Savior
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Shortly after the events of 5th year, Hermione gets shocking news from her parents- she's a pureblood! How does the world change when Gryffindor's Golden Girl is discovered to be the sister of a Slytherin? Well, Draco Malfoy's summer decidedly improves. Begins summer before sixth year, roughly a week after Hogwarts ends. AU, 6th year, pureblood!Hermione, rated M for language.
1. The Revelation Hits

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing them. I do not profit financially in any way from this effort.**

 **A/N: Well, this here is a Hermione's a pureblood fic.** **If you know my writing, you know I take and get inspiration from reading other authors' fics. This one is directly inspired by Colubrina's 'The Muddy Princess'. In my list of favorite fics I enjoy reading, this is at least in the top 3 if not #1. If you haven't read it, go read it. That fic takes place Post-Hogwarts. And as I read it I wondered, 'Would Draco, Theo, and Blaise be different if, say, Hermione found out in sixth year?' 'How would a 15/16 year old Harry and Ron react to news Hermione's a Nott before the war really begins to get going?' This fic comes from those two questions.**

 **But on the plus side, NEW STORY! Happy reading!**

 **P.S. If the first bit of the chapter feels off, I had four pages written and overnight my computer installed updates and restarted automatically. Word did not save it. After trying recovery software and more I finally had to give up and rewrite it. I obviously didn't remember it all as the scene with Hermione and her parents was much longer as was the one with her father so if you notice a slight tone change, that's why.**

* * *

"I'm adopted," Hermione repeated her mother's words. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well," Helen Granger bit her lip, unsure how to say it.

"Your biological father wants you back and we can't…we can't stop him, technically," Troy Granger answered her.

"The adoption wasn't legal," Hermione corrected him. "Which means I'm from a magical family, doesn't it," she looked her father in the eye, "What's his last name?"

"Nott," Troy answered.

"Fucking hell," Hermione breathed.

"Language!" Helen scolded.

She ignored her mother. Nott. A family of Death Eaters. It certainly explained why her father wanted her back. Couldn't let his pureblood blood be spilled because people thought she was a muggleborn. That'd be bad. Probably didn't hurt that she was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't know much about the Nott family. She knew Theo was in her year, obviously born the summer after she was born, he was incredibly quiet at Hogwarts, and he was friends with Malfoy and Zabini. Imagine Malfoy's face when he found out she wasn't a muggleborn.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and Hermione stood, taking a deep breath. Troy went to answer it and Hermione saw her mother sitting down, wringing her hands. Her biological father entered the room looking quite like a wealthy muggle CEO in his black suit. Behind him slunk Theo, who was looking at everything in the muggle house with terror in his eyes. Hermione wondered if he was as bigoted as Malfoy, just not as vocal about it.

Her attention returned to her father, "Why did you give me up?"

"Proper pureblood women are virgins when they get married. I forgot the contraception charm and your mother fell pregnant. If it got out she was pregnant before we married then you both would have been taken from me and been killed to hide her family's 'shame'," he answered. "Giving you up to some muggles kept you out of the magical world and kept your mother with me."

"Why come for me now? No wait, don't answer," Hermione leveled a gaze at him, "You don't want your pureblood daughter being mistaken for a mudblood," Theo flinched at the word. "Well you're too late for that," Hermione lifted her shirt to show the nasty wound that traveled down the middle of her torso, "Your buddy Dolohov did that."

"He'll pay," he glowered at the wound. She looked at Theo, who looked quite sick at the sight of the still-healing wound. Where her father exuded confidence and bravado, Theo was meek and sullen. "Are you undergoing treatment?"

"Madame Pomfrey gave me a salve and potion to take."

"I'll get a private healer to make sure things are healing properly," Nott said.

Hermione leveled a gaze at him, "Were you ever going to tell me I'm your daughter if your master hadn't returned?" While his face hid his emotions well, Hermione knew the answer anyway. "You weren't," she said. "This is about looking good with your bigot buddies, not about my wellbeing."

"It's understandable that you hate me," Nott said with little emotion. "But would you really deprive your brother of a sister?"

Of course that was why Theo was there. He was their father's bargaining chip. After quickly considering her options, Hermione decided to be pragmatic. Harry and Ron would just cause trouble if she called them and her parents had no legal power to wield in this situation; she was a minor and he could just take her from the house by force. But her father had an image he wanted to keep. She wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage. "I'll come with you provided a few things. They're non-negotiable." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hermione continued, "I want the Granger home warded to protect them from any harm from magicals. I also want it clear that Theo will never be forced to or permitted to become a Death Eater. It's bad enough you're a hypocritical bigot bastard. My brother doesn't need to be one too."

Theo's eyes widened at her words. Their father paused in thought a few moments before speaking, "Very well, I can agree to all of that. You need to pack your things. I'll put up the wards myself while I wait."

"I'll be faster if Theo helps me," she said. Their father nodded again and she led Theo up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"You can put my books in my trunk," she said, pulling an empty trunk from her closet.

"Okay," Theo said, pulling it to the bookcase and opening it to begin his task, "You're surprisingly accepting of all this."

"I'm angry, scared, and confused," Hermione said. "But freaking out won't change my circumstances. So it's best to soldier on and then when I'm alone I can scream into my pillow and cry and let everything out."

"Thank you for stopping me from getting the mark," he said. "I didn't…I wasn't going to have a choice in that matter."

"You're welcome," she said, removing her underwear from her dresser and placing it in her trunk.

"I didn't want to join," Theo added. "I don't…you kind of ruined that whole 'muggles are inferior' thing they always say. I mean, now I know you're pureblood but that doesn't really change the fact that you didn't know you were magical until you went to Hogwarts."

"How do you feel about having a sister?" Hermione asked, throwing him a conversational lifeline. So far Theo was nothing like she expected and she was curious about how he felt about all this. She wasn't the only one who'd been lied to her entire life.

"I'm thrilled," he answered. "I always wanted a sister. Someone to hang out with. Protect. Father wasn't around much. When mother died I was left to be raised by the house elves. They're great, but sometimes I just wanted another human who understood me." He looked at her, "How do you feel about having a brother?"

"I've always been lonely. I was too smart for my age, too bossy…other children never really understood me. Before Harry and Ron, I never had any friends. I never fit in with other kids so I always wanted a sibling. Someone who I at least had a familial connection to. Learning I was a Nott caused all sorts of negative feelings given who our father is but…the thought that I had a brother kept me from running," she answered honestly, managing to smile at him.

* * *

Silence fell between them as they focused on their tasks before Hermione asked quietly, "How did our mother die?" She knew before that Theo's mother was dead. Now she wondered how.

"She was sick," Theo answered, pausing as he swallowed thickly. "She died when I was five. I was by her side, sitting on her bed with her." Another hard swallow followed as Theo tried to control his emotions. In general he could, but his mother always brought up those emotions.

"What was she like? Like our father?"

"No, he's always been cold and kept me at arm's reach. She didn't. She was warm. She'd hug me, read to me, we planted a garden together. The house elves loved her. When she died he became more distant than before. More business trips. But for Draco and Blaise and the elves I was alone."

Hermione grimaced at the mention of Malfoy. Theo couldn't see as her back was to him, fortunately. Hermione spoke, "Theo, I won't ever be the perfect pureblood princess. I'm still me, whether I'm muggleborn or pureblood aristocracy."

"Thank Merlin for that," Theo sighed with relief. "Have you met Daphne Greengrass? She's disturbing. In fact, in Italy with our father on a business trip I saw a nun. I was amazed at how similarly she dressed like Daphne." Hermione laughed. "I of course found it hilarious when I found out what a nun actually is. Draco wanted to send Greengrass a habit but we were concerned she'd think it was a marriage proposal." She laughed harder at that.

"Draco Malfoy has a sense of humor?" Hermione asked when she recovered from her laughing fit.

Theo nodded as he finished up putting her books away, "You don't know the real Draco. You just know the one he has to be to keep his father happy." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and Theo explained, "He hangs out with Crabbe and Goyle at school because they report back on his behavior. Insulting you, mocking Potter….all of that keeps him from being punished."

Hermione gave Theo a sobering look, "He's abused?"

"Lucius doesn't hit him," Theo shook his head. "He's more about using words to wound or taking things of Draco's and destroying them in front of him. His mother is worse in some ways."

"Worse than Lucius?"

"Let's just say Narcissa thinks an appropriate wife for the 'last scion of the Black and Malfoy families' is Daphne Greengrass." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "And yes, that's how she describes Draco. She doesn't care about Draco as a person. It's all about continuing the family legacy and the blood remaining pure. He matters only because he can make her and Lucius look more important."

* * *

That gave her something to think on. She'd never thought much about Draco's family life. Really any of the Slytherins. Theo hesitantly asked, "Hermione? Do you think you could help Draco like you helped me? He doesn't want to be a Death Eater either. Lucius going to jail though is taking away his choice in the matter. Not that he had one to begin with but it seems more likely to be sooner rather than later."

Hermione gazed at Theo for a moment, "If I asked you to help Harry or Ron would you?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation. "You're my sister and they're your friends. I'd even sit down to dinner at the Weasley house for you."

Well there was no doubt Theo, despite his kind demeanor, was a Slytherin. Emotional blackmail seemed to be a theme in that house. Hermione sighed, "Fine, I'll work out some way to stop Malfoy from getting the mark. It's going to be harder than getting you out of it, you know."

"Draco's been my best friend since I was little," Theo said. "When it comes down to it, he's the bloke you want in your corner. He'd walk through the depths of hell for his friends."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "And what do you know about the concept of hell?"

"Learned about it when I was looking up what a nun was," Theo grinned. Hermione laughed.

* * *

"What's the house like?" She asked as she and Theo emptied out her bathroom.

"Big," he answered. "We have a swimming pool. Father built it for mother. She loved the water and since they couldn't live on the beach he had a pool built for her. We also have a library and lots of rooms."

"How many house elves?"

"Eight," Theo answered. "One does all the cooking, one does all the cleaning, one takes care of the pool, one takes care of me, one takes care of father and the others do shopping and laundry and the like. Though now you'll get one to tend to you."

She had feelings about house elves but she supposed she'd not pass judgment until she talked to the elves. Then she thought about something he'd said, "When you said that Daphne would think a habit sent to her would mean an engagement, were you being literal?"

"A gift from a man to a woman is more than just a gift in pureblood society," Theo said. "It's a statement of intentions. It means courtship and can even mean a proposal. So don't ever accept a gift from a guy."

Hermione's brain began whirring to life. If courtship was taken so seriously in the pureblood world… "Theo, just answer the question, don't think about it. Would Father be pleased if Draco Malfoy courted me?"

"Definitely," Theo said. "The Malfoy vaults are even bigger than ours. Everyone else he'd be suspicious just wants your dowry and access to the vaults." Then Theo blinked, "What are you thinking?"

"I get to not go through the stupid rituals of courtship and Malfoy doesn't get the mark. After all, I will never marry a Death Eater who wears the mark. Voldemort loves pureblood society. Given my connection to Harry, Draco could claim the purpose is to get inside information on Harry's movements and actions."

Theo nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. You'd be willing to fake a relationship with Draco just for me?"

"Like you said, you're my brother and he's your friend." Theo smiled at her and Hermione pulled him into a hug, "We have plenty to learn about one another. But I definitely want to get to know you. I'll even tolerate Malfoy and Zabini for you."

"Just as I'll tolerate Potter and Weasley for you," he said, squeezing her to him. It felt good, hugging his sister. Similar, in some ways, to their mother.

* * *

They finished packing up her things and they carried the trunks downstairs, Hermione glad to have a photo album to show Theo pictures of herself growing up. She hugged the Grangers goodbye, whispering to her father, "No matter what you're still my parents. I'll write when I can."

"Take care of yourself," Troy responded, squeezing her tightly to him one last time before letting her go, watching Crookshanks jump into his carrier. Hermione took one last look around the home she grew up in before picking up Crookshanks' carrier and leaving with her father levitating the two trunks out of the house.

Nott Manor was not as grim as she imagined it might have appeared. The house looked well-kept and beautiful. Not to mention bright with its white exterior. Theo seemed far more at ease now that they were on familiar ground to him and once her father deposited her trunks inside, summoned an elf, and then left on 'business,' Theo became a tour guide. He showed her the kitchen, main dining room, library, and other features of the first floor including their father's study. On the second floor he showed her his room, which was in the east wing, and then her room which was in the west wing, "We get our own wings?"  
"Yeah," Theo nodded. "The third floor is Father's. Do you want to see the pool now?"

"Definitely," she nodded.

* * *

The pool was behind the house and Hermione had to admit the grounds of the manor looked gorgeous. The pool was in-ground, quite large, and the area surrounding it was beautiful as well, "Wow," Hermione said.

"Yeah it's really great," Theo grinned. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"I need to write my friends, tell them what happened," Hermione sighed and sat down on one of the loungers, "Theo, what happens now?"

"I don't know," he answered. "He knows he can't manipulate you. But if Draco asked to court you, I think he'd see his chance to make you fall in-line. And keep you here, too. Mostly he just wants you under his roof so he can play the 'good' father and look good to his master." Theo sneered at that.

"And use my connection to Harry," Hermione said.

"If he knew how to do that, he would," Theo agreed. "But he's hardly ever here."

"Then we should get our plan into action," Hermione said. "You need to talk to Draco."

"I do have a secret way to talk to him," Theo said. "I'll talk to him while you write your friends. Then I can show you around the grounds and we can bond. I want to know all about your life, even the muggle stuff I probably won't understand."

"Don't worry Theo, I'll have you enjoying the muggle world sooner rather than later," she smiled. "You'll have to show me this communication method you have with him."

"I will," he nodded.

* * *

Wording her letters to Harry and Ron were harder than actually writing them was. She had to be careful to not imply in any way that she needed to be rescued. The pair had a hero complex despite Hermione being the one to save their arses all the time. She made it very clear that she was settling into her new living situation and made it _very_ clear that Theo was not a Death Eater, did not want to be a Death Eater, and if they were rude or ignorant to him she'd make them pay.

When she finished her letters she walked down to Theo's room, where he was finishing up homework. "I need to send these letters, Theo."

"You can use my owl," he said. "His name is Boreas," he pointed her to a dark brown owl sitting on a perch. "He's friendly. Mostly," at Hermione's expression Theo shrugged, "He's bitten Daphne and Pansy before. But they're the only people he's ever bitten."

Hermione handed off her letters to the owl, telling him who to deliver them to. Boreas hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her. Theo opened the window and Boreas flew to Theo's outstretched arm before soaring out the window. "Thanks Theo."

"Anytime. What's your cat like?"

"He hates Ron and Harry," Hermione said, "but he's always loved me. And he absolutely loves chasing gnomes."

"Oh good. Our garden has been overrun this year. Crookshanks will have lots to scare off," Theo said. They looked out his window to see orange fur slowly slinking toward the garden and Theo grinned, "The elves will love him."

* * *

With Boreas sent off with her letters to her friends, Theo and Hermione went for a walk through the grounds to complete Hermione's tour of Nott Manor. "Draco and I have these enchanted mirrors we can use to talk to each other. It's only for emergencies since You-Know-Who moved into Malfoy Manor but I told him about you. That you're my sister, you said you'd help him, and how you helped me."

"And what did he say?" She really wished she'd seen his reaction.

"He was stunned, then proceeded to apologize to me for five minutes for insulting my pureblood sister and hoping I wasn't going to take him up on a duel to right your honor." Hermione laughed. Theo grinned, "I let him stew for a bit before I made sure he was alone and I told him you'd offered to help him avoid the Mark. He was the most humble I've ever seen him. In fact, he's already asked to come over this weekend to talk to you."

Hermione did the math. That was in four days. "He's giving me time to settle in," she said.

"And to let word get around that you're my sister. Plus you have that healer appointment Father will set up for you."

"It would be nice to be rid of this ugly wound. Preferably without a scar. I don't want the reminder of the pain."

"How badly did it hurt?" Theo asked, taking her hand in his.

"The worst pain I've ever felt," she answered. "It still hurts, sometimes. Madame Pomfrey says that's normal of curse wounds. Doesn't ease the pain though."

"Do you want to talk about everything you've learned today?"

Hermione nodded and Theo led her to a large rock and sat down. Hermione sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, "When did you find out about this Theo?"

"He told me when I came home for the summer, so I've known about a week longer than you. I'll never forgive him for giving you up. For not at the very least getting you back once they were married. He made you a rightful heir. Had to. I told him if he didn't once I took the head of the family role I'd fix it so you'd be as pure as Astoria fucking Greengrass," Theo's brown eyes darkened and his voice grew harsh, "I didn't need another reason to hate him but he gave me the biggest fucking reason of all time. I'll never, ever forgive him for hiding us from each other."

Hermione leaned into Theo's arms. He felt secure. Safe. "I hate him too. I'm furious with my parents for not telling me I was adopted. Not even after my visit from McGonagall when I learned I was a witch. I feel like a bargaining chip of some kind and also like he's going to try and use me and it's so scary…scarier than entering Hogwarts for the first time or facing a basilisk or being attacked by Death Eaters…" Hermione broke, then. Tears of anger, frustration, and sadness flowed and Theo held her, rubbing her back and trying to just be the support she needed at the moment. That day was enough to make anyone's head spin. Even Hermione Granger's.


	2. Hermione Meets Draco

**A/N- I have 56 pages written of this story. This chapter takes us up to page 18 as it's almost double the word length of Chapter 1. Please do not expect such fast updates in the future. I'm posting today because people liked it and I wanted to give you something longer to savor while I finesse Chapter 3 and continue writing. Some things from me for you- First, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad so many are enjoying it (or willing to reserve judgment; I take what I can get) so far.**

 **Second- initially when I started the story, I expected Hermione to meet Draco, spend some time getting to know him, and then 'The Plan' would go into effect. That is not what happened as I wrote. So I thought I should explain why.** **You see, Voldemort would have been outraged at Lucius bungling the Ministry job. He would have branded Draco quickly, especially if it was against his mother's wishes, and so I had to change tact. Also, I really wanted to get him in a situation that could see him out of Malfoy Manor. Plus, Hermione NEEDS 'The Plan' to acclimate her to life as a pureblood princess (you'll see why in two chapters as Hermione explains it to Draco) and getting Draco out of the mark allows me to focus on other things like her friends' reactions.**

 **Third- this is a mentally not-all-there Voldemort. Because seven horcruxes (from the books it seems like the soul piece dies when the horcrux is destroyed given that Harry sees it when he's dead at King's Cross) would, I think, start to take a toll on you physically and mentally. You're splintering yourself when you make one and I think a measure of your sanity and quite possibly your intellect would go with it.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Her first night at Nott Manor was a restless one; Crookshanks' purring eventually put her to sleep though. The next morning their father took her to a private healer for her wound to be examined. She was given stronger, better medicine and the healer also cast a few spells to accelerate the healing process. The pain in the wound had ceased after that. Theo loosely explained the rules of courtship in pureblood society and what it meant to be 'Sacred 28'.

Her third day at Nott Manor began with letters from her friends at breakfast. As usual, she and Theo were eating alone. "What do they say?" Theo asked her. His friends were supportive, apologetic, and encouraging about Hermione being his sister. In fact, Draco had sent her two letters apologizing for his behavior the past five years already. But Theo knew both Potter and Weasley had tempers and hated Slytherin, so Theo was concerned they might let those tempers get the better of them.

Hermione read aloud:

 _Hermione,_

 _SERIOUSLY? You've got to be joking. There's no way I mean you're…you're not like_ _them_ _. You're a Gryffindor for bloody sake! Either Nott's lying or trying to manipulate you into giving away stuff about our side. There's just no way you're a pureblood, Hermione. We can't trust any of those snakes. They'll just turn on us like the cowards they are. Hopefully you get away from them soon and to the Burrow. Whatever spell they have you under I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix._

 _-Harry_

* * *

Theo stared at her, "He's as big a bigot as he's said Draco is the past few years."

Hermione bit her lip as she gazed at the letter, "Theo I don't think of you…I trust you. We've not known each other long but I trust you 100% I swear it."

"I know," he reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "I mean, I guess some of Slytherin's bad reputation is deserved. But I've never said a word to Potter, ever, and the fact that he's already throwing me under the bus," she smiled at his correct use of the muggle phrase she'd taught him, "is just outrageous."

"Harry takes everyone at face value," Hermione said. "Snape is an example. He looks menacing and mean and he's the head of Slytherin so that makes him evil. Dumbledore is a Gryffindor and the head of the school and looks like a nice old man so he's good. That's just how Harry thinks."

"Harry's an idiot then," Theo muttered, stabbing his scrambled eggs harder than necessary. Hermione rubbed his arm, "I'm not mad at you or anything. I know you're trying to look past how you saw us just like I'm trying to learn about muggles and muggle stuff. But your best friend is an idiot."

"I don't disagree with you Theo," she said. Over the past day and a half she'd learned about her brother a fair bit and she had easily deduced he didn't hate muggles. He was actually terrified of them. Just a few questions showed the fear. Theo was raised to believe that magic was the only way to live, and not living with magic meant not living safely. Muggles weren't as clean, muggles weren't as safe, muggles were stupid and dangerous…these thoughts were backed up by cherry picked true facts from the muggle world. Wars fought over land, money, and religion, plagues and epidemics destroying whole civilizations, and high rates of violence were touted by their father to the point that Theo couldn't even enter the Granger home without looking like he was about to be murdered.

So Hermione had begun to teach him little things, mostly from her childhood. It helped them learn about one another. She folded Harry's letter up, "Harry will eventually come around. I have a plan to deal with them if they aren't as welcoming as I would be if they were in my position."

"Of course you do," Theo smirked. Hermione could come up with a plan very quickly and it impressed him how solid those plans always were. She said it came from her adventures with Harry and Ron, which disturbed him actually. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, especially since seeing the wound on her chest, and he couldn't shake that feeling. Nor did he want to. "What about Weasley?"

Hermione opened Ron's letter and read aloud:

 _Hermione,_

 _When Ron read your letter he swore and Mum smacked him with a wooden spoon. Then she read your letter and gasped and then we all read it (Me [obviously Ginny since the others write illegibly], Fred & George, Bill, Tonks, Remus, Dad, Kingsley…well, you get the idea). Ron's still rubbing his shoulder from where he was hit but he's just overreacting._

 _Anyway, Mum suggested_ _I_ _write the letter back to you so here goes. First, we're all concerned your birth father is up to something. So in typical Weasley fashion, we did some snooping. Bill talked to the goblins at Gringotts and learned you're a full heir to the Nott fortune. Properties, business, whole thing. You and Theo split it evenly. You even have a trust vault that's filled with enough gold, Bill says, to buy at least two Firebolt broomsticks with plenty left over. Which I know doesn't mean much to you, but Fred and George reckon Theo will understand._

 _Tonks talked to her mum (whose sister is Narcissa Malfoy) and Andromeda says that she never knew your father but she did know your mother; in fact they went to school together though your father is much older than them. They shared a dorm together. She remembers your mum as warm, kind, and very much in love with your father. Andromeda had some pictures of her with your mum from their school days. It's actually kind of creepy, how much you look like a school-age version of your mum. We couldn't send them as she was concerned they'd slip out of the letter mid-flight and she doesn't have any copies._

 _Kingsley says at the Ministry Nott filed papers to legitimize you. You're as pure as the Greengrass sisters now even if you were born before your parents wed. Fred and George say welcome to the Sacred 28._

 _Snape said that the Death Eaters all know about your heritage and many are foaming at the mouth to get to you even if they'd never say as much even to your father. From what Snape says, he's pretty scary when he wants to be. He also says Theo is a good young man and he loves how you stopped Nott from branding Theo with the mark whether he wanted it or not (sorry if that seems like a pun)._

 _Snape's curious about Malfoy and Zabini but we figured this isn't the best way to talk. So he said you could floo his house or the Burrow to talk, if you want. We think he thinks you're up to something. And knowing you, Hermione, you probably are. But some information isn't meant for a letter, so we'll wait 'til we see you in-person._

 _We still think Nott is up to something, but we don't know what. It doesn't seem super evil, though, so we can only wait. We all want you to know we're fine with your new situation, it doesn't change anything at all for us, and if you want us to meet Theo he's welcome at the Burrow. Fred and George even promised to not prank him (though I think it's more fear of you than fear of mum)._

 _Lots of love from the Weasleys,_

 _Ginny_

 _P.S. Snape came back two nights ago and said Dolohov had vanished. Kingsley says he was found dead in his home today._

* * *

"Wow," Theo said when she finished. Hermione beamed at her friends' words. That was the response she'd been hoping for. "I kind of assumed that one would be the same as Potter's. Or worse."

Knowing Ron's temper, Hermione understood why. "Ron can surprise you sometimes," Hermione said. "Usually he doesn't, but on occasions he comes through. Besides, if he initially responded like Harry then he has Ginny and Molly to yank him out of that delusion." Given that Ron's specific reaction wasn't much discussed in the letter, and that he hadn't written it himself, Hermione had the feeling Ron had been just as negative as Harry.

Theo smirked. He'd heard Molly Weasley's howlers. They were terrifying and often served to humiliate her children in Hogwarts. "Well at least you have some friends that are supportive. What are you going to do about Potter's reaction?"

"Sick Molly on him," she smiled sweetly before popping the last bit of her toast into her mouth. Theo laughed. He really liked his sister.

* * *

That afternoon Hermione floo-called Severus Snape at his home, Spinner's End. Draco had given Theo the location as Theo didn't know where his head of house lived. "Hello Professor Snape," Hermione greeted the spy.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," Snape paused, "or is it Miss Nott now?"

"I'm sticking with Granger for now. It's all a bit strange and while I'm very fond of Theo, I don't know that I want the Nott surname. I'm not particularly fond of my father and I don't think Theo will ever forgive him for giving me up after I was born."

"Understandable, I think," Snape responded, "Draco tells me that Theo asked you to work out a plan to get him out of being branded and made a Death Eater. And I understand you already have one?"

"Well it's not so much a plan as a wild idea at present," Hermione conceded. "Theo's explained pureblood courting to me and I know my father wants me to…not be so muggle is the politically correct term. I also know that Voldemort would love to have someone who can easily spy on Harry. And a Nott-Malfoy pairing would, I'm told, be the wedding of the century."

Snape nodded his approval of her plan, "I know little about that world but from what I've learned over the years from time with Lucius, yes it would be. Both families are famous for only having sons. And the two aren't related as Malfoys go abroad to France for women while the Notts go to Italy and Greece. Voldemort is fascinated and obsessed with pureblood aristocracy."

"Draco coming to Voldemort with the plan to court me, put on a show of changing his ideology to seduce me, and get close to Harry as well as plenty of intel about him would, I think, please Voldemort. And Draco couldn't take the mark because I would never accept him as a suitor if he did. As angry as I've been at my parents, the Grangers," she added for clarification's sake, "they're still the people that raised me and I quite like the muggle world."

"Offering Draco an out and taking yourself off the market from the people foaming at the mouth over the Nott fortunes," Snape was impressed. It was a very good plan. That she called it a wild idea was far too much humility for his taste. "Lucius would love such a pairing. Narcissa would as well, especially if it gets him out of bearing the mark. Of course, he couldn't really stay in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort. But I presume that Theo's thought of that?"

"Last night we decided it would obviously be for the best if Draco and I were able to get to know one another easily which means him staying here, as Theo and I have only just been reunited," Hermione smiled wickedly.

Snape laughed. "Miss Granger, you should have been a Slytherin."

"From you that is a wonderful compliment, sir," Hermione bowed her head respectfully. "I was hoping that if Draco brings this up to Voldemort then you could offer your own support for it? Maybe mention casually how Harry depends on me and how close we are as friends? How people tell me everything?"

"I certainly can," Snape nodded. "I might insult you in the process of assuring Voldemort Draco's plan is a good one though."

"I'm aware of that," Hermione said. "And I understand. Draco will have to do similar things. But this is the only way that I can see to save him. And Theo asked me to save him so that's what I'm going to do."

Snape smirked, "Well I will do my bit to make sure your plan has a chance to succeed. Draco is my godson, and I know he can be more than a little obnoxious, but he's not his father." They parted after that, Hermione pleased that Professor Snape approved of her plan. Theo had explained a bit about courting to her, but she was fairly certain she still didn't understand just how seriously it was taken.

* * *

Since coming home to Nott Manor, Hermione hadn't seen much of her father. He went with her to her healer appointment, of course, but otherwise she was left home with Theo. She didn't mind, as she was fairly certain their father wanted them to bond so that she wouldn't leave. And they rather enjoyed getting to know one another.

That evening at dinner Theo told his father that Draco was coming over the next day and Julius Nott nodded, "Very well then. I will be here." Hermione looked up, surprised at his words. Julius looked at his daughter, "It is inappropriate for a single young woman to be in the company of a single young man unchaperoned."

"Theo is here," Hermione said.

"An adult presence is required. Would you rather it was Narcissa Malfoy sitting in?"

Theo shivered at the thought. Hermione shook her head, "Pureblood culture is so strange."

"My parents' marriage was arranged," Julius informed her. "We've evolved beyond that, at least. Now people get some measure of choice in their decision-making on their future spouse."

"Some measure?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to sell me to the highest bidder?"

Theo nearly growled at the thought. Their father shook his head, "No of course not. But as we are Sacred 28, I would never permit either of you to marry someone not a pureblood. And it's worth pointing out, dear, that the Weasleys have similar goals. Arthur's mother was a Black and his wife is a Prewett. They hold it in the same esteem as the rest of us."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She didn't feel like arguing with her father about it, especially given the plan she, Theo, and Draco were about to engage in. Arguing about it would throw suspicion on her and Draco and she couldn't have that. "Tomorrow morning you have a follow-up appointment with the healer we saw the other day," Julius informed her. "Mr. Malfoy can arrive around lunchtime Theo."

"Yes sir," Theo said. "I'll tell him."

Julius gazed at his daughter, "Do you have everything you need or should we plan a shopping trip?"

"I have a few things I could get in Diagon Alley," Hermione said. "I do need to work out what I'm getting Harry for his birthday. Harry loves quidditch and flying and I'm not a fan of either one."

Sensing what his sister was doing Theo spoke, "I'm sure Draco and I can help you think of something. Quidditch and flying are two of our favorite things."

"Not Blaise's?"

"Blaise prefers anything in a skirt. So long as she isn't pureblood," Theo added. "Blaise is…weird. Especially when it comes to blood status."

"Weird by my standards or weird by pureblood standards?"

"Both," Theo answered, smirking. "Trust me, you'll get it once you talk to him. But if you think that Draco is a rich snob, then you'll be thinking he's normal compared to Blaise." Hermione found herself intrigued that Draco was seemingly normal compared to others, be it with blood status obsession or spoiled rich brat attitude.

Hermione then remembered what Ginny had added in a postscript to her letter and looked at her father, "I learned today that Dolohov has vanished."

"I told you he would pay for harming you," Julius said, not showing any indications of remorse or guilt. "If anything, it was an act of public service on my part," he shrugged. "The man was vile."

Hermione had always known she had a sadistic streak. That she would punish people for hurting people she loved. Marietta Edgecombe and Dolores Umbridge could attest to that. Rita Skeeter too. Apparently she got such behavior from her father. She wasn't angry. Dolohov wasn't exactly a great man. And having sent Umbridge into a herd of centaurs, Hermione couldn't really judge her father for attacking and killing the man who had attacked her. "Thank you," she said to him.

Julius showed visible surprise before he smiled at her, "You're welcome dear."

* * *

The next morning Hermione was in Diagon Alley with her father for her healer appointment. The healer was pleased with the rapid progress her healing had made and cast several healing spells to heal the exterior of the wound and restore Hermione's skin to an unblemished state, though she'd have to drink a potion for another week to finish healing any damage within her body. Hermione was relieved to not have a scar.

After the healer her father took her to Madam Primpernelle's to get some hair potions. Her bushy nest was taming into curls but it still needed some help. Fortunately the salesgirl was very helpful and knew just what to get making the visit short.

They stopped at Sugarplum's Sweets so Hermione could get some candy for herself and for Theo. Her father was helpful in that regard, "Theo's not a big fan of chocolate. He's always preferred candy."

Since her two best friends would give their wand arms for chocolate frogs, chocoballs, and fudge flies, that was good to know. She got Theo some Fizzing Whizbees, Glacial Snowflakes, Mr. Spindle's Lick 'O' Rish Spiders, Jelly Slugs, and Sugar Quills.

* * *

They returned home a couple hours before lunch. Waiting for them was Theo, of course, and Draco Malfoy who had just arrived. Hermione hugged Theo, "I'm all healed up now Theo. No ugly reminder."

"That's brilliant," Theo grinned, returning the hug before releasing her, "Hermione, you probably recognize Draco. Draco, this is my sister Hermione."

Draco took her hand and kissed her fingers looking ever the gentleman, "I'm deeply sorry for my rude behavior to you over the years," he said. "It is my pleasure to formally meet you Miss…is it Nott or Granger?"

"Just go with Hermione, Draco," she answered. "I accept your apology but I do not apologize for punching you third year. You deserved it."

Her father stiffened but Draco laughed, "Fair enough, Hermione. Perhaps we can start fresh? For Theo's sake?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

Draco hadn't yet let go of her hand and Hermione didn't pull away. He was handsome, moreso with his hair left natural and not slicked back with copious amounts of gel. It softened many of his sharp features and, seeing him in clothes and not robes, she could appreciate that Draco was a well-built young man. At Hogwarts she'd noticed he cut an impressive figure in his quidditch outfit, but up close she could concede Draco was very attractive. He only released her hand when Julius Nott cleared his throat, "How is your mother doing Draco?"

"She is coping admirably sir," Draco answered, breaking eye contact with Hermione only briefly to look her father in the eye. "Thank you for asking."

Julius was looking between the pair with interest. Theo watched his father and kept his face stone to avoid showing the grin. Clearly their father was hopeful for such a pairing. This would play perfectly into Operation: Draco Avoids the Dark Mark. He looked at his sister's other hand, which held a Sugarplum's Sweets bag. "You went to the sweetshop without me?" He half-whined.

"I bought you some things," Hermione said, handing him the bag. "Half the sugar quills are mine and the chocolate is all mine too. The rest is yours."

"Best sister ever," Theo grinned, kissing her cheek.

* * *

They sat down, Julius remaining in the room but giving them some distance. He kept his focus on his daughter and the Malfoy heir. Hermione sat with Draco and Theo, laughing at hijinks the pair would get caught up in; Draco had many amusing anecdotes about Theo. Some of which Theo denied but the blush on his cheeks indicated otherwise.

Hermione offered up her own stories about her childhood, provided they weren't too muggle in origin. The two boys didn't know much about the details of her world and talking about trips to the movies would baffle them.

She and Draco flirted quite a bit back and forth as lunch approached, and given the way Draco was looking at her she was beginning to think it was only half an act. When they went to the dining room Draco offered her his arm, which she accepted. "Has Theo adequately explained how courting works in high pureblood society?"

There was hidden sarcasm in his tone as he spoke and Hermione smiled at him, "Why Draco, are you implying you want to court me?"

"The thought has certainly crossed my mind since learning you are Theo's sister and not some muggleborn. No disrespect but my parents would never accept a muggleborn as my wife."

Hermione was certain that Draco would be a very good businessman. He was skilled at keeping his true opinions and feelings hidden. And he was so very smooth with his words. "That punch turned you on did it?" She asked.

He laughed and she saw true mirth in his eyes. Well, at least he wasn't hiding his emotions for her benefit. "I was thinking more fourth year. You were breathtaking at the Yule Ball." There was a mudblood retort on the tip of her tongue but she stifled it. They had an act to put on. It was difficult to get to know Draco as not a bigot when he had a role to play that hid the side Theo had told her about.

* * *

Lunch was more polite 'proper' pureblood talk. It was frightfully dull with her father in the room. After lunch Theo suggested the pool and Hermione and Draco both agreed quickly to the offer. Theo went upstairs to change and Hermione gave Draco a look that had him nodding. He looked at Julius, "Sir, I would like to ask for permission to court your daughter. I realize it's sudden but I'm certain many people will be vying for her hand and I don't want to have to deal with competition when we know that I'm the best choice."

It took every ounce of self-control that Hermione had to not roll her eyes at that last bit. She settled for a bemused expression but she was already debating drowning him in the pool. Julius Nott smiled and Hermione let out a mental sigh of relief. She'd worried the dates between her arrival at Nott Manor and Malfoy asking to court her were too close but it seemed her father was eager for a 'suitable' match for his daughter. And from what Theo had told her, Draco Malfoy was the ideal pureblood marriage candidate for any witch but particularly a Nott.

"If my daughter is willing to entertain your proposal, then I have no objections."

Hermione gave Draco a scrutinizing look before speaking, "Well if it will keep the likes of Montague and Flint at bay now that I'm such a special pureblood princess I suppose this could work. And you're certainly not bad to look at." Draco smirked that Malfoy smirk at her.

* * *

While Draco and Hermione were playing their parts to end up in their desired situation, Theo was busy talking to the house elves that served both him and Hermione. "So that's what we're doing. Can we count on you two to act as chaperones so that Hermione can actually get to know Draco and not the image Father and the Death Eaters have to see?"

"We understands," they said together.

Then Theo's elf, Flixy, took over, "Flixy and Rupee is not telling Master Julius. We is protectings Master Theo and Mistress Hermione and Mister Malfoy and helpings them staying safe." Rupee nodded her head in agreement, her ears flapping against her head as she did.

"Thanks you two," Theo sighed in relief. If the elves were chaperoning them, then his friend and his sister could speak freely and get to know one another properly. Blaise meeting Hermione could go either way given Blaise's attitude and lack of filter and Theo wanted her to like Draco. Not only would Draco not let anyone try anything with his sister, Draco was Theo's best friend. The pair knew secrets about one another that no one else did, including Blaise. He knew Hermione wanted him to get on with the Weasleys, and eventually Harry once his head was extracted from his arse, and Theo couldn't help but want the same thing. He wasn't close to as many people as Hermione was, which made Draco all the more important to him.

* * *

Up in her room Hermione had an evil grin on her face. She fully intended to mess with Draco. Theo had seen Hermione's swimsuits, and had been quite stunned at what muggles wore, even her most conservative one-pieces. She picked out one of those. She had this evil idea to break Blaise & Draco at the same time by wearing a bikini when they were both over. Theo had seen her in a bikini and confirmed neither boy would know what to say, do, or where to touch or look at her. He'd begged her to let him take a picture of the two boys' reactions to her in a bikini, for blackmail material or posterity (Theo was so much more Slytherin than he seemed initially), and she'd agreed. So today it was a one-piece which covered her front and most of her back. It was still enough for him to see her figure, so Hermione was certain Draco would still have a satisfying reaction.

Maybe Theo was right. She was a Slytherin misplaced into Gryffindor. She laughed at the thought and put on her cover up to walk downstairs. Grabbing a book and some sunblock (the muggle way of using sun protection would be much better to torture Draco with) she took her sunglasses and walked downstairs.

* * *

"So what do you think of her?" Theo asked his best friend.

"She smiles more without the two idiots around," Draco answered. "She looks good when she smiles. And those clothes…muggles make some very nice clothes," he said, thinking back to those shorts she'd been wearing which had her surprisingly long and sexy legs on display. Upon seeing Hermione Granger…Nott…(he really wasn't sure what to call her at the time until she'd informed him to simply call her Hermione) Draco had been in awe. Hermione was hot. That bushy hair wasn't so bushy anymore. And those Hogwarts uniforms had somehow hidden long, toned legs and her ample assets. He'd thought she looked hot fourth year at the Yule Ball but now at almost seventeen…Draco was in awe. Their interaction had been almost scripted but there was no denying he was attracted to her. And she seemed to be attracted to him too.

Theo looked at Draco, "How much of that in there was real and how much was the plan?"

"I really didn't realize I was holding her hand that long," Draco admitted. "I realize she's your sister Theo but sweet Salazar she's hot."

"So you want to court her for real?"

"I don't know," Draco answered. "We haven't actually talked yet. Not really. All that in there was what I was supposed to say and act like, not who I am. She's never seen me as I really am. And honestly a woman like her wouldn't want a bloke like me. She's not even got a reason to forgive me. I was a wanker to her for years. I called her mudblood, said I hoped she was next to be taken by Slytherin's monster."

"Did you mean it?" Draco turned to see Hermione wearing a long tunic thing that hid her body from his view. Disappointment surged through him before her question clicked in his brain. But he couldn't bring himself to answer as he wasn't sure exactly what she meant. Hermione elaborated, "Did you mean those things you said to me, Draco? Or was it all part of this act you've been putting on playing the dutiful Death Eater son?"

"I didn't mean the Slytherin's monster bit," he answered. "That I just said because I knew it would make my father happy. But I did mean alot of the other things I said to you before you punched me third year. After that…after that I knew my father was talking out his arse without a doubt and it all became an act. You've got a dangerous right hook you know."

"Daddy liked boxing. Taught me a few things," Hermione shrugged. "He was pretty proud of me for that one. Mum was horrified," she remembered fondly. Then she focused on Draco again, aware her brother was very eager to see Draco's reaction to a muggle swimsuit. "You've already apologized, Draco. And I have accepted it. Now, I agree with you that we've not actually had a real conversation yet but I can certainly admit to thinking you're attractive and whether this courting is real or fake, we're going to have plenty of time getting to know one another. If you're going to be morose for all that time I'm going to be tempted to punch you again."

"Please do that when I can see it," Theo said. "It's really unfair only Crabbe and Goyle saw the first one."

Draco shot a glare at his friend before looking back at the girl who had become his sort-of intended less than half an hour ago, "Why are you doing this?"

"I started doing this for Theo," she admitted. "He's been the driving force behind most of my obedient behavior, actually. And of course doing this means I don't have to deal with idiots and bigots courting me like I'm a porcelain doll for sale to the highest bidder so I get something out of this too. But like I said, you're attractive and I saw that as soon as I saw you. As this is literally our first 'real' conversation, I can safely say that physical attraction is all either of us has at this point. But if you're willing to go to the muggle world with me, learn about that culture, then I don't see why we can't explore courting properly. Or dating, as normal people call it."

"I'm agreeable to that," Draco nodded.

Hermione felt relieved. She didn't mean to force him into a decision, but she wanted it clear her muggle life and culture wasn't behind her like her father clearly expected. "I hope you're also agreeable to breaking these stupid courting rules. I have no patience for this crap and I realize it's all you know but it's dreadfully old fashioned."

He smirked, "Well Slytherins aren't really known for being rule followers. I suppose I'd be open to some lessons on how to break these rules."

"Good," she smiled. "Theo are we going to be getting a human chaperone?"

"No. Flixy is 'keeping watch' and Rupee is watching father to make sure he doesn't come check up on us," he assured his sister.

Hermione smiled evilly, "Well then, I'm ready for a swim," she placed her items on a lounger and removed her cover-up.

* * *

Theo nearly fell to the ground in laughter at Draco's expression at Hermione's one-piece. It was his sister's most conservative swimsuit but if Draco's reaction was anything to go by then the bikini was going to be far, far more amusing for Theo. Never had Theo seen his friend so utterly gobsmacked before. It was outright comical to see the normally so together platinum blonde with his defenses completely down. Draco's jaw had dropped as soon as he saw the first glimpse of flesh and his eyes widened even as they darkened in lust.

While Theo supposed he should be annoyed at a boy ogling his sister like Draco was, it was clear to him that Hermione enjoyed flustering Draco and Theo had the opinion that it could only help the two of them if he stayed out of their relationship.

Plus, if there was one thing he had learned about Hermione since learning she was his sister (and obviously there were many more than just one), it was that no one told her what to do. Still, he could remind Draco that she _was_ Theo's sister. Which he intended to do. Often. "Quit staring at my sister like Weasley would," Theo said, shoving Draco into the pool and earning Theo an eye roll from his sister.

Draco surfaced and yelled at Theo, "I'm nothing like Weasley you bloody idiot! How dare you compare me to that prat! I-" Draco stopped when he saw Hermione opening up a bottle and rubbing some lotion onto her long, sexy legs. "What are you doing Hermione?"

"It's muggle sunblock," Hermione answered. "I know wizards have a spell that works just as well but I rather prefer the muggle way," she shifted to do the other leg and Draco watched her, entranced by her movements, "don't you?"

The blonde swallowed. This witch might be the death of him. Who'd have ever expected Hermione Granger, bossy bookworm know-it-all, to be such a flirt and tease? Draco nodded that he agreed with her and pulled himself out of the pool, "Do you need any help?"

"You could rub some into my back," she suggested, turning and showcasing her back to him, moving her hair out of his way. Draco poured the stuff onto her back and began to rub it in, "You know Draco if this swimsuit shocks you I'm worried showing you my bikini might kill you."

Theo snorted as he rubbed some lotion onto his arms and chest. While men's swimsuits were similar between the muggle and magical worlds, women's swimsuits were vastly different. Pureblood women weren't supposed to show much skin. They were to be covered from their shoulders to just below their knees. Of course, some girls took that even further and dressed like Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Those two were so pale Draco looked almost tan in comparison.

"A bikini shows more skin?" Draco asked.

"It's similar to seeing me in my underwear so it shows quite a bit more," she answered. Draco's eyes darkened further at the thought of more skin on display. He certainly had something to look forward to then. Although this swimsuit certainly offered him a great view.

"I like this one but the other one sounds particularly seductive," he said.

"I suppose it can be, depending on how much fabric the suit has," she mused. "Some are so small barely anything is hidden."

He swallowed hard. She really was going to kill him. "All done," he said, pulling away from her.

"Thank you Draco," she smiled at him. Draco returned it.

Seeing that Theo was using the muggle product as well, Draco rubbed it onto his own body once he was dry. It was very hot out that day and the pool was a particularly brilliant idea on Theo's part. Hermione helped both boys with their backs and then had jumped into the water. Draco watched her for a few minutes before getting into the pool as well.

* * *

After half an hour of playing in the water, swimming and splashing about, Hermione floated alongside Draco, "Since you asked today I'm presuming that means you've talked to the slimy git?"

"Yeah yesterday," Draco nodded. "And it was bloody terrifying," Draco added. "When he looks at you it's like looking at Dumbledore; they both stare right through you. I was worried he wouldn't buy it but Snape was there and backed me up. Both about not taking the dark mark and your closeness to Scarhead. He was bloody brilliant. No wonder he's a spy."

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, hoping for more details.

Draco took a deep breath and began to recount the meeting with Voldemort:

~The Previous Day, Malfoy Manor, Drawing Room~

Draco approached Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. He'd practiced the speech with Theo ten different times over the previous two days so it sounded natural now, not rehearsed. "My Lord, I would be most grateful to take the Mark but I believe I'd be of better use to you without it."

Voldemort tilted his head at Draco while Bellatrix and several others gasped at his refusal, as no matter how tactfully worded his words were, that was what the youngest Malfoy had just done. "Oh? And how is that, Draco?"

"My best friend Theo Nott was just reunited with his sister, Hermione Granger. She is Harry Potter's best friend and was raised by muggles. She knows nothing of pureblood culture, my lord, and she's never been popular with boys. By courting her I can earn her trust and get inside information about Potter and the Order. Potter tells her everything and what the Order doesn't tell Potter they tell her. She's the brains of the group."

"And you think she would accept your courtship?" Voldemort asked.

"Theo is my best friend and she's assured him that she'll do her best to get along with me."

"I still see no reason you cannot bear my mark," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing at the blonde.

Draco kept his face stone, holding it together. This was the hardest part of the plan. Getting away from the mark. After this, everything would be relatively smooth sailing. "She wouldn't even leave the muggles she was raised by unless her father promised that Theo would never take the mark, willfully or otherwise. She would not welcome any courtship from a Death Eater bearing your mark and her father wants her home so he couldn't force her. But me? I'm Theo's best friend, handsome, I have the Malfoy name and our union would be financially very lucrative for both families. Not to mention that she is very trusting. While earning her trust will be difficult, once I have it I'll have it for life. So long as I assure her I think the Death Eaters are evil and embrace muggle culture, she'll give me a chance. And once I'm in, I can give you more information on their movements and membership."

"And how does this benefit me?"

Draco wondered if Riddle really was intelligent because in his experience the wannabe demigod was an idiot more often than not. Almost on Weasley's level of intelligence, actually. Still, Draco explained respectfully, "Because she's Potter's brains. She'll not let them speak ill of me, will trust me, and I can keep her so distracted that helping Potter is the last thing on her mind. And since she's a pureblood, not a mudblood, she's worthy of my touch finally."

He wanted to vomit at his own words but Voldemort was clearly intrigued. The snakelike creep looked at Snape, "Severus, do you agree with young Mr. Malfoy here?"

"He's right that she's the brains of Potter. The idiot can do nothing without her. The girl is also highly opinionated and sticks to her guns. Draco's right. If he has the mark, she'll know. And she'll never touch him. But if you take her out of the equation using Draco as a distraction, then Potter will be weakened. And if Potter isn't so warm and accepting of her new position in society, or of her family, then Draco courting her will send him over the edge and he'll abandon the girl, isolating her from them and making himself weaker in the process. Potter's extremely emotional. It will work to your benefit so long as Draco is accepted by her. So whether Potter is a good friend or a bad one, with Draco courting her you win far easier. They tell him and the girl things that they'd never tell me," Snape added. He had to play a careful game to help Draco yet not diminish his own use as a spy, but Snape was so impressed with what the three teens had worked up without him he'd do anything to help them.

Voldemort sat, contemplating things for a few silent, terrifying moments before speaking, "Very well! Draco, I want you to ask for permission to court the girl. Then after a few weeks I want you to run away from home, to her and her brother like a refugee seeking asylum. That should help the process along, yes?"

"Yes, my lord," Draco nodded, delighted it was working but still keeping his emotionless façade on display.

"You will have no contact with any known Death Eaters. I don't want this girl or the Order getting suspicious. Severus will be your handler and report on your progress as he's my other spy. You will obviously not have the Mark. Should you have trouble getting in with them, tell Severus. He will tell me and we will arrange something to make them trust that you are actually on their side. Make sure you give a good show of embracing muggle culture. That should certainly help your cause."

"Yes my lord," Draco felt the weight of the Mark vanish from his shoulders. He was still in danger, technically, but once he was out of the Manor then he'd be safe for good as no one would be able to get him. For roughly three years he'd been playing a Death Eater-in-training. He could do it a few more weeks until he was ready to flee. "I'm going to see Theo tomorrow. I'll make my move then."

"Good," Voldemort nodded. "You're dismissed to prepare for your new task."

~End Flashback~

"Well that's a relief," Hermione sighed. "I'm not used to plans going well."

"I'm not clueless like Potter and Weasel," Draco said.

"You're certainly more willing to let things go than they are," Hermione mused. Draco frowned in confusion and she told him about Harry's letter and Ginny's letter, as well as Ron's reaction.

"Such supportive friends you have. I understand people raised as I was caring about which family you're from but I thought Pothead and Weaselbee were supposed to be above such petty issues," Draco grimaced.

"The rest of the Weasleys and the Order seem supportive, at least," Hermione said. "I've written them back, though I haven't written the boys since," she admitted. "I don't want to take Theo to the Burrow if Ron's going to cause trouble. Theo's very protective of me and if Ron says a word in the negative about my brother I'll have to hurt him."

"I like the vindictive side," Draco purred, "it's sexy as hell."

"Ah yes, the concept you learned about when you decided Daphne Greengrass is basically a nun," Hermione quipped. Draco laughed and nodded before he gave her more details about that particular event.

* * *

With the serious talks out of the way the pair spent the afternoon getting to know one another, both in the pool and out of it. They spent the latter part of the afternoon on the loungers, talking to one another while Theo gave them some privacy. Eventually he joined them and about an hour before dinner Rupee appeared to tell them their father was coming.

Hermione slipped on her coverup, which made Draco pout, and soon Draco was on his way, but not before very gentlemanly saying goodbye to Hermione and promising to see her soon. Hermione watched him leave, a little disappointed that he had to go. Theo had been right. Take away the Death Eater crap he had to pretend to be and Draco was a decent human being. A good one, even. Hermione told her brother all about Draco's conversation with Voldemort while their father showed Draco out and Theo was delighted things were going so well with their plan.

* * *

When they sat down to dinner their father spoke, "Tomorrow Gringotts will be arriving to collect some items and to make sure our family wards are intact. I will need you two here."

Hermione had been hoping to take Theo into the muggle world; she'd already passed her apparition test since she was nearly 17. "Will we have to be here all day? I wanted to take Theo out."

"Just the morning," Julius answered.

"What items are they collecting?" Theo asked, hoping his father wouldn't ask Hermione where she was taking him.

"The elves will know," was his answer. Hermione gave Theo a quizzical look which he returned before they resumed eating.


	3. Visiting the Muggle World

**Disclaimer- I still am not JKR. You can tell because I don't pair Hermione with Ron. Because that's gross. Ew.**

 **A/N: This one is shorter. I didn't write with a thought in mind for where to end the chapter until around Chapter 8 or 9, and as this is Chapter 3 obviously that's going to make my chapter sizes irregular. Still, this chap is almost 5k words so it's substantial enough and with enough in it to satisfy you all I think. Updating will be irregular but on the plus side you don't have to wait a week between chapters :-)**

 **Some readers expressed concern that Harry might not come around; I can't comment on whether he does or not but what I can say is that keep in mind this is the summer after 5th year and sixth year canon Harry was obsessive, paranoid, and all over the place emotionally. I'm trying to keep true to that aspect of Harry post-Sirius' death.**

 **This chapter begins right after the last one. Happy reading!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Theo played cards; Theo knew a few games that muggles played but Hermione was teaching him how to play War. The fast-paced game greatly appealed to Theo and as it was simple it only took half of a 'demo game' (as Hermione called it) for him to pick it up and even gain a lead. They were just into their second real play-through when they heard the doorbell. Setting their cards aside, they went to see who it was.

When they opened the door Hermione smiled, "Bill!"

"Hi Hermione," Bill Weasley smiled at her. "We're here to gather some items sold to the bank."

Hermione and Theo backed up to let Bill and two goblins into the house. "Bill, this is my brother Theo. Theo, this is Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother and a Gringotts' curse-breaker."

"It's nice to meet you," Theo said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Likewise," Bill said. Theo called for an elf and the elf led the goblins into a room off the main hallway. "Are you settling in okay?" Bill asked Hermione.

"Very well," Hermione nodded. "Father's never around so it's mostly been getting to know Theo."

"That's good to hear," Bill said. He'd asked the goblins to let him come along so that he could check up on her in person. He was certain that Hermione's judgment was sound, but he wanted to make sure that Julius Nott wasn't being a monster. He also wanted to know if what he'd overheard yesterday when Narcissa Malfoy had been in the bank was true. "He's not forcing you into anything is he? Say regarding a Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked, "You've heard?"

"Narcissa Malfoy was boasting in the bank yesterday to Thora Flint that her son was courting the Nott heiress," Bill said. Hermione didn't seem embarrassed at his words. If anything she seemed pleased.

"Yes we're courting," Hermione said. "It's not what you think though." She looked around before leading Bill to a sitting area, "I'm fulfilling a promise to Theo to keep Malfoy from getting the mark," she told the curse-breaker. While Weasley family members were often horrible at keeping secrets, Ginny and Ron the worst offenders, Bill and the twins certainly could so she had no problem telling them.

Bill thought about her words before smirking, impressed with her theory, "You're setting it up to look like Malfoy's not just pushing to make an extremely acceptable pureblood match, you're making it so that You-Know-Who thinks that he's using you to get close to the Order and Harry."

"Voldemort might be able to get into Harry's head, but he can't get into mine. I observe more than Harry does. I also am the brains behind Harry's success, which Professor Snape backed Draco up on when he gave the plan to Voldemort," Hermione was pleased to see that Theo didn't shiver at all when she said the dark lord's name, and Bill only flinched the first time.

It was a brilliant plan, Bill had to admit. It was all about Voldemort doing exactly what she wanted but the whole time the bastard thought he was actually in control when in fact he had none so long as Malfoy didn't wear the mark. "So Malfoy can't get the mark," Bill began.

"Because Hermione would never date someone who got the mark," Theo finished before elaborating, "Draco didn't have a choice but to take it when Lucius got locked up. Her plan not only got him out of taking it but Voldemort even told him after a few weeks of courting Draco's supposed to run away from home to Hermione to ask for help escaping his 'evil family'. He'll be out of that house and safe here soon enough." Theo was over the moon that their plan was working, but he was even happier that his sister's plan not only surprised this Bill Weasley, she actually impressed the curse-breaker. While Theo didn't know the man, he did know how hard it was to get a job at Gringotts as a human. That he was a curse-breaker meant he was particularly talented and intelligent.

"Hermione you're scarily brilliant," Bill admired.

"Well, Snape and Draco both did their parts in selling the plan. That Draco's so good at pretending to be an evil git really works in our favor. And that Professor Snape is his supposed handler, and Voldemort sees this as a long-term plan as it'll be hard to gain my trust and then the trust of the Order, is making it even better," Hermione beamed. "Plus it stops all those actual Death Eaters from asking our father for my hand. After all, who better for a Sacred 28 princess to be with than Draco Malfoy?"

"Financially speaking it's a brilliant move," Bill nodded. "Well done to you both. And to Snape and Draco," while it was a conscious effort to say Draco, Bill knew he'd have to get used to it. Theo was Hermione's brother and Draco was clearly his best friend. "So this relationship is a farce?"  
"Draco and I are getting to know one another," Hermione said. "We've only had a few real conversations and all of them were yesterday but we're attracted to each other so we figured, why not give it a shot while we're supposed to be pretending? Besides, if we do fall for one another that only improves Draco's position."

"So long as you're okay. I was worried your father was trying to sell you off to the highest bidder," Bill admitted. "If you need help with your plan, let me know. I'm happy to help."

"Thanks Bill," they stood and Hermione hugged him, "tell your mum I'm fine? And while you can't tell anyone about our plan for Draco, I'd appreciate it if you could somehow lay the groundwork for people to trust me when our relationship is found out."

"That'll be hard with Ron but I'll make sure mum is reminded you're a force of your own," Bill winked, "Andromeda made some copies of those photos of your mother. Tonks gave them to me when she had auror business at the bank yesterday. I might have let slip Nott Manor was getting a visit from Gringotts so she got them to me," he pulled out an envelope stuffed with pictures. "You two take care of yourselves and each other. It was a pleasure to meet you, Theo."

"It was great to meet you too. Hermione's had plenty of good things to say about your family."

"We'll have to invite you over to dinner, introduce you to everyone," Bill said.

"I think we still need some time together before we risk going to the Burrow. Maybe that way Ron can come to grips with me being a Nott."

"Mum laid into him pretty hard," Bill admitted. "Mum says you wrote her that Harry reacted horribly too."

"If they're reacting this badly to _me_ being a pureblood whose father is a Death Eater, what will they do when they find out I'm being courted by Draco?" Hermione asked Bill.

"I'll give Ron a stern lecture," Bill promised. "Mum wrote Harry and scolded him pretty badly. It might be slower for them. They're both stubborn and thickheaded." He saw the goblins exiting, "Time to go then. Have fun with the rest of your day."

* * *

"He seems cool," Theo said once the goblins and Bill had left.

"Bill is pretty cool," Hermione nodded. She took his hand, "Come on, I'll teach you how to play Speed. If you think War is fast, Speed is very aptly named."

Theo smiled and nodded. He liked this bonding time they had. It was nice to learn about his sister. Her muggle heritage wasn't really all that different from his. Troy Granger taught her to ride a bike while Julius Nott taught Theo how to ride a broom. Troy took Hermione to football matches like Julius used to take Theo, Draco, and Blaise to Falmouth Falcon games. Her childhood just had a lack of magic while his was full of magic.

* * *

That afternoon Theo watched his first movie in a muggle cinema while eating muggle candy and popcorn. And, to his surprise, he really enjoyed it. They exited the theater together, Hermione looking at him for his reaction, "What did you think?"

"That was brilliant," Theo grinned.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed your first movie," she said, leading him down the street. "Do you want to get lunch before we head back?"  
"What do you have in mind?" Theo asked.

"My father and I always used to go to a fish n' chips place around here. How about we start there?" Hermione figured starting with British foods in the muggle world was the best way to start introducing Theo to muggle food culture. She didn't want to go too far out of his comfort zone too soon.

Theo figured if Hermione had eaten there before that meant it was safe so he nodded his head in approval and she smiled and led him down the street. Theo had no clue what to order to eat or to drink, so he let her choose for him. She let him try her soda and when he decided he liked it she showed him how to pour his own from the self-serve dispenser. He tried to imagine Draco in this environment and he really couldn't.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked.

"Trying to imagine Draco here," Theo grinned.

She laughed, "Well I might not bring him here for his first experience. You're more willing to try things than I expect he will be. But I'll still probably make him uncomfortable."

Theo shook his head, "For you? He'd do it, he's already smitten with you. Blaise, on the other hand, would be hilarious to watch in a place like this. He's…well he's the stereotype of a rich snob," Theo said, giving up on working out a way to say that nicely. "People think Draco's so fancy and all about how much things cost but Blaise takes it to a whole other level of elitist snobbery."

"And you're the down to Earth friend?"

"Yeah I guess I am," Theo said. He'd never thought of it like that before. He finished off the last of his first piece of fish, "Do you bring Harry and Ron here?"

"I've never spent time with them in the muggle world," Hermione said. "Harry would probably be fine but Ron…well Ron can be a bit of an idiot. He might not think muggles should be killed but he certainly thinks muggles are inferior to wizards. They have a squib in the family they've never even met. A cousin or something."

Theo frowned, "That doesn't seem very different from any of the pureblood families I know."

"It irritates me too the more I learn about you and our family," Hermione admitted. "And you should see the look on his face when I say I don't want to go to the Burrow, I'd rather spend time with my muggle parents."

"They seemed like really good people," Theo said.

"They are," Hermione smiled. "They were always supportive of me."

Theo nodded. Hermione had had a happier childhood than he certainly had. "So Weasley has never been in this world?"

"Not to my knowledge. He doesn't know how to send a letter or make a phone call," Hermione said, telling Theo about Ron's attempts to use both methods to contact Harry.

* * *

After a satisfying lunch she took Theo to a nearby park and they wandered through it, Hermione telling him stories about playing in the park with her parents when she was little. Theo learned more about his sister the more he learned about the muggle world as Hermione only told him stories when she knew he had a frame of reference to understand them. Soon it was time to return home and Hermione Apparated them back to Nott Manor. Theo would be turning 16 in early July and then he could take his Apparition test but until then Hermione would be the one taking him about. He didn't mind. It was nice to be able to leave the manor at all and it meant he and Hermione could do things together outside of the house to learn about one another and bond. "What other muggle stuff are we going to see this summer?" He asked as they walked up to the house.

"I was thinking once I've taken Draco into the muggle world he could come with and we could go to a water park and the zoo. Maybe even an amusement park. You two love flying so you'd probably like roller coasters."

"What's a roller coaster?" Theo asked. Hermione explained it as best she could and Theo was very intrigued by the time they made it into the house.

* * *

Draco returned the next day to continue 'courting' Hermione. She taught him the card games she'd taught Theo as they played and talked in full view of her father. Draco smirked, "Favorite color?"

"You're going to laugh," she said.

"I promise I won't," Draco assured her.

Hermione bit her lip before answering, "Green." Draco grinned at her answer and she stuck her tongue out at him, "Get that grin off your face Draco."

"Can't. Gryffindor's princess just admitted her favorite color is the color of Slytherin," he said. "Do you have any idea what such knowledge is worth?"

"Yes, which is why I didn't want to tell you," she said, cutting the decks, "Round three now. Winner takes all." They were betting with candy, Draco's Chocoballs for Hermione's Sugar Quills. They'd already each won a round. Like Theo, Draco was a quick study when it came to cards.

"Okay. My favorite color is green too. And not just because I'm a Slytherin," he added. "People always assume that."

"I'm sure," Hermione nodded. Draco smiled and they began the game.

* * *

When Theo came downstairs it was to see Draco pouting while Hermione was sitting on the couch with him, popping Chocoballs into her mouth, "Mate why did you bet her?"

"Insanity," Draco answered. "It's not my fault. She smiled at me and I just…"

"Draco it's not been long enough to be smitten," Theo teased.

"Theo it's called lust," Hermione whispered loudly. Draco blushed and Theo laughed. He wondered when Draco would start to return the favor. He knew his friend was more than capable of going toe-to-toe with his sister. For some reason though Draco wasn't yet doing that. Then it suddenly struck him. She was Theo's sister. And she was helping him get free of Voldemort. Draco was scared he'd upset Theo or be thrown back to Voldemort if he somehow offended her.

* * *

He waited until Hermione left the room to go to the bathroom before speaking, "Draco, don't let her walk all over you. She hates that."

"But…"

"Your relationship is your business, not mine," Theo said. "And we're not going to let Voldemort get his hands on you." Theo felt very proud that he'd said the name. He'd been practicing it.

Draco looked at his friend, "It's just she's your sister."

"Yeah and she likes you," Theo said. "But listen, Harry and Ron let her walk all over them. She's not romantically interested in that. And if you really want to one-up those two, I suggest being willing to go into the muggle world. It's not as bad as you think and she said that Weasley never goes into the muggle world. Ever." Theo hoped Draco got his message. He had no issues with Draco dating his sister but Draco wasn't used to people being kind just because. He was always looking for a hidden motive.

* * *

Hermione returned to the room and sat down on the sofa, "Do you boys play cards at school?"

"Strip poker," Draco answered her. Hermione blinked in surprise, "Fourth year I got Tracey Davis down to her underwear."

"Tracey Davis?" Hermione would have expected Pansy Parkinson.

"Only the half-bloods will play with us," Theo explained, understanding his sister's surprise. "Pansy's Sacred 28 too. She's not like Daphne, true, but she still isn't showing any skin she's not supposed to."

Hermione looked at Theo, "And how many girls have you got down to their underwear?"

He blushed and Draco seized the opening, "Four." Theo glared at his friend. That was supposed to be private. Draco winked, "I know their names if you want them."

"Don't!" Theo protested.

"Why not?" Hermione asked her brother. "You played matchmaker for me. Maybe I want to return the favor."

Theo glared at his sister and Draco grinned, "Fine Theo I'll protect your secrets. But I think your sister could help you with girls."

"I don't need help," Theo muttered.

"But then we could go on double dates," Hermione informed him.

It took everything Draco had to not laugh at Theo's expression of horror at the thought. "I think that's a brilliant idea love," Draco said, earning himself a smile from Hermione. "Speaking of which, when do we get to have our first date?"

"I do believe proper pureblood code requires you to make that call," she teased.

Draco thought about Theo's earlier words before steeling his nerve, "Well I don't know enough about the muggle world to take you on an appropriate date there."

"The muggle world?" She questioned.

"Sure, that way no press are following us. They will once they see us together," Draco said. "Welcome to high society."

Theo nodded in agreement with Draco's words and Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Do you want to go casual and typical teenager or ridiculously fancy?"

Knowing Hermione was unused to her newfound wealth, Draco's decision was easy, "I think casual and typical teenager for our first date is best."

Hermione smiled, "Well then I think I can quickly plan something."

"Good," Draco smiled at her, "When shall we have our date then?"

Hermione tilted her head, "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's fine with me. I look forward to it."

"Do you have a more casual wardrobe?" Draco's wardrobe was clearly expensive but it was also very formal. "Say, jeans and t-shirts?"

"I don't think so. Jeans are a muggle thing," Draco answered, frowning in confusion.

"Well that seems like an excuse to take you shopping," Hermione said. "Which is just as well, Theo needs some stuff too."

* * *

An hour and a half later, after a trip to Gringotts to convert some of his gold into muggle money, Draco found himself in a muggle designer store in London. He knew his measurements, which helped her pick things out. He had a small pile of clothes in his hands to try on as did Theo. "Your sister is kind of scary sometimes," he said to his friend.

"She can be," Theo agreed. "But I love having her in my life. And you can't say our lives haven't improved since she entered it."

Thinking of Voldemort's delight that he was courting Hermione, so much so that he wasn't expected to wear the mark or anything, Draco could only nod. Hermione came back over with two more pairs of jeans, "Go try these on and tell me what you think," she said. "The jeans have different fits."

"She reminds me of you," Theo told Draco as they walked to the fitting rooms. "She somehow always gets her own way."

Draco smirked at his friend before he let the muggle attendant point him to a room to try on his clothes. This was his first trip into the muggle world and he felt he was doing a good job of keeping his cool. Truth be told, anytime he felt that fear creep in and wanted to run he thought of how Potter and Weaselbee didn't spend time with her in the muggle world and using that focus of proving himself as better than the Dynamic Dolts in her eyes he calmed himself down. Hermione had lived here for 11 years and nothing bad had ever happened to her, right? So Draco could survive buying clothes. Besides, he'd quite liked Hermione's swimsuit. If muggles could design that, and something that showed even more skin, then they deserved a chance.

Of course, Draco was not going to tell Theo that. Hermione _was_ his sister, after all. While Draco knew that Theo had no issues with the pair of them seeing one another (for the plan or for real) he felt there was probably a limit to Theo's kindness when it came to boys lusting after his sister. Draco certainly had no intentions of telling Theo if he and Hermione snogged, let alone shagged. He was fairly certain that Blaise would get into trouble with Theo over Hermione's body. Blaise had no filter and often spoke without thinking.

He slid the jeans up and buttoned and zipped them, then gazed in the mirror. He did look good in them. Maybe it was his turn to make Hermione speechless. The jeans fit well, actually. He slid the t-shirt on she'd picked out and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look good, even in casual clothes.

Hermione licked her lips when Draco exited the dressing room to model the clothes for her. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"I like it," he said. "But what do you think?"

She got up from her seat and walked over so that she was almost touching his body to whisper, "I think you're very hot in these."

"Well then I guess I have to buy them," he smiled.

"You do that. Try the other ones on though to decide which style you like more. They don't fit the same. Once you find a style you can get a few different washes. Shirts I'll let you pick out."

"So gracious of you to let me spend my own money," he teased.

"It is, isn't it," she mused. "I really must work on being a proper pureblood princess. She'd just spend your money for fun."

"Don't ever be a proper pureblood princess," Draco whispered to her as he walked back into the changing room as he noticed Theo exiting for his sister's approval or disapproval.

* * *

Hermione helped Theo and then the boys bought some different washes of jeans and some shirts before she took them back to Nott Manor. Draco sat down and she sat next to him, "So you don't want a proper pureblood princess?"

"Spend some time with them and you'll see why," Draco answered. She smirked at his obvious disgust. "Pansy's not as bad but the Greengrass sisters are…they've spent their childhoods trying to get a betrothal with another wealthy pureblood elitist snob."

"And you?" Draco felt rather pleased she wasn't calling him a wealthy pureblood elitist snob.

"And I grew up in a house with two of them. I can put on the pureblood mask like a good boy but I don't have to believe in it or want that sort of marriage for myself," he answered, taking her hand in his, "and I'm certain you don't want that." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. He laughed, "What do you want in a relationship?"

"To not feel like someone's mother," Hermione sighed. "Harry and Ron are my friends, sure. And we've been through some horrible stuff together. But they're so damn needy. I don't think they could wipe their arses without me telling them what to do sometimes. And they're both so insecure. They need constant encouragement."

"I told Theo that you smile more when you're not around them," Draco muttered under his breath.

Hermione looked at him, "You've noticed that?"

"I've been attracted to you for awhile," he admitted. "I would watch you when you didn't think I was looking. But I never thought this could become a relationship."

"Blood status?"

"It doesn't matter as much to me but it matters to my parents," Draco answered. "Surely you've noticed your father's only going to let you date a pureblood."

"He did say as much," Hermione admitted. "I just…before when it wasn't an issue I never gave it much thought. You were just an attractive, obnoxious, bigoted git." Draco laughed. Hermione smiled and nudged him, "You did a good job playing that role."

"When your life is on the line you'd be surprised how good of an actor you can be," Draco mused. She smiled. She could definitely relate to that.

Hermione looked at him, "What do you want to do once we graduate?"

"I'll probably end up taking over the family business," he mused. "Which wouldn't be so bad. We're pretty diversified."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, curious just what the Malfoys' business holdings were.

"Well we have a winery called Malfoy Apothecary," Draco answered. At Hermione's confused look Draco elaborated, "We research potions too. The winery was started to fund the potion research so they were kept under the same label."

"I suppose that would make sense," she admitted.

Draco smirked, "We also have some financial investments in various businesses and we own some hotels."

"So most of your fortune comes from the investments and the hotels?"

"Yep," Draco nodded. "I've always wanted to expand."

"How so?"

"I once heard of this muggle place called Las Vegas where the hotels have literally everything their guests could want. Some people don't even leave the hotel during their stay. I'd quite like to do something similar, but on one of the islands we own. Make a whole resort out of the island. Theo, Blaise, and I talked about doing something like that together," Draco added. "Sort of our dream business."

Hermione laughed and Draco frowned at her. Hermione gathered herself and explained, "Harry and Ron's goals in life are getting snogged and beating Slytherin at quidditch while you and your friends are plotting grandiose business ventures. It's such a stark contrast," she wiped her eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh."

"Potter and Weasley really don't have life goals?" Draco asked, no longer offended as he'd always figured Weasley was about as ambitious as a jelly slug.

"Not really," Hermione said. "Defeating Voldemort obviously, but when we had our career counseling with Professor McGonagall Harry said he 'kind of' wants to be an auror because he's good at DADA. Ron had zero clue what he wanted to do but since Harry said auror that's what Ron told McGonagall."

"So what Weasley really wants to be is Potter's sidekick for life," Draco smirked.

"That sounds about right," Hermione admitted. Ron was very attached to Harry. Hermione often saw herself as the third wheel in the relationship. The two boys shared a closeness that she just couldn't touch. Privately she thought neither boy would obtain a girlfriend easily as they'd have to compete with Harry or Ron for the other's attention.

Draco snorted, "That's pathetic." She didn't disagree, especially still annoyed by her friends' reactions to Theo. Her brother had been nothing but wonderful since they'd met and she did not appreciate her two best friends who knew nothing about him aside from his last name and his Hogwarts house slinging mud at him.

He pulled her out of her thoughts by asking, "What do you want to do with your career then?"

"I'm not sure," she mused. "Hogwarts doesn't exactly teach much about careers in the magical world," she pointed out. Draco nodded. That was true. "I have thought about being a healer. I just don't know if I wouldn't rather be able to research to create new magic, new potions and the like. I don't want to be stuck unable to do those things by picking a career that will prevent that."

Draco smiled at her, "I can understand that. It's a really big decision and loads of people will be vying to get you to work for them given your grades. Especially now that they know you're a pureblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Doesn't that bug you?"

"Sometimes you can't change people's minds," Draco shrugged. "Look at the Weasleys. The parents are both Sacred 28. The kids are all Sacred 28. They don't talk to their squib cousin. Sure they say they don't care about blood status and don't hate muggles but they sure hold onto plenty of pureblood ideals don't they?"

Actually, those thoughts had been occurring to her the more she learned about pureblood society and the Sacred 28. The Weasleys might be poor but that seemed one of the only differences between them and families like the Malfoys. Where Molly wanted her children to have 'respectable' jobs in the Ministry, Narcissa wanted Draco to marry a 'respectable' witch like Astoria Greengrass. Hermione could see both women guided heavily by boosting their family's reputation.

Hermione looked at Draco, "So there's no solution to the bigotry?"

"There's always going to be bigots," Draco shrugged again. "You can't wipe them all out. Prejudice is a human trait. What you can do is minimize the impact of the bigotry through laws to prevent it in employment and other areas of life."

Hermione smiled at him, "You're much better to talk to about this sort of thing than Ron and Harry."

"Are they too altruistic?"

"More like they both back down if I challenge them on anything," she shook her head. "They'll argue with me over things I'm 100% right about but when I bring up a hypothetical or theoretical discussion they both just assume whatever I say is right."

"Your friends really are idiots," Draco laced their fingers, "fortunately now you have me." It took everything she had not to laugh at his words. When Draco poured on the charm, he could _really_ pour it on. To an outrageously ridiculous degree.


	4. Hermione & Draco's First Date

**A/N: I'm nearly finished with Chapter 9, so I decided to edit and upload Chapter 4 tonight. This chap, as the title suggests, is all Hermione & Draco's first date. It starts when he picks her up and ends when they go back home. You get some insight into Hermione's mental state and view of her new surroundings, learn a bit about how his parents raised Draco, and I even added a tribute to 'The Muddy Princess' that if you've read it, you'll recognize. It's a line that stuck with me as a defining characteristic of Narcissa Malfoy in Colubrina's fic, and I thought it worked well with my characterization of the Malfoy parents in this fic.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Early the next evening Draco arrived at Nott Manor to take Hermione on their first date. He felt nervous. First, he was going to see a movie and then they were eating. He'd never had muggle food. And had no idea what a movie was despite her attempts to explain it to him. He just knew that Scarhead and his pet orangutan wouldn't do what he was about to do. He also knew it was important to Hermione. Still, from an early age Draco had been told the muggle world was horrible and unsafe. He knew, logically, most of what he was told were lies. However, Draco found it hard to shake what his father had practically seared into his brain.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door, shifting his feet nervously. Theo opened the door and said she'd be right down and Draco nodded, stepping inside. He was relieved that Theo didn't make a comment about how nervous he was. He suddenly heard his name and he looked to see Hermione coming down the stairway. He inhaled sharply. She looked stunning.

Hermione was wearing jeans that were snug and showed off those legs he'd seen when they spent the day in the pool. Her top was a v-neck t-shirt which showed more cleavage than Draco had ever seen before. "Wow," he said, unaware of the glare Theo shot him as Draco openly ogled his sister.

Hermione ignored her brother and smiled at Draco. He really did look good in jeans. And in a t-shirt, not a button-down. She felt like she'd accomplished something, getting him in casual clothing. Maybe next time they'd work on shoes. Though for now she was excited for their date. It was her first _real_ date. The Yule Ball with Krum didn't count, in Hermione's opinion. They'd had little to no privacy all evening. This date they'd have plenty of privacy. Plus, the Yule Ball ended in tears because Ron was a jealous and possessive git. Draco was possessive, she knew that, but he also could control his emotions. That was an attractive feature. "Hello Draco. You look great."

"Muggles really know what they're doing with fashion," Draco said, making her laugh. He offered her his hand and pulled her toward him when she accepted it, "You look phenomenal."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, "We'll be back later Theo."

"Behave yourself Draco," Theo informed his friend, giving him an intimidating glare for good measure.

"I'll bring her back safe and sound," Draco promised.

"Let's go before Theo turns into my dad even more," Hermione said, dragging Draco toward the door. Theo stuck his tongue out at his sister in response.

* * *

Once the door was shut they walked down to the apparition point and Hermione took him away. They arrived in an alley and she looked around before pulling him out of the alley and toward a large building, "Thank you for coming into this world with me," Hermione said to him as they waited to cross the street.

"I want to learn this stuff," Draco admitted. "And if the muggle world can raise you so well it can't be as bad as I was told."

Hermione knew it was hard for him. It was hard for Theo and Lucius was far worse than their father from what she knew (which admittedly wasn't much). If Draco didn't want to talk about it to her yet, that was fine. Theo absolutely refused to talk about everything his father had said and done over the years to earn his son's hatred and Draco was even more private. "Well I really appreciate it," she smiled.

Draco nodded and laced their fingers. It was nice, getting to hold her hand without Theo or her father around to intrude. Hermione leaned into him as they crossed the street to the theater. While Hermione had taken Theo to see the movie Twister, she wanted to see something new and Independence Day had just opened. Disaster movies seemed the best thing to introduce the boys to. She had already explained what movies were to Draco and Theo had assured him that it was enjoyable so she felt he'd be more willing to view it if it was similar to what Theo had witnessed.

* * *

Knowing appearances were important to Draco and Theo, she had spent twenty minutes going over muggle money with them; so Draco was obviously pleased to be able to pay for the tickets. Hermione bought them some popcorn and they walked into the movie theater, Draco intrigued by the fluffy white treat. She picked out their seats, toward the back of the movie theater, and they settled in together. Once Draco was sure that they wouldn't be overheard (they'd arrived early and most people seemed to be wanting to sit in the middle of the theater) he asked her, "So how does it feel going from muggleborn to pureblood heiress?"

"Very strange," Hermione answered. "I left school certain of my life and then a week later everything's upside down." Draco nodded. He certainly understood that it had to be a jarring experience. He didn't know how he'd feel in Hermione's place. She looked at him, "But there have been positives. Theo for one and, though a month ago I'd have laughed out loud, you've been very helpful."

"Me? Really?" They hadn't had that much one-on-one interaction, so he was surprised he was being helpful to her adjusting to her new life.

"Your situation gave me something to focus on other than my own situation," she elaborated. "With a task to focus on, I could put off the things I didn't want to deal with or couldn't yet deal with. That's been a very good thing."

Well that was a pleasant surprise for him. He gazed at her smile. It was sincere, and relaxed. He was certain he knew the answer but asked anyway, "But you feel more settled now?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Even if it's only been a little over a week I do feel settled in at the manor. Certainly enough to go on a date with you," she winked.

"I'm glad," Draco smiled. "I'm enjoying it so far."

Hermione could see his leg shaking and knew he was probably at least a little anxious. She held out the tub of popcorn, "Try some. You'll like it." Draco did like it and they sat together, eating popcorn and talking quietly about the movie they were about to see and Hermione's frequent trips to the movies with her parents. Draco felt a little jealous as the subject of the Grangers came up. They seemed like the kind of parents every child would want. Well, minus the lack of sugar because they were dentists. Draco wasn't as into sweets as some of his schoolmates but he did enjoy them and Hermione made it clear she didn't get very many as a child.

* * *

The movie was a strange but interesting experience. Draco quite enjoyed himself and again found himself impressed with muggle ingenuity. As they exited the theater Hermione asked, "Well?"

"It was really good," Draco answered. "I liked it." Hermione beamed with pride. Once they were outside he looked at her, "Dinner now?"

"Yes," she nodded, "this way then."

They walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand. "Do you feel awkward, dating your brother's best friend?"

Hermione decided to be honest, "Yes, a little bit. Theo glaring at you for checking me out is annoying. I'm intentionally dressing to get your attention, after all. I want you to check me out."

"I find it awkward too," Draco admitted. "I mean, I won't let it stop me because you're gorgeous and we Malfoys always get the best," she laughed at that and Draco continued, "But I do find it difficult to do things I want to with you."

"Like what?"

Draco stopped walking and turned her to face him, "This," he answered, leaning in and kissing her.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled into the kiss. It didn't last very long and Draco had soon pulled back. Hermione opened her eyes, "I wouldn't mind more of that."

"Me either," he grinned at her. "Just say the word and I'll kiss you some more."

"Snogging will be awkward," Hermione mused. "But I'm sure we'll come up with something. Maybe if we find Theo a girlfriend?"

"He's difficult when it comes to girls," Draco frowned. "He's very picky."

"I'm sure that we can find someone for him," Hermione said. "After all, we're the best two students in our year."

"That is true," Draco nodded. "Very true. Alright, I'm willing to play matchmaker for Theo. But for the record, only because snogging you without him around is a very appealing thought."

"I'm glad you think so," she blushed slightly. It was nice getting such attention from Draco, but she was certainly not used to it. Harry was obtuse to her even being a girl and Ron wasn't shy about insulting her appearance or trying to make her feel undesirable.

"For that to make you blush is surprising. Given your willingness to make me speechless using your body," Draco elaborated.

"Ron speaks without thinking and often insults me," Hermione admitted. "Frankly, you caused less insecurities than he has. After he blew up at Viktor taking me to the Yule Ball fourth year I figured he must have a crush on me but the way he puts me down…it's just odd."

"Weasley's full of insecurities. You're smarter and better at magic than him, Potter's more famous than he'll ever be, and Weasley's only real claim to fame is being Potter's sidekick and beating a giant chess set. Not much to gloat about," Draco pointed out.

Hermione nodded. That was true. "Why do boys have to pick on girls they have crushes on?"

"Because most of us are idiots," Draco answered, making her laugh.

* * *

Hermione pointed to the fish and chips place she'd previously taken Theo to and they entered the crowded restaurant. She pulled Draco to her to keep him close and seeming to take the hint the blonde wrapped his arms around her as she stood in line to order, "You do like fish right?"

"Yes," he answered, "I would have said something otherwise," he smirked.

She elbowed him in the gut lightly, "Still a sarcastic git?"

"Some natural traits made my evilness more believable," he grinned. She shook her head, trying to contain her laughter. Theo had been very right. Take Draco away from a situation his father could learn about and you got a completely different person.

* * *

Hermione knew that Draco was uncomfortable in the muggle restaurant. She could see it. It wasn't obvious (he was far too good at hiding his emotions from people) but it was still there. It was the way his eyes flitted about. How he chose a seat facing the door and also inconspicuously examined the table to verify it was clean. If she hadn't been expecting him to be uncomfortable, she was positive that she wouldn't have noticed it. Draco was incredibly subtle.

They ate dinner together, talking about the movie and about Theo's upcoming birthday in just over two weeks, "I have no idea what to get him," Hermione admitted.

"Theo's hard to shop for," Draco agreed. "Blaise is easy. Anything outrageously expensive, obscure, or whatever 'kick' he's on at the moment."

"Kick?" Hermione asked before putting a chip in her mouth.

Draco nodded, swallowing his fish, "Blaise goes through phases of obsession. For two months last year he drank nothing but coffee. And it had to be this one Vietnamese blend. Then for the next three months the only chocolate he would eat was this one chocolate bar from this one company in Italy. I could go on."

"I get the idea," Hermione said lest he continue. Theo had told her Blaise was more of a snob than Draco. Based on what Draco was saying, Theo had completely understated just how obnoxious Blaise could be.

Draco laughed, "Blaise is very strange. He's a great friend and guy, don't get me wrong, but eccentric is putting it mildly."

Hermione smiled. She could see from his interactions with Theo just how much his friends meant to Draco. It was also apparent that Theo would do practically anything for Draco and vice versa. She grew serious again, "So what should I get Theo for his birthday?"

"He's always wanted a sister and he has that now so I'd say that's hard to top," Draco winked at her. "And I mean that. He likes quidditch, he likes card games, but you…you've done more for him in only a week than anything could do for almost 16 years."

Hermione smiled. She was just as affected by having a brother but like Draco, Theo didn't showcase much emotion. She was breaking him down a bit in that regard, but it would take a long while to get Theo to let down those walls. Draco, she suspected, might take even longer. "That still doesn't really help me work out a gift for him," she pointed out.

"Does helping you get me another kiss?" He asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Not helping me certainly doesn't make me want to kiss you," she countered.

He swallowed and smirked at her, "I like the way you counter, Hermione. I will help you. But not tonight."

"Then I guess we'll just have to have another date so that we can be alone to talk about my brother," she smirked.

"Obviously," he winked.

* * *

Dinner was soon finished and they went for a walk through the park as the sunset grew nearer. Hermione was content to explain muggle things they'd seen on their date that he didn't understand for a bit before she asked, "Draco how do you feel about your parents?"

He blinked, surprised by the question. But he quickly recovered, "I'm assuming you're feeling conflicted about your father so I won't even ask you about it," he said. He collected his thoughts before speaking, "I hate my father. And admittedly I feel a sort of affection for my mother. Don't misunderstand me, I would happily sacrifice either of them for my friends and for you." Hermione let him continue, "They weren't exactly the warmest of parents. Never have been. My mother was raised to be a good little pureblood bride, my father was raised to be the bastard he is. I don't respect either one. I used to, until I realized they were both full of shite. Ever since then I just…I don't hate my mother but I don't feel very _much_ affection for her. They wanted someone to show off as the heir to the Malfoy fortunes, one of the last scions of two of the greatest families," Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm proud of my family heritage, of course, but my parents? I don't feel proud of them at all. I've always thought when I got married that'd be the last they'd see of me. My mother is horrible."

"Theo's said as much."

"One time she told Blaise that he didn't sound black," Draco informed her.

Hermione stared at him, the incredulity written all over her face, "She didn't."

"Oh she did," Draco nodded, frowning at the memory. "I wasn't sure whether to be horrified or laugh. Blaise wasn't either."

"I don't think I'll ever want to meet your mother," Hermione mused.

"You won't have to," Draco smiled. "Perk of your plan. I'm running away from my family so they can't ever demand that I talk to them or introduce you to them."

Hermione smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. This time neither one pulled back right away. Instead Draco's hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kissing continued, their lips moving against one another. When they parted she rested her forehead against his, "That was really nice."

"Definitely," Draco nodded. "Better than the first one?"

"I'll need a third for comparison," she teased. Draco leaned in and their lips met again. Dating without a chaperone wasn't allowed. Kissing your intended wasn't allowed until you got engaged. Draco was rather enjoying the rulebreaking Hermione was engaging him in. He felt her tongue press against his mouth and he opened his lips obediently, moaning as their tongues met. Draco quickly began to fight for dominance with his girlfriend. Theo and then Hermione had made it rather clear that she didn't care for people who let her walk all over them and Draco was a dominant personality. When she moaned into his mouth he suppressed a smile. One arm slid low around her back to pull her flush against him while the other moved to her cheek.

* * *

When they parted after a few minutes Hermione gave a contented sigh and leaned into him as they resumed their walk. Draco did not relinquish his hold on her, "Do you want kids?"

"Yes," she answered. "I did when I thought I was an only child, and now I'd rather like to see Theo as an uncle," Hermione smiled at the thought. "But not for at least ten years. I don't want to leave Hogwarts and immediately start a family. I want to travel and settle into a career first."

"I want kids too," Draco admitted. "I want to be the father I never had."

Hermione smiled at his honesty. It was refreshing, really, to hear Draco be honest. "You will be, Draco."

"I didn't have a good role model though," he pointed out.

"So you know exactly what _not_ to do," she reasoned. Draco laughed. That was a positive way of looking at things. And rather Hermione-like, based on all he knew about her. "Don't give up on your dreams and goals just because your father was a monster, Draco."

"I promise you that I won't," Draco said, earning him a kiss on the cheek. "Have you enjoyed our first date?"

"Very much," she smiled. "It was everything I could have wanted and more."

"Me too," he rested his head against hers, "Where do you want to go now?"

"How about home? We could walk through the gardens or curl up by the fire or something."

"I like that second one." Hermione smiled and Draco squeezed her against him, "I vote we do that second one often at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed, "Well I suppose I could visit Slytherin to see you and my brother. Warp those precious little pureblood minds of those in your house." Draco laughed. He'd love to see Daphne and Pansy's reactions to Hermione sitting on his lap or cuddling with him. It'd be hilarious. Hermione smiled at his reaction and nudged him with her shoulder, "Let's get me home then. Though I'm not letting you go yet."

"Good," Draco said, tightening his hold as they found a hidden spot to apparate from.

* * *

When they returned to the gardens of Nott Manor Hermione pulled him to a bench near some flowers. She squeezed his hand, "So what did you think of your first meal in the muggle world? Honestly."

"It was scary," he admitted. "You probably think it's stupid but it was…it's hard to turn off being told muggles are filthy, unclean monsters all your life."

Draco instantly worried he'd revealed too much but instead Hermione shifted to sit with her legs in his lap and she took his hand in hers, "I don't think that's stupid Draco," she told him. "I think it's sad. It makes me angry at your parents for raising you that way but it's not your fault you don't know the truth. I mean, Ron's family doesn't think about muggles _that_ way even if they think muggles are beneath them. But even Ron looks terrified when he's in a muggle environment. I once got him some muggle candy for Christmas and he asked Harry if it was safe to eat it." Draco laughed at that and she smiled, "That you would go with me despite being afraid is rather impressive, in my opinion. It certainly speaks to the fact that you genuinely want this thing between us."

"I also really like breaking pureblood rules with you," he smiled at her. She pulled him in for a kiss. "One question though- are there lots of movies like that? Because it was the best play I've ever seen with all those effects and stuff."

"I'll have to show you Jurassic Park," Hermione laughed, "yes Draco, there are loads of movies. Muggles have been making them since the early 1900s and the special effects only get better over time. I'll have to work out how to set up a muggle section of the manor to get a television to show you other movies. And video games. I think you and Theo would love video games." Then it was his turn to kiss her and she settled into it, leaning into him as their lips met again.


	5. No Good Reason

**A/N- This is a short one so Chapter 6 will probably come out this weekend and that one is double this chapter's size. This chap comes with a CharacterDeath! but I don't think anyone will be too upset about it (I solemnly swear not to kill Theo, Draco, or Hermione). The next chapter is Theo meeting (most of) the Weasleys so when I was separating out the chapters this chap found itself short next to the 10 page behemoth that will follow.**

 **If you've wondered why Julius Nott waited until summer before sixth year to bring Hermione back home and into Theo's life, you're about to find out.**

* * *

Over the next week Draco was at their house every day and twice he slept over in a guest bedroom Theo said was basically Draco's already. Hermione persuaded her father to let Draco take her to a store to buy Theo's birthday present unchaperoned, very relieved that Draco knew so much about her brother as she picked out the very expensive wizarding poker set Draco assured her Theo would love.

After buying the gift Draco carried the bag for her as they walked through Diagon Alley's high street. A public wizarding date seemed the next logical step so that Death Eaters could see Draco with her and they enjoyed the day but annoyingly had to be on their best behavior. Hermione rather disliked the 'official' pureblood courting and if the subtle touches and glances from Draco were any indication so did he. Maybe she'd reward him with seeing her in a bikini sooner than she'd initially planned to. He was certainly adjusting better than she'd anticipated to breaking the rules.

* * *

Their 'proper' date was dull in Hermione's opinion, even if she enjoyed Draco's company, but when they returned to the apparition point near Nott Manor he instantly changed, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her close to him. "Purebloods really date like that?"

"Usually we'd have a chaperone," Draco reminded her.

Hermione shuddered at the thought. He kissed her and she smiled into it, leaning against him. "But chaperones get in the way of this," she whispered.

"Good thing we don't have one then," he smirked.

"I agree wholeheartedly," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about tomorrow you come over and we get in the pool? I'll even wear the bikini for you."

Draco's smirk became a smile at the thought, "I think that's a brilliant idea."

* * *

When they returned to the house Draco had to leave and Theo had a letter from the Weasleys for her. Molly was inviting them to dinner at the Burrow so that they could meet Theo. She looked at her brother, "What do you think?"

"If you want me to go, I will," Theo said. "I reckon you're a better judge of whether things will go bad or not."

Hermione sat thoughtfully for a few moments before squeezing her brother's hand, "If they're nasty to you at all, we'll come back home immediately. But Bill was okay so I think we can at least give them a chance."

"Will it help to tell them about how you're helping Draco?" Theo asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I really wish it would, believe me, but Ginny and Ron can't keep secrets to save their lives. They have short tempers and when they get mad they just blurt things out."

"So your friends will think your relationship with him is genuine," Theo said.

"At this point it is," Hermione shrugged. "Our dates have gone really well so far and the more I learn about him, the real him, the more I like him. He's very smart and he is certainly my type." Theo smiled. He was glad. He knew just from looking at Draco that he was already falling for Hermione and Theo would hate if it wasn't returned. Draco deserved some happiness finally, and a fake relationship wouldn't bring that to him.

"So we'll eat dinner with the Weasleys and not say a word about Draco yet," Theo nodded. "When?"

"Molly's invited us to dinner on Sunday," Hermione answered. "Do you think we can attend?"

"I don't see why not," Theo shrugged. "I mean, they're your friends and purebloods so father can't be upset about it."

* * *

That evening Hermione and Theo were sitting down to dinner when an elf appeared in the room very visibly distressed, "Master Theo, Mistress Hermione! It's Master Julius!"

"What?" Theo asked.

The elf cried, "He is in his bedroom! He is dead!"

Theo and Hermione's eyes widened and together they ran out of the dining room, down the hall, up the two flights of stairs to the third floor, and into their father's room. Julius Nott was lying in his bed with his eyes closed, "Father!" Theo rushed forward first while Hermione pulled out her wand and cast diagnostic charms to try and see what she could learn.

Her magic revealed the elf was telling the truth while Theo was searching for a pulse and finding none, "What could have happened?" Hermione asked softly.

Theo shook his head, "I don't know. He's been acting odd lately, I suppose, but I put it down to you returning home and him being a marked Death Eater."

"We should call someone," she said. "A healer or an auror or…"

"We can't, Hermione," Theo said. "Not an auror. They would…" That they would search the house for any dark arts items went unsaid. That they would probably find many also went unsaid.

* * *

Hermione knew her brother was right. Any chance to take away property and money from the Nott family she knew the ministry would. Then it hit her, "How about I call an auror from the Order? One that I know? Or we call a healer?"

"A healer would be okay," Theo admitted. "What auror do you know?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's assistant head of the DMLE."

Theo trusted his sister, "If you know him then okay. But no one else." Hermione moved to the fire to make the call to Kingsley while Theo called Draco on his mirror to tell him about what had happened. The conversation was short and then Theo stood at the side of the bed, gazing at his father. He hated the man, but he wasn't cold and unfeeling toward him. He had brought Hermione back into their lives. Then he noticed the rolls of parchment. There were two. One was titled- For My Children. The other was titled- For the Ministry.

* * *

When Hermione pulled out of the fire she spoke, "Kingsley will be here shortly. I opened the floo to the manor in this room."

"Hermione there's parchment over here," Theo said. She moved back to her brother and gazed at them. "One of them is for us."

She was about to speak when Kingsley appeared, quickly followed by a healer. "Hermione, it's nice to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances though," the large black auror said, "Who found him?"

"One of our elves," Theo answered. "We were sitting down to dinner when it appeared to tell us about father," he elaborated.

Kingsley let the healer examine Julius Nott while he walked over to the two teenagers, "I'm sorry for your loss, the both of you."

The fireplace flashed suddenly and Draco Malfoy exited, "Theo! Hermione!" Hermione ran into his arms and Draco held her, "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. Her anger at her father had slowly begun to fade recently. Those moments when he was kind and sweet…those were certainly warming her to him even if they were rare. And that he was just gone and they couldn't get to know one another or reach a point where she was over the anger and could forgive him was painful and confusing. Then she remembered her manners, "Kingsley, this is my brother Theo Nott and this is Draco Malfoy, Theo's best friend and my intended. Boys, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an auror I know."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at her words regarding Draco but said nothing, "How about we all sit down?"

Draco led Hermione to the couch and gave Theo a quick hug before sitting next to Hermione. If he was in their shoes, he'd be experiencing many different and conflicting emotions so he figured they were as well. "Mr. Malfoy why are you here?"

"Theo called me and told me what happened," Draco answered. "I wanted to be here to support them. Two of the most important people in my life just lost their father. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Kingsley nodded. He was surprised Hermione would date a Malfoy, but he trusted her judgment and Bill Weasley had assured the Order that she wasn't being put under any pressure. He wondered if Bill knew about Draco Malfoy…but then again, given that he said Hermione was in full control of herself and was happy he supposed the curse-breaker was laying the groundwork for Hermione to introduce Draco as her boyfriend. "How did you find your father?"

"We were sitting down to dinner when one of the elves appeared and told us father was dead. We ran up here together and found him just like that," Theo answered, leaning into his sister. "Hermione called you and I called Draco."

"Did you notice anything off about him?"

"I've not known him long enough to answer that question," Hermione said. "But just before you arrived Theo saw some parchment rolls on the nightstand next to his bed," she added. Draco squeezed her hand.

* * *

Kingsley saw the rolls and picked them up, "Well one of these is addressed to the ministry, so that means I can open it. I suggest you open yours," he handed Theo the one marked 'For My Children'.

He handed it to Hermione, who opened it and Theo and Draco, on either side of her, leaned close to read along with her-

 _Theo and Hermione,_

 _Three months ago I was diagnosed with a rare, deadly disease called Chimera Pox. It is substantially more deadly than the Dragon Pox, and there is no cure. Ever since then, I have set about getting my affairs in order._

 _Hermione you wondered why I came now to get you from the Grangers and bring you home. The answer, my dear, is your mother. I promised her, on her deathbed, that I would make sure the two of you were reunited before I died. I made the necessary arrangements with the Grangers before the school year ended and I told Theo about you when he came home for the summer. He was irate. Understandably so, in truth._

 _Hermione you look so much like your mother that I couldn't bear to see you after she died. I visited the Grangers, disguised. I saw you and it was like looking at her. I couldn't handle that, not when you were six and not even when you were sixteen. I loved her so much and to see you, looking just like her…it's very difficult for me. I've never really come to terms with her death. I couldn't bring you back when you were a child but I knew I had to do it now, bring you back to your brother. Your mother always wanted you two to be reunited and get along well._

 _Theo I know you'll never forgive me for not bringing her back into your life sooner. I understand. Look after her. I want you both to be safe and live long, happy lives. I have updated my will and everything you two need and will need is already set in place._

 _The Granger home has been warded by Gringotts, Hermione, so their protections will outlast my death. Our own home has many, many wards on it and the elves will look after the two of you. I have already paid for your final years at Hogwarts (in fact, Hermione, I've been paying for your education all along. Tuition is expensive and the Grangers could not have afforded it) which I fully expect you both to finish. Our home is impregnable from anyone meaning to do you harm. I had the elves put some special magic of their own over the manor and the grounds to protect you both._

 _I did not tell you about my illness because I did not want your sympathy or your feelings to be altered out of pity. I have not lived the life of a nice man and a good father. I might not have done much to show it, but I do love you both. Please take care of each other. Your mother would be proud of you both, I know that, and I'm sorry I wasn't a stronger, better man. That I couldn't reunite the two of you sooner._

 _Julius Nott_

It was Theo who reacted first, burying his head in Hermione's shoulder. She handed Draco the letter and turned to hug her brother properly.

Kingsley moved to the side to speak with the healer. In the letter to the Ministry of Magic Julius Nott had informed them of his illness and that his children were his direct heirs. Beyond that it was about his will being at Gringotts, though a copy was in the house, and the name of his solicitors who represented the estate and the business, respectively. Once he confirmed with the healer that Nott had indeed died of Chimera Pox Kingsley called the solicitor listed in the document.

Theo pulled back and looked at Hermione, "I still can't forgive him. He threw out his own child and then only brought you back when he needed to."

"I know," she nodded, rubbing his back. Hermione preferred her childhood to what Theo had gone through but she understood her brother's anger at their father for just giving her up and then never going to get her and never telling Theo about her.

For her part, she could sort-of understand giving her up. But she didn't understand keeping her a secret from Theo. Nor could she think of a reason to keep her in the dark about her name and heritage once she entered the magical world. That was what she couldn't forgive her father for. "I can't forgive him keeping us apart," Hermione said. Theo tightened his arms around her. She was sad he was dead, of course, but it was hard to forgive someone who intentionally kept them apart just because she looked like her mother.

* * *

Soon the fireplace flashed and a man with grey hair and carrying a briefcase exited. "Mister Nott," he said to Theo. He looked at Hermione, "And you must be Miss Nott. Or do you prefer Granger?"

"I'm just going with Hermione for now," she answered.

"This is Asgard Randall, our father's solicitor," Theo introduced the man.

"I'm sorry for your loss, the both of you," Randall said, "Julius set up everything for his death," he opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers, which he handed to Kingsley. "So things are straight-forward and you'll not need to upset the Nott heirs any further."

"Very well," Kingsley glanced at Hermione, "if you need anything, Hermione, you can contact me."

"Thank you Kingsley," she gave him a small smile.

"I wish we could have met in better circumstances," he said to Theo and Draco, who both nodded.

Randall arranged where their father's body would go and once the healer and auror had left with his body the solicitor sat down with them, "I'm sure this comes as a shock to you," he began.

"Did you know he was dying?" Theo asked.

"He did tell me, yes," the older man nodded. "He was adamant that you two not know. That your reunion was all about the two of you."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and Theo rubbed his forehead, "What will happen now?"

"The house is yours and he's arranged for me to be trustee of your fortune until Hermione's 17th birthday so that the ministry can't stick its nose into family business. Once you're seventeen then the decisions can be made if you want a new solicitor or if you want me to continue as I've done. The business itself will be run by Caspar Tubbs, his business solicitor, the same way only until you graduate from Hogwarts. Once that's finished, you two can make your decisions to either appoint someone or run the company yourself."

"So we don't have to do anything at the moment?"

"Not yet," Randall nodded. "Your father was very thorough in his preparations for this."

Flixy appeared, "Master Theo and Mistress Hermione need to eat dinner."

"We'll be right down," Hermione told the elf, "please make sure there's a place for Draco to sit."

Flixy bowed his head in acknowledgment and vanished. Theo stood up, "Let's go downstairs and eat dinner. Mr. Randall can take care of all the necessary stuff."

"If you two need anything feel free to floo me," the solicitor reminded them, "I'm your legal representation, not just your father's."

"We will," Theo promised.

* * *

The walk down to dinner was quiet. Draco felt rather useless, watching his best friend and his girlfriend struggle with their feelings toward their father and his death. When they sat down Theo finally spoke, "I can't bring myself to be upset about him being gone now."

"I haven't known him long enough to miss him," Hermione said. "Plus he's not been around much since I came home anyway. And forgiving him for keeping us apart for so long…right now it's impossible."

Draco just watched them both. He'd despised Julius Nott only slightly less than his own father. He did not blame either of them for not feeling mournful over the man's death. Draco certainly didn't. His first thoughts had been that with Nott gone, Theo and Hermione could move him into the manor much easier. Cold? Absolutely. But Julius Nott never inspired feelings of warmth except in his beloved late wife.

Hermione looked at Draco, "People will expect us to be upset, won't they?"

"Purebloods don't show emotions in public," he said. "If you two show no emotion, they'll assume you're just hiding your sorrows."

"Thank Merlin pureblood culture has that little loophole," Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I don't think I could even fake tears."

Theo smirked, "I'm sure a spell could manage it for you."

"Would it be weird to see the Weasleys on Sunday? We were invited for dinner after all."

"We'll still go," Theo promised her. "Enough time will have passed."


	6. Theo Meets the Weasleys

**A/N- Here you go, nearly 10 pages of story. In this chap we have Theo doing something for his sister and of course Theo meeting the Weasleys. I'm glad people are enjoying it. This story is turning out to be one of my biggest ever at the rate it's going.**

 **Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter and any IP relating to it. Just in case you forgot.**

* * *

The next day Hermione and Theo saw the Daily Prophet with their father's obituary, "He leaves behind his beloved children, Hermione and Theo. Our thoughts are with the Nott heirs in their time of grief," Theo read. He snorted and tossed it away, "No mention that he just tossed one of those children away because he was a coward. They call him a family man. Amazing how many lies they can put into an obituary."

"It's the Daily Prophet, what do you expect?" Hermione asked, lying on her back on her lounger next to her brother's, eyes closed.

Theo laughed, "That's certainly true." He put the paper to the side, "I guess all the condolence cards and letters will be arriving soon."

* * *

Hearing a noise Hermione sat up to see Errol falling toward the pool, "Theo that's the Weasleys' owl!"

Theo grabbed his wand and cast a spell, summoning the owl toward him and Hermione. She stood and caught the old owl, "That owl is not meant to be flying around Hermione," Theo observed.

"Errol is old but they don't exactly have the money to buy a younger one," Hermione said, handing the owl to her brother and opening the letter that had been attached to him.

"Rupee!" Theo called.

A loud pop was heard followed by, "Yes Master Theo?"

"This is the Weasleys' owl, Errol. Can you tend to him? Make sure he's okay and able to return to them?"

"Oh of course Master Theo," Rupee nodded her head, accepting the owl from Theo. "Rupee will take good care of Errol."

"Thank you," he said, watching the elf vanish. He looked back at his sister, "Well?"

"It's from Molly. She wants to know if we're okay or need anything." Theo was impressed with her generosity. She couldn't afford an owl but was willing to do anything for a girl she thought of as family. At least he knew they cared for Hermione.

"Anything else?"

"She says dinner on Sunday still stands and if we want to come over sooner, we're welcome."

Theo nodded and settled back down on the lounger, "I think Sunday will be fine. I have some things I want to do this week."

Hermione looked at him, curious. He grinned at her, "I've got 16 birthdays to get you presents for and I already know how to do it. I just need Mr. Randall's permission since the project might be pricey."

"Theo you don't have to…"

"Set up a portion of the manor to be pure muggle so that we can watch movies and more?" He finished for her.

Hermione grinned and reached across for his hand, squeezing it, "I'd love that Theo. Thank you."

"It will take some time but for the right price, things can happen quickly," Theo smirked. "I've been conspiring with Draco and the elves. Their magic can make electronics go haywire so we have to be in a part of the house they're not often in. They've helped me narrow down the best place to set it up."

"What's Draco up to?"

"Looking into how best to make sure the electronics don't go wonky with magic," Theo answered. "He found a thing about some runes that can nullify magic over an area but when he did more research into it he learned that all magic is nullified and witches who are on the birth control potion will find it's been nullified. That didn't seem ideal."

"No it doesn't," she admitted. "Do you need any help?"

"Just in buying the muggle items for the room," Theo said. "We've gone into clothing stores and the movies but we've not been in stores that sell movies or those television things so Draco and I wouldn't be much use buying things we don't know how to work or what is needed to make them work."

"I'll take you," she promised. "It'll be fun." Actually, she was both surprised and honored that they were undergoing such an effort for her. "I'll write back to Molly later when Errol is ready to leave." Theo had a contemplative look when she mentioned the owl. Errol's state bugged him.

By dinnertime they'd received at least a dozen cards and letters of condolence from other prominent pureblood families, including Narcissa Malfoy and many other Death Eaters. Theo burned the ones from Death Eaters but left the others out. Randall arrived to check on them and after going over some key things Gringotts needed he found himself invited to dinner as Theo told him what he wanted to arrange in the manor for his sister. Randall, a half-blood, had some suggestions for keeping the electronics functioning that Theo found especially useful. He promised to bring by some muggle money the next day before finally leaving.

* * *

Two days later Draco arrived along with a Gringotts goblin who Randall had found that specialized in wards. With his help they isolated three rooms of the manor from magic and then it was time to go shopping. Draco and Theo were amazed at the store Hermione took them to but both quickly adapted. The television they purchased was massive but the boys were determined it be the biggest the store had as well as a high quality VCR, an SNES, a PS1, and two Game Boys. Hermione picked the movies and games, though Draco and Theo both had a few choices all their own that amused her to no end. Since they couldn't Apparate it, Hermione decided to call the Grangers to ask them to meet them at the store and the two boys helped Troy pack everything into the two cars and then the teens got in the cars, directing them to Nott Manor.

Since moving into the manor she'd written them a few times and it was nice to see them again, but once she saw them she knew that too much has happened between them. Setting up all their muggle purchases took a fair amount of time but soon enough everything was all sorted. Hermione's time with her parents felt stilted and while they were happy to help, for Hermione they were almost like strangers. Her mother in particular was very distant with her but just before they left her father hugged her, saying they probably just all needed time to get over everything.

As she watched the Grangers drive away Hermione gazed at Draco and Theo and thought that her relationship with her adoptive parents might not ever recover. Both boys were civil and polite to the Grangers, but Hermione knew that she belonged in the magical world. The muggle world had never 'fit' properly, to her, and while she still wanted to incorporate it into her life she knew her home was in the magical world. Her relationship with the Grangers had suffered a severe blow when Julius Nott had entered their home and Hermione wasn't sure she could forgive them for not telling her that she was adopted and that she was the daughter of a pureblood family. A Nott at that.

Hermione had trusted her parents all her life, and they'd lied to her. She'd been prevented from getting to know Theo sooner. That was very difficult to overcome and while time might heal the wounds inflicted, it clearly would be a long time coming.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, it was time to go to the Burrow. With an owl, apparently, because Theo's affection for animals meant that he did not want poor Errol to suffer having to deliver the mail. Hermione thought it was a ridiculous gift, but she was so pleased that Theo had put effort into finding an owl that he was certain Errol would approve of that she couldn't tell him as such. She was still worried about Ron's reaction, as Harry had already sent a second letter after her father's death declaring the stupid farce over and done with. It had actually been Theo calming _her_ down that time, she'd been so angry with Harry.

She and Theo had had many plans for that week, but because of their father's death things were put on hold (including Draco witnessing her in a bikini). The feigned mourning period had been respected; well, at least to outside appearances. There was no funeral, Theo telling Randall that it would just be Death Eaters showing up anyway and he wasn't putting his sister in that situation. Their father had been entombed in the family crypt beside their mother.

* * *

Sunday flew by as quickly as the rest of the week had and before they were ready for it, it was time to go to the Burrow. Two teenagers and an owl. Hermione took hold of Theo's hand, "Ready?"

"I think I'm more nervous about this than going into the muggle world," he admitted.

She squeezed his hand, "Me too," she said before taking a deep breath and Apparating them away.

Theo was surprised at just how lopsided the Burrow was. "Did the builders forget a ruler?" He asked his sister.

"Please do not bring up the shape of the house. Ron in particular is obsessed with money and always embarrassed by their lack of it," she told him.

"I won't say anything improper. I can keep that proper pureblood image up as well as Draco can," he assured her. "Still, it's not the most subtle house. Magic has to be involved to keep that structure upright."

Hermione nodded her agreement and pulled him up the path to the Burrow. She'd been dreading this all day and now just wanted to get it over with. She knocked on the door politely and it was opened seconds later by Molly Weasley, "Hermione dear! You look very healthy," she hugged Hermione to her and Hermione returned it.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," she said. When Molly let go Hermione introduced her brother, "Mrs. Weasley, this is my brother Theo. Theo, this is Molly Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Theo bowed his head respectfully to her, hoping she wouldn't squeeze the life out of him like she'd just tried to do to Hermione. "Hermione says such lovely things about your family welcoming her into our world," Theo added after shaking the witch's hand. He felt very uncomfortable, actually. The house was the opposite of what he'd expected. Sure the Weasleys were poor, but he'd still assumed they had a proper mansion like the other Sacred 28 families.

"It's good to meet Hermione's brother finally," Molly assured him, smiling brightly at him in a way that made Theo uncomfortable. People who smiled too much made him suspicious. Maybe he was as jaded to kindness as Hermione teased him and Draco about after all. "Come in, come in." She moved back into the house to allow them entry. "Are you two getting on alright without your father?"

"He wasn't ever around much anyway," Theo answered. "The elves raised me for the most part and they take good care of us. They love Crookshanks actually. He's single handedly bringing our garden gnome population under control."

Molly nodded, "Yes he always loved chasing our gnomes." She led them into the living room, where the other Weasleys were gathered.

* * *

Silence filled the room as they entered before the twins stood and approached her, kissing her hands and bowing deeply as they spoke, "Miss Nott we are delighted to be in your presence."

"So charmed, truly."

"That you would grace us, your humble subjects…"

Hermione laughed and the twins feigned displeasure with her reaction, "She thinks we're funny!"

"It's like she doesn't want us to treat her like the pureblood princess she is!"

Theo was rather amused at their antics. Hermione pulled away from the twins, "Fred, George, this is my brother Theo. Theo, Fred is on the right and George is on the left."

"I really want to know how you do that," Fred said, scrutinizing Hermione for any signs she was cheating at knowing which was which.

"No we don't," George said, "if we push she might tell the others how to tell us apart, whatever method she has," he told Fred.

Fred nodded his agreement before shaking Theo's hand, "Great to meet you Theo. We promise to be on our best behavior."

"For tonight, anyway," George said, also shaking Theo's hand. "You have an owl there mate."

"I know," Theo said, "the owl is for your family. Hermione said that Errol is the family owl and I was rather concerned for his well-being when he nearly dived into the pool delivering a letter from your mother. So the elves checked him over and verified he's just old." He handed Molly the owl's cage, "I haven't named him but I made sure to get the same species so that Errol would get along with him."

"You knew Errol's species just from looking at him once?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Theo answered. "When I got my owl Boreas I made an effort to learn as much as I could about owls. He's my first pet as well as my familiar and I wanted to be sure I could care for him properly."

"You'd get along well with Charlie," Bill laughed. "Charlie's love is dragons but he likes all animals, really."

Theo smiled at Bill. The twins then spoke up, "Wait a minute, back up. Did you say you have a pool?"

"Like an actual swimming pool?"

"Yes," Theo nodded. "Father had it built for our mother before either of us was born. She loved to swim. And Hermione and I both love the water too."

The twins were in awe. Molly smiled, "The owl is a very thoughtful gift, Theo. Thank you."

"My pleasure, truly. Hermione said you've been just wonderful to her and I wanted to thank you in some way for that. I thought a younger owl would be the most useful," Theo nodded.

Arthur approached, "I'm Arthur Weasley. I can't say I was your father's biggest fan."

"Neither was I," Theo said, shaking the man's hand. "I'm only grateful that he finally did the right thing and brought Hermione back into my life."

Hermione smiled at her brother and it was then that Ron decided to make his presence known, sneering, "I'm sure you were delighted to have a muggleborn for a sister."

Theo looked at Hermione for permission to retort. He didn't want to upset his sister. When she nodded her approval Theo, who had never before spoken a word to Ron Weasley, glared at the redhead, "Why wouldn't I be delighted to have Hermione for a sister?"

Hermione scowled at Ron. If he was going to be an idiot, then he deserved to be embarrassed and proven an idiot. Theo deserved at least a fair chance to show who he was and Ron couldn't even begrudge a Slytherin that. Ron, oblivious to Hermione's scowl, responded, "Because you're Death Eater trash just like your father."

"Ronald!" Molly and Arthur scolded at the same time.

"They're all like that," Ron defended, "every single Slytherin is a bigoted wanker."

Theo smirked, "Yeah I'm such a bigoted wanker that I have gone out into the muggle world with Hermione to get muggle clothes and gone to the cinema and even to dinner. We're even plotting to go to an amusement park this summer. I'm such a bigoted wanker that I've already set up as many belated birthday and Christmas presents a whole section of the manor devoted to muggle technology for Hermione to enjoy and teach me about. Tell me, when was the last time you went into the muggle world?"

Ron was speechless. Hermione felt rather smug. Theo was a good young man. Draco was too. They'd just never been given the chance to be such. They'd both been playing a part for a long time just to survive their circumstances and they didn't hate muggles. They'd been terrified of them. She leveled a glare at Ron, "You'd do well to remember, _Ronald_ , that he was my father too. And while our father wasn't a perfect man or father, he did protect the Granger home from Death Eater attacks and vowed to keep Theo out of that world just because I asked him to."

Ron's ears turned red but with his parents glaring at him he kept quiet, sitting and stewing in his anger. Theo really didn't understand why his sister was friends with the idiot. The twins he could understand. They were very amusing. But Ron? He just seemed a prejudiced idiot. While he accused Theo of hating muggles, Ron quite clearly hated Slytherins. Bill stood up, "Theo, it's nice to see you again. I'd like to introduce my fiancée, Fleur Delacour."

"It's very nice to meet you properly," Theo said, kissing the beautiful blonde's hand politely.

"Eet ees mutual," Fleur responded, smiling at him.

Hermione knew her brother well enough to know something was up, "You've met before?"

"At the Yule Ball there was this hanging mistletoe and Draco got trapped under it when we were leaving the hall together. Fleur was walking by and kissed him to free him." Thinking about what the Greengrass sisters or Pansy would likely have done to kiss Draco and claim the Malfoy fortunes for themselves by telling their parents they'd kissed Draco inappropriately, she found herself relieved Fleur had rescued Draco from that situation. "We were lucky too because the Greengrass sisters were coming," he added quietly to Hermione.

"Oh I'm going to make Draco squirm with that knowledge," she winked at her brother. Theo chuckled. He looked forward to that.

* * *

Hermione introduced Theo to Percy and Ginny and then Molly entered the living room to inform everyone they'd be eating outside. She was insistent that Theo not help carry anything out there and he submitted to her will mostly because he was worried about possibly offending the stubborn witch. Hermione made sure to sit next to her brother, and she noticed that Ron was sitting far down the table from them. Hermione rolled her eyes at his infantile behavior. Why did he have to be so petty? Theo was nice.

They all sat down to dinner and Ginny looked at Theo, "So what was your reaction to having a sister?"

"I was thrilled," Theo grinned at Hermione, "I've always wanted one."

Ron scoffed at the other end of the table but didn't say a word when his mother leveled a glare at him. Hermione passed Theo a dish of potatoes and he continued, "Our mother died when I was five but I don't have any memories of her. I just remember being lonely. Father was often on business trips but even moreso after she died. He left the elves to care for me. They're great, but they don't exactly replace human contact."

"How do your friends feel about your sister's identity?"

"Draco and Blaise are my only friends and Blaise isn't even in the country. His mother got married to some new bloke shortly after school let out and she dragged him to Italy with her and her new husband. But Draco is really happy for me," Theo smiled.

"So that's why you were in Diagon Alley with Malfoy," Fred said. "We were offended you didn't come into our shop when we saw you coming out of…"

"I was buying Theo's birthday present, Fred, so please shut up before you reveal too much," Hermione interrupted.

Fred quieted and nodded his head in understanding. George smiled, "So you had Malfoy take you since he knows Theo the best."

"He was very helpful," Hermione nodded. "Though not the only reason. I want to get to know Theo's friends. I can hardly expect him to put up with you two if I don't make an effort with Draco and even Blaise."

Theo was beginning to look forward to Hermione meeting Blaise. Blaise was the most aristocratic person he knew other than the Greengrasses. He'd not know how to handle Hermione. "Us? We're angels, Hermione," George smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"Surely you mean ickle Ronnikins and the Boy-Who-Is-An-Idiot," Fred countered.

Theo chuckled. He was really enjoying the twins so far. "If you two are angels I'd hate to meet devils," Hermione stuck her tongue out at the twins.

George looked at Theo, "You really need to teach her to be a proper pureblood princess."

Theo snorted, "Please; surely you know how she is? Draco's teaching her the pureblood cultural rules and she's in turn teaching him how to violate them or turn them against themselves."

"I haven't heard Draco complain once," Hermione informed her brother.

"That's because you've corrupted him," Theo deadpanned, making her grin. Fred and George burst into laughter. Ron's entire face was red while Ginny was gobsmacked. Theo Nott was nothing like she'd expected and from what they were saying Draco Malfoy was very much like him. It was so strange, seeing such an aristocratic pureblood acting nothing like she'd expected. She looked at her parents. Her father looked intrigued that Hermione had 'corrupted' Malfoy while her mother was smiling at the siblings' interaction. Bill and Fleur looked bemused at their antics. Percy seemed disinterested.

* * *

Bill turned the conversation, "Do you like quidditch Theo?"

"Very much. Our father would always take my friends and I to the Falmouth Falcons games when we were growing up," Theo nodded.

"Why not join the house team?" Fred asked.

"Never any open spots," Theo shrugged. "I'm a beater and those spots are full."

George nodded in understanding, "We got lucky. The previous two beaters for Gryffindor graduated at the end of our first year so in our second we were able to sign up."

"I tried out second year and Draco said I was great but Flint didn't want a 'scrawny second year' as a beater. Then when he left the new captain stuck his best friend in the free role without even a tryout. But this year I should have a shot. Draco's in line to be captain so he'll actually hold tryouts for a change. Usually the only tryout Slytherin holds is for the seeker."

"That's unfair," Hermione said.

"It's true of all the houses though," Theo pointed out. "How many tryouts has the Gryffindor team had in the past 5 years?"

"None," George answered. "Harry didn't even have to try out. He was just stuck into the team."

"This year though they'll have to have tryouts," Fred said. "Only Katie Bell and Harry are still at Hogwarts now. The rest of the team is gone."

* * *

As dinner continued conversation flowed fairly easy, though Ron would grumble anytime Theo said anything and Ginny couldn't wrap her head around the Slytherin's attitude so she stayed silent. George and Fred kept trying to bring up the pool and finally Hermione decided to throw the twins a bone since Theo was getting along so well with them, "You two can come over to swim, you know."

"Really?" They grinned.

Theo laughed, "Sure. You could come to my birthday party too. So far it's just Blaise and Draco who are coming as Hermione told me muggles hold these pool parties and most of the people I know would be horrified at such a concept. I think it sounds fun though."

"Plus he wants to photograph the reactions of Draco and Blaise when they see me in a swimsuit," Hermione added.

Theo grinned wickedly and the twins laughed, "We like you," Fred said. George nodded his agreement. Hermione smiled. At least most of the family was willing to give Theo a chance. Hopefully now that they saw how great Theo was, they'd give Draco a chance too.

* * *

After dinner the twins and Bill took Theo to the quidditch paddock and Hermione followed, not yet comfortable with leaving her brother alone with the Weasleys. Especially the twins. Fleur walked with her so Hermione asked, "How did you meet Bill?"

"I saw 'eem at ze tournament of course," Fleur said, "but until I applied to Gringotts I did not know he worked zere. I work een zere international law department. Beel had to come into my department for some paperwork und before 'e left 'e asked me out."

"Bill's a great guy," Hermione smiled.

"Oui, 'e ees," Fleur nodded. "Theo seems very nice."  
"He's been great helping me cope with everything. He's the brother I always wanted," Hermione admitted.

"My leetle sister Gabrielle means ze world to me," Fleur said. "Zo I understand such affection for your sibling. Ron, 'owever, ees most rude about ze situation."

"Rude seems to be Ron's default setting," Hermione mused aloud, making Fleur laugh.

"I 'ave twice heard Molly yelling at 'im while I am in ze bathroom taking a shower. Ze twins say 'e waits outside ze door 'oping to see somezing," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'm guessing the twins are taking up the cause to keep Ron away?"

"Zhey poured somezing in 'is juice one morning and 'e started blurting out 'is plans to catch me wizzout my clothes on and keep you from your bruzzer. Molly grounded 'im zo he claims ze potion made 'im say it."

"With Ron it's never his fault," Hermione sighed. "I really hoped that Harry and Ron would be more mature about this. I can count on one hand the number of times I've asked them for anything and they always let me down."

"Zhen make new friends," Fleur shrugged. "Zhey are not good friends if zhey do not support you."

* * *

The three Weasleys showed Theo the quidditch paddock and Bill and Fleur found themselves with invitations to use the Nott pool too. They had to work the day of Theo's birthday party so they couldn't come for that. Hermione was pleased the twins liked Theo. She trusted them to have good judgment about people. "So are you and Malfoy actually a thing or not?" Fred asked.

"We are but given Ron and Harry's disdain for Theo, I didn't feel like seeing Ron blow up at the news I'm dating Draco."

"Ron and Harry are just idiots," George said. "You seemed happy enough with Malfoy when we saw you. He made you laugh."

"Yeah did you know you smile more when you're not around Harry and Ron?" Fred asked.

"Draco pointed that out to me, actually," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Hey he's observant," George frowned. "That's dangerous. We can't prank observant people."

"You don't get to prank Draco," Hermione gave the twins a glare.

"Can we trust them?" Theo asked her quietly. She nodded and he looked at them, "If you two swear not to say a word, we'll tell you a secret."

* * *

Fred and George sat, listening to their story about Draco and what awaited him that summer. Then Theo and Hermione told them about her plan. When Hermione told them Voldemort's reaction to Draco suggesting her plan to him, they both laughed. "That's brilliant! Hermione you're scary."

"Very scary," Fred agreed with his twin. "So when is Malfoy moving in?"

"We thought using my birthday party for his escape would be a good idea."

George whistled, "Brave man, letting your sister's boyfriend move into your house. We'd never let that happen here."

"Ginny certainly wouldn't mind dating Harry though," Fred pointed out. "And mum likes him so we'll probably end up with him for a brother-in-law."

Theo's nose wrinkled, "That's just wrong."

George looked at Theo, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're related to him. Don't you lot know your family tree?" Theo couldn't imagine not knowing your family tree. It was a requirement given how much inbreeding there was in the pureblood world.

Hermione noticed all three Weasley boys looking confused, "Harry's a Weasley?" Fred asked.

"No but you're both Blacks. Well, not as much as Draco is. Your father is though. His mother was a Black and her first cousin is James Potter's mother. That makes your dad second cousins with Potter," Theo explained. "That's too close of a connection for me."

"We're cousins with Harry," Bill tapped his chin. That was interesting. "How do you know this?"

"I've been studying the family trees since I learned how to read," Theo shrugged. "Father always said that if I was smart, I'd marry a pureblood from another country. That's how you avoid the inbreeding. The Malfoys use France, the Notts use Greece and sometimes Italy. Our two families have always worried about such things so we're the least inbred pureblood families. The Blacks never had that distinction; that's why mental illness is so common. They also had a few squibs that got blasted off the tree."

"I wonder why mum and dad never mentioned that Harry's related to us."

"He's related to many families," Theo said. "His great-grandmother was Violetta Bulstrode. His grandmother Dorea Black's cousin married Irma Crabbe and that cousin had Walburga Black and the second Cygnus Black. That's Draco's grandfather. So he's related to Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks and obviously Draco too."

"And Walburga was Sirius Black's mother," Hermione said. Theo nodded.

"Of course, Walburga married her cousin Orion," Theo added. "Which is gross. Inbreeding causes magical children to not be as powerful as their parents which is why the Crabbes and Goyles aren't as skilled or intelligent as the Malfoys and Notts. The Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson, Flint…hell, even Goyle and Crabbe could recite their family trees from memory really far back. And they could recite others a good bit too. Parents use the Black family as examples of what not to do."

"I think we need to talk to Ginny about getting over her Harry obsession," George wrinkled his nose. "That's gross if he's our cousin."

"It was gross even before that," Hermione mumbled. Theo smirked at her words though the Weasleys didn't hear her.

* * *

Hermione and Theo soon went home and once they were back in the manor she looked at him, "So how was it?"

"They're okay, for the most part," Theo said. "Ron is an idiot and a bigot and Ginny didn't seem to know how to talk. And Percy has a superiority complex that puts Pansy to shame. But the twins are a laugh. Very cool."

"I thought you'd like them. They're the most Slytherin-like Weasleys. But never accept food from them. It's not ever a good idea."

"I'll be careful," Theo promised. "I liked that they were so…amusing about you being a pureblood."

"It takes alot to make Fred and George blink," Hermione smiled. "They even took me dating Draco well."

"To be fair, I'm not entirely sure they think it's real," Theo pointed out.

"Well then we have two more people to make uncomfortable then don't we?" Hermione winked.

"You're devious," Theo grinned. "I love it."

Hermione collapsed onto a couch, "So when is Blaise coming?"

"He said he'll be back in England this week so maybe Thursday or Friday. Definitely before my birthday. That way you at least know what to expect with him."

"From your stories Blaise isn't that bad."

"But you're a pureblood princess," Theo reminded her. "And Blaise is really, really weird around pureblood princesses."

"I'm going to want to kill him aren't I?" Hermione asked, lifting her head to look at her brother as he laid back in his armchair.

"Possibly," Theo admitted. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

"It's called Psycho. It's a horror film," Hermione said. "I'll set it up and you get the popcorn?"

"Deal," he said, exiting the room to summon a house elf. "When do I get to see Star Wars?" That one looked very interesting.

"When Draco is here too so I only have to explain things once," she called out to him as he exited. He smirked. It amused him how she made those decisions. Draco, meanwhile, was in awe that she managed to pick things that they liked despite the boys not having seen enough films to establish what they liked. Hermione would just shrug and say some things were universal.


	7. Draco Sees a Bikini

**A/N- In this chapter Hermione breaks Draco just a smidge, Theo struggles with being a brother, and the stage is set for Blaise's arrival in Chapter 8. I'm now aiming for posting a chapter a week since I'm in Chapter 10 still (not that I'm not working on it, more that it's a really big chapter [12 pages so far and I'm not done yet]). So you have that behemoth to look forward to :-)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's always good to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. Happy reading!**

* * *

Two days after their dinner at the Weasley home Draco arrived at Nott Manor to be told by an elf that they were out by the pool already. Draco exited the house to stand still, mouth open. His girlfriend was wearing some scraps of cloth and nothing else. He'd never seen that much skin on a witch before. "I think you broke him Hermione," Theo said.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at Draco, "I think I have," she nodded.

"Muggles wear that in the pool?" Draco asked.

"This or my one-pieces," she nodded.

"Wow," Draco responded, walking over to her to kiss her. Nothing like some of the snogging they'd previously done, what with Theo standing nearby. That seemed like poking the bear, in Draco's mind, and he didn't feel like seeing how far his best friend's good nature toward their relationship could be pushed. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Hello to you too. I take it you like bikinis then."

"Very much," he nodded. "You can wear that around me anytime you like," he winked. Hermione laughed and pulled back for Draco to sit down on the lounger next to her, "So how was dinner with the Weasleys?"

"Pretty well for the most part," Theo said. "Ron is an idiot and a bigot. Made a point of calling me a bigot and evil and a Death Eater just for being a Slytherin from the time we arrived."

Draco rolled his eyes. That didn't surprise him at all. Ron Weasley had zero manners. Of course, neither did Potter. "You said it went well; so the others were okay?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were polite and nice to me. Even scolded Ron," Theo nodded. "And Bill I've met before and he was nice. He's engaged to Fleur Delacour," Theo added.

Hermione noticed a tinge in Draco's cheeks. It would be fun to tease him about that. "The twins were great about meeting Theo. Ginny seemed completely baffled by Theo's behavior but she was at least polite. And Percy was as disinterested as ever but at least he wasn't rude."

"We invited the twins to my birthday party. They seemed very eager to see the pool," Theo smiled.

"Just them?" Draco asked Hermione.

"If Ron can't accept Theo I have no time for him. Theo is my brother and he comes first. That's all there is to it. Frankly if he won't give Theo a chance, he'll be even worse regarding you and I've got more important things to deal with than Ron's sensitive ego and stupid bigotry," Hermione asserted. Draco smiled. There was something really sexy about how incensed she could get on his and Theo's behalf. "Plus, the twins will go home gushing about the manor and the pool and Ron will be incredibly jealous of them. I'd imagine a quick turnaround on his part after that." Draco laughed.

"The twins know about you; the whole story not just that you're dating my sister," Theo added.

He looked at his girlfriend, "I guess that means you trust them."

"Absolutely," she nodded. "And they think our plan is brilliant. Especially how Voldemort thinks he's got you doing _his_ bidding while _he's_ actually doing _mine_."

Draco smirked. That was his favorite part too. She pulled out the sunblock, "Want to help me with my back Draco?"

"Well if you need me," he smiled.

Theo stood up, "I'm jumping in the pool before I get the urge to punch Draco."

"Thank you," Hermione called after him. With his back to them he grinned. Given Draco's reaction to his sister's bikini, he couldn't wait to see Blaise's reaction. Hermione might actually break Blaise.

* * *

Once Theo was out of hearing range she looked at her boyfriend, "Now that my brother's not around, how about being honest?"

"How do you know I'm not?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Because you're a sixteen year old boy who's just seen your girlfriend for the first time in clothing that offers roughly the same amount of coverage as her underwear. And in the company of her brother, who is also your best friend," she said bluntly.

Draco smirked and opened the sunblock, "Lie down and let me make sure you're protected from the sun."

She lay down on her stomach, reaching back to untie her top. Draco swallowed as the skimpy straps fell away, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I think I could show you right now if I didn't think Theo would kill me," he mumbled. To give her a hint of what he thought of her outfit he let his erection, which was making his pants very uncomfortable, brush against her hand as he knelt to apply the sunblock to her back.

Hermione blushed at the feeling but smiled. "Well I won't tell Theo if you won't."

"We're going to end up in bed before August at this rate," he swallowed, hoping to direct the conversation. This seemed as good a time as any to bring that opinion up.

"I agree," she admitted. Draco smiled, unseen by her, and then promptly swallowed at her next words, "And I'm not opposed to it but we'd need birth control and I am _not_ asking Theo about it."

"Severus brews some long-lasting potions for the Slytherin girls," Draco said. "I could ask him for some for you if you want."

"And that won't be weird?" She asked, trying to keep her voice normal as his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts accidentally.

Draco went for honesty, "It will be but I think the payoff is tremendously enticing. This between us is the most normal thing in my life at the moment and you…you make me really happy."

Hermione was glad he couldn't see her face. She was beaming. The most frustrating aspect of both her brother and her boyfriend was that neither one talked about their emotions. That Draco would admit what he just had to her felt like an accomplishment. And it spoke of just how much he trusted her. "I'd really appreciate it if you asked him for me," Hermione said.

"As soon as I get a chance I will," he vowed. As soon as he went home he was flooing Severus. And practicing the motions for the contraception charm. Just in case. Hermione was right, he _was_ a randy sixteen year old boy; she just forgot to add that he had a hot girlfriend to boot.

* * *

Three days later Hermione was visited by Draco while Theo was away to welcome Blaise back home to England. "That was fast," she said.

"He was brewing up a batch when I floo-called him," Draco explained. "So he bottled it and handed it to me when he came to the manor on business. I thought it seemed as good an excuse as any to come see you."

Hermione opened the potion and sniffed it, "How long is it good for?"

"Four months," he answered. "It's supposed to be three but there's a reason that he's the best potions master ever."

Hermione took the potion and then called for a house elf to clean the vial. She then pulled her boyfriend to her, "I need you to kiss away the bad taste," she whispered.

"I can do that," he nodded, smiling before lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were lying on the couch together, snuggling. "Theo said something when we came home from the Burrow that has had me thinking," she said softly.

A half-interested Draco paused his nuzzling long enough to ask, "What?"

"That the twins probably don't think that you and I are really a couple. I suppose I can't be upset with them. I mean, I started this whole plan expecting it might actually _be_ just an act. But I was immediately attracted to you and that you…that you would go into the muggle world no matter how terrified you might be of it…just for _me_? For my comfort? I felt very touched."

Draco shifted to look her in the eye, "What's your point?"

"For me, this is real," she answered. "It has been from the start of our actual dating."

"Me too," Draco smiled. "I mean, you certainly make things difficult for me by completely tearing to pieces everything I grew up believing to be true. Was told was true. And there's your blatant disregard for all the pureblood culture rules that we have that I know by heart and have always treated as gospel."

"I hope there's a 'but' in there because I'm not coming off very nicely in this," Hermione said with a frown.

Draco laughed and kissed her, "There is a 'but'. But you just…I was always told anyone would want to be with me because I'm a Malfoy. You want to be with me in spite of that. You want to be with me because I'm me, Draco. Not because of my last name. Not because of my substantial vaults. Not because, as you so indelicately have put it before, I'm extra shiny and special and _pure_. Not even because you're trying to save my hide from that idiotic despot my father worships. You want to be with me just because I'm me. It's not just refreshing it's…empowering, I guess, is the right word for it."

"And you like the thought of getting laid before you're twenty," she added with a smirk. Draco didn't do emotions well, and sliding in a joke helped him keep it together and not feel awkward. She didn't mind. She was just happy he could share his feelings and thoughts with her.

"There's that too," he admitted with a roguish grin. She rolled her eyes. He'd learned that trick from when she let the boys watch Star Wars the other day after their time in the pool. Since then she'd heard them trying to work out how to make their own lightsabers. Hermione thought they were both ridiculous. Adorable, in a very weird way, but ridiculous nevertheless. "But it's not the primary thing. Just a really, really fantastic perk," he assured her with the more traditional Malfoy smirk.

Hermione decided to shut him up by kissing him again. Draco returned it and soon they were snogging again, hands roaming. Draco's hand brushed over her breast and Hermione moaned. Suddenly he pulled back, "When is Theo coming home?"

"Afraid of my brother?"

"If he came home and saw my hand down your pants or under your shirt he might kill me," Draco said. "At the very least, I don't want to test just how 'okay' he is with this between us."

Hermione understood that. She often worried about some of her desires around Draco. Especially her brother's reaction to them. She crawled out of his embrace and stood up, "Come on, we'll go up to my room. I can at least ward it so he can't walk in."

* * *

Draco followed her up the stairs closely. He'd actually not seen Hermione's room yet. He wondered what it looked like. Hermione was definitely a girl, her outfits had showed him that, but he doubted the room was pink.

Hermione opened her bedroom door and pulled him inside, "Here we are," she smiled. "Welcome to my bedroom."

Draco looked around. It was very her. The walls were a soft, light green. And there were two bookcases, "Don't you have a library?"

"These are the books I either read the most or need the most," she said. "Some are textbooks, some are for fun."

Draco gazed at the rest of the room. Her bed was a queen size and the sheets were purple. He didn't know what he expected, but he rather liked the purple. "Was your bed so big when you lived with the Grangers?" It had taken him five hours of practicing in front of a mirror to say 'the Grangers' instead of 'the muggles' whenever he brought them up in conversation but it had paid off. Hermione's smile when he'd said it for the first time had been worth it. He wondered if she knew how much personal training he put into the relationship so that he wouldn't sound like the bigoted idiot he was raised to be.

"No it was much smaller. And when I would stay at the Burrow the kids all had twin-size beds. I enjoy the larger bed but I'd imagine the smaller ones at Hogwarts take some getting used to."

"They definitely did," Draco admitted, "Although the Slytherin ones are pretty big. Blaise says they're bigger than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw beds."

"Gryffindors aren't Blaise's type?"

"He says they're either prudes or snobs. And he says no Gryffindor would ever shag a Slytherin," Draco added. Blaise was his friend but he was really weird sometimes. _Really_ weird. He looked forward to seeing Hermione warp Blaise's worldview though. That would be funny.

"Just think, you can call him a liar," she smiled, tugging him to her and kissing him again.

"I don't kiss and tell," he said in-between kisses as they moved to lay on top of the bed to resume their snuggling. "Especially to Blaise. He's as bad as that Lavender and Parvati in Gryffindor when it comes to romantic conquests. Never tell him anything you don't want everyone to know."

Hermione slid across the bed into his arms, "Good to know. Now, where we exactly?"

"Pretty sure my hand was here," he said, cupping her breast and hearing her gasp, "and my lips were here," he leaned in and their lips met.

"I remember now," she breathed. "I like that."

"Me too," Draco licked his lips, "tell me when to stop?" She nodded and he let out a shuddering breath before kissing her again.

* * *

When Theo returned home a few hours later the two were still lying on her bed, though they were just talking while holding hands and had been for a couple of hours. Draco's wider understanding of the muggle world had her able to tell more stories of her life growing up and he liked hearing about her early outbursts of magic, summoning books to her and banishing vegetables she didn't like. While hands had wandered during their snogging sessions, they'd not gone far.

Hermione looked up to see her brother in the doorway, "What are you two up to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and leveling a glare at Draco.

"Shagging, clearly," Hermione said to Theo and raising her own eyebrow in challenge.

Theo blanched and Draco bit his lip not to laugh at how quickly Theo wilted when his sister called him out on his overprotective behavior. As he was lying on her bed with her, even though they were on top of the blankets and both fully clothed, he knew he was violating at least four of the dating rules and while Draco found it easy to shed those rules to be with Hermione (he was a hormonal teenage boy, after all, and hormones overrode those ingrained rules) he knew that Theo did not see things the same way.

While he knew about the kissing and no parental supervision, Theo thought that was all they would be doing differently from pureblood dating. Well, other than mostly dating in the muggle world that summer. Hermione might not be adhering to the pureblood dating code, but Draco just knew that Theo would. Shedding those rules wasn't easy, and sometimes even Draco found himself thinking what he and Hermione were doing was wrong. But he could easily ignore it because they _were_ a couple and kissing and snogging Hermione was quickly becoming his new favorite pastime.

Happiness for Draco hadn't been a common occurrence growing up. He was happier with Hermione than he'd possibly ever been, in truth. She didn't judge him, didn't criticize or embarrass him like his parents so often would. Draco gazed between brother and sister. He knew Theo wasn't happy. And being the one standing on the line between the two of them, he decided it was best to leave. "I should probably get going anyway," the blonde leaned over and kissed Hermione very briefly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Draco," Hermione began but he was already out of her bedroom. Hermione scowled at her brother, "Don't you dare make him feel guilty or ashamed Theo."

"I'm just trying to protect you," Theo protested.

"From your best friend?" She asked, looking at him skeptically. "Draco is _not_ Blaise. I don't know what Casanova told you about while you were over there but I will not let you treat Draco like he's the exact same. You've known him longer than I have yet even I can see that Draco is sincere with me."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "You don't know Blaise…"

"I know what you and Draco have told me, the bad and the good. Draco even told me that Blaise knows the sizes of the beds in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But _you_ told _me_ Draco's not like that," Hermione was standing in front of him, "I know and love that you want to protect me, Theo. Especially after growing up completely apart for the past 16 years. And I don't mind you protecting me or trying to, generally. But not with Draco. I'm not dealing with him afraid he'll upset you and I'm not putting up with you holding my relationship with him over him." She really hoped she'd not have to have many of these conversations with her brother. They'd been getting along so well and she'd hate for this new closeness to be threatened.

"Sorry it's just…I mean I know you have to do it, even if I don't want to see it…"

"Theo," she lifted his chin so their eyes met, "I'm snogging Draco because _I_ want to. Because _he_ wants to. Voldemort doesn't dictate the terms of our relationship. We do. And if you're worried about pregnancy, don't. We already talked about it and, just in case, Snape brewed a contraceptive potion for me. So whether Draco and I have sex next week or next year for the first time, we'll be safe."

"I did _not_ want to hear that," he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Well don't make me say it then," Hermione countered. "Now go apologize to him before he leaves. Fix it." Theo nodded and ran down the hall, leaving Hermione shaking her head. Why were boys so stupid?

* * *

Draco was almost to the floo room when he heard Theo call his name. Draco winced and stopped walking, expecting to get told off by his best friend about 'violating' his sister. "I'm sorry mate," Theo said. "It's just…" Theo swallowed, "I feel like I need to make up for these past 16 years. Especially when I think about some of the things I would say about her when I thought she was a muggleborn and then there are the things she's got caught up in with Potter and Weasley and...Merlin, the stories Blaise was telling me today about his time in Italy."

"I'm not like him Theo."

"I know. I guess I'm having a harder time watching you violate all those rules we've grown up with than I thought I would. I was so happy when she told me she really liked you but now with our father dead and everything I guess I lost it a little," Theo rubbed the back of his neck, "I…you don't have to leave if you don't want to. I trust you with her it's just the rules…"

"That's why we were in her bedroom in the first place," Draco informed him, "we thought if you saw us on the couch cuddled together you'd lose it."

"I'll try to bring it under control," he promised. "Being a brother is hard."

"You've done well except for being an idiot today," they heard from the stairs. They looked to see Hermione leaning against the bannister, "Now can I have my boyfriend back?"

Draco smiled at her question and Theo nodded. Hermione walked down the stairs and hugged her brother, "Look on the bright side Theo, you're doing much better than the Weasleys would be doing with whoever Ginny starts dating. Ron will be horrible when she finds her first boyfriend."

"It doesn't take much to be better than Ron," Theo countered.

"True, but he's been a brother all his life. You've only been one for a month. Imagine how good you'll be in a year."

"That's a solid argument," Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist when she hugged him.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Are you still leaving?"

"No, I want to stay."

"Good," she smiled. "Now that we have this new understanding I think we can have some fun with Blaise."

"I'm all for that," Theo grinned. "But first, who is this Casanova you compared Blaise to?" Hermione shook her head. She wasn't looking forward to explaining that.


	8. Blaise Arrives

**A/N- Here comes Blaise! This chap is all about Blaise meeting Hermione, next chap is Theo's birthday party. Still working on Chapter 10. Harry and Ron were being difficult with me as I tried a few different reactions on their part and Ginny was argumentative but I've got it sorted. It'll be a good chap, I think. When you eventually read it ;-)**

* * *

Theo said she was as prepared as she could be. Draco agreed. That left her rather confused, in all honesty. Of course, then she met Blaise and Hermione wondered if she could ever be prepared to meet Blaise. He was everything that Draco and Theo had told her. And yet, he was somehow even more than that. Blaise took just the tips of her fingers in his hand and bowed deeply, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nott."

Standing off to the side were Theo and Draco, both of whom were trying to stifle laughter at both his actions and Hermione's reaction to him. The wide-eyed brunette recovered her composure quickly, "Likewise, Blaise. And it's Hermione."

"No, you're Theo's sister," Blaise responded as he straightened. "And I most certainly would never be so casual with a friend's sister. Especially not a friend's sister that until recently I just saw as Potter's brain. So I shall refer to you as Miss Nott."

Draco actually rubbed his face with his hand. Theo was debating whether he and Draco should step in before Blaise put the other foot in his mouth. Hermione spoke, "Legally it's still Granger."

Draco bit his tongue to avoid laughing at Blaise's horrified expression. Theo was pretty sure if Draco wasn't standing next to him he'd be on the floor. "Why would you still use your muggle name? Your pureblood one is so much better."

"How long before we step in and save your sister from killing Blaise?" Draco whispered.

"She can handle him," Theo assured Draco. "She just needs to assert her authority. Once he's properly afraid of her he'll shut up."

That her brother and her boyfriend weren't murdering Blaise told her that he was just being a well-meaning overly-proper idiot. Deciding not to go down that conversational route lest she actually want to kill him (she'd heard Draco's whisper) Hermione smiled sweetly, "Blaise surely you've heard that Draco is my intended?"

The dark-skinned young man's eyes widened and he looked at Draco, who had recovered enough to be able to smirk at his friend in response, "What the hell is wrong with you? She's Theo's _sister_!"

"You're a moron," Theo informed Blaise. "Who do you think introduced them?"

Blaise thought about that before looking at Theo, "Why the devil would you set her up with _Draco_?"

* * *

Hermione bristled at that and Draco mentally rolled his eyes. Blaise was his own worst enemy at the moment. If he'd hoped to impress Hermione when he met her, he'd failed miserably. Draco decided to get her out of the room before Blaise made a bigger arse of himself, "Hermione love, what say we go for a swim?"

She smiled at him, "That's a wonderful idea Draco."

Draco offered her his arm and they exited the room. Just before the door shut they heard Blaise exclaim, "Unchaperoned?! He'll ruin her Theo!"

"If Theo doesn't kill Blaise, I just might," Hermione said. "How is such a slut so obsessed with pureblood rules and decorum?"

"Blaise is a walking paradox," Draco said, dropping his arm to hold her hand as they walked up the stairs to get their swimsuits (Draco kept several swimsuits at Nott Manor). "He sort of holds himself to a standard, so he thinks everyone should be held to that standard. A bloke can shag as many half-bloods as he wants, but pureblood girls you don't touch. And those pureblood girls are virgins who've barely kissed on their wedding day."

"A combination of blood bigotry and sexism. Lovely."

"That's Blaise," Draco shrugged. "I don't quite understand how he came to this worldview, but I don't think I've ever really understood Blaise. He's…I've never really enjoyed most of the cultural trappings of pureblood culture. I used to hide when it was time for dance lessons and the like," he added, making Hermione laugh at the image of a petulant Draco age 6 refusing to obey his mother. "I mean, I act the part and always have but that's because the alternative…if you've seen how cruel my father can be to other children, let's just say I got it worse."

She could only imagine just how bad Lucius Malfoy could be. "And Blaise?"

"I don't know. I know his home life wasn't great, but it wasn't as bad as mine. His mother's more an absent parent like your father was to Theo. He loves all the pureblood cultural stuff, even the rules that you'd call absurd. Somehow Blaise has managed to rationalize holding pureblood girls to a high standard and yet not holding himself and other pureblood blokes to the same. I don't know if he thinks that pureblood girls don't have sexual desires or what but he's somehow managed to justify his actions while holding pureblood girls up on this purity pedestal."

* * *

Theo waited until his sister was out of the room before laying into Blaise, "What the fuck is wrong with you Blaise? Draco shows up and acts like a gentleman and everything goes smoothly. You come over and promptly offend my sister twice in succession before adding a third time by declaring she'll be 'ruined' by dating Draco."

"Well she will be!" Blaise responded. "How's it going to look when he dumps her so he can finally get some action?"

Theo had no words for Blaise at that moment. It was mindboggling how different the two were. It made him feel better than ever that Draco was with Hermione. The creeps would stay the hell away from his sister and so would all the sexists she was more likely to hex. And if this was 1896, Theo would have chosen Draco for his sister anyway. They just clicked, somehow, and they both were happy. "Draco's not like you, Blaise. And my sister is not Daphne or Pansy. So unless you want to irreparably harm our relationship, you'll never say such a thing ever again or I might just go back into overprotective brother mode and knock you out."

* * *

Draco and Hermione stepped out to the pool, "It's really hot out today."

"Guess you'll have to be thorough applying the sunblock," she winked at him. Draco swallowed. He really liked getting to do that. That should thoroughly freak out Blaise. "I don't think you'll ruin me. If anything, I've corrupted you," she said suddenly.

Draco smiled at her and leaned close, "I like being corrupted by you," he whispered before kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. "Feel free to corrupt me anytime you want," he said when they parted. She laughed and tugged him to a lounger. "Wait until Blaise is out here to take off your cover-up. I want him to squirm."

"Even if he makes lewd comments about your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Theo gets to deck him then," Draco shrugged. "I'm sure after proclaiming I could 'spoil' you he's itching to do just that. I don't care whether you adhere to the cultural rules or not. You don't tell someone that their sister is going to be 'ruined' by her intended."

"Especially when she's doing the ruining?"

"You have defiled me," Draco nodded. "My mother would be horrified if she knew what we've been up to."

"I don't recall you complaining," Hermione smirked.

"Like you said, you've corrupted me," he winked. She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Turn around so I can rub the sunscreen in," she said, opening the tube and squirting some into her hand. He obeyed, smiling when Theo and Blaise exited the house in time to see Hermione rubbing his back.

"What is your sister doing?" Blaise asked Theo.

"It's a muggle sun blocker. It protects your skin," Theo explained.

"And she's rubbing it into Draco?"

"He's not complaining," Theo shrugged. "She rubs it on my back too. It's nothing perverse, Blaise." It took everything for Theo to say that with a straight face. Especially knowing what his sister was wearing under her cover-up. Well, not exactly. But since Draco had seen her in a bikini, she'd not worn a one-piece since. So he had the feeling it was another two-piece.

* * *

"All done," she smiled, handing Draco the tube and letting him cast the spell to clean her hand.

"Now it's your turn," he gave her a devilish grin. "What color today?"

"I might have gone Slytherin," she admitted.

"Green?"

"What? Wear my boyfriend's favorite color?" Hermione batted her eyelashes innocently, "Why would I do that?"

"You're a tease," Draco informed her.

"You love it," she said before standing and pulling off her cover-up.

Draco gazed at her body. The bikini was green. Slytherin green. "Is that new?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I like it," he smiled.

"I had a feeling you would," she said as he stood. She snuck a peek to see Theo watching a gobsmacked Blaise. She kissed Draco, "Do me?"

"Believe me I'd love to," he breathed, licking his lips as she laid down on her front and untied her top's strings. Draco cast a glance at his friends to see Blaise's jaw slack and his eyes wide.

She smirked; their flirting had become much racier recently. But they'd decided nothing sexual would happen until he moved into Nott Manor. Draco's hands worked the lotion into her back, being very thorough. "You give good massages," she said to him.

"I'm glad you enjoy my touch," he responded.

"You have no idea," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Tease," he hissed at her. When he finished he watched her tie the strings again and then she sat up, carefully adjusting her top to make sure that she wasn't exposed. She squeezed some lotion into his hand and then into hers before she began to rub her arms, chest, and legs. Draco followed suit, wanting to get in the water with her soon.

* * *

"What is she wearing?!" Blaise asked in wonder. Theo's sister might be Theo's sister, but sweet Salazar she was hot.

"A muggle swimsuit," Theo answered. "It's a bikini."

"And you let her wear that? Around Draco?"

"Blaise, you clearly don't understand my sister. Hermione is her own person. She wears what she wants to," Theo looked at Blaise, "And stop staring at her."

A smack to the back of the head had Blaise looking away, "It's indecent."

"That's not what you were thinking when you were ogling her," Theo responded.

"Draco's touching her!"

"Blaise, you really are an idiot," Theo sighed. "Hermione was raised in the _muggle_ world. She's not interested in the pureblood rules."

"But…but she's pure now."

"She was pure before too," Theo responded harshly. He and Draco had been gits to her before they learned she was Theo's sister but they at least could acknowledge they'd been wrong all along and not just because she was his sister. Blaise seemed to think Hermione had somehow changed overnight. Blaise winced at Theo's words and tone. "Hermione's not abandoning muggle culture. And I would never ask her to. She got the better childhood, even if it wasn't magical."

Blaise thought about Theo's words as they walked over. By the time they arrived Draco had finished and he and Hermione were sitting close together, talking. They seemed very cozy. Hermione looked at her brother, "Took you long enough."

"I had to lay down the rules for Blaise," Theo said. "And he's going to not be so much of an idiot."

"Good," Hermione said. They had enough idiots to deal with in Ron and Harry. She did not need to add Blaise to that list.

"Come on love let's go for a swim," Draco said, standing and offering her his hand.

"You just like me wet," she said, Theo having to fight the urge to laugh as Blaise whimpered. His sister would win in this battle of wits. It was actually an unfair contest. Blaise's warped version of pureblood culture meant that he couldn't talk to Hermione like she was anything but a princess. Hermione, meanwhile, knew exactly how Blaise acted and could sink to his level. Or maybe she was already at his level.

The more he learned about Hermione the more he wondered about the image she'd unconsciously projected being the only smart and responsible person in the 'golden trio'. It seemed such an erroneous image. Theo had always seen her as a rule-abider and too pure. This was a girl, he'd thought, who would blush if you suggested a snog let alone shagging and here she was flirting shamelessly with Draco about sex. It was antithetical to all Theo had thought he knew about his sister when they first met.

But then, hadn't he and Draco both shown her sides that weren't really them before that summer? They were good little future Death Eaters in the eyes of their fathers and peers. Neither one ever stepped a toe out of line of that narrative out of self-preservation. Until that summer. Until Hermione entered their lives.

Either his sister had a Slytherin ability to hide her true nature, or else she couldn't (or didn't trust her 'friends' enough to) show it around her own friends. Theo shoved Blaise, "I told you, quit staring."

"Mate she's bloody hot," Blaise said, watching her dive into the water.

Theo punched him in the arm and Blaise cursed. Theo glared at him, "She's my sister you perv."

"But Draco can touch her?"

"He's her boyfriend," Theo countered. "And Hermione is fine with him touching her. She encourages it, even."

"It's still not right," Blaise argued.

It would be easy to tell Blaise about the Plan. But the more he argued that Hermione and Draco were breaking rules and Hermione was being 'ruined' (especially considering that Blaise had returned from Italy bragging about his sexual conquests) the more that Theo didn't want to say a word about the plan. He wanted Blaise to accept his sister for who she was, not for coming up with the plan to save Draco in the first place. Then Blaise would completely devalue his sister's relationship with his best friend and Theo would be furious. "Don't ever tell me Draco is 'ruining' her again or their relationship isn't right. You hump anything with two legs and a pair of breasts. And why the fuck would Hermione even care what people like Narcissa Malfoy would think? In case you haven't noticed, Hermione doesn't really take well to Death Eaters."

Blaise physically stepped back. Theo was kind of intimidating. Theo softened slightly, "You might be my friend, but Hermione is my family. She will always come first for me. If you can't respect her, or her lack of a pureblood elitist attitude, then I think we're at an impasse."

Blaise definitely didn't want to lose his friends. He could keep his opinions to himself, he supposed. "I'll behave," he said.

"Hermione's really awesome. If you give her a chance and don't go all 'pureblood princess' on her you'll see that," Theo advised before taking off his own shirt and using the spell to apply sun protection. He didn't mind Hermione or even Draco helping him with his back, but he wasn't about to ask Blaise to do it. Blaise looked completely thrown off balance.

While Theo had been surprised by muggle fashion, especially for women, he could appreciate it. But then, Theo saw Hermione wearing muggle fashion as part of who she was. Blaise seemed to think that Hermione would just automatically become Daphne Greengrass upon learning she was a pureblood and that made no sense to Theo at all. Why would Hermione throw away a culture she grew up in? A culture she didn't hate? Maybe Blaise was a little more into the blood prejudice than Theo'd thought. Or at least, he believed it more than Theo or Draco had.

* * *

First checking that Theo wasn't looking, Draco turned and pulled Hermione to him, kissing her, "You look really good in my favorite color."

"I'll think of that the next time I need muggle clothing or lingerie." The images that popped up into his head at that were erection-causing. Fortunately the water was a bit chilly that day, which saved him some embarrassment. "I think I broke Blaise," she smiled.

"Definitely," Draco nodded. "I knew you'd warp his mind. I didn't think it'd be so dramatic, but then again it _is_ Blaise. Drama is kind of his thing."

Hermione laughed and pulled away from him, "Want to play a game?"

"Do I get kisses if I win?"

She rolled her eyes. Boys. "Is that what it takes Draco? And here I thought you liked me for more than my body."

"I do," Draco argued, "I enjoy arguing with you and talking about magic theory and magical society and the like."

Hermione smirked, "I was teasing."

Draco gave her a mock glare, "I'll get you for that witch!"

"You have to catch me first!" She said before diving under the water and swimming away from him. Draco grinned as he swam after her. He'd catch her.

Theo joined them and they played and swam for a while before Hermione exited the pool and settled on the lounger, "Don't kill each other you two," she told the two boys who were wrestling around. While her brother and boyfriend amused her with their antics, she still found it odd watching them interact in a way not even Harry and Ron would.

She'd just got comfortable when Blaise approached. He'd not ventured into the pool yet. "Hermione? I'm sorry for earlier."

Hermione looked at Blaise. To see the normally confident boy nervous was interesting. It reminded her of meeting Draco properly, actually. "It's fine. I did get fair warning about you after all. And if you can be friends with Ron Weasley it takes more than calling me Harry's brain or saying my muggle name is inferior to get to me."

Blaise smirked at that. "I've always wondered why you put up with him. You and Potter as friends, yeah that makes sense. You both were raised by muggles after all and you have this new world to learn about so you'd have that in common. But the Weasel baffled me."

"If Harry wasn't friends with Ron, I probably wouldn't be," she conceded. "But then I met the rest of the Weasleys and I get along very well with most of them. The twins are hilarious, especially when you have something on them."

"Like what?" Blaise asked. The twins were famous at Hogwarts for a reason. They were impossible to trick so the thought that she could have something on them was surprising.

"I can tell them apart," she smiled. "It drives Fred round the bend that I can. And I refuse to tell them how I know so they can 'fix' it."

"And they're okay with you being a Nott?"

"They were all polite to Theo, except Ron. But Ron's very rarely nice to anyone when he meets them. The twins are coming to Theo's birthday party, actually."

Blaise was surprised that the Weasleys were okay with her new status. That Ron wasn't didn't surprise him but he'd imagined all of them wanting nothing to do with Hermione. The Notts were known for being big scary Death Eaters. Their father hadn't been quite to Lucius Malfoy's caliber but Blaise had never liked the man. He sat down on the lounger next to hers and folded his hands, "I know I ruined things but I would like it if we could start over. I guess…I just was expecting someone…"

"You expected a proper pureblood princess, all shiny and rule-abiding and perfect to show to mummy dearest," Hermione finished for him.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I mean, you are very rule oriented at school and so I thought these rules would kind of appeal to you."

"I'm that girl about as much as Draco is a Death Eater."

"Yeah how did that happen?" Blaise asked. "I mean, we all knew he'd be marked as soon as possible."

"Did Theo tell you I prevented our father from letting him get the mark?"

The dark skinned man nodded, "Yeah it was in his letter he sent me in Italy."

"Voldemort thinks Draco is a spy trying to get close to me to feed him information," Hermione smiled. "In fact he so liked the plan we fed him that he said Draco was to have zero contact with Death Eaters, _not_ take the mark, and he should run away from home and move in with Theo and I."

Blaise laughed, "Oh that's brilliant! Since there's no contact, they can't learn how close he is or isn't to you." Hermione nodded. Voldemort had actually made her plan even stronger by accident and there was plenty of humor in that.

"Of course, Draco and I are actually a couple. It makes the story so much easier to sell when it's based in reality," she added. No need for Blaise to think their relationship wasn't genuine. "So if anyone at Hogwarts reports that we're being caught snogging or something to Voldemort, he'll think Draco's just getting even closer to being able to spy."

"That's scarily brilliant of you Hermione," Blaise admired.

"Lies are easier to tell when they're at least partially true," Hermione shrugged. "In this case, Draco's only lie is he still believes in Voldemort's cause. And since he's supposed to be pretending to not believe that, he's not got to lie about even that anymore."

Blaise was incredibly impressed with the witch, "How the devil did you not end up in Slytherin? You're more a Slytherin than all the girls in our year."

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered, "I think thinking I was a muggleborn might have had something to do with it."

* * *

Draco exited the pool, "Hermione and Blaise look to be getting along," he observed.

"Hopefully he doesn't put his foot in it again," Theo sighed. Blaise was his other best friend but Blaise was unpredictable.

"I'm sure he'll work out some way to get along with her," Draco said. At the end of the day, Blaise would do anything for his friends and that was what gave Draco faith that his friend would tame himself if necessary to get along with Hermione. "Your birthday party is soon."

"Yeah," Theo smiled. "This will be the first one I'm excited for and it has the fewest people coming."

"I think it's the quality and not the quantity," Draco pointed out. "Plus, you have a sister."

"Yeah," Theo's smile grew into a grin as he looked at Hermione, "she's the best thing to happen to me.

"I certainly feel the same way," Draco nodded. "Without her this summer would have been horrible for me."

"Monday will be great," Theo said as they approached Blaise and Hermione.


	9. Theo's Birthday

**Disclaimer- For the record, I still don't own any of these characters.**

 **A/N- Here we have Theo's birthday in its entirety, from morning 'til night. Draco & Blaise meet the twins, Draco moves into Nott Manor, and we get a peek at Ginny's opinion on everything at the very end of the chapter. **

**In the upcoming chapter (which I am still working on because everything went in a different direction than I previously expected so I had to delete like 14 pages and ended up rewriting everything which is now even longer than it was before) Harry will arrive at the Burrow, Luna and Neville enter the story, and Dumbledore makes an appearance. And plot. There's plot. And some racy scenes even though smut isn't my forte. So next week should be a good one. And a big one. These chapters have an episodic feel to me, so chapter length will never be rigid for this story.**

* * *

Very early Monday morning Draco packed up all of his things. He had no intention of returning to the manor ever again. He shrunk everything to fit it in his trunk and packed it all up, opening every drawer and door to make sure he had it all. Once he was done he carefully and quietly made his way to the fireplace before flooing out, "Nott Manor!"

When Draco stumbled out of the fireplace with his trunk Hermione was waiting. She smiled and kissed him, "Welcome home," she said.

Home. Draco felt warmth flood through him at her words. It felt really good to hear her say that. And invited up some emotions that he definitely wasn't ready to deal with yet. So he changed the topic, "Are you here to show me to my room?"

"You're in Theo's wing for propriety's sake," she said, pulling away from him reluctantly. "But it's not like there's a ward preventing you coming to visit me," she winked.

Draco grinned and his trunk vanished, "Lead on gorgeous. I'd follow you anywhere." Hermione laughed and took his hand, pulling him after her toward the stairs.

* * *

It was the room he usually used, so Draco didn't need to look around. Since it was still early they laid on his bed together, enjoying some snuggle time. "I have to say, this would be a much better way to wake up," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're comfy," she answered.

"Comfy?" Draco pouted, "You make it sound like I'm squishy."

Hermione giggled into his chest, "Draco you're not squishy. You're very toned and athletic."

"So you think I'm sexy?" He teased.

"Extremely," she answered, kissing him. He returned it, groaning at her aggression. Draco wasn't like Blaise; he didn't sleep around. His only other kiss was with Fleur Delacour, at the Yule Ball when he got stuck under mistletoe, and it'd been nice. Hermione was different. Maybe it was that Draco was two years older. Maybe it was that he was so incredibly attracted to his girlfriend. That she was the kindest person he knew. That she was so anti-everything his parents loved.

Draco wasn't used to such feelings, so he couldn't really say what it was that made kissing Hermione better. Why he wanted her so much. He just did. When they parted to breathe he smiled, "I'm really glad to be here with you."

"I'm happy you're here. I worried about you, stuck in that house with him," Hermione ran a hand through his hair, "I worried he'd one day get mad for some reason and kill you."

"I worried about that too," he admitted. "Every time I went back there I'd stay in my section of the house, out of sight in my room."

"Now you never have to go back," she smiled.

"Nope," he grinned. "I'm all yours." She kissed him sweetly and settled against him. Draco ran a hand over her back, "Hermione, thank you for saving me from that. I don't know...I would have hated myself if I'd been branded."

"You're a good man, Draco," she said, not lifting her head to look at him, "now how about a nap before it's time for breakfast?"

"That sounds great," he shifted to get comfortable and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sitting down to breakfast with Theo and Hermione was a very, very pleasant experience. "Happy birthday mate."

"Thanks," Theo smiled.

"Happy Birthday Theo," Hermione said, hugging him, "We can get your apparition license tomorrow if you want."

"That's fine," Theo looked at his friend. "Did you settle in okay Draco?"

Draco nodded, "I haven't unpacked yet. I was up pretty early so when I arrived Hermione showed me to my room and I took a nap."

Theo just nodded to accept that. He was getting very good at not asking questions he didn't want the answers to; especially when it came to his sister and his best friend's relationship. Ever since Hermione informed him they'd already discussed birth control Theo had adopted the mentality that if they didn't confirm anything, he could plead ignorance.

He really, truly believed that Draco was perfect for his sister. And he knew Hermione was just what Draco needed. But Theo definitely didn't want to hear about them breaking pureblood cultural norms in their relationship. He just wasn't quite there yet in letting go of the things that, like Draco, he'd grown up entrenched in and believing in. His sister didn't seem to mind, so he figured he was doing pretty well at letting some things go. No chaperone, no dress code were easy enough to give up but others were harder.

* * *

Hermione took a shower after breakfast, slipping her swimsuit on afterwards and then putting on shorts and a t-shirt. She ran her hand through her curls. The hair potion from Madame Primpernelle's was so useful and effective. She wished she had known about it sooner. Draco had taken her a few days earlier to pick up some things for Theo's party and they'd stopped for her to get more. It wasn't so expensive she couldn't have afforded it when she lived with the Grangers. She wondered why the Weasleys never mentioned anything. At the very least Molly and Ginny. It certainly would've caused less of a headache for her over the years. "Aww you're already dressed," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Draco, in swim trunks and a t-shirt, leaning against the doorway pouting.

She rolled her eyes, "So I have to protect myself from peeping Dracos now?"

"It's hard not to peep when you're just so hot," Draco reasoned, giving her one of his Malfoy smirks.

Hermione laughed. "You're ridiculous," she informed him, walking to the doorway he was blocking, "and in my way."

He winked at her and stood upright, offering her his arm, "Please allow me to escort the beautiful lady of the manor downstairs."

She shook her head but accepted his arm, "You're lucky you're charming."

"I'm well aware of that," Draco said. "Do you reckon you'll break the twins when they see your swimsuit?"

"Possibly," she said. "I'm not sure if they've seen witches in muggle swimsuits before. Molly can be rather conservative when it comes to wardrobe. You should have seen the gown for the Yule Ball she picked out for me. It covered everything. I returned it and picked out my own in Hogsmeade."

"Well I certainly enjoyed that gown. Though I prefer your current wardrobe."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. "All the better to tease you and warp Blaise's patriarchal mind."

He laughed as they walked downstairs. Hermione looked around, "Where's Theo?"

"He said he wanted to play some video games before the party. I thought I should help you get everything ready, even if it's just a few other people coming."

"Well thank you for being thoughtful," Hermione smiled, kissing him. "I find that very appealing in a bloke."

"Not surprising when you're friends with two idiots who think only of themselves," Draco reasoned.

Hermione grimaced, thinking of Harry's most recent letter. She'd decided to send him a letter laying down that Theo was her brother and how dare Harry, without knowing anything about Theo, call him names and allege that he's a Death Eater. If she made Harry aware of her anger at his words, maybe he'd calm down and actually THINK. Instead Harry had doubled down that Theo was a Death Eater, in cahoots with Draco, and all of this was a massive plot to give Voldemort eyes into the Order and Harry. And, Harry had added, Hermione was an idiot to think that she and Theo were related.

Her response had been a copy of a picture of her mother that Draco's aunt had sent with Bill. It was the picture that Theo, Draco, and the Weasleys had all said was the spitting image of Hermione. She'd told Harry where to shove his conspiracy theories. It was rare for her to lose her temper with Harry, but his letter had been outrageously inflammatory. She could understand being hesitant about Theo and suspicious of Draco, but to just completely write everything off as a lie to target Harry was despicable.

"Sorry," Draco said, noticing her mood change. "I didn't mean to bring up that memory."

"It's okay. It's not your fault Harry's becoming a paranoid lunatic," Hermione sighed. "I've always worried about his mental health but now It's even more alarming. I think the link to Voldemort is doing him untold harm."

"Probably is but if you told him that he'd just say you were 'in league' with me to sell him out or some such shite," Draco rolled his eyes. He'd promised to be nice to her friends if they were nice to him and respectful to her. If those lines were crossed, he'd let loose. Hermione accepted it; she'd hate if Ron and Harry were calling him every name in the book and he just sat there and took it lest he upset his girlfriend. Draco could defend himself and without Hermione in their corner, she didn't think Harry and Ron would do very well. They relied on her to stand up to Draco because Ron was quick to cast spells but, to be blunt, Ron wasn't a good duelist. Harry meanwhile relied on one spell over and over again.

Draco was quicker and had more knowledge than they did, which was why they depended on Hermione in those situations. Hermione had not been pleased to see how ill-prepared Harry and Ron were at the Ministry. They'd dueled like they were still at Hogwarts, practicing in the defense group. While Harry could teach people to cast non-dueling spells like the patronus, he couldn't really do more than stun people or hex them with childish things. It was alarming, when you thought about how the prophecy seemed to indicate that Harry was the one who had to defeat Voldemort. If Harry couldn't beat Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel, and he let his temper get the better of him in the process, how could he fight Voldemort?

Hermione forced those thoughts away and squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "Come on, we need to get everything prepared for Theo's first pool party." A grinning Draco followed suit. He and Hermione had gone to the muggle world and Diagon Alley to get all the decorations and games for the party. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

Draco levitated the 'Happy Birthday!' banner into place. Magic made life so much easier. Blaise had arrived about thirty minutes into Hermione and Draco decorating and Hermione had ordered him to distract Theo by asking to learn how to play video games. Blaise had happily obliged and would keep him occupied until it was time for the lunchtime party.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Perfect. Thank you."

"There are very few things I wouldn't do for you," Draco assured her. "Plus I don't want to be the one teaching Blaise how to play video games."

She laughed and looked over toward the picnic table that was in the grass roughly twenty feet from the pool area, "I think a tablecloth is a bit much, don't you?"

"It's a fine table as is," Draco shrugged. "Plus, most of us will probably be wet."

"That's true," she nodded. "No tablecloth then. Do you think the balloons are too much?"

He glanced at the balloons tied to the table that held Theo's presents (just three from Blaise, Hermione, and Draco), "I think they're fine," he said. "Theo will love the effort you went to for him."

"He's my brother, of course I would," Hermione said. Draco kissed her, "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?"

"It's part of being friends with the idiots, I think," Draco reassured her, "you're used to them snapping at your well-meaning efforts. Theo wouldn't do that. None of us would."

Hermione smiled and relaxed into him. Draco did have a point. Trying to help the boys with school or a problem often ended with them mad at her. Third year over the broomstick was still a hurtful memory. Harry and Ron were so taken by the Firebolt that they hadn't even thought that someone could (or would) hex it. Then they'd been angry at her for telling McGonagall about Harry's anonymous present that was so attractive because of it being 'the best broomstick in the world' as Ron had gushed. Ron never listened to her when she tried to help him with spell-casting, even when he was doing it wrong and just getting angry about his failures.

"Well then, let's make sure we have the towels and pool toys," she said. No point brooding about her friends; she wasn't even sure if they qualified as friends anymore. They didn't seem able to let go of or accept Hermione being a Nott.

"Whatever you want," Draco smiled, kissing her cheek as he moved to the pile of towels Rupee had left them.

* * *

Blaise had been at Nott Manor a couple times since meeting Hermione. He'd watched his first movie on the trio's appointed movie night and he'd been in awe of what muggles had accomplished without magic. When Hermione told him to play video games with Theo that morning, Blaise had been a bit nervous. He didn't exactly know what video games even were. Watching Theo play, though, Blaise figured it out and swiftly wanted to play too.

Theo was amused at how quickly his friend adapted to the muggle things his sister had introduced them all to; and he was glad to see that despite the rough first meeting, Blaise and Hermione seemed to be getting along well and even teasing one another. That seemed to make Blaise very comfortable around Hermione, which made Theo breathe easy.

That Hermione got along with his friends had been his goal when she entered his life. And now it was his birthday and his sister was giving him a birthday party. So much had happened in such a short amount of time yet it felt to Theo like his sister had been living at the manor forever, somehow. She was so comfortable in the house, and had even learned all the house elves' names. "Is it almost time for the party?" Theo asked Blaise.

Blaise looked at the clock on the wall, "It's another twenty minutes. So what other movies have you guys watched? Do you think I'd like them?"

"We'll have to show you Star Wars," Theo smiled. "Draco and I loved it. Princess Leia actually kind of reminds me of Hermione."

* * *

Theo was kept distracted for the final twenty minutes successfully by Blaise and then they went to the floo room. Hermione and Draco were already there. Theo entered and smiled, "Do I get to see what you did now?"

"Nope not until Fred and George arrive, which should be any minu-" She was cut off by the flash of the fireplace as first one twin, and then the other, exited the fireplace. "Welcome to Nott Manor boys."

"Wow," Fred said, gazing around the room. "It's really big."

"You should see it from the outside," Hermione said. "Fred, George, these are Theo's friends Blaise Zabini and of course Draco Malfoy. And remember…"

"We know, no pranking Draco," George scowled. "Doesn't matter, he's too observant to prank."

"How come I'm not protected?" Blaise asked.

"Because I snog Draco, not you," she answered with a wink. The twins laughed. Hermione looked at Draco and Theo, "Blaise, Draco, George is on the left and Fred is on the right."

"How do you do that?!" Fred gaped at her.

Theo laughed at Fred's horror. It was so amusing how it irritated the redhead that Hermione knew which was which. "Every girl has her secrets Fred," Hermione said, batting her eyelashes at him. Draco snickered.

"Happy birthday," George said to Theo. Fred chimed in after him.

"Thanks," Theo smiled, "I'm glad you could come. This is the first birthday party I've ever looked forward to."

"Really?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Usually our birthdays involve friends of our parents and kids we may or may not like," Draco explained. "My father used my birthdays for his own personal business contacts."

The twins frowned. That sounded horrible. No wonder Hermione had put so much effort into this party and was so protective of Malfoy and Theo. "So this pool you have," George said, changing the subject. "We're very eager to see it."

"This way," she indicated, "birthday boy first."

* * *

Theo exited the house and grinned. There was a banner, balloons, streamers, presents on a table, and while it wasn't over the top it was done for him by his best friend and his sister, which meant so much more to Theo than any fancy party his father would have thrown. "It's brilliant," Theo said.

"I'm glad you approve," Hermione smiled.

"Bloody hell that's a big pool," George said, gazing in awe at the size of the yard. He and Fred turned to look at the size of the house. They were right. The house was massive. Hermione smiled at their surprise and wonder. It was nice to see them shocked. The twins were hard to catch off-guard. "This is so cool," George said.

"Yeah we like it," Theo nodded before looking at his sister. "Is it okay to swim first or is lunch soon?"

"Rupee will tell us when it's ready," Hermione said. "We can swim first."

"Sweet," Fred grinned.

* * *

The group dispersed, Draco following Hermione to a lounger and removing his t-shirt in the process. She smiled at his physique, "You do look good without a shirt," she mused.

"I'm glad you approve," he smirked.

"I do," she nodded, sliding out of her shorts and then pulling her top off. Draco smiled. It was a purple bikini that day and she looked good in it. "Do you like?"

"Definitely," he nodded.

Hermione gave him a sly smile, "So you're willing to help with sunblock?"

"Always," Draco took the bottle and squirted the lotion onto his hand as Hermione lay down on the lounger, untying her top once she was settled. He rubbed it into her back, being extra thorough. He wouldn't want her to get sunburned.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name…" Fred's jaw dropped. "What is she wearing?"

"A bikini," Theo answered. "A muggle swimsuit."

"Wow," George said, "I like it."

"I did not know Hermione looked like that under her clothes," Fred stared.

"That's my sister you're gawking at," Theo reminded them.

"Sorry mate," George said.

"We just never really noticed that Hermione had grown up," Fred added.

Theo raised an eyebrow, doubting that very much. The twins' subsequent blushes confirmed his thoughts. He rolled his eyes, "Draco is highly jealous and Hermione is quick with her wand."

The twins looked away from his sister at that. It amused Theo how the twins were a bit afraid of Hermione. Understandably, in his eyes, but it was still funny. The twins were such legends at Hogwarts; that they were intimidated by anyone seemed unlikely and that it was Hermione was hilarious.

"What is Malfoy doing?!" Fred exclaimed.

"Applying Hermione's muggle sunscreen," Blaise shrugged. "It's a lotion that protects your skin from the sun."

"Why not just use the spell?" George asked.

"Because this way Draco gets to touch her," Blaise looked at Theo, "personally I think they have the right idea. A new socially acceptable way to touch a witch. I can't wait to try it out."

Hermione and Draco, meanwhile, were amused by the twins' oubursts. "It's surprising how you let yourself be objectified to amuse your brother with others' reactions," Draco said.

"It's not about objectifying, it's about dressing the way that _I_ want to and not the way _others_ want me to," Hermione corrected him. "I'm almost seventeen and have sexual desires the same as any male does at the same age. And don't you forget, your warped little cultural norms would have me this virginal innocent who's inferior to the men in her life who get to make all her decisions for her. _That's_ objectification. _This_ is liberation," she finished.

Draco chuckled before catching himself as Hermione raised an eyebrow at his reaction, "Sorry; I was just imagining my mother's reaction to your words. It would be hilarious."

Hermione smiled and when he finished rubbing the sunblock in she tied her top again, "I think Hogwarts will be fun this year."

"Definitely," Draco nodded, grinning. How far could the Greengrasses' jaws drop? He looked forward to finding out.

* * *

The twins were quick to jump into the water and soon they were playing games in the pool, lined up as Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Hermione and Draco had bought a muggle pool volleyball set and set it up so they played that and with five highly competitive males, it was a fierce game. Theo enjoyed the 3-on-3 battle, especially when his team won. Fred and George were a bit awkward around Hermione in a bikini, which added to the amusement of the three Slytherins. "If you two are going to be here often then you're going to have to get used to Hermione in a bikini," Draco informed them as they exited the pool for lunch. Rupee had appeared to tell them it was time to eat so they'd finished the game 9-7.

"What's for lunch?" Blaise asked.

"Pizza," Hermione smiled, wrapping a towel around herself. "That's what Theo asked for, that's what the house elves have made."

"They do make good pizza," Draco mused. Their second date in the muggle world had led to Hermione introducing him to pizza, which Draco was immediately a fan of. They now had it on their movie nights as the house elves learned to make it from some cookbooks they'd picked up in the muggle world.

Draco dried himself off and sat down at the picnic table, Hermione sitting next to him. Theo sat next to her while the twins and Blaise sat on the other side, "This looks good," George said.

"Definitely," Blaise smiled. Being half-Italian, and his mother often going back to Italy, he was familiar with pizza. He'd never realized how popular it was in the muggle world though until movie night when he'd been presented with one and Hermione had told him.

* * *

As they ate lunch Hermione looked at the twins, "Do you still live at the Burrow?"

"No we live above our shop," Fred answered. "Mum is great but she's not exactly the most open-minded."

"Yeah if you want to shag the Burrow is the place to avoid," George agreed.

Hermione, bemused, glanced at her boyfriend who winked at her. "Have you managed to dissuade your sister from her crush on Potter?" Theo asked.

Draco and Blaise wrinkled their noses and said at the same time, "But they're related!"

"You two know that too?" Fred asked.

"Sacred 28," Draco shrugged. "I know the entire Black family tree by heart."

"Well we certainly didn't. We didn't even know we were related to the Blacks until Theo here told us," George said. "Once we told Ginny what you said she didn't believe us so she asked dad and mum to prove us wrong. But they just confirmed it so Ginny spent like an hour crying about how it was all unfair. Bit over the top really."

"Yeah but at least she's off her 'marry Harry' kick," Fred rolled his eyes. "It was really gross all the hearts she'd draw around pictures she stole from Ron."

"She stole pictures of Potter from her brother? That's just creepy," Blaise wrinkled his nose.

"What's creepy is that we don't really understand why Ron had them," Fred said. "They were cut out of newspaper articles."

"I was going to say they had to be. I don't have any pictures of them," Hermione said. "We've certainly never taken any together."

"Yeah we thought it was super creepy," George nodded.

Hermione shook her head. She would imagine Ron used them to remind himself that _he_ was best friends with Harry Potter. That that made him important. She certainly didn't understand it, but then she wasn't a jealous person like Ron could be. He was obsessed with physical signs of wealth. In some ways, Harry probably was a physical sign of wealth to Ron.

"How big _is_ your house?" Fred asked, gazing up at the massive manor.

"Very big," Hermione answered.

"Hermione's in the west wing and I'm in the east," Theo said.

"You have wings of the house?" George's jaw dropped.

"It's a really big house," Theo shrugged. "We have en-suite bathrooms too."

"Malfoy Manor is bigger," Blaise added. "This house is big, but there's certainly bigger."

"Bloody hell," Fred said. No wonder Malfoy bragged about his manor. If it was bigger than Nott Manor…well Fred couldn't even imagine that. He'd thought Number 12 Grimmauld Place was big but Nott Manor was on a whole other level. Three floors, sprawling land around it, a big in-ground pool…there was just so much. Their wealth was abundantly obvious.

But that wasn't to say that the four wealthy teens were obnoxious about it. Hermione clearly had adapted quickly and well but the three boys were rather relaxed about the magnitude of their wealth. That attitude would enrage Ron, Fred thought. Since opening their shop Fred and George were very successful and they'd been raking in the galleons, but they'd both been careful around their younger siblings about talking about their newly acquired wealth.

Ron especially had an obsession with money and the Weasley family's lack of it. The twins were pretty sure that his anger at Hermione being a Nott was half that she was a wealthy heiress and half that she was a pureblood. He had nothing better than her, in his eyes. She was smarter than him, better at magic than him, wealthier than him, and had as much history in the magical world as the Weasleys did, if not more.

That was all without factoring in that the Weasleys obviously lacked knowledge about their own family history and the magical world, unlike the Notts, Malfoys, and Zabinis. Theo and his friends knew things that certainly the Weasleys didn't know. And Fred could see that angering Ron too. He thought he had a corner in the trio's friendship as the pureblood wizard with two friends who didn't have any wizarding family and that wasn't true anymore. Hermione certainly wasn't going to abandon Theo; he was her brother. And with Theo in the picture, with all his knowledge, Ron probably saw himself the odd man out.

Personally, Fred thought his little brother was being an idiot. Hermione was meeting new people and as a result Ron could find himself out in the cold regardless when he finally came around about her new status. She was very close to Draco Malfoy, clearly, and Blaise Zabini seemed to enjoy flirting and joking with her. Hermione clearly got along really well with both of Theo's friends. Plus it was obvious that the three purebloods were far more comfortable in the muggle world than Ron was as lunch continued and the three Slytherins talked about muggle things they had experienced.

* * *

After lunch Hermione taught the boys how to use the Super Soaker squirt guns she and Draco had bought and soon it was another Slytherin-Gryffindor war, this time with six teens running through the gardens with squirt guns. "These things are awesome!" George declared after soaking Blaise.

"Do muggles make lots of cool things like this?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Draco and Theo nodded. Hermione smiled. It was cute how the boys were getting into muggle culture.

"Wicked," George grinned. "Hermione can you help us blend into the muggle world? We could recreate some of these things for our shop if we were able to go into the muggle side of London and look at their stuff."

"I can do that," she nodded. The twins beamed.

* * *

The next toys she showed them were the slip 'n slide and the muggle Frisbee. "I like it better without the teeth," Blaise told Hermione. The boys had decided to throw it to each other and perform various jumps and flips into the pool in the process so she'd opted to sit out, watching them play.

"I never really understood the point of the teeth other than to make it different from the muggle version," Hermione said. "And to make it much more dangerous." Blaise nodded before turning back around to wait for his turn. Hermione smirked. She was glad the boys were having fun. And all getting along. That was what had been the point of the day, other than Theo enjoying his birthday.

She stayed on the lounger, watching them, until Draco came over, "I think your party is a success," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione smiled, "I think so too. Theo's having fun and you're all getting along with the twins."

"They're fun to hang around," Draco admitted, sitting down on her lounger.

"You're soaking wet," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Draco leaned in to kiss her again, "Theo and Blaise bet on whether the twins think our relationship is real or not and I was ordered to come over here and show them just how real it is."

"Sounds like fun," Hermione smiled.

"I certainly thought so," Draco agreed, "so do I get to snog my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she slid a hand through his dripping wet hair as their lips met.

* * *

Theo and Blaise kept their eyes on the twins, occasionally glancing at Draco and Hermione to make sure the pair were giving a show. "The more I'm around them the less weird it is," Blaise told Theo.

"Same," Theo nodded. Movie nights featured Hermione and Draco cuddled on the sofa and he didn't mind that. Even the little kisses didn't bug him. Snogging would, though, which was why he kept his focus more on the Weasley twins.

"Whoa," Fred said.

"I told you they were actually a couple!" George declared.

"Wait, one of you believed Hermione and the other didn't?" Blaise was confused.

"Yeah," George nodded. "I figured Hermione and Malfoy must be a couple. She's not exactly a liar. Fred said it was all for show and there was no way she'd actually be with Malfoy."

"I guess we split the bet," Theo said, scratching his head. He had figured the twins would agree, not have two different opinions.

* * *

Soon it was time to dry off and have cake, which the elves had insisted on making. Then came presents. Theo was not certain what his sister would get him but he also knew that she and Draco went to Diagon Alley quite often together so he presumed if she needed help, she'd ask her boyfriend for it. He unwrapped the silver wrapping paper and grinned. It was the poker set he'd admired last summer when he and Draco had been in Diagon Alley together. "Wow! This is brilliant," He leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, squeezing her boyfriend's hand in gratitude. Draco smirked and watched his best friend open his next present. This was the best birthday party he'd ever been to in his entire life. The delight in Hermione's eyes that Theo liked her gift? That was great. Theo, meanwhile, was the happiest that Draco had ever seen him.

Theo opened a large box that was from the Weasley twins. He blinked. Inside was a new, very nice, engraved beater's bat. He looked at the twins, surprised by the gift. The twins grinned, "This way when you're on the Slytherin team and flatten Gryffindor we can rub it in Ron and Ginny's faces that _we_ bought you the bat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The twins were so weird. "And you're sure there's no trick you put in the bat?" She asked. You did not simply trust the twins. Unless you wanted to be the butt of their jokes.

Both of them looked horrified at the thought, "Hermione! How dare you! We would never violate the sanctity of a beater's bat," George said, hand on his chest in protest. She didn't think she'd ever seen him more serious or righteous. Apparently she'd struck a nerve.

"She's not a quidditch player George, she wouldn't get it," Fred said. "But no, we did not. We beaters have to stick together. Besides, if we did and it happened during the match then McGonagall would descend on us and skin us alive. Frankly, I'd rather face Voldemort with one of our fake wands." George nodded in agreement. Hermione smirked at their fear of McGonagall.

Hermione relaxed against Draco. The twins certainly took being a beater seriously, which was unlike Fred and George in her experience. Theo thanked them for the bat and opened Blaise's gift to find Italian leather beater armor. He smiled at his friend who shrugged and began to talk about how exclusive the wizard who'd created it was and how he was 'the best in all the world' with his leather work. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Blaise's eccentricities. He certainly was a character.

* * *

"You should have seen the gardens Mum! They were so massive. The elves grow loads of food and were so proud of their work. And Dad, you would have loved the room Theo set up for Hermione. It's filled with functioning muggle stuff. We had a great time," Fred grinned as he and George took turns telling their parents and siblings all about Nott Manor at dinner. They'd even been given a tour of the house and the twins had decided bragging about it would really irritate Ron, which they very much loved to do.

"And the pool was so big," George looked at Bill and Fleur, "it's so awesome."

"It sounds lovely," Molly said.

"How were Theo's friends?" Arthur asked. He was very curious just how Lucius Malfoy's son acted. Especially after Theo's words at the Burrow that Hermione had 'corrupted' the Malfoy heir.

"Blaise is very amusing," Fred said. "You should have heard him flirting with Hermione. That bloke has no shame." Ron turned bright red. "But Draco was really different. He and Hermione are something else to watch," Fred paused to take a drink, "the _Daily Prophet_ isn't wrong. They are courting. Or dating, I guess is a better way to describe it. Hermione is not a fan of the 'pureblood crap' as she calls it."

Ron's temper blew, "SHE'S DATING A DEATH EATER?! THAT TRAITOR!"

"You're an idiot," George told Ron. "Hermione wouldn't date a Death Eater. Draco is not a Death Eater."

"Yeah and if you say his father is, well, so was hers," Fred added, frowning at Ron. "What is your problem? First you're furious she's a pureblood and the Nott heiress, and now you're upset she's dating Draco? Do you just live to be angry at her?"

"Really Ronald, it's none of your business who she's seeing. The papers have been saying they've been courting since before her father died. Clearly their parents approve and if Hermione is still seeing him then she must like him," Molly tutted.

"He's a Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"He's Theo's best friend," George countered, "and he's Hermione's boyfriend. So either get over your petty hatred of him or say goodbye to Hermione in your life. Because she'll choose her brother over you in a heartbeat."

"What kinds of muggle things were in the room?"

"I'm not sure of all of it but Hermione said they watched movies there at least once a week," Fred answered his father, amused at his father's fascination with muggles. "I'm sure if you asked she'd let you come watch a movie. Theo invited George and I to their next movie night."

Ginny scowled. Hermione had ruined Ginny's future as Mrs. Harry Potter and Ginny was _not_ happy about it. At all. Since she was a little girl all she'd ever wanted was to marry Harry Potter. And then he'd gone and rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny was even more certain it was their destiny. After Hermione's visit to the Burrow with her new brother Ginny's brothers had sat her down and said they wouldn't allow her to date a cousin of theirs. Her parents had agreed and Ginny had been pouting ever since. It just wasn't fair! Hermione went from muggleborn to pureblood with the richest pureblood in England courting her in a few weeks while Ginny's dream was completely destroyed. Why did Hermione get all the luck?

Ginny had always been jealous of Hermione's relationship with Harry. She was even more jealous of Hermione now. Not only was Hermione a pureblood, she was Sacred 28. Sure, the Weasleys were Sacred 28 too, but her family were known for being blood traitors. Ginny had the Carrow twins in her year at Hogwarts, and she was very jealous of their beautiful and expensive clothes. While it was true that not all Sacred 28 families were wealthy, they were all better off than the Weasleys and it grated on Ginny. Their family was supposed to be an example to magical society and instead they were shunned for her father's obsession with muggle stuff.

It just figured that when Hermione finally looked to be on the outs with Harry and Ron by her heritage coming to light, giving Ginny a chance to take her place and get closer to Harry, their family learned that they were related to Harry. It was unfair!

* * *

In the Nott library Hermione curled up on a sofa with a book, very pleased with the events of the day. Draco had moved in with no problems, Voldemort knew nothing of their relationship so he didn't even know how far they were in it, the twins had got along with Blaise and Draco, and Theo had enjoyed his sixteenth birthday. It felt good but she was rather drained from everything she'd had to do that day.

Crookshanks jumped up into her lap, "Hey there Crooks," she smiled, scratching the fat cat's head, "I think a quiet night reading is just what we need don't you?" Crookshanks purred and lifted his head to let her scratch under his chin.

* * *

"If Potter and Weasel don't pull their heads out of their arses what are you going to do?" Blaise asked Theo as they put chairs around the table to play with Theo's new poker set.

"Continue to be there for my sister," Theo shrugged, sitting the poker set on the table. "She'll need me even more then."

"What about you?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I'm not giving Hermione up for anything," Draco said, getting out some butterbeers for all of them. "She's got me through the worst point of my life. I'll get her through the two idiots being idiots."

"I don't think she'd be as hurt as you might expect," Theo pointed out as he sat down and opened up the set, smiling at the quality of the gift from his sister. "She's really angry at them slinging mud at me just for being her brother. Potter even said there's no way she's a pureblood, which she sees as a slight against her."

"Should we invite her to play with us?" Draco asked Theo. Hermione did seem to have some skill with cards and he'd hate for his girlfriend to not feel included, even if it was a difficult balance for him sometimes spending time with his best friend and yet still having time for his girlfriend.

"She wants to spend some private time reading tonight," Theo said. "Just her and Crookshanks."

"Doesn't that cat hate Weasley?" Blaise grinned.

"With a passion," Theo nodded. "But he likes Draco and I. When I'm working on my homework he sits in my lap." Theo counted out the poker chips, engraved with the Nott family crest. "This poker set is amazing."

"Hermione asked them to engrave the Nott crest in the chips," Draco said, taking his pile from Theo.

"That's a nice touch," Blaise admired, picking up one of the gold chips to see the Nott crest, "Great detail."

Theo nodded. The chips were copper, bronze, silver, and gold and the cards had black backs. He loved the detail put into it. He shuffled the cards and dealt them, "Place your bets gentlemen."


	10. The Behemoth Chapter

**A/N: Here we go. The behemoth. Over 14,400 words. 25 pages. Do not ever expect another massive chapter like this from me. To summarize- Harry goes to the Burrow, OWLs arrive, Neville and Luna go to Nott Manor, Draco and Hermione have their first argument, we learn something about Theo, Molly questions Dumbledore, and Bill ponders. And that's not even everything.**

 **I'm only 3 pages into Chap 11 but it covers the remainder of August and the return to Hogwarts (though how much of the latter is dubious at this point).**

 **Oh, and there IS some smut. I do not typically write smut. Read it, don't typically write it. So, you know, be gentle with me on that front should my efforts be unsatisfactory (pun categorically intended). And with that, happy reading!**

* * *

Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow relieved to be free of the Dursleys but still angry about Hermione being a Nott. He felt betrayed. All this time he'd thought she was trustworthy and she ends up being Death Eater spawn. Then to compound the betrayal, she was happily consorting with Slytherins. All the most evil people were Slytherin. Voldemort. Snape. The Malfoys. Bellatrix, the bitch who'd killed Sirius. The fucking Notts. He wasn't sure if the Zabinis were Death Eaters but Blaise was a notorious womanizer. How could Hermione let such evil get close to her? It was so wrong. These were the people who'd killed Sirius. Malfoy's father had even been at the fucking Ministry of Magic and yet Hermione was snogging the bastard's brat!

He'd not even learned about Malfoy being Hermione's boyfriend until Ron, his only true friend, had sent him letters about it. That was another indictment of Hermione. She was obviously hiding her duplicitous nature from Harry. She learned she was a fucking Nott, Death Eater extraordinaire, and gone to the dark side. It left him disgusted with her. His last letter to Hermione made it clear. He wanted nothing to do with her ever again. She was a lying, deceitful bitch and Harry wasn't putting up with it anymore.

Plus, she always took Snape's side when it came to Sirius. That Death Eater bastard was even more evil than Malfoy. Harry was certain Malfoy was getting the mark that summer. He'd have to be on high alert to stop Malfoy from getting up to anything. And when he got his chance, he'd show Hermione she chose the wrong side.

* * *

Ron was over the moon when Harry arrived. All summer he'd been hearing about how great Malfoy was and once his mother met the blonde ponce it was a never-ending stream of praise about how sweet and kind he was and then to boot how romantic it was that he'd run away from home to get away from the Death Eaters and to be with Hermione. Ron was fed up with it. After Fred and George had gone to Nott Manor almost the entire Weasley family went to visit except Ron and Ginny. _They_ weren't invited. His mum and dad went one evening to have dinner and even watch a muggle thing. When they'd returned it'd been all praise about how polite 'Draco' was and how he was 'nothing like' Lucius Malfoy and Ron knew at that moment his parents were blind. Malfoy was just like his arsehole father.

With Harry at the Burrow, Ron had someone on his side even if Ginny was moping around the house because they were related to Harry. Ron thought it was cool to be related to Harry but Ginny was just whiny about how unfair it was and they were meant to be. Ron had always known his sister was a drama queen but she was pouring it on extra thick in the days leading up to Harry's arrival. "Harry!" Ron grinned. "Mate it's such a relief that you're finally here!"

"I missed you too Ron," Harry smiled. He looked at Molly Weasley, who was studying him, "Hello Mrs. Weasley," he smiled.

"Harry," the warmth typically in Molly Weasley's voice wasn't there as she gazed at him. She looked up at Dumbledore, "Albus, I'd like a word with you."

"Certainly Molly," the headmaster nodded.

"Ron, go get Harry settled into your room," Molly ordered before leading Dumbledore into the kitchen. Harry followed Ron up the stairs, confused at Molly's coolness.

* * *

"I'm concerned about Harry's anger and dismissal of Hermione just because she's a Nott," Molly informed the headmaster. "That girl keeps both of those two out of trouble and levelheaded. And now they want nothing to do with her out of jealousy and misplaced anger."

Dumbledore shrugged it off, "Molly, Harry is sixteen. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Molly had always supported Dumbledore but she was beginning to wonder if the headmaster was losing his mental faculties. Harry and Ron, even through her motherly bias, were not mature in the least. While some of the Malfoy hatred did come from Arthur and the Weasley family's historic hatred of the Malfoy family, Arthur had never been as vitriolic as Ron was that summer. Just a small amount of time with Theo and Draco had assured her of their maturity and their ability to make decisions in their best interest. Harry and Ron were more prone to, to use a muggle phrase Hermione had carefully explained to Arthur, shooting from the hip. "Albus, this is serious. You can't ignore this and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Harry and Ron are not the little soldiers you seem to think they are."

"Harry ran a defense group last year Molly," Albus pointed out.

"Organized and run by Hermione," Molly argued. "And there were absolutely no Slytherins involved although Draco and Theo have admitted to working with Peeves and Moaning Myrtle to keep Dolores Umbridge away when the club was meeting up. To quote young Mr. Malfoy, Harry and Ron were as subtle as a horde of rampaging hippogriffs."

Albus again dismissed her concerns, "Molly I'm sure it's just young romance rearing its head. Once Miss Granger comes to her senses I'm sure everything will be fine."

Molly blinked and realized there was no point. Albus was as far gone as Draco had said Voldemort was. Molly had learned about the dark lord moving into Malfoy Manor when she'd first visited Nott Manor. Draco's description of the dark lord and why he'd ended up fleeing to Nott Manor where Hermione and Theo had welcomed him had terrified her. Insane people had no reason behind their actions because they lived in an alternate reality. Albus clearly was no different. Somehow the headmaster had come to the conclusion that Hermione was to blame for Harry's attitude. The witch folded her arms, "Albus, your blind faith in Harry will harm all of us in the end," she warned him before moving to the stove to cook lunch.

She heard Albus leave and she began to think. She would have to talk to Arthur. Those not blind to Harry and Ron's problems and Albus' ignorance needed to work together. She knew how stubborn Ron was. He hated Draco Malfoy and nothing was going to change that. He just wasn't emotionally mature enough to admit he could be wrong about someone. And Harry was exactly the same.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the gathered house elves, "So do you think we can manage to pull this off without telling Hermione about it?"

Blinky, the young kitchen elf, nodded her head eagerly, "Oh yes Mr. Draco sir! Blinky would love to throw a party for Mistress Hermione's birthday before you go back to school! Blinky loves feeding large groups!" The mistress had brought in many interesting muggle cookbooks and the elves were enjoying themselves making new foods.

"We is not telling Mistress though?" Tugg, the elf in charge of taking care of the pool and the gardens, asked.

"No you can't," Draco shook his head. "It's a surprise party. Theo, Blaise, and I will help you with planning and everything but we don't want Hermione to know. We want to thank her for making our lives so much better."

The elves could all understand that. Blinky loved the new mistress. Born into the Nott family, she had always wanted to cook more food but not been permitted to. Hermione had bought two muggle cookbooks for Blinky, one Italian and one French, and the elf had been giddy at the gifts. Blinky had made many recipes from the books and just loved making the new things. It was exciting to her and her humans enjoyed them. In fact Mr. Blaise had told her that Blinky's pizza was better than the pizza he got in Italy which made the elf grin the entire next day. Thanking the mistress was a good idea in Blinky's mind.

Tugg was equally grateful; Crookshanks had fixed the gnome problem handily, making their garden more prosperous than ever. And not since the death of the former mistress of the manor had the pool been used so much. He was proud they appreciated his work. The elves all acknowledged their understanding of surprising the mistress and agreed to help. Blinky handed him a plate of chocolate chip biscuits as Draco left.

* * *

"Ooh chocolate chip," Theo took a biscuit off the plate as Draco sat it down on the table, "I assume it went well then?"

"Very," Draco nodded. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's helping Blaise with his Transfiguration essay. He was having a hard time with it and I wasn't much help. I mean, I understand it but teaching it isn't as easy for me." Draco could see that. Hermione was a natural teacher in school subjects. In fact, they often argued about potions methods and whatnot only to end up needing Professor Snape to settle the dispute. Draco knew his godfather found it amusing. He'd even come to the manor to help and approve of their healing potions they'd been making to stock up the manor for the impending war.

That wasn't to say that Theo wasn't a good teacher in his own way. Theo could probably teach Hermione many things about quidditch or the aristocratic pureblood culture if she asked, but Theo's teaching ability didn't translate to most school subjects. Draco sat down opposite his friend, "Who should we invite do you think?"

"The twins and Bill and Fleur, obviously," Theo answered, "and I think she's friends with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. She's been writing them so I'd wager that they're okay with her being a Nott and dating a Malfoy. We could invite your cousin and aunt too," he offered. "Do you want to get to know them?"

Ever since he'd learned that Andromeda Tonks née Black had sent Hermione pictures of her and Theo's mother, Draco had debated getting to know his only not-insane aunt. After all, he'd tossed his parents aside and was adamant they never be in his life again. That didn't mean Draco didn't want family; he just knew how his parents were. They hated muggles and anyone associated with them. His aunt offered the family Draco wanted.

But at the same time, Draco wasn't sure his aunt and cousin would be receptive to him. There were plenty of reasons to hate him, after all; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had guaranteed that. He didn't know if he could handle being rejected by the Tonks' family. "I don't think they'd like me," Draco answered.

"Well I say we invite them. Maybe you inviting them to a surprise pre-birthday party for Hermione will help you bridge the gap," Theo reasoned.

Draco hadn't thought of it like that. "You think that would help?"

"Nothing sends the message you're not Lucius quite like planning a surprise pre-birthday party with muggle games for your girlfriend," Theo asserted. Draco slowly nodded. It did sound good. And he'd love to not be compared to his father.

Theo really hated how Lucius had made Draco so pessimistic about himself. Draco could encourage Blaise and Theo they weren't like their parents with massive confidence but when it came to himself, all he felt was doubt. It made Theo want to kick Lucius Malfoy in the bollocks. Maybe his sister was rubbing off on him with those violent muggle tendencies…

* * *

"Does that help?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Yeah quite a bit," Blaise nodded, finishing the last part of his essay he'd been stuck on. "I ace Charms and Arithmancy; Potions and Ancient Runes I fly through but Transfiguration always manages to stump me. Thanks."

"After five years tutoring Neville you're not a challenge," Hermione smiled. "Neville knows more about plants than probably some of the people who've written our textbooks but when it comes to Potions it's like all that knowledge flies out the window. I think Professor Snape reminds him of his grandmother. Neville was very relieved he can finally drop Potions this year."

"His grandmother? Why her?" Blaise frowned in confusion.

"Well his grandmother always carries on about Neville's father, Frank, and how great a wizard he was and how he was a top auror and always comparing the two," Hermione admitted. She'd never say it to Harry and Ron but her brother and his friends would understand Neville's circumstances. And Blaise was trustworthy about most things; just nothing sexual. When he'd caught Hermione and Draco in an over-eager snog and Draco's hand in her pants he'd spilled the beans to Theo instantly. Theo had chased Draco out of the house and around the property for a good fifteen minutes before he'd given up.

But the flip side of Blaise was that he'd never tell a secret that would actually harm someone. The dark-skinned Slytherin was loyal to his friends and while he'd probably blab if she told him something about Harry and Ron, he wouldn't say a word if it was Neville or Luna. "She doesn't sound very nice," Blaise frowned. "But worse than Snape?"

"Augusta Longbottom is very domineering and critical of Neville. She thought he was a squib until he was seven. Professor Snape is domineering and critical in the classroom to keep us on our toes and safe but for Neville it's like his grandmother all over again and he instinctively freezes up. She wouldn't even buy Neville his own wand. He had to use his father's because if it was good enough for Frank it'd be good enough for Neville."

Blaise knew what had happened to the Longbottoms. His nose wrinkled, "That's a horrible reminder. 'Here grandson, use your comatose dad's wand. It didn't save him from being tortured into a coma by Bellatrix but it's just fine for you.' That's sick."

"I'm not a fan of it either," Hermione nodded. "But after growing up with that as a parental figure, it makes sense you'd fear Snape."

Blaise nodded and rolled up his parchment. "So Longbottom is okay with you being a Nott and dating Draco?"

"He didn't blink at all. I might have told him I bought a new book. Luna accepted it like nothing has changed too. They both mostly expressed relief that my wound from the Department of Mysteries battle was fully healed and there was no scar. Luna even wrote that our mothers were in the same year at Hogwarts and were best friends."

"That's pretty cool," Blaise said. "Your mothers were friends and now you're friends." Hermione smiled. When you phrased it like that, it was interesting. "I've dated some Ravenclaws. They're not the nicest to Luna. But one witch said that her mum had known the Lovegoods and Luna's mum died when she was really little. Her dad went weird after his wife's death. Wouldn't let her out of her sight and was super paranoid. He wouldn't even let her play outside in case something happened to her. Luna had to convince him to let her go to Hogwarts and he told her it would be all doom and gloom. So she never complains about the bullying for fear her father will take her back home and not let her go back."

"That's sad," Hermione frowned, "I'm beginning to think the Weasleys are a one off when it comes to pureblood families. It's like they're the only ones who aren't torturing their children in some way."

"They have their own struggles though," Blaise pointed out. "The youngest two are obsessed with wealth and fame while the older ones I've met don't seem bothered with those things. I remember Percy and he loved power but he didn't seem bothered by their lack of money. It's just the youngest two."

* * *

They walked through the house to find Theo and Draco, "You got an owl," Theo said, handing her a letter. "Didn't recognize him though."

Hermione opened it and grinned, "It's from Viktor!"

"Krum?" Draco scowled.

Hermione nodded, not looking at Draco as she read the letter and so was unaware of the frown on her boyfriend's face. When she finished she folded it up, "Viktor says he'll be in the country next summer when Bill and Fleur get married. It'll be good to catch up face-to-face."

"I don't like you talking to him," Draco said. Blaise and Theo both kept quiet. They knew how jealous Draco was. They were sure it'd rear its head sooner rather than later in the couple's relationship. Apparently sooner was on the menu.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, "You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," he frowned. "I just don't like you talking to guys you've dated before."

"It was the Yule Ball," she rolled her eyes.

"You wound up under the lake and he asked you to spend the bloody summer with him!" Draco's voice rose and Theo and Blaise exited the room unnoticed. They did not want to be present for the couple's first argument.

Hermione was not amused by this side of Draco. "That was fourth year. We're now entering sixth. And you might have noticed, Draco, that I'm dating you!"

"Then why are you still talking to him?"

"I talk to Blaise too. Am I cheating on you with him too?"

"Don't change the subject! You haven't kissed Blaise!"

Hermione stared at him in shock, "How do you know about that?"

"Because I bloody saw you that night," Draco answered with a glare. "It's nothing like Blaise and you know it!"

"But it's a bit like Fleur isn't it," she countered. Draco blinked, shocked she could know about that. "She kissed you."

Draco swiftly regained the attack. He had her metaphorically cornered, "To free me from a bloody mistletoe! There was no mistletoe when Krum was trying to suck your face off!"

She was about to retort when Hermione saw the doubt in his eyes. She thought about what Theo had said when they'd been packing her things up at the Granger house. That Lucius was one to take things away from Draco that he wanted. Give them to him only to yank them away suddenly. Let him get attached to the object and then it was gone forever. That would certainly cultivate jealousy and possessiveness in a young boy. Did he think she was the same? Given to him only to be wrenched away? Hermione immediately acted, kissing him roughly. Draco returned the kiss on instinct and Hermione pushed him back onto the sofa, straddling him. The kiss deepened and their tongues met, Draco moaning into her mouth. Only when she felt her lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen did she end the kiss. Draco gazed at her, his eyes filled with lust, "You're the only one I want," she whispered, panting.

With Draco still disoriented she warded the room to keep her brother and Blaise out and prevent them hearing anything. "Draco are you listening to me?" He nodded his head and she saw his eyes clear, "There is nothing to be jealous of. It was one kiss, on the lips, and I didn't pull back right away only because I was so shocked he'd kissed me."

"But he likes you," Draco pointed out.

"But _I_ like _you_ ," she said. "Viktor and I have absolutely nothing in common. I thought he only asked me because he didn't want to take one of those idiots who were always drooling all over him. I didn't realize it was more until he kissed me and then I gently let him down."

"You ended up in the lake," Draco argued, not ready to let it go yet.

"Yes. And I made it clear to him that I still wasn't interested. I'm not attracted to him and I never have been. You, on the other hand," she kissed him gently, "we have plenty to talk about. And kissing you is amazing."

There was still doubt in his features so Hermione decided to drive the point home. She leaned close and whispered, "You look better than him in your quidditch armor Draco. I saw Krum play at the World Cup. He didn't do anything for me. You, on the other hand…" Her hand slipped under his t-shirt to touch his skin and Draco kissed her again. Soon she was lying on the couch tangled up with him snogging. There was a near franticness to Draco's movements and touches. Like he was trying to possess her lest she escape (not that she wanted to). He pulled her shirt off and quite impressively unhooked her bra with one hand before his mouth descended on her breasts, Hermione's head falling back in a moan.

Their sexual encounters had first begun the night of Theo's birthday, though it had just been using their hands to get one another off. Admittedly it was a bit awkward in the beginning but Draco was a very quick learner and once he knew what she liked, his fingers did things to her that her own never could. By their third time fooling around they'd decided to add oral sex to their relationship, and Hermione was both surprised and impressed with the things Draco's tongue could do to her.

When questioned, Draco had blushed (a very rare thing for him) and told her that you didn't share a dorm with Blaise and not pick up a few sexual tricks. Apparently Blaise liked to boast, which did not surprise her at all.

A few days ago they had finally gone all the way and Hermione had very much enjoyed it; given Draco's idiotic grin the next day it was a safe bet her boyfriend had too. Hermione tugged at his t-shirt and Draco lifted his head to remove it, Hermione whimpering from the loss of his hot mouth.

"Draco…" Their mouths connected again once his shirt was tossed to the floor, landing on her bra.

Hermione's hands explored his strong chest and back before slipping into his pants to squeeze his arse. Draco instinctively thrust his hips against her and she hissed at the contact. "Hermione," he groaned. He took his wand off the small table and cast the contraceptive charm before resuming his oral assault of his girlfriend and slipping a hand into her shorts. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be shed and then he was inside of her. Hermione rolled her hips to elicit a moan from her lover. "Fuck," he gasped.

The snogging had been frantic and that didn't change once he entered her. Hermione sighed in pleasure as he nibbled on her neck and rotated his hips at just the right point for his pelvis to hit her clitoris with each thrust. She arched her back up into him and Draco knew she was close. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, "So…close," she gasped.

Knowing he was going to climax very soon he reached between them and placing his thumb on her clit he rotated it rapidly, bringing his girlfriend over the edge and immediately climaxing as she tightened around him like a vise.

* * *

After he collapsed on top of her the only sound in the room was the couple panting for several minutes. Finally she broke the silence with a whispered, "Draco, I would never cheat on you."

"I know that," he muttered. "But that doesn't mean you'll stay mine."

"There's my cute little chauvinist," she tapped the tip of his nose with her finger, "I knew he was in there somewhere." Draco scowled. Hermione ran a hand through his damp hair, "Is the fight over?"

"I still don't like you talking to him."

"Well you'll have to learn to deal with it," she said, kissing him again, "because I do not like this side of you and even if your father's the one that cultivated it, I won't have much patience for it."

There was fear in his eyes as she spoke. Hermione felt her heart break that Draco had had so much taken from him in his life that even a hint that she could one day leave him terrified him so much. "Draco I don't mean I'll leave you in a year or even a month. I just want it clear that you need to work on this aspect of your personality, okay? The possessiveness I can deal with on its own. But the jealousy? That will strain and eventually break our relationship. I'm not asking you to change overnight. I'm asking you to just be willing to try, for my sake."

He could do that. Draco gave a nod and a small smile, "You really didn't like him?"

"He could dance but his conversational skills were quidditch and butchering my name. I'll grant it's not an easy name to pronounce and I could have forgiven it but the quidditch talk," Hermione sighed dramatically, "I was bored out of my skull."

"But you still write him," he said, confused.

"Just because he's not a romantic interest doesn't mean we can't be friendly," Hermione said. "His English has improved tremendously and he has very interesting stories about the places he travels to when he's playing professional quidditch. And anyway this letter was in response to me telling him about my newfound heritage and how my summer's gone. I even mentioned that I have a boyfriend," she smiled.

Draco grinned, "You did?"

"Yes I did," she nodded. Draco kissed her far more gently than he had earlier. She returned it, enjoying the affection. For a few minutes she savored the little kisses before a thought occurred to her and she giggled, "We just had sex on the couch."

"Theo's going to kill me," Draco said, closing his eyes at the thought of his best friend's impending wrath.

"I won't let him," Hermione answered. "But he never has to know. I'm fairly certain he thinks we're still at the hands in each other's pants stage."

Draco smirked at that and dropped his head to nuzzle her neck, "Am I crushing you?"

"Not yet but we should probably get dressed before Blaise and Theo get curious," she said.

He sighed and sat up, reaching for his underwear, "Fine but for the record, I like you best nude."

Hermione laughed and tugged him to her for a gentle kiss, "I quite enjoy you nude too," she whispered before standing to slide her shorts on.

Once their clothes were back on she cast four different cleaning charms on the couch while Draco cast an air freshening charm to get rid of the smells of sweat and sex in the room. "Now they can't tell," Hermione said. Draco's arms wrapped around her from behind and she let him tug her against him, "Keep it up and we'll have to do all those spells again."

"I'm willing to do that," Draco grinned. "Great use of sex to take the fire out of our first real argument love."

"I thought it was the best way to make you understand who I want," she smiled demurely. Draco tightened his hold and she turned her head to gently kiss his neck, "Do you get it?"

"Yeah. Sorry for getting so angry," he said.

"Draco Malfoy saying sorry. Something I never thought I'd hear until this summer," she teased.

"Malfoys do not typically apologize," he conceded.

She dropped the wards around the room and turned in his arms to kiss him. "Apology accepted. Let's go find my brother."

* * *

Blaise and Theo were playing Mario Kart. Hermione pulled Draco to the couch they typically occupied to watch movies, "You two didn't want to stick around?"

"Hell no. Never anger a dangerous witch," Blaise answered. "Draco's braver than me."

"Or stupider," Theo offered. Draco glared at his friend. "Ow!" Theo glanced behind him to see Hermione looking smug lying on the couch with Draco, the pillow she'd hit him with lying on the floor behind him, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot," she answered. Draco snickered. He wasn't stupid. Warped and traumatized was the best way to put it, but even Draco didn't stick his foot in his mouth quite like Theo could around his sister.

"I really hate it when you go all 'protect Draco' mode," Theo muttered.

"I really hate that I _have_ to go all 'protect Draco' mode," she countered. "And if I should ever find myself with my wand pointed at Lucius Malfoy in a duel, I would place money on me exacting punishment on him for all he's done to my boyfriend."

"I'd pay to see that," Blaise and Draco said at the same time. The two boys shared a smirk. Hermione winked at her brother to indicate she wasn't really mad at him and he stuck his tongue out at her before he and Blaise resumed focusing on not crashing off of Rainbow Road.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in Ron's room, "So what's your summer been like?"

"Boring and irritating. Mum and Dad and the twins and Bill are at Nott Manor all the bloody time. She fawns all over Nott and Malfoy."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "That's gross."

"All she does is carry on about how they were abused and it's such a tragedy," Ron snorted, "it's all bollocks if you ask me. Nott's a stupid snaky git. He was super arrogant when he was here, rubbing his wealth in our faces. Even bought Mum an owl." Ron sneered. He hated that owl. His parents loved it, and Errol was quite taken with it too, but Ron refused to use 'Stormy' as his sister had named him. She said his dark grey plumage reminded her of storm clouds. Ron was irritated with Ginny too. She didn't seem to mind the owl at all; she even said it was 'thoughtful' of Nott to give them a gift that was useful.

Harry sneered. What a wanker, showing off his wealth to the Weasleys. Just like Slytherin scum too; who knew Hermione was so easily duped? Pathetic really. "Well we're better off without her anyway." Ron nodded in agreement. "So what have you been up to while everyone else is roped into Hermione's stupidity?" Ron eagerly began talking about his time spent up on the quidditch paddock. He was determined to be on the quidditch team that year.

* * *

Draco lay on the couch, his head in Hermione's lap as they watched Blaise and Theo play Mortal Kombat. He looked up at his girlfriend, "What are you going to do when quidditch games come around at Hogwarts?"

Hermione was very relieved that Theo and Blaise were staring at the television because she knew that her cheeks flushed and eyes dilated at the thought of Draco in his quidditch uniform. It was especially obvious given said boyfriend's shit-eating grin at her reaction. Hermione composed herself, "Well I suppose I should cheer for you two, shouldn't I?"

"That's assuming I make the team," Theo pointed out, not looking at them as he dodged Blaise's attacks. "I might not."

"You're really good Theo," Draco argued. "You'll make it." Hermione smiled. Since Draco and Theo were so into quidditch, she'd learned more about the game through them. What she'd learned was that Draco was more knowledgeable than her former friends combined. He was tactical, methodical, and it was admittedly impressive how much thought he put into a game. If Draco was named captain as Theo seemed to think he would be, Hermione thought it was a deserved choice. Harry knew every seeker's move under the sun, and Ron knew everything about the Chudley Cannons, but Draco knew the whole game. And having watched him fly, she could see that he also could play every position.

"Are you going to try out Blaise?"

"Yeah I'll probably be trying out for chaser. What are you going to do for chasers Draco?"

"I'm thinking about going against Slytherin tradition and signing some girls," he said. "The twins say Weaselbee wants to try out for keeper and if Astoria blinked those long eyelashes at him the idiot would probably fall off his broom."

Theo and Blaise laughed at Draco's plot. It was so unequivocally Draco to manipulate the squad to throw off the opposition rather than try to outplay them. "Who are the prettiest girls who could still play Gryffindor off the park?" Draco asked his friends.

"Astoria's a good pick," Blaise said. "She likes quidditch. I think you should look at the Carrow sisters too."

"Flora and Hestia both or just one of them?"

"They both like quidditch," Theo said. "I'd wager they'd try out if they knew that they'd get a fair shake."

Draco looked up at his girlfriend, "So when Slytherin play will you wear my scarf at the matches?"

Hermione gazed at the hopeful look and sighed, "I suppose I could." He grinned in response and she changed the subject, "We should be getting our letters soon don't you think?"

"Do you think Hogwarts knows you live here now Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Probably," Hermione said. "I think they use locator spells to identify where you are at the time they send the letters out. They've managed to find me at my home and at the Burrow after all."

Blaise took that in while Theo glanced behind him at his sister, "Hermione do you want in on our next poker night? You could invite some friends if you wanted."

"I suppose I could ask Neville," she mused. "You three can get along with Neville Longbottom, can't you?"

"Sure," the boys said in unison.

Draco glanced up at her, "Longbottom plays cards?"

"I taught him a couple of the card games I've taught you and Theo on our first train ride up to Hogwarts. We shared a compartment. He became my first friend. Plus I think he'd love to get away from his grandmother and playing cards with a Malfoy and a Nott would be just the ticket. Neville says she's very old school when it comes to pureblood culture."

"Poor bloke," Theo said. "That certainly explains why he's always looked scared of his own shadow. Some of the old stuff is completely crazy."

"More than the modern stuff?" Hermione questioned.

"You'd think we were nuts if we told you about it," Draco agreed with his friend. "Longbottom is welcome. Anyone else?"

"How about Luna?"

"Lovegood?" Blaise asked.

"That'd be her."

"She's okay," Theo said. "Poker night is Saturday."

"I'll write them both and send Boreas off with the letters," she nudged her boyfriend, "I need to get up Draco." He let her up and she kissed him before exiting the room.

* * *

"So are Potter and Weaselbee out of the picture for good?" Blaise asked his friends once she was gone.

"I think so," Draco said. "That last letter…I wanted to kill Potter."

"I've been imagining his death in colorful ways since his first letter to her at the manor," Theo mused. "Have you considered impaling him on his beloved Firebolt?"

"That was the first way," Draco nodded.

Blaise shook his head. He knew his friends were half-kidding. Blaise understood. In fact, he hadn't even intended to try out for the quidditch team that year. But after the way Potter and Weaselbee treated their alleged best friend, Blaise wanted to flatten the twits at something they loved. And what they loved was quidditch. Losing to Slytherin was the best way to punish Dumbledore's golden couple and Blaise wanted to exact revenge on them.

* * *

~A Few Days Later~

Late Friday evening Hermione exited her bathroom and crawled into bed. Due to Crookshanks' success at controlling the garden gnome population the Nott Manor elves had set up a room in the first floor with cat towers, toys, and a couple nice beds for him. It was Crookshanks' palace. The big orange cat loved the room and preferred sleeping there at night since he could roam the house if he was so inclined.

Of course, Crookshanks preferences of sleeping downstairs were very beneficial to Hermione when it came to smuggling Draco into her room at night. Throughout their sexual explorations the past month they'd learned quite a bit about each other and themselves. But one thing that she hadn't realize was the depth of her apparent attraction to quidditch players.

It started as a joke Blaise directed at her. That she had a 'thing' for quidditch players given Potter was one, the twins both played, she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, was Theo's sister, and she was dating Draco. He'd pointed it out when she was in Diagon Alley with the boys and they were getting Draco fitted for new seeker's armor as he'd outgrown his old set. Hermione had laughed it off but then she gave it some thought. He did have a point, didn't he? She surrounded herself with quidditch players and there was no denying she liked watching Draco fly around the estate chasing after the training snitch. The way he twisted and turned, his lithe body clinging to his broomstick, his long, very talented, pale fingers reaching for the snitch…

* * *

The knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts about her sexy boyfriend in his quidditch uniform. She took her wand from the nightstand and cast the spell to unlock the door. When it opened she stared as Draco entered the room in his quidditch uniform. Hermione swallowed thickly, "Draco?"

"I wanted to see how much more you like me in my quidditch gear," he smirked.

She licked her lips. Draco closed the door behind him and she cast silencing and privacy charms on the room before placing her wand on her nightstand and exiting the bed. "I really, really, really like you in your quidditch gear," Hermione whispered, moving close to him.

She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, Draco's hands moving up her thighs to cup her rear as he held her to him. "You really do have a thing for quidditch players."

"Maybe I just like how _you_ look in your uniform," she countered. Draco was rather proud of his appearance and playing to that could get him off of his Viktor hang-up, she figured.

"I am outrageously handsome," he conceded, his hands exploring the thin cotton pajama shorts she had on before moving up her body.

When his fingers brushed over her nipples through her thin t-shirt her eyes closed and she leaned into him, "Draco…"

His lips pressed against hers and her hands moved into his hair to hold him to her as she deepened the kiss. Slowly he walked her back to the bed. When she felt the backs of her knees hit the mattress she smiled and broke the kiss, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you in your quidditch uniform," she whispered. In a surprising feat of strength Draco found himself on his back on his girlfriend's bed. There was a predatory gleam in Hermione's eyes that made him pause in his protests. Apparently she liked it even more than she had thus far indicated. How very Slytherin of her. Hermione straddled him and he could only stare as she pulled her thin t-shirt over her head. "I know what you like too," she smirked.

"I don't know how you're so controlled," he muttered before sitting up. His tongue brushed over her nipple and her eyes closed. "It takes everything for me not to rip your clothes off and fuck you into oblivion," he mumbled when he moved to her other nipple.

"I won't break Draco," she whispered before gasping and pressing her chest further into him.

He pulled his head back to look her in the eye, "You would…you'd like that?"

"Especially with you in your quidditch uniform," she said with a coy smile. Draco grinned and flipped them, pressing Hermione down into the bed as his hands quickly yanked her shorts off. He kissed her hard, his tongue entering her mouth roughly. She moaned at the sudden dominance and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco groaned as he felt her wetness seeping onto his trousers. Hermione was so wet; she might be holding it together but clearly she really, _really_ liked him in his quidditch uniform. He hurriedly unbuckled his trousers and forced them and his underwear down. Hermione moaned as she felt his erection pressing into her completely soaked knickers, "Draco please," she gasped as his hips rolled to press him against her opening, her underwear preventing his entry. "Please!"

"Please what?" He asked, taking off his gloves and tossing them to the floor. He wanted skin to skin contact where possible.

Her hips bucked up against him and she hissed when his cock hit her clitoris, "Draco…"

"Please what?" He pressed, determined that she beg him for relief.

Through the haze of lust she saw the smug smile and knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg him. "Draco please fuck me," her hands dug into his sleeves, "I need you so badly Draco. Please, fuck me."

He smiled and kissed her before reaching down to tear the scrap of fabric that was serving as a barrier between them off of her. He tossed it aside and with a roll of his hips he entered her, the both of them moaning as they joined. Draco nearly came immediately. Hermione had tightened around him like a vise and Draco had to control himself to avoid climaxing too soon, "Fucking hell you're tight," he cursed.

Hermione's only response was a moan as her walls relaxed enough for him to begin thrusting and he began to pump into her rough and hard. Draco grunted and placed his hands on the bed next to her shoulders as he picked up speed. She gasped, "Dr-DracoooOh! Fuck yes! Harder!"

Draco could feel she wasn't far off. Deciding to give her a good view of his uniform, Draco rolled onto his back, still lodged well inside his girlfriend. Hermione nude and astride him gave him quite a pleasurable view too, and given the way her head fell back at the new angle he figured she was grateful, "Hermione…I'll wear my quidditch gear every day if you want," he winced, trying to hold off his orgasm as they thrust against one another.

Leaving one hand on her hip to help guide their pace Draco moved his other up to her right breast, tweaking her nipple. Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Draco…I'm so close…"

"Cum for me Hermione," he commanded. "Cum for me love!" Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she climaxed, crying out his name. She tightened around him so hard Draco came with a shout and one last hard thrust.

* * *

Hermione collapsed onto the bed next to her boyfriend, "That was incredible."

"Best so far," Draco agreed, turning his head to smile at her.

She returned the smile and turned on her side to kiss him, "Draco as much as I love your uniform, it's not exactly comfortable to cuddle up to."

Draco immediately sat up and with Hermione's help he was soon nude. They slipped under the covers, Hermione snuggled into his side, "Better?" He asked.

"Much better," she answered with a smile. "What was that for?"

"Well it started out with me wanting to make you beg but then I kind of forgot myself because you're just so bloody sexy and you were so wet and ready for me just from seeing me in my uniform," Draco admitted. "I knew you'd like it, of course, I just didn't know that you'd like it so much."

Hermione blushed, "I never realized I had such a fetish for a quidditch uniform. Maybe it's because of the man who was wearing it?"

"So I'm really your favorite quidditch player?" Draco smiled. That sounded good to him.

"I still loathe the sport but you look good in your uniform and when you fly around on your broom…all those twists and turns certainly improve your physique." Draco had never felt so smug in his life. She gazed at him and rolled her eyes, "You have the biggest ego I've ever come across."

"Really? _The_ biggest?"

"Second biggest," she amended. "Blaise is worse. You at least admit you have a few, very slight, flaws. Blaise thinks he's perfect and a gift to womankind."

Draco turned and kissed her, "Hermione…"

"Again?" She smiled and her hand moved up to his jaw as she returned the kiss, "Give me a few minutes to recover."

"No it's not that," he said, "I mean, in a few minutes I'm game but that's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

Draco brushed a stray curl to the side, "I love you," he smiled.

Hermione lit up and pulled him into a gentle kiss, "I love you too Draco," she said afterward. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "You and Theo have made this the best summer I've spent since starting Hogwarts."

Draco grinned and snuggled close to her, "I've been thinking about telling you especially after that fight but I wasn't sure when it would be best to tell you. The only advice I ever got about telling a woman I loved her was from Blaise."

Hermione bit her lip, certain it would be humorous knowing Blaise, "And what did Blaise say?"

"To never tell a woman I love her," Draco answered. She laughed. That certainly sounded like Blaise. "Obviously not the most helpful advice."

"Certainly not," she smirked. "Blaise isn't the person to ask for help with relationships."

"Not unless you want out of them," Draco agreed before kissing her, "I like your pajamas, you know."

"But you like them better on the floor?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Most definitely," Draco nodded before pushing her onto her back. "I vote we capitalize on privacy and being able to share a bed."

"I concur," she smiled, her hands running over his biceps, "that tongue has better uses than arguing with me about how best to crush porcupine quills." Argumentative by nature, Draco had to clamp down on the urge to tell his girlfriend she was wrong and start that one up again. Fortunately that was easier to do when she was naked underneath him.

* * *

Saturday morning Hermione woke up in her boyfriend's embrace and after enjoying the comfort of Draco's steady heartbeat for a few minutes she sighed and kissed him, "Draco wake up."

He frowned in his sleep and she kissed him again. This time he returned it and when she pulled back he smiled at her, "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning handsome," she smiled back, "You need to go get ready in your own room. Blaise is coming by for breakfast."

"I'm getting up," he said, finding his boxers on the floor and slipping them on. He kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. Hermione was still amazed that he had said it to her; she'd always thought that she'd be the first to say it and held out because she worried it would scare him into hiding his emotions around her again. "I'll see you soon. Go."

"I'm going," he winked before claiming one last kiss, gathering up all of his quidditch gear, and exiting her bedroom. Hermione watched him leave before going to get ready for the day.

* * *

Draco sat down to breakfast with his girlfriend and two best friends. "So what's up?" Blaise asked. Hermione had asked him to come to breakfast and he was very curious just why; not that he was complaining. Nott Manor was much better than his house.

Hermione smiled, "I have a surprise for Draco that I wanted you and Theo to both be here for."

"A surprise for me?" Draco blinked. He certainly didn't expect Hermione to get him anything.

She nodded, "Yes. I'll show you after breakfast."

"What's the surprise for?" He asked.

"You'll see," she nudged him with her shoulder, "eat first. Then you'll find out."

* * *

Theo wasn't sure what his sister was up to, but she was very happy about whatever it was she'd done for Draco. They finished breakfast and walked outside, Hermione vanishing into the shed where the pool toys and gardening equipment were kept. When she returned she had a very large box in her arms, which she handed to her boyfriend. Draco opened the box and he froze in shock. Then he looked at his girlfriend, who smiled at him, "I liked the twins' idea," she said. "And I wanted to even the playing field at Hogwarts."

Blaise and Theo looked at each other, confused. "What's in the box Draco?"

"A Firebolt broomstick," Draco answered, pulling it out of the box.

"Wow," Blaise and Theo said together, gazing at the immaculate and expensive ebony broomstick in his hands.

"I went with hazel twigs for the tail," Hermione smiled as Draco stroked the broom, admiring the workmanship behind it. "To boost the turn precision."

"Sorry Theo," Draco said to his friend before approaching Hermione. Placing his new broom back into the box he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly before pulling away from her boyfriend, "I thought about giving it to you before we left for Hogwarts but I wanted you to have time to get used to it before school starts and it finally arrived yesterday."

"This is the best present anyone's ever given me," he whispered. "Why? I know how much it costs, love."

"I know you do," she smiled. "I also know that this is the one thing you wouldn't buy yourself. And it's what is holding you back against Harry. Now the playing field is level. Actually, you probably have the advantage since Harry's has birch twigs for the ascension speed boost."

Draco pulled the broom out of the box again. The broom handle was ebony, smooth, and beautifully polished; his initials were engraved on one side of the top of the handle and the registration number was on the other, both in gold. The metalwork holding the tail to the handle was goblin-made. The overall workmanship was immense. "It's perfect," Draco said before kissing his girlfriend again.

* * *

"I can't even blame him for snogging her in front of me," Theo said. "That's an awesome broom."

Blaise's eyes stayed fixed on the broom in Draco's hand, "I'd love a fly on it. Even for a minute or two." Theo nodded in agreement before a thought struck him.

"How did you know what to get?" Theo asked Hermione. His sister didn't know enough about the broom to choose the right customization features, yet she'd clearly done just that.

"Viktor was very helpful. I floo-called him and explained that I wanted to get a Firebolt for my boyfriend but I wasn't sure which features to get. He told me what would be perfect for Draco," Hermione's arms slid around her boyfriend's neck, "The broom is expensive, but I found it's not even a dent in my trust vault."

"That's why you were talking to him," Draco said. "Because he has one too and he's a seeker."

"Not the only reason but certainly the main one," she agreed.

"How did you order it? We only ever go into Diagon Alley together," Theo blinked, surprised at his sister's Slytherin tendencies.

"For a purchase this size I needed Mr. Randall's approval. He freely gave it but I figured it'd be easier for him to get it and drop it off here than for me to be out of your sight long enough to place the order and pick it up myself," Hermione smiled. "I can be very Slytherin when I need to be. I daresay it's in my blood." Draco smiled and kissed her again.

"Go on, fly on it for a bit," she released him. "I'm sure you're itching to try it out."

Draco nodded and climbed on, kicking off from the ground. He was immediately impressed at how smooth the ride was. He put the broom through its paces to see how it handled. It turned on a dime, a Muggle expression Hermione had taught him, and the speed wasn't impacted by sharp turns. Draco loved it. Even when the wind picked up, Draco slipped through it like it wasn't even there. It was the best broom he'd ever flown on.

* * *

After ten minutes in the air Draco landed and immediately kissed his girlfriend again, "You are the best," he whispered to her. "Thank you."

She returned his embrace, "I'm glad you love it. I hate when things aren't fair and Harry's broom makes quidditch matches unfair."

"Can we have a turn on it mate? Just a few minutes?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco nodded and let Blaise take it. "You didn't have to buy me a broom, love," he told Hermione as Blaise took off from the ground. "I mean, yeah Potter's broom is faster than my Nimbus but…"

"Draco I have two male former best friends who love quidditch. Who love to brag about beating Slytherin. And I'm a Gryffindor with a Slytherin brother and a Slytherin boyfriend. How do you think they'll be if they beat Slytherin?"

Draco knew the answer to that, "So this is for you too."

"If this helps you win, then I know they'll be miserable for weeks after the match," she smiled. "And even if they'd been okay toward you and Theo in the end, they would still deserve to be punished for in general being horrible about me being a Nott and slanderous toward Theo and you. Since they've continued to be rude, ignorant gits I want revenge," Hermione's smile became devious, "I might be more like my father than people might think."

"On you it looks good," Draco assured her, making Hermione laugh.

* * *

Theo quietly watched the couple, certain what he was witnessing was his two most favorite people in the entire world in love. At least he knew that their relationship was genuine. That it was more than Theo might have expected went without saying, but he'd meant it when he said if he were to choose a husband for his sister (when such things happened, of course) he would have chosen Draco. Theo had never seen Draco laugh and smile as much as he had since he and Hermione became a couple. Blaise landed, "This broom rocks."

"My turn," Theo said when Draco nodded at him.

Hermione kissed her boyfriend, "I'm glad you like my vindictive side. It always scared Harry and Ron."

"That's because they don't know how to handle you," he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow, "And you do?"

"I think so. Just put on my quidditch uniform if required," he winked. She blushed and he kissed her, "I don't understand their fear; what's wrong with a strong woman?" Hermione smiled and Draco pulled her into another hug, "You've done so much for me Hermione. Now this?"  
"You've done just as much for me," she assured him. "Not just coping with my new status but also learning about the stupid rules and coping with my former friends disowning me just because I'm a Nott. And all of the things we've been up to this summer."

"I didn't rescue you from a dark despot despite not even liking you," he argued. "I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"I don't ever expect you to, Draco. I did it because Theo asked me to, it's as simple as that."

"I still feel like you've done more for me," he pointed out.

Hermione knew how proud he was so she tried to come up with a way to let him feel that pride still, "Relationships are give and take. Right now I'm giving more than you but it won't always be that way. I'm sure one day you'll be giving more than me," she reasoned.

Draco took that in. That made sense. He could support that. He nodded his understanding, "Okay that I can get behind." Hermione smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. With Theo up in the air he might as well capitalize on a chance to thank her for the broom.

* * *

When Theo landed he and Draco took out their Nimbus 2001s and with Blaise riding Draco's old broom they put the new Firebolt through its paces with a training snitch. Hermione sat against a tree with a book and watched the three boys; all had massive grins on their faces as they flew around the estate.

It was nice to see the boys looking so happy. The broom _had_ been expensive, but there was no denying how grateful Draco had been. She knew Draco had to be a good seeker to be a second year and on the quidditch team; but the rogue bludger had made that entire game more difficult. Then when Slytherin played Gryffindor the next year, Harry had the Firebolt.

Hermione settled into her book, she'd let the boys have their fun until lunch if they wanted. She was behind in her summer reading anyway. She felt Crookshanks press against her and smiled, "Hey Crooks." The cat crawled into her lap and purred as she scratched his ears.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Draco was still having fun on his new broom. "You have to marry her now," Blaise said as they landed. "Any witch who buys you a Firebolt deserves a ring."

"No engagements until you've left Hogwarts," Theo glared. He might be younger than Hermione but he knew every cultural tradition and rule of the pureblood aristocracy. His sister wasn't getting engaged, even to Draco, until she'd graduated Hogwarts.

Draco looked at Theo, "What about the traditional gift to assert she's taken?"

"That's okay," Theo said after some thought, "But you know she's going to expect you to wear something too."

Draco nodded before grinning, "It's a good thing Lucius put everything into my name before he was locked up in Azkaban then isn't it?"

Blaise laughed and nodded, "I can go with you to buy it if you want. I'll make sure she'd like it."

Knowing how garish Blaise could be with jewelry Draco was hesitant to take his friend up on his offer but he wasn't about to go to Diagon Alley on his own. "Sure Blaise. Maybe this afternoon? If I can't find anything I'd need to order something and I want it before we get to Hogwarts."

"Good idea," Theo said. "Once you're named captain you should tell the girls you're looking for females to try out too. That way they have some time to practice before the school year starts."

* * *

Hermione smiled at them when they arrived in the dining room, "Our Hogwarts letters and OWL results have arrived."

"How'd you do?" Theo asked his sister as he accepted his envelope

"All O's," she smiled. "Professor McGonagall says they're the highest OWLs since a certain wannabe dark lord was at the school."

"Oh that'd really anger Lord No Nose," Draco smirked, opening up his envelope, "an O in everything but Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. Those are E's."

"I suppose that means it's acceptable for me to be seen with you still," Hermione teased him. Draco winked and she looked at her brother, "What about you Theo?"

"An E in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures," Theo read, "an O in everything else."

Blaise gazed at his letter, "Do they think I live here?"

"You practically do," Theo smirked at his friend. "Go on, what are your results?"

Blaise opened up his letter, "I got an O in DADA, Charms, Runes, Potions, and Arithmancy. E in Transfiguration and Herbology. A in everything else."

"At least you do well in your core classes," Hermione said. Blaise stuck his tongue out at her. "You all do really well in Defense."

"We all grew up learning the Dark Arts," Draco said. "Once Lucius thought I was old enough he started teaching me some of the nastiest curses imaginable. Knowing how to cast them leads to knowing how to defend against them."

Blaise swiftly changed the subject, "We're going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Do you need anything Hermione?"

"No thanks Blaise. Luna and Neville have discussed coming early to see the house and I said it'd be fine."

"I'll stay then," Theo said, "You and Draco can go alone."

"Brilliant," Blaise grinned. "We can get some candy for tonight."

"What do Luna and Neville like?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Neville likes chocolate frogs and Luna likes candies. Like the Fizz Whizz and the Glacial Snowflakes, you know? The kind that melt in your mouth."

"We'll pick some up," Blaise said. "Are you quidditch captain Draco?"

"Yeah," he grinned at the letter, "and I'm still prefect. We can go on patrols together," he smiled at his girlfriend.

Hermione gave him a seductive smile, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Picking out the right item was important to Draco. The token proclaiming that the couple accepted one another was typically a ring but Draco wasn't sure Hermione would wear it. But it still needed to be something one could identify as marking an individual. "How about a necklace?" Blaise asked, gazing at some goblin made pieces in a display case near to where Draco was rubbing his face. "I bet she'd wear a necklace. Your name means dragon so get some sort of dragon pendant."

"And what do I wear then?"

"Another necklace but with something that represents her. Nott means night, I'm sure we can work something out," Blaise reasoned.

Draco doubted that. Night's primary symbol was blackness and that wasn't easy to work out. He frowned as he gazed at the necklaces. Then he saw a dragon pendant. "What if the dragon's eyes were black?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nott means night so any jewels on the pendant would be black while the dragon represents me," Draco reasoned.

"That's a cool idea," Blaise agreed, looking at the dragon pendants with Draco. "Do you want to get the same one or two that are similar?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked through the twelve different dragon pendants until he found one where the dragon's wings stuck out just enough to form a heart shape, the dragon's silver body in the middle as a large diamond sat in the center of the pendant, "How about that one for her? Get the diamond swapped out with onyx or something."

Draco looked at it closely, "And we could get the five diamonds on the edges of both wings in the same stone or even emeralds."

"Yeah the emeralds would look good with the black stone in the middle," Blaise agreed.

Draco waved down the goblin merchant and explained what he'd want, "Can you do that? Say before September 1st?"

"We can get it done in a couple weeks," the goblin nodded. "Is that all?"

"I need something for me too," Draco said. "She's big on equality and I quite think she'd like me displaying that I belong to her. It would need onyx on it too."

The goblin pointed to another necklace of a dragon, this one much more masculine in appearance and immense detail on unfolded wings. The dragon had two feet and one of those feet was clutching a red pearl. "We could use a black pearl instead of the red. Would this be satisfactory?"

"That'd be perfect," Draco nodded.

The goblin wrote up the order and Draco paid for both necklaces in full, "You can pick them up in two weeks."

"Thank you," Draco said, and he and Blaise exited the store. They'd make sure they came to get their Hogwarts things in two weeks and pick it up then. "To Sugarplum's Sweets then?"

"Yeah," Blaise nodded. "We could get some ice cream too. You know, to take back for tonight. Do you know what kind Hermione likes?"

"Of course," Draco said. "We go to the shop often together."

"Then let's do that after Sugarplum's."

* * *

At the parlour they saw Mr. Fortescue looking very nervous. The two shared a concerned look, "Are you okay Mr. Fortescue?" Draco asked.

He whipped around to gaze at them, frightened before he recognized Draco, "Mr. Malfoy. I see Miss Granger is not with you today."

Draco knew that look of fear, "Sir were you threatened by Death Eaters?"

Fortescue paled. Blaise scowled, "Cowardly bastards threatening ice cream parlours now? They're just bullies."

"I'm really glad I ran away from home now," Draco said. "I wouldn't want to be associated with people like that. You should fortify your wards."

"Warding was never my talent," Fortescue said.

Draco thought about that. What would Hermione do? "I know a curse breaker. Bill Weasley. Would you let him help?"

"We could go ask the twins to call him," Blaise suggested. "I can just pop down real quick to tell Fred and George."

"Yeah go ahead," Draco nodded, taking Blaise's bag as he exited the shop and hurried down the street. "I know a spell to at least block people with the Dark Mark from entering. I could cast that. Hermione taught it to me." Actually he and Hermione had worked on it together with Severus Snape but he could see the ice cream parlour owner didn't trust him.

"That I would appreciate," Fortescue answered. Draco sat the food down and cast the spell. "Does it work?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. She had Bill test it. He works for Gringotts as a curse breaker. He's great at wards."

* * *

Blaise returned a few minutes later alone, "Bill is on his way. He's Apparating here." Sure enough, Bill arrived just a couple minutes after Blaise and was happy to assist Fortescue. The teens stayed around and got more ice cream than they needed before they left the shop, the old shop owner thanking them for their help and wishing them a good day.

"How much ice cream did you buy?" Hermione questioned as she helped them load the freezer.

"Well we only wanted to get a few pints but Mr. Fortescue was threatened by Death Eaters so Blaise ran down to the twins' shop to floo Bill and ask him to help put up wards to protect the ice cream parlour," Draco explained. "I think he wanted to thank us. And maybe apologize for thinking we were Death Eaters."

"You helped Mr. Fortescue ward his shop?"

"Yeah of course. We didn't want anything to happen to him," Draco shrugged. He then was nearly knocked to the ground as Hermione launched herself at him. His arms wrapped around her and he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

It took everything in Blaise not to laugh at Draco's shock and Hermione's eagerness to snog him. When they parted for some much needed air Draco gazed at her, "What was that for?"

"You being a hero and helping someone because it's the right thing to do," she answered. Draco felt an urge to take her up to her bedroom and lock the door behind them at the look in her eyes but he held back. Later he could capitalize on it.

Hermione kissed him again before releasing her boyfriend and hugging Blaise, "I'm proud of you both. No one asked for help, you gave it freely because it was the right thing to do." Blaise wasn't smitten with Hermione like Draco was but he felt a bit taller at her words. He was grateful his skin was so dark. He'd hate it if she could see him blush. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

* * *

About an hour before dinner Neville arrived at Nott Manor. "Hi Neville," Hermione said, hugging her friend, "welcome to Nott Manor."

"Thanks," he smiled. "It looks nice," he said, gazing around the floo room. "How has your summer been?"

"Quite enjoyable actually," Hermione answered. "And certainly enlightening."

Neville nodded. He knew Harry and Ron weren't supportive of either her being a Nott or her dating Draco and while Neville wasn't Malfoy's biggest fan, he was willing to at least give the bloke a chance for Hermione's benefit. "Harry and Ron are idiots."

"That's the consensus of the house," Hermione smiled, leading him to the living room where the boys were.

* * *

In the living room Blaise and Theo were on either side of Draco, who was writing on parchment, "What are you three doing?"

"I'm writing to some of the Slytherin girls about trying out for the quidditch team since I'm captain," Draco answered.

"We're making sure he doesn't say anything out of line that could be misinterpreted," Theo added.

"Yeah we don't want you to have to duel for Draco's hand," Blaise quipped. Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Ignore Blaise, Neville. He's an idiot," Hermione said as a laughing Blaise put the pillow on the sofa behind him. "Draco you obviously know but Neville, this is my brother Theo Nott. Theo, this is my friend Neville."

Theo stood and shook Neville's hand, "Thanks for not being as stupid as Potter and Weaselbee."

"Anyone who doesn't trust Hermione after knowing her for five years is an idiot," Neville agreed. Hermione smiled. It seemed like the Department of Mysteries battle had given Neville some new confidence. He'd also clearly grown. He was at least four inches taller than when she'd last seen him.

Draco, still writing his letter, nodded his agreement with Neville's words. "Okay I'm done. Give this a read Theo, see if I should change anything."

"Sure," Theo walked back over, "Boreas can deliver them for you."

"Draco got the Slytherin quidditch captaincy," Hermione explained to Neville.

"Oh," Neville said, "that's pretty cool."

"Yeah and I'm going to shirk Slytherin tradition and put girls on the team," Draco smiled. Then he looked up at Neville, "But, uh, don't tell Potter. I want the element of surprise."

"I won't say a word," Neville promised.

"Cool," Draco stood and walked over, offering his hand, "I'm sorry for all the bullying. I didn't really mean it. Lucius kind of mandated how I should act and there were some severe consequences if I didn't."

"You weren't worse than my own house," Neville muttered. "Apology accepted."

"Gryffindors pick on you?" Draco asked, shocked. In Slytherin no one targeted another Slytherin. That was what house unity was all about; having one another's backs.

"Hermione helped stop it," Neville said. "Gryffindor is kind of afraid of her. Especially after Edgecombe."

"One of my finer moments," Hermione smiled.

"You're lucky I think your dangerous and vindictive side is hot," Draco teased her. She laughed.

* * *

Luna arrived twenty minutes later. "Hello Hermione," she gazed around, "your manor seems nice. How are you enjoying being a member of the pureblood elite?"

The sarcasm in Luna's voice had Hermione laugh, "I have had a very educational summer, I will admit that. Theo and Draco are good teachers in that regard. Blaise is an example of how not to act. But overall I'm coping rather well. Except where Draco and I violate the silly little pureblood dating rules."

"My father says our mothers were very close in school," Luna said as they walked down the hallway. "I was hoping that meant maybe we could become better friends."

Hermione smiled, "I would like that very much Luna. I love Theo and Draco and I find Blaise very amusing but sometimes it'd be nice to have someone not my brother's friend to hang around with. My friendships with Harry and Ron are over."

"It's their loss," Luna stopped and gazed at a painting in the hallway, "That's pretty. You have nice art." Hermione smirked. No imaginary creatures were mentioned but there was no denying Luna still had an odd train of thought.

* * *

Bill Weasley watched his youngest brother and Harry Potter outside. Harry'd made his arrival known with complaints about Hermione the traitor. It had confirmed in his mind what Hermione had theorized to him; that Harry was under far more influence of Voldemort than should be acceptable. And he quite clearly was ignorant of it. Voldemort might be crazy based on what Draco had said, but from what Bill saw in Harry it seemed the power hungry bastard was still manipulative. Or maybe Harry was easier to manipulate? He'd been unable to learn Occlumency, which Bill knew as an occlumens was not a comfortable process. Mind rape was the best way to describe it. He'd been required to be an occlumens to do the sensitive and highly secretive work at Gringotts that he did and he'd hated learning to be an occlumens.

But he'd toughed it out, persevered, and managed to master it. From what he'd heard, Harry had been trained by Snape, the best occlumens Bill knew of, and refused to learn from Snape and let his hatred of the man blind him to the need to learn it. That said, Voldemort's decision to manipulate Harry to isolate Hermione was genius. He was taking away Harry's anchor to reality and sanity. The young woman who always kept him on the side of right. Ron gave into Harry's whims and flights of fancy but Hermione was always willing to question him when he needed to be challenged. Draco's words to Voldemort, Snape's words to Voldemort, Hermione's plan…they seemed to have spurred Voldemort to see Hermione as a real threat. He certainly couldn't kill the Nott heiress, but making Harry want nothing to do with her was a way of neutralizing her. Draco's continued presence by her side and in her life was apparently a sacrifice the dark lord was willing to make, provided Hermione was out of the presence of Harry Potter.

When his mother had told him last night she thought they needed to work together, away from Dumbledore, Bill had instantly agreed. He hoped Kingsley and Moody agreed. He was hopeful his father could convince them. If those two were onside then they could splinter from the Order and get with Hermione and her Slytherin squad, plus Snape, to really take the fight to Voldemort. Bill didn't trust Dumbledore; the old man had led Harry, Hermione, and Ron into danger many times over the past five years without any help, only appearing to save the day at the end. Whatever Dumbledore's motives, it seemed to involve Harry dying because he certainly never trained the boy who he'd deemed the only one to be able to defeat Voldemort.

"Your father is talking to Mad-Eye and Kingsley tonight," Molly told him. "I wish we could make that boy see sense."

"I'm not entirely sure how much of Harry's mind he controls," Bill said, telling her Hermione's theory that he was very much in agreement with. When he finished Bill observed, "From what Draco knows of Voldemort from the stories his father told him, Harry shares many of the same attributes of that monster."

"But he's insane," Molly frowned.

"Yes but I have a theory about that I've been talking to the goblins about," Bill said. "I need to talk to Professor Snape before I say anything, though. He's got the most knowledge."

* * *

Luna looked at Neville and Theo who were sitting opposite one another at the dining room table and exchanging subtle glances, "You two should just snog and get it over with."

Several things happened at the same time after Luna spoke. Blaise and Draco both spit their drinks out at each other (as they were sitting opposite one another) while Hermione's eyebrows rose nearly into her hairline as she looked at her brother and Neville curiously. The two boys in question both choked on their food, and Hermione and Luna swiftly cast the spells to clear their airways.

Hermione had never seen either boy blush so deeply before. Draco coughed and used his napkin to wipe his face, "Luna your lack of tact is quite…unique."

Theo kept his head down but glanced up subtly to look at his sister's reaction. Her expression revealed nothing and that had him uncomfortable. The hurt in her voice was very nearly soul crushing, "Did you think I wouldn't accept you being gay?"

"It's not something talked about in the pureblood aristocracy," Blaise offered up, trying to defend his friend.

"So you two knew," Hermione said, looking at Draco and Blaise. Blaise shrugged but Hermione was good at reading her lover and Draco's eyes shifted in a guilty manner that gave her the answer she needed. "Did our father know?" Theo wouldn't look at her so she chanced a glance at Blaise, who seemed to understand Hermione's opinion as he gave a subtle nod to confirm her theory.

She got up and walked around the table to her brother, "And what, you were going to marry a pureblood witch like a good little boy and to hell with what _you_ want and who _you_ love?"

"There has to be an heir," he muttered.

Hermione pulled him into a hug, "I love you Theo. You're my brother. I don't care who you're attracted to or love. But I absolutely forbid you to marry someone just to produce an heir. I'll pull rank if I have to as your older sister."

Theo wrapped his arms around her waist as he was still sitting in his chair, "Only ten months older," he mumbled into her shirt.

"I'm still older you idiot," she took a step back to look him in the eye, "no more secrets?"

Gazing into his sister's eyes, Theo was amazed at the warmth that was there for him. He smiled, "No more secrets," he agreed.

Hermione smiled, "My only condition is you don't become a slut like Blaise."

"No one can be a slut quite like Blaise," Draco quipped before ducking as Blaise chucked a breadstick at his head.

Hermione walked back around the table and looked at Neville, "As for you, I don't care. But if you hurt my brother, you will face my wrath."

"Careful Hermione or Theo will be chaste the rest of his life," Blaise laughed. "You're scarier than you realize."

"Luna please smack Blaise," Hermione smiled. Luna did as requested, whacking Blaise on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Thank you," Hermione winked at her friend. She looked at her brother, "I'm dating your best friend, I'm hardly in a position to tell you not to do the same with mine."

" _Draco_ is your best friend? I thought I was!" Blaise whined.

Theo rolled his eyes at Blaise before glancing at Neville, who was still quite red. He looked at Luna, "You know Luna, people don't like being outed."

"I'm sorry but you two are so cute together," Luna smiled apologetically at them. "And this way you two won't be so lonely anymore." Hermione noticed Theo and Neville's blushes as they glanced at each other and smiled. That was kind of cute, actually. Weird, because it was her brother and her friend, but if Theo could handle her and Draco then she could certainly handle Theo and Neville, should they become an item.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful after that and following a delicious dessert from Blinky of chocolate soufflé, Hermione showed her friends around the house while Theo, Draco, and Blaise set up for poker night. "Should I have told her sooner?" Theo asked his friends.

"Hermione wasn't going to judge you or hate you for it," Draco said.

"She might have given your father hell if you told her before he died," Blaise pointed out, "but after he died telling her would probably have been a good idea."

Draco pointed out, "Plus you still didn't tell her. Luna did. Given how close Hermione sees you two being, I'd wager she's feeling quite upset you didn't trust her with you being gay. How many things has she trusted you with? Secrets and weaknesses and whatnot?"

That was what made Theo feel so guilty and upset with himself. The hurt in her voice that Theo hadn't trusted her enough to tell her. "Why didn't you two say anything to me?" He asked his friends.

"Because it's your business, not ours," Draco answered for himself and Blaise. "I hated lying to her about it whenever talk about finding you a girlfriend came up but it wasn't my secret to tell, Theo."

"Having a sister is harder than I thought it'd be," Theo sighed. "I wouldn't give her up for anything though. Do you think she'll be mad for long?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't think she's mad at all mate. I think she's just hurt you didn't trust her."

"I'd rather she was mad," Theo muttered. "Anger I can cope with."

"Just talk to her," Blaise insisted.

* * *

When Hermione returned Draco said they needed drinks and Hermione and Theo were assigned to get them. Once they were in the hall alone Theo looked at his sister, "It's not that I didn't trust you with…you know," Theo blushed, "I…Julius made it perfectly clear what was expected of me and what I had to do. It never even occurred to me to tell you. I never even thought that I'd get to…you know…date someone that I'm attracted to." Hermione found herself hating her father all over again. Bigoted bastard. Theo continued, "But Draco and Blaise are right, I should have told you. Especially once Julius died. I guess…I mean we were getting along so well that I was afraid you'd…you know…And I mean…plenty of people think it's weird."

"Those people don't matter," Hermione said. "Plenty of people think muggles are stupid and worthless too. You know they're wrong about that too."

Theo smiled and took her hand, "Hermione, my dear sister, I'm gay."

Hermione hugged him, "I'm so sorry that Luna outed you Theo."

"So long as she doesn't do things like that often I'll be okay," he said. "You rescue a girl from bullies and she outs you to your sister," he shook his head, "that's a horrible way to show your gratitude."

"For the record," Hermione looped her arm through his as they walked to the kitchen, "Neville thinks you're hot."

"Yeah?" Theo smiled. Hermione smiled too; this might be the first conversation about romantic interests that wasn't weird between them. "He's certainly looking really different from last year. He got hot this summer."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No," Theo shook his head. "Sort-of fooled around with a couple older guys at Hogwarts but that was it. I was too afraid I'd get found out by Julius."

Hermione hugged her brother, "No matter what, Theo, you'll always have me in your corner ready to hex anyone who dares to even sneer at you. And if they try to give you a hard time for being gay? Well they'll have worse than 'sneak' written on their foreheads."

Theo grinned and returned the hug, "I'd do anything for you too," he whispered. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she said, "now let's get the drinks before Blaise complains he's suffering from dehydration." Theo laughed. That was very much Blaise.

* * *

"We could make it interesting and play strip poker," Blaise suggested when the siblings returned.

Theo sent a hex his way and Blaise cursed as Theo smirked. "Never, ever suggest an opportunity for you to leer at my sister again."

Hermione ignored them as she kissed Draco, "Thank you for being such a good friend to Theo."

He smiled in relief that she understood him keeping his friend's secret and slipped his arm around her. He leaned into her and whispered, "We could try strip blackjack sometime."

Hermione laughed, "Don't tell Theo," she winked conspiratorially, "but I could be interested in that. I do enjoy getting you naked."

"That is most certainly mutual," Draco smirked. Hermione had never really thought of that Malfoy smirk as attractive before that summer, but it really was. He held her chair for her as she sat down as he always did while Blaise did the same for Luna. Draco also took two bottles of butterbeer and opened them, handing one to his girlfriend after he opened it. Early on Draco had noticed that Hermione didn't complain when he did those things for her whether it was pour her tea for her or, if they were in Diagon Alley, order any food or drink she wanted. It was like an unspoken compromise.

Given the way he was trained by his parents to be the aristocratic gentleman that he was, Draco did most of those things without even thinking. Theo was the same. If Hermione was sitting next to him, Theo poured her water or ordered on her behalf. She didn't complain about that either. It was interesting to Draco that as much as she was introducing them to new things, and flagrantly ignoring many important aspects of pureblood culture, she was willing to go along with others. To him it spoke to her desire to bond with her brother and understand him and his friends. Draco admired that aspect of his girlfriend. He knew she had strong opinions but on the ordering for her and other little things she kept quiet and simply accepted them as they were. Draco didn't think he'd ever not be pulling out her chair for her and most of the other things; they were simply too ingrained in him.

* * *

"I've always said we need to take the fight to Voldemort," Mad-Eye Moody grumbled. "You're sure the children of Death Eaters are on our side though?"

"I've met Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott," Kingsley said. "They're not like their fathers save for appearance. We can hardly hold that against them."

Moody weighed the younger auror's words before speaking, "I still don't trust a Malfoy. I want to question him myself. Otherwise, I'm on board. Albus is keeping too many secrets. I'd rather trust Snape and actually _do_ something rather than sit and hope some teenager can save the day."

Arthur Weasley returned home that night feeling much more hopeful about the war. Albus' answers to Molly's concerns had frightened him. It was time to act on their own. He was sure the twins would be on board; Bill and Charlie already were. Hermione, Theo, Draco, and Blaise would be infinitely useful, especially with Draco and Theo's knowledge of the Death Eaters and Draco's experiences in You-Know-Who's presence. The tide of the war was changing already; hopefully it ended much sooner than the last one.

* * *

 **Author Post Script (b/c otherwise spoilers!)- WOW that was loads of words. Some don't like Harry's attitude, well obviously there's a very good reason for that. Show some faith in me ;-) Crazy or not, Voldemort is still clever and that he would alter the plan presented to him by Draco only makes sense. And yes, Dumbledore is just as crazy as Voldemort. Though in Dumbledore's case it is hubris and senility, not horcruxes, that are making him cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs.**

 **It always bugged me that JKR used the mind connection so strongly for one year and then Voldemort simply shut it off despite Harry not learning how to block him off at all. It's suggested in-canon that Voldemort is afraid of what Harry could learn but I don't see how since with Voldemort he's incredibly mentally weak and JKR's Voldemort wasn't completely insane. This feels more realistic, to me at least. Thanks for reading and special thanks to reviewers!**


	11. Draco Confesses a Secret

**A/N- I'm so glad you liked that last chapter. This chap does not get us to Hogwarts. It gets us halfway through August though. I forgot about Hermione's surprise party so next chap will include that and THEN we're going to Hogwarts. Well, the characters are anyway. Here we get some male bonding, Ginny with a new attitude, and Draco tells Hermione something he's never told anyone.**

 **For the record, we know next to nothing about Neville's childhood so I'm making his grandmother MORE frightening (she came off that way to me in the books although I see fanfic authors generally paint a strict but kind older woman in the McGonagall archetype instead of the scary and commanding Aunt Muriel type). Just feels right to me.**

* * *

"Why do I need to learn how to fly a broom?" Neville asked Blaise and Draco.

"Because Theo loves flying and you like what it does to his body," Blaise answered. Neville blushed, though not the full red he'd started off turning whenever he was embarrassed. Exposure to Blaise built up immunity to embarrassment, according to Draco. Neville quite agreed with that statement.

He also admittedly agreed with Blaise's statement. Theo was very handsome, and his practicing to be a beater for the school year had led to the development of some very impressive muscles that admittedly Neville enjoyed touching when they snogged. "You can use my old Nimbus," Draco handed him the broom, "it's pretty tame and it's really stable."

"Does Theo know you're doing this?" Neville asked.

"No," Draco answered, "but Hermione said we should bond with you since you're her best friend and since you're Theo's boyfriend too, we decided this would be a good way to start. You do like quidditch, right?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "My Uncle Algie used to take me to Puddlemere United games when I was younger."

"That's an acceptable team," Blaise nodded in approval. "We grew up watching the Falmouth Falcons play. Theo's dad used to take us."

Neville rubbed the back of his neck, "I might like watching it but I don't think playing is in the cards for me."

"You could play recreationally," Draco pointed out, "you could play with us. Add in the Weasley twins and we've got three on three. If we can get Bill and some others then we can make the teams a bit bigger. You've got the physique to be a good keeper or beater if you wanted," he added.

"I'm really not a good flier though," Neville said.

"Draco even got Hermione to fly with him on his Firebolt," Blaise said, "and she's terrified of brooms."

"How'd you manage that?" Neville asked, surprised. Harry and Ron had tried for years to get her to fly and she'd always refused.

Draco shrugged, "She trusts me. I said I'd not let anything happen to her and she rode in front of me, my arms around her. It was the only way she felt safe. Come on. We won't embarrass you and we both love flying. Been doing it for almost as long as we can remember."

"Okay but I'm really not good at it."

"We'll both be on brooms too. You won't fall," Blaise promised. With that, Neville was willing to give it a go. It wasn't like he'd had a father to teach him. Because people thought Neville was a squib for so long, no one had ever even considered trying to teach him to fly. And as weird as it sounded, in the two weeks since Neville first visited, he'd come to trust Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They would not let him get hurt.

* * *

That first week after his first visit had seen Neville moving into the manor. He and Theo had gone on two dates a few days apart and someone had seen them holding hands in Diagon Alley and told his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom had made it clear she didn't approve and thrown him out of the house, calling him a disgrace.

Hermione had insisted he move into Nott Manor and Neville had accepted the offer eagerly. His grandmother could kick him out, but she couldn't take away his inheritance; until Neville turned seventeen, though, he couldn't touch it. Hogwarts was already paid for, at least, so he didn't have to worry about that. Neville had actually found it freeing, no longer living with his grandmother. He found his confidence between helping Tugg with the garden and his new boyfriend's approval of him. Add in his new wand, which Hermione had taken him to Ollivander's to purchase, and Neville had realized he wasn't anywhere close to a squib. Practice dueling with Hermione, Theo, Draco, and Blaise he'd learned he was actually a powerful wizard. His father's wand had simply been a horrible match for him.

What Neville thought was most amusing as he settled into Nott Manor was Theo's total willful ignorance regarding Hermione and Draco's relationship. Theo was convinced his sister was still a virgin; or more likely he was in denial. Neville was fairly certain that Theo could walk in on Hermione and Draco having sex and he'd still pretend she was a virgin.

That said, one of the best parts of living at Nott Manor was that while Hermione snuck Draco into her room, Neville was sneaking into Theo's. Although they weren't doing what Hermione and Draco were doing; they snogged, sure, but mostly they talked. They learned about one another's childhoods, even some of their darkest secrets they would share. Neville had only ever really talked to Hermione about growing up with Augusta Longbottom but he was struck by how Theo completely understood him. And in terms of rotten childhoods, Draco and Blaise had their own hells.

Plus the snogging was fantastic. He and Theo had decided to be open about their relationship and their sexuality and not hide any longer after some discussion. With Hermione, Draco, and Blaise in support of them, the pair felt like they'd be safe at Hogwarts. The classes all four weren't in together he'd at least have Hermione, and she was probably the scariest of all three anyway. It'd be a new Neville Longbottom entering Hogwarts. One with friends, a boyfriend, and a wand that worked properly for him.

* * *

While Draco and Blaise were teaching Neville how to fly, Hermione was in the library with Theo. It was her job to keep him distracted if need be but they were just sitting and reading. Hermione suddenly looked up at Theo, "Do you think I should change my last name?"

"Do you want to?" Theo asked. Personally, he didn't care. She was a Nott no matter her last name.

"I'm kind of indifferent about it, in all honesty," Hermione admitted. "But I was curious if you thought it mattered."

Theo put down his book, "Hermione, I'm just happy to have you in my life. I don't care if your last name is Nott or Granger. It's not important to me. But I understand if you don't see being a Nott to be a good thing. Father rather did ruin the last name for us. Not that he's alone in that. Cantankerous Nott was, to be polite, a wanker."

Hermione smirked and took her brother's hands in hers, "I know that but part of me wants to redeem our family, in some way. They're my ancestors too. It's a shared shame, Theo."

"Hermione Nott, war heroine," Theo said, tilting his head in thought, "it does sound good."

"Prat," she pushed him playfully. "Be serious. Your opinion matters to me."

Theo smiled. That was quite the statement. He wanted to be important to his sister. It felt good that she wanted his opinion on such an important decision. "I get why you'd want to keep Granger," he said. "I also know you're still angry with them for never telling you you were magical."

"They knew our last name and never once said it to me," Hermione frowned. "At the very least, you and I could have come to know one another sooner."

"So losing that surname makes sense," Theo nodded. "And saving the Nott name will require plenty of work. Because you might not care, but plenty of wizarding society _will_ care that I'm gay. It'll just be one more smudge on our family's reputation."

"Those people don't matter," Hermione reminded him.

"It's ultimately your decision. Our name isn't going to get you any favors if we survive this war," he pointed out.

"I don't need favors," she said, making her decision. "I'm changing my name to Nott." Theo smiled. He'd rather like to have the same last name as his sister, the more he thought about it.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Molly Weasley.

"It's not safe for you to be out unprotected," Molly said. "Ron will stay here with you and I'll bring Ginny with me; she'll help me get all of your things."

"I get to see the twins' shop!" Ginny beamed. She'd been dying to see the twins' shop all summer. She thought it was really unfair, at first, that _Hermione_ could go to Diagon Alley but then, her father had been a Death Eater. And when she thought about it, Ginny could concede that between her father being one and Hermione courting a Malfoy, she was pretty well protected from You-Know-Who.

Harry's arrival at the Burrow had actually scared Ginny well out of her jealousy. Harry was incredibly paranoid and he had said things about Hermione the past week that even Ginny thought crossed the line. Ron was happy enough to agree with anything Harry said but Ginny kept her distance from the two.

Ron frowned, "That's not fair! We want to see the twins' shop too!"

"Well Ron your safety is more important than your curiosity," Molly said, "and that's final. Arthur will be here to keep an eye on you two." Harry and Ron both grumbled about the unfairness of it all; Molly ignored them and accepted the coin bags from Arthur and Bill. Bill had taken some money out of Harry's Gringotts vault for him. "Behave yourselves," she told the two boys.

Harry and Ron nodded their heads and she looked at her daughter, "Are you ready Ginny?" Ginny nodded and walked to the fireplace with her mother, "We're flooing to the twins' shop. They said they'd open it for us. Make sure you speak clearly Ginny."

"I know how to floo, Mum," Ginny said, taking her handful of floo powder.

* * *

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was amazing, in Ginny's opinion. After they'd arrived Fred had shut down the network for security purposes before leading them down into the shop and telling Ginny she could have any one item she wanted for free. Once she was in the store proper the youngest Weasley was in awe. There was just so much of everything! Crowds of people, loads of brightly colored boxes and packages, and plenty of attractions and items on display, including a little dragon roasting some nuts for people to buy. But what caught her attention the most was a cage of brightly colored moving balls of fluff, "What are these? They're adorable!"

"Pygmy Puffs," Fred said, "we bred them. They're perfectly safe Mum," Fred added at the look on his mother's face. "Crookshanks doesn't like them though. Hermione reckons it's the squealing. They're quite loud when they want to be."

Ginny took a purple one out of the cage, "How do you know which are the boys and which are the girls?"

"The boys are all purple, the girls are all pink," he explained. "Is that what you want?" Ginny nodded and Fred grabbed a couple boxes, "I'll prepare a care kit for you then. But after this stuff you're on your own to buy food and treats and the like."

"I'll take good care of him," Ginny promised. "I think he'll annoy Ron," she whispered to Fred as their mother browsed the WonderWitch section.

"Oh definitely," Fred grinned devilishly. "If I get letters of complaint from him, I'll send you a box of treats for the little guy free of charge."

Ginny kept her expression neutral as her mother turned back to them but she wanted to smirk at that. Like the twins, she enjoyed messing with Ron. Plus it'd be nice to get him back for saying girls weren't as good at quidditch when she'd expressed an interest in trying out for the Gryffindor team.

* * *

Molly and Ginny Weasley made their way through Diagon Alley, whose crowds were a bit thinner than usual. They got all the necessary potions ingredients first and then they went into Madame Malkin's. Ginny had outgrown her school robes and Bill had offered his parents the money to get her some new ones for her fifth year at Hogwarts. They entered the shop to see Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom. Neville and Draco were both on the platforms being measured. "If only I hadn't grown five inches this summer," Draco lamented.

"I like the height," Hermione smiled. "I like men just a bit taller than me."

He turned his head and smiled at his girlfriend and Ginny was shocked. She'd never seen Draco Malfoy actually smile. "But not too much taller than you?"

"No more than a head taller," she answered, "so ease off on the growing thing."

"You are so whipped," Theo teased his friend.

"She's _your_ sister," Blaise reminded Theo. "I'd reckon you'd rather a bloke be like Draco than a git."

"That's a good point," Theo admitted. Hermione rolled her eyes. Not wanting to incur his sister's wrath, Theo looked at Draco, "You grow much more you won't be able to be seeker. You're looking too tall and broad shouldered."

"Ogle your own boyfriend. Draco's mine," Hermione reprimanded with a smile, making Blaise and Draco laugh and Theo and Neville blush.

* * *

While Ginny stared, wide-eyed and stunned at what Hermione had just said about her brother, she noticed her mother wasn't bothered, "You know?"

"Theo told us," Molly answered. "Neville's living with them now. Augusta did not take the news well. Legally she can't disinherit the poor boy, but she can keep him out of his inheritance until he's seventeen and she has to give it over. So Hermione insisted on him moving in with them."

Ginny felt bad for Neville. She'd got to know him a little when he asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball his fourth year and she'd actually understood why Hermione was always standing up for him and trying to be that warm presence in his life. His grandmother wasn't the monster Bellatrix or You-Know-Who were, but she wasn't someone Ginny would want to live with. She reminded her an awful lot of Aunt Muriel and Ginny loathed any time spent with that witch. Ginny very much doubted that Neville'd received many hugs and any encouragement growing up.

Neville was quite lucky, living with Hermione was probably a massive improvement on Augusta Longbottom. She looked terrifying, in Ginny's opinion, having seen her at King's Cross a couple times. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Madame Malkin seeing them, "I'll be right with you dear. Provided Mr. Malfoy here quits fidgeting."

"A smack to the back of the head helps," Hermione suggested. "Hi Mrs. Weasley, Ginny."

"Hello," Ginny said cautiously, taking in this odd group of friends Hermione had.

"Hermione," Molly smiled, "No Luna?"

"Her father wouldn't let her leave the house. He gave us her list and money to buy her things," Blaise's nose wrinkled. Overprotective parents were creepy. And Xeno Lovegood had more than one screw loose, in Blaise's opinion. "Said it wasn't safe out."

Molly understood the sentiment but she thought Xeno was overreacting in Luna's case; not that it would be the first time. Xeno had never recovered from his wife's death. Hermione changed the subject, "We're causing trouble for Madam Malkin today. All five of us needed new robes."

"It's no trouble at all you've all been quite easy to work with," the shop owner said before looking up at Draco, "how's that dear?"

Draco gazed at the robes before nodding his approval. "Go on and get down then. And young Miss Weasley can get on the pedestal and get measured while I do up Mr. Longbottom's robes."

Draco removed the robes and handed them to Madam Malkin before stepping down. Ginny climbed onto the pedestal while Draco sat down and Hermione sat in his lap. She was surprised at Hermione's forwardness, but then again otherwise her mother couldn't have sat down. "Is this your first stop?" Draco asked Molly Weasley politely.

"We went to the Apothecary first," she answered. "Have you all been here long?"

"This is our first stop," Hermione answered, "We decided to make a day out of it. Once we're done getting everything magical we need we're going to hop over to the muggle world to introduce Neville to muggle fashion."

"Because why should Hermione be the only one with eye candy?" Theo questioned, making his sister and friends laugh. It was weird, getting used to being open about himself, but Theo was a quick learner. And it felt nice, getting to not be ashamed or hide himself or his boyfriend.

Madam Malkin finished up with Neville and he stepped down, "Your robes should be ready in a couple days. Will you be picking them up or do you want owl delivery?"

"Just ship them all to Nott Manor," Hermione answered. "Blaise practically lives with us anyway."

"I do not deny that allegation," Blaise grinned. "Your house is fun."

"Well we do try to amuse you," Theo smirked. "It was nice to see you Mrs. Weasley."

"You all be safe," Molly said.

"Hermione protects me," Draco said, standing and slipping his arms around her waist, "Don't you love?"

"From Theo or from actual threats?" Hermione asked, making Theo stick his tongue out at her. "Goodbye Mrs. Weasley, Ginny."

* * *

In the bookstore Draco and Blaise snuck off to pick up the necklaces, knowing Hermione would get distracted in the store. When they returned Hermione was looking through the potions books. Draco snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Find anything good?"

"I found some interesting books about healing curses caused by the dark arts," she said, "where did you go?"

"You know, I try to do nice things to surprise you and you ruin them by being observant," Draco lightly scolded.

"A surprise?"

"Yes," Draco made sure no one was looking before he kissed the side of her neck, "so quit asking."

"I'm curious by nature," she smirked.

Draco picked up one of the books not on their school supply list she'd obviously been looking at, "Are you sure it's not already at Nott Manor?" He and Blaise had been helping the siblings go through the disorganized yet massive library and they'd only managed a small section of it so far.

"No which is why I have my notepad and pen," she showed him where she'd written down the titles and author names. "Plus I want to research the authors before buying them." After the Lockhart disaster, Draco thought that was a solid idea. Plenty of people claimed to fight the dark arts but most of them were just charlatans out for a buck.

"You're brilliant," he said, picking up the schoolbooks she'd piled near her, "you got mine too?"

"Of course. Theo and Neville have Blaise's books. Next time just tell me you're sneaking off for a bit," she added, "especially with current events, I worry otherwise."

"I will," Draco promised. He'd really thought he could sneak off without her knowledge but then again, they had been all but attached at the hip since arriving in Diagon Alley. Draco carried the books to the front of the store to pay for them.

* * *

Severus Snape settled into his Hogwarts rooms. He'd refused the offer of the DADA job. Snape had always wanted to teach it, but if he kept his job as Potions Master he could finally be free of Potter and Weasley. He preferred that option. His 6th year potions class had a very small selection. Just Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and most of the Ravenclaws. Of course, all of his Slytherins save Crabbe and Goyle were in it. McGonagall might not encourage Potions courses but his students understood the importance of knowing how to brew a proper potion.

He wondered who Albus would foist the job on. Snape was quite certain the position was not cursed but in all his time at Hogwarts, Snape had never seen a capable DADA instructor save for Lupin. He hoped it was someone willing to stray from Dumbledore's vision if it was someone from the Order. Snape wanted someone who'd give his godson a chance and not see him as a younger Lucius Malfoy.

He moved to his potions laboratory. He could work on increasing Nott Manor's potions supplies easier here at Hogwarts. He'd actually asked one of the Nott elves to place some of his books and notebooks in the Nott library for Hermione's use. Snape did not see the point in being a spy any longer and he was already planning his exit strategy when the right time came. Given the disease Albus had contracted putting on that stupid ring, it was only a matter of time before he could finally break free of his long-held and hated role of spy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in Nott Manor. When he'd picked up the necklaces he'd been excited. But ever since he'd put the boxes in his pocket, he'd felt the return of the insecurities created by the two men who'd done more to shape Draco Malfoy than anyone else ever could. It was true that Lucius Malfoy had never laid a hand on his son. What Draco had never told anyone was that that was because Lucius preferred to let his father Abraxas take the chains and whips to Draco.

His grandfather had always been careful, though. There were no marks on Draco's body. As good as Abraxas was with the physical torture and 'punishment', he was just as good with healing spells. That didn't erase the memories of what he'd gone through though. Draco had known early on that what was happening to him was wrong. But he'd never said a word. Theo and Blaise couldn't have done anything anyway. Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy were untouchable. The previous year, shortly before Christmas, Abraxas Malfoy had died. For Draco it was a relief.

He thought between being out of Malfoy Manor and Hermione's love, he'd managed to overcome those insecurities. Apparently not. And it wasn't just the feelings of inferiority and unworthiness that he was experiencing. It was the fear that if Hermione knew what he'd experienced, she wouldn't want him.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, "Come in," he said.

Hermione opened the door, "You came up here not long after we returned and you haven't been down since. What's wrong?"

Three months ago Draco would have denied everything and played off his doubts and fears. But that was before everything had changed. Lucius was in jail, he was free of Voldemort's presence and power (Dark Mark free, no less), and he'd fallen in love with the witch who was responsible for it all. "If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't tell anyone else? Not Theo, not Blaise, no one."

"Of course," she entered the room and shut the door behind her, sitting down on Draco's bed next to him, "What is it?"

"I've never told anyone this," Draco said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Lucius never laid a hand on me because that was my grandfather's specialty. He'd chain me up in the dungeons and hit me with a cane or a whip. Sometimes the chains themselves."

Hermione didn't speak, simply pulled him into a hug. "It didn't stop until Christmas last year," Draco continued, "when he died." The brunette's eyes closed as she clamped down on her righteous anger at the abuse her boyfriend had experienced. If she ever came across Draco's parents in the war, she was certain the Malfoys would not survive the encounter. How much she would make them suffer, she wasn't sure. But they would pay for what they'd done to Draco. What they'd enabled. She was pulled out of her murder plots by Draco's quiet, heartbreaking words, "He'd tell me I wasn't good enough to be a Malfoy. That I was too weak. Too stupid. He…if I didn't do exactly what he said, if I didn't master a curse on the first try, I'd get punished. I had a dog when I was six and he…he made me…"

At that Draco broke down in tears and Hermione pulled him down onto the bed so she could hold him properly. Torture. She'd torture his parents first. Yes. That would still not be enough, but they would know what she was punishing them for. She'd make sure of that. And she'd have to incinerate the remains. Make sure there was nothing left to bury. Then she'd bulldoze Malfoy Manor and in its place they could rebuild a new home to make good, happy memories in. It would look nothing like Malfoy Manor. And they would get a dog to fill the new manor and all the grounds with positive feelings and good memories. Narcissa, Lucius, and Abraxas Malfoy would be erased.

Hermione's revenge fantasy came to a halt as Draco whispered, "I'm sorry."

How her voice didn't break, Hermione would never know, "You have nothing to be sorry about Draco. But when I'm through with your parents there will be nothing left." She lifted his head up from off her chest to look him in the eye, "I love you. You're stronger than you think, surviving all of that."

"Today was supposed to be special and instead I'm crying on you," he frowned.

"Why was today special?" she asked, wiping his tears away.

"I got you this," he said, pulling two boxes out of his pocket. She opened them to reveal two necklaces, both with dragon pendants. One was a dragon in a heart shape, an onyx gem in the middle with emeralds along the wings which formed the heart shape. The other was a dragon clutching a black pearl. They were clearly expensive, but not outrageously garish. "I got two so that just as this marks you as taken, I'm marked as taken too."

"They're both beautiful," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Draco returned the kiss. "This is the pre-engagement gift then, right?" Draco nodded. She picked up the necklace meant for her, "Do you want to put it on me?"

He nodded and they shifted around so that she could turn her back to him and he could put the necklace on her, "Blaise helped me pick it out. I couldn't find any rings I liked and he suggested I try a necklace with a dragon on it."

"Who knew Blaise could be helpful buying your girlfriend jewelry?" Hermione asked, making Draco chuckle. When he pulled back she turned around, "What do you think?"

Draco gazed at the silver dragon with those emeralds on it…it was so Slytherin. And it was dangling very temptingly toward her cleavage. Draco licked his lips, "I think you're gorgeous," he whispered.

She took his necklace out of the box, "Lean down," she commanded. He obeyed and she put it on him, "You're stuck with me now, you know."

Draco smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They settled on top of his bed, Hermione holding him close. She had become at expert at reading Draco that summer, and she sensed he needed to recover from the confessions he'd just made.

* * *

"They've been up there an hour," Theo frowned.

"Leave them alone," Neville said, carefully stacking the dark arts books he'd found. Hermione wanted the library sorted by section, so as they cleared off shelves they placed things into piles by category.

"I'm just concerned for my friend," Theo said. "Why would Draco lock himself in his room in the first place?"

"He got the necklaces today," Blaise said. "Maybe he's getting flashbacks of Lucius or something. Maybe he's afraid she won't accept it."

"Hermione's mad for him," Theo shook his head. "I think something's up."

"Well if Draco's gone back into his shell I think Hermione can pull him out of it," Blaise reasoned.

"She's an expert at that," Neville agreed, handing the stack to Blaise who placed them in the 'Dark Arts Section' better known as a table used primarily for their homework. "I'm sure they'll be fine Theo." Theo nodded, still a little worried. He knew Draco wouldn't hurt her. But he was worried his sister might become mired in the darkness that had been Draco's childhood.

* * *

Draco sighed, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do something? Anything, really. I don't…I don't want to simply lay here anymore," Draco frowned, trying to articulate his thoughts wasn't quite working for some reason.

"We can do anything you want," she kissed him chastely, "what do you want to do?"

Draco wasn't sure and shrugged noncommittally. Hermione sat up, "How about I let you take me for a fly on your new broom?"

Draco grinned, "I'd love that." Hermione knew that he would; Draco loved flying and her. They were the two easiest ways to pull him out of any funk he found himself lost in. He got up off the bed and helped her up, "Let's go."

"I can't believe I let you take me up on your broom," she said as they exited his bedroom.

"You trust me," he pointed out.

"Yes but I really hate not being in control."

"Really I never noticed," he drawled, that Malfoy smirk making an appearance. Hermione laughed. She was particularly vocal and bossy in many of their sexual encounters so she was quite sure that that didn't surprise Draco at all. Although from what she'd experienced with her lover, Draco rather enjoyed it when she was bossy. Not that he didn't make her beg. He _really_ liked making her beg him for release.

"Prat," she teased.

"Your prat though."

"Yes that's true," she smiled, touching the dragon pendant he'd given her as he held the door to the backyard open for her. "You can't go too fast, you know. Or too high."

Draco pulled her into his arms, "You'll be safe with me; I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know," she slipped her arms around his waist, "I love you."

His smile grew, "I love you too."

He took out his Firebolt and climbed on, immediately soaring into the air and doing a few loops to get it out of his system before landing and helping her climb in front of him. "Ready?"

"Not too fast," she repeated.

"I can control it," he promised. Draco didn't understand her fear of broomsticks, but he did want her to enjoy it so he was always going to be careful when she'd agree to fly with him. "Trust me."

"I do," she said. "I'd never get on a broom with anyone else. Not even Theo."

High praise indeed for Draco. He took off and he felt her tense, "I'll make you like flying," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe if it's with you but you'll never get me up here alone," she responded, eyes closed. She focused on Draco's arms around her and his strong chest pressed against her back and felt herself relax. He was quite comforting, actually. She would even say she felt safe in Draco's arms. Not that she'd say that out loud. Draco would be smug forever if she said that.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Blaise was carrying some books they had sorted into the Potions pile when he passed by the window and paused, "Hermione is flying on Draco's broom with him."

"No way," Theo and Neville both said, rushing over to look out the window with Blaise.

"I don't think I really believed you two when you said he got her on a broom," Neville confessed.

"I do not blame you for that. I wasn't quite sure Draco was telling the truth either," Blaise said. "I gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"I've tried to get her to fly with me and she categorically refused," Theo said. "I wonder how he got her up there."

"Maybe as a ploy to make him feel better? She knows how much he loves to fly," Blaise theorized. "And I can imagine Draco emotionally blackmailing her into flying with him."

"That's certainly possible," Theo agreed. "You think her fear would be smothered by his needs though?"

"There are few things Hermione wouldn't do for a friend and there's even less she wouldn't do for Draco, I think," Neville said. "Still it's quite the sight to see. Is she smiling?"

"She is," Theo's jaw dropped in awe. "Draco has accomplished the impossible."

* * *

"Well? What'd you think?" Draco asked after they'd landed.

"It was unexpectedly very pleasant," she admitted, making Draco grin like the cat who got the canary. "But don't let it get to your head," she warned.

"Too late," he chuckled, putting his broom away. "I got you onto a broom _and_ you liked it. I'm basically king of the world right now." She shook her head. Her boyfriend was ridiculous.


	12. The End of Summer

**A/N- Here we go, the party and the return to Hogwarts. More time skipping will follow, with key points being expanded on while others continue on. Wait until you see who I picked for DADA. Er, I mean who Dumbledore picked. Yeah. He picked the professor. We'll go with that.**

 **This chapter has a tiny bit of smut, the Tonks family meeting Draco, and the boys playing spies around the manor because the humor of that image amuses me to no end. Also, Draco gets a dog! Well, a crup. But crups are so darn cute.**

* * *

Toward the end of August Hermione was pleased to see the library was nearly finished. Luna came over to the manor quite often, and she was quite helpful in their endeavor to organize the library. Xeno Lovegood was very protective of his daughter but apparently having friends mattered to him. Despite the obvious initial difficulties after outing Theo and Neville over dinner, Luna had settled into the group rather well.

Unknown to Hermione, who was being kept distracted in the library by Luna and Neville, her brother and his best friends were organizing a birthday party for her. "Okay so the guests should be arriving soon," Theo said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Would you relax? We did a good job," Draco said.

"Do you think she'll like her presents?" Theo asked.

Blaise shook his head. Theo was more nervous throwing a party for his sister than Draco had been picking out jewelry for his girlfriend. "Theo, it'll be fine mate. Just breathe and calm down. Only Draco is allowed to freak out. He's meeting his biological aunt and cousin for the first time."

"Gee thanks for that reminder," Draco frowned.

"You'll be fine," Blaise reassured his friend. He certainly understood Draco's worries. He did look an awful lot like a young Lucius Malfoy. But he had faith that if she was smart enough to run away from her evil parents, Andromeda Tonks was smart enough to see her nephew for the man he was and not the man he looked like.

"It's really nice out. We should get in the pool," Neville suggested. Theo had told him what time to get Hermione out of the library. He just hoped they could manage it. Hermione did love books. "We won't be able to use it soon," he added, hoping she'd take him up on the offer.

Hermione looked up, "That's true. Okay. I'll need to go change into my swimsuit. Should we tell Theo and the boys?"

"I'll tell them," Neville volunteered. "They're playing video games."

Hermione nodded and looked at Luna, "Do you need to borrow a swimsuit Luna?"

"Yes actually," Luna nodded. "Muggles swimsuits are so much better than magical ones."

"Draco certainly agrees with that," Hermione mused as they exited the library. Once Neville was sure they were gone he called for Flixy to tell him that Hermione was getting ready for the pool. Flixy nodded and vanished.

* * *

The twins, Bill, and Fleur had arrived first. Theo, Blaise, and Draco made sure the coast was clear as all four guests were hurried out back to the pool. Remus Lupin and Tonks arrived next along with her parents. Andromeda Tonks gazed at Draco Malfoy, "You look so much like your father," she said.

Draco grimaced. He shifted uncomfortably under the intimidating witch's gaze. He didn't really know what to say. His mother never talked to or about his aunt because she'd married a muggleborn. Andromeda gazed at the necklace Draco was wearing. Since giving Hermione hers, Draco never removed his. She instantly recognized it for what it was, "I ran away from home for love too. But I would wager your parents would love a Nott for a daughter-in-law."

Draco frowned, "Well my girlfriend wouldn't love a boyfriend who believes the parents who raised her should be killed for not being magical. And I don't feel like aligning myself with a deranged idiot or that psychopath he worships."

The dig at his father had Andromeda smiling, "You can call me Aunt Andi, Draco. It's good to meet you."

Draco smiled, "Likewise," he shook her hand and his body visibly relaxed.

"Nice to meet you cousin," Tonks said, shaking Draco's hand. "But don't you ever call me Nymphadora or I'll hex you. It's just Tonks."

"Okay," Draco nodded. "I prefer Draco."

Ted Tonks snorted and his daughter glared at him, "You let her name me Nymphadora. Who does such a thing to a child?"

"Our grandparents," Draco answered. "Andromeda, Bellatrix, and then Narcissa. My mother's the only one who's not a constellation; she's a flower."

"Dora dear quit complaining about your name. It's unbecoming," Andromeda scolded. "Now, let's get ready for Hermione's party then. I quite look forward to meeting her properly."

"This way," Draco said, escorting them outside, looking around each corner as he did. He felt a bit like a spy. Hermione had shown the boys a James Bond film and swiftly seen the folly of such an act as four teenage boys took to play-acting as spies around the manor much to her annoyance. This included coming up with a coded language and sending each other on 'hunts' for things as well as the occasional all-out duel. Apparently being deprived of a proper childhood in which playing pretend was normal led to the four boys behaving like children. Even Neville was in on the act.

Draco had found Longbottom was pretty okay since he got more confidence. He was less awkward, without a doubt, and he could be fun. Outside the house a few introductions were made before Flixy appeared to announce that they were close.

* * *

Hermione followed Luna outside the house only to hear, "Surprise!" She gasped. Her boyfriend, brother, and Blaise had apparently been up to something. The twins, Bill and Fleur, Tonks, and Remus Lupin along with two people Hermione could only assume were Tonks' parents were all outside and the pool area was clearly decorated for a party. She was quite shocked.

"What…."

"It's a surprise early birthday party," Theo beamed. "I know you don't turn seventeen until mid-September but we wanted to throw you a proper birthday party since we can't at school and we also wanted to thank you for improving our lives so much."

Hermione smiled and blushed. She really didn't think she'd done that much for them. "Thank you," she said, hugging her brother, "this is totally unnecessary."

"No it's not," Theo said. "You're just too humble to accept the credit you deserve."

Hermione opted not to dispute that. She released her brother and kissed her boyfriend, "You did all this?"

"Not just us. The house elves helped too," Draco grinned. "We worked together to plan a proper party for you."

"Thank you," she said.

"Mum and Dad would have come but they're babysitting the two idiots," George said. "You know that's a full-time job."

She laughed. Harry and Ron certainly did need plenty of monitoring. She approached the Tonks with her boyfriend, "Thank you for coming," she said to Andromeda.

"It's our pleasure. You look so very much like your mother dear," Andromeda smiled, shaking the witch's hand.

"So I've been told," Hermione smiled. "Though as our father had no pictures of her up I couldn't see that until I got the pictures you found."

"She was in Narcissa's class," Andromeda said. "She was very close to Maia; she ended up marrying Xeno Lovegood, I think."

"Luna said our mothers were very close," Hermione nodded.

"She looks just like her mother too," Andromeda said, gazing at Luna who was laughing at the twins. "Both of them were taken too soon."

"Thank you for giving Draco a chance," Hermione said quietly to Andromeda. "I've brought up him meeting you before and he was afraid you'd hate him because of his parents."

"Draco is the one who wrote me," Andromeda smiled. "I'm quite pleased Narcissa raised a good young man in spite of herself and her monster of a husband."

Hermione smiled at Andromeda's words regarding Draco. She turned back to her boyfriend and he smiled at her, "Are you ready to enjoy your party now?"

"Certainly," she pulled him to her, "thank you for this Draco."

"You deserve this," he informed her. Hermione didn't argue; she was rather looking forward to an afternoon with her friends and some of Draco's family. He pulled her to the lounger they typically used and they stripped down to their swimsuits. "I'll even put on your sunscreen for you."

She laughed, "Which is such a _chore_ for you."

"It is when I know how close I am to your tasty breasts but have to behave myself," he said in a low voice. Hermione couldn't hide the grin at his words. She still wasn't quite sure why it was so nice to be desired by Draco, but she certainly enjoyed it. A large part of it had to be growing up being the bushy-haired, bucktoothed bookworm but Hermione had a feeling that wasn't all of it.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched Hermione and Draco together with a smile. He was not fazed by the muggle swimsuits as he'd lived in the muggle world before. Plus Tonks wore muggle swimsuits too. Hermione looked happy and while he was surprised at her choice in boyfriend initially, the pair certainly complimented one another well. And from what he'd seen, Theo was a very nice young man. Harry and Ron he was very displeased with. While James and Sirius would approve of disavowing someone for their familial connections (and ignorant of the hypocrisy regarding Sirius' family), Lily would have been horrified at her son's behavior.

Once everyone was changed Theo suggested pool volleyball and declared they needed to form teams. "How about related to Death Eaters versus not related to Death Eaters?" Blaise asked.

"That could work, though the side not related to Death Eaters is larger," Bill observed.

"Not if Uncle Ted or Neville plays for us," Draco pointed out, blushing a little for referring to Ted as his uncle. It felt rather weird, saying it. His other uncle had been in Azkaban almost all of Draco's life, so it wasn't a term he was used to.

"I don't know about Neville but Ted isn't particularly athletic," Andromeda said in a low voice to Theo and Hermione.

"We'll take Neville," Hermione said. Neville smiled at her and joined their side, "There, now the teams are even."

"We have to win you know," Andromeda said to her nephew, "I'm highly competitive. It's a Black trait."

"That explains Draco," Blaise snorted. "Competitive is an understatement. He'd get so irritated when Hermione beat him in a class."

Knowing what happened to Draco when an alleged 'muggleborn' beat him in a class, Hermione kissed her boyfriend gently to take his thoughts away from what his punishments had been, "Ready to beat the twins?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Definitely," Draco grinned. "You?" She nodded. There was something satisfying about defeating Fred and George in a game. They were so used to winning it was nice to knock them down a few pegs.

* * *

The game lasted about half an hour before Blinky proudly appeared to proclaim lunch was ready. Fred and George pouted as they got out of the pool. Hermione's team had beaten them 18-12. As they settled down for lunch (the boys had opted for pizza since at Hogwarts they'd be unable to get any and Blinky was so very proud of her pizza making abilities) people chatted lightly and Hermione enjoyed the odd group gathered there for her.

Halfway through lunch conversation turned serious, "Hermione can I ask who your solicitor is?" Ted asked the young witch.

"Asgard Randall handles the Nott personal accounts and Caspar Tubbs handles the corporate ones," Hermione answered. "Do you know them?"

"Yes," Ted nodded. "Both are very good solicitors. I just wanted to be sure you felt they represented your interests. I never met your father but I know what he was like and I wondered what kind of people he would have working for him."

"Mr. Randall is a half-blood and has been very helpful. Even if legally we're not granted all of our fortune yet he's happy to sign off on anything we do need as head of our trusts," Hermione answered. "Mr. Tubbs I've only met a few times but he's handling the business very nicely; he sends Theo and I weekly reports and if it's something important he writes us immediately for our opinion. And both of them have helped Theo and I remove some of the more dangerous and dark objects in the house. Though our library is untouched. I can agree that a teapot that attacks muggles is dangerous and shouldn't exist but many of the books we've found are considered illegal for one spell, potion, or idea within them while there's troves of useful things within it."

"That's our Ministry of Magic," Remus nodded. "Any book talking about werewolves is considered 'dark', unless of course it's praising someone for killing one like Lockhart's books. Controlling what the populace knows about them keeps people afraid of them which stops me and other werewolves from attaining basic civil rights."

"Remus is beginning to admit he's not a horrible evil being for being a werewolf," Tonks beamed. "It's taken forever to get him there though."

Hermione smiled, pleased that Tonks was getting through to Remus. Being a werewolf wasn't exactly an easy thing, but he didn't deserve to hate and fear himself. "That's why I never went to work at the Ministry," Bill said. "They want to regulate everything about magicals to 'protect us' from muggles learning about us but then they turn around and give inaccuracies about muggles which makes it easier for wizards to out themselves to the muggle world."

"Muggle Studies is a joke," Hermione said. "I was horrified. The books are out of date and most of the information is completely wrong."

"They really need a muggleborn to teach it," Ted agreed. "But that would never happen. They only hire purebloods for that position."

* * *

Conversation turned to the upcoming school year and questions about their NEWTs and who might become the new DADA professor. "Prefect and quidditch captain," Bill whistled when he learned Draco had the quidditch captaincy, "that's practically a tip toward being Head Boy."

"So long as Hermione's Head Girl I'd be okay with that," Draco smiled at his girlfriend.

"We don't get private rooms," Hermione said to him.

"Well then who cares if I'm Head Boy?" Draco frowned, making Hermione and Blaise laugh.

Theo grimaced, "What were you plotting?"

"Theo do you really want the answer to that question?" Neville asked his boyfriend.

"Probably not," Theo conceded.

"How thick are you mate? It's apparent from here what they were talking about," Fred said, stunned at Theo's naïveté.

"Theo likes to pretend I'm a good little pureblood princess and Draco and I haven't done more than snog," Hermione informed Fred, which made him and George laugh.

"I will remember this moment when you two find out your sister's shagging someone," Theo pointed out.

"Ginny will be a virgin until the day she dies," Fred declared.

"Good luck with that," Blaise said to laughter around the table.

Draco looked at Theo, "Hermione was right. You're handling our relationship much better than the Weasley boys would handle their sister dating." Fred and George pouted.

* * *

Hermione quite enjoyed the party overall. Bill and Fleur gifted her a rare book on runes and wards they'd come across working for Gringotts. Tonks and Remus had gifted her a holster for her wand and a rare book on the Dark Arts which Remus had come across in his travels. Through Severus Snape he'd learned she was looking into the Dark Mark and how to destroy it and he'd thought the book would prove useful for her research.

Blaise bought her an expensive but admittedly nice smelling perfume while Theo had got her a very expensive potions kit with an engraved knife. The knife had a dragon carved on the handle and it came with a very rare potions book that was almost impossible to find. Hermione was impressed. Draco had gifted her a very beautiful self-inking quill.

The twins had given her a box of Canary Creams, "You can leave them around for Ron," a grinning George explained. Neville gave her a book about rare plants. She and Theo had agreed to creating a greenhouse for Neville to grow plants in and Neville was very excited to get to work on it.

Luna's gift was a bag that made Hermione curious, "It's bottomless," Luna explained. "Very useful for storing all kinds of things should you need to be somewhere in a hurry or carry plenty of extra things with you without too much bulk."

* * *

That evening when Draco entered Hermione's bedroom she kissed him, "Thank you for the party love."

"You really are too modest," Draco said. "You've changed our lives, Hermione. You've saved mine."

Hermione still didn't see it that way but didn't object. She knew they had barely scratched the surface of their lives before that summer with her, and Draco had shared more than any of them. It did hurt that Theo didn't want to talk about it with her, but she knew pride was in the way for all three; Draco talked more because Draco loved her and wanted her to understand why he was the way he was. She secretly suspected that Draco was worried she'd leave him if she didn't understand how much his childhood had warped him.

She returned her lover's kiss and Draco settled them back in the bed, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Draco," she smiled. "I'm going to miss this so much at Hogwarts."

"Me too," he said, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "We'll find a way to still be together."

"I was thinking about the prefect bath," Hermione said. Draco hardened instantly at the thought of Hermione with him in one of the showers and in the massive tub. "Something tells me you really like that idea," she smiled seductively.

"Definitely," Draco nodded, watching as Hermione slid his boxers down to release his erection. She'd performed oral on him several times before and he loved watching her suck him off. Draco groaned as her tongue moved over the head of his cock. The first time she'd done it, there'd been this coy innocence about her efforts that Draco had found so erotic. But as they continued their relationship over the summer she'd become more confident and Draco found that confidence incredibly sexy.

* * *

Ever since he'd first made her beg him for an orgasm, Hermione had been considering the best way to return the favor. At the time she'd been so aroused, so desperate for release, she'd not had any issue with his desire for dominance. But afterward, she wanted to return the favor. Remind him that she had just as much power over him as he had over her. Of course, she wanted to catch him off guard just as he had her. They hadn't quite worked out Draco's fetishes (aside from him dominating her) yet so she had to spend more time thinking about it. And she'd come to see that Draco was most off his game when her mouth was around his cock.

So she'd come up with a plan. Take him to the brink of orgasm, but refuse to let him climax. Not until he begged her for it. Her tongue swirled over the head before traveling up and down his length. Draco groaned and she internally smiled. He'd be putty in her hands in no time.

* * *

Draco thought he was doing well to hold off his orgasm until Hermione took him into her throat. He felt that familiar tightening feeling and he grunted, "Her…Hermione…" Her fingers moved to the base of his cock and tightened, making him wince, "Hermione…"

She pulled her head back, "What Draco?" She smiled innocently.

His lust-addled brain did not immediately compute what she was up to; Draco's focus was on his impending orgasm and not on the not-so-subtle nuances of Hermione's voice. He thrust his hips up impetuously but to no avail. His lover's hold did not shift. "Draco tell me what you want," Hermione leaned over him dangerously and kept eye contact. There was a glaze over his eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Suck…suck my cock," he managed to get out, his hips thrusting up trying to get her to take him back in her hot, wet mouth.

"Do you need me to suck you off Draco?" He just nodded rapidly, wincing at the tightness of his balls and her fingers. "Beg me," she said. It was obvious he wasn't thinking clearly. She'd have to be direct with him.

"Please…Hermione please…"

"Please what?"

"Please let me cum!" Draco panted. Satisfied with his answer she took him back in her mouth and her fingers relaxed their hold, stroking him slowly. Draco climaxed within thirty seconds. Hermione kept her mouth on him, pumping him to draw out his orgasm. When he'd finished she swallowed and released him, sliding back up the bed and instantly being pulled into his arms as he recovered his breath.

* * *

When Draco could speak he kissed the top of her head, "Message received love."

"You're so smart," she smiled. "That's one of the reasons I love you."

"Sleeping is going to be so hard at Hogwarts," he grumbled. "And I room with Theo so I can hardly sneak out all the time to be with you." Hermione wasn't too worried about it. She and Draco were highly motivated to still be together; they'd come up with some way to manage that even if they couldn't spend the night together.

"Let's start with making sure we get put on our prefect rounds together," Hermione said. "We can go from there." Draco could agree with that. He rolled them so that she was underneath him, "Already?"

"Reciprocation before I give you what you want," he said, earning him a kiss from his girlfriend. He was already half-hard. Draco had no doubt his tongue in Hermione's pussy would get him fully hard in seconds but he wanted her to enjoy her time with him. In a week they'd be back at Hogwarts and these moments would be so much harder to savor properly.

* * *

The morning of September 1st found Nott Manor in a flurry of activity. Bill and Remus had, a few days prior, apparated the teens to the apparition point at Platform 9 ¾ so that they could go on their own. Draco preferred going just the four of them, so he was very glad that the Ministry had lowered the apparition age to 16 the year before. Blaise was absent from the manor, as his mother liked to keep up appearances by taking him to King's Cross herself.

They went over their trunks, making sure everything was packed up properly, and gathered up pets that had wandered off. Draco had purchased a crup puppy in Diagon Alley a few days after they bought their school things (part of Hermione's Operation: Heal Draco) and Severus Snape had received permission from Dumbledore to let Draco take him to Hogwarts. Luna had helped him with an enchantment to create a patch of grass from a tray that Hades could use to go to the bathroom when he was in the dungeons. Draco was already determined to spend plenty of time outside with the pup and his godfather had promised to show him a way out of the dungeons and directly outside the castle to achieve that.

"Draco make sure Hades goes outside before he goes in his crate," Hermione reminded her boyfriend.

"I will," he said. "I thought after breakfast I could run around with him outside for a bit, wear him out so he can sleep on the train ride."

Theo and Neville did not understand Draco getting a crup, but neither one dared question it. Hermione had taken him to get the puppy and they did not feel like questioning her. Whatever her reason, Neville had heard her murmur about 'Operation: Heal Draco' so they assumed this was just part of Hermione's efforts to help Draco shake off the demons of his childhood. Hades was a very cute puppy and Draco had spent many mornings and afternoons outside playing with and training him. "I hope Hades bites Pansy," Theo said. "I can just see it. She flirts with Draco and then Hades bites her…have you trained him to do that yet Hermione?"

"I don't have to train Hades to keep women away from Draco. That's what the necklace is for," Hermione smiled at the puppy who was sitting on the floor wagging his tail. A painless severing charm had fixed the forked tail issue; after some encouragement from her Draco had managed to cast the spell. She could have done it but she knew Draco would struggle with pointing a wand at the puppy and she'd wanted him to overcome those traumas inflicted by Abraxas Malfoy. Seeing that Hades was just fine afterward (they'd cast it while the dog was asleep) had seemed to soothe a great many of Draco's bad memories. Or at least his worries about what kind of man he was.

"Plus it's Boreas' job to bite Pansy," Draco smirked, reaching down to scratch Hades' ears.

Neville looked at Theo, "Your owl bit Pansy?"

"Twice," Draco said.

"And he bit Daphne once," Theo added.

"Sounds like he protects you like Crookshanks protects Hermione," Neville laughed. "That cat has scratched and bit Ron loads of times."

Draco nodded in approval. "I like that cat more and more," he said.

Hermione sighed, "I'm going to miss this at Hogwarts," she lamented. "It's not exactly going to be easy, hanging around with my brother at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "We'll find a way though. We could work on homework together. It won't be as much time as we get to spend together normally but it's better than nothing."

"Hogsmeade trips can be useful with that," Draco pointed out. "Unless those are for dates."

"We could double date," Neville suggested. He didn't care if Hermione and Draco kissed in front of him. And Draco and Hermione didn't care if he and Theo kissed. Ever since Hermione had given Draco the Firebolt, Theo had been able to handle his sister and best friend kissing.

"I'm fine with that," Hermione looked at her brother, who nodded in agreement. "Good, at least that is decided. While the weather's good I intend to enjoy myself reading outside and watching Draco play with Hades."

"That is rather amusing," Neville acknowledged. Draco Malfoy rolling on the ground playing with a puppy was just so the opposite of everything you might think you knew about Draco Malfoy, but Neville reckoned the delight on Draco's face as he played with Hades was something that was quite rare for the blonde. Neville didn't know many details but from what he'd gleaned from Theo, Blaise, and Hermione it seemed like Draco'd had the worst childhood of the lot and he quite obviously didn't like talking about it. But then, Theo and Blaise didn't talk much about their childhoods. Neville didn't talk much about his either. It was a mixture of pain and embarrassment. And of course, as Hermione had put it, there was the pureblood mask. Pretend everything is fine and you're unaffected. Never let people in.

That was blatantly false. Neville had never had a better summer than this one and it was all because he let people in and put the mask down. Luna had done him and Theo a favor. Neville knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he'd never have told Hermione on his own. Theo saw Hermione as the only family he had left, and she was certainly the family he most loved. Fear that she'd reject him would have paralyzed Theo from ever telling her.

And while Neville knew that Hermione and Theo had been close before, they were at ease with each other since she learned Theo's sexuality. It was like they were completely relaxed around one another. Even Blaise had said as much to Neville when he'd made his observations quietly to the dark skinned Slytherin.

"Remus should be here soon," Hermione said, glancing at the clock. Remus Lupin was going to watch over Nott Manor and continue their work on the library while they were at Hogwarts. Remus was also going to go through the rooms full of dark arts objects to determine what to do with them with their father's personal elf, Slate.

"Blinky's really excited. Someone to feed while we're gone," Theo chuckled. The others laughed at that.

* * *

Remus arrived ten minutes later with Tonks, who helped them cast weightless spells on their trunks and then helped them with casting spells on the animals' cages and crates to keep them calm during the apparition. "Your apparition time is in three minutes. You all be careful. Blaise too."

"We will," Draco promised his cousin.

She smiled at him and hugged him, "Take care Draco. Don't forget to write. I'll stay here with Remus, keep an eye on him. And I want to hear all about your quidditch games and who makes the team. My mum does too. And she says keep on being a disappointment to your parents. Best thing you could ever be."

Draco smiled. He'd not spent loads of time with Tonks, but he had taken time to get to know her a little bit better and he thought she was actually pretty cool. His aunt was so different from Bellatrix and Draco's mother that it was hard to believe she was a Black. But then Andromeda would remind him of Hermione with her disdain for pureblood customs and facets of culture. It was hilarious because unlike his blunt girlfriend, Andromeda was devious in her criticisms. She made plenty of use of sarcasm and dry wit to get her point across. That was a distinct trait of someone raised a pureblood aristocrat.

"As soon as you arrive step out of the way," Tonks told them. "There should be carts nearby for you to get your trunks on. And it helps if one of you apparates with the trunks and the other with animal cages."

"I'll go with Theo then," Hermione said. "I can hold Crooks and Boreas."

Theo nodded and he and his sister stood in the spot outside the house. When Tonks nodded they vanished. Tonks gazed at her watch, "Draco, you and Neville leave in two minutes. Get ready."

Neville took the trunks and Draco kept a tight grip on Hades' cage. He didn't want anything to happen to his crup pup. Tonks said goodbye to them both and they vanished from Nott Manor.

* * *

King's Cross was very busy. As soon as they arrived Hermione and Theo moved out of the way and Theo put their trunks on a cart before putting Boreas and Crookshanks on top. Neither animal looked disturbed at the abrupt move. A minute or so later Neville and Draco's trunks were on a second cart and they walked along the train to find a place to sit while keeping an eye out for Blaise or Luna. They were up toward the front of the train when they saw Blaise's head stick out of the window, "Oi! Over here! I got us a compartment."

Blaise exited to help them get their things on the train, "Luna is holding it for us," he said. "Did you get here okay?"

"The only problem was being gawked at for walking with Draco," Hermione said. "Which I'm rather used to by now."

"Good because it'll be worse at Hogwarts," Blaise pointed out as they entered the compartment.

"I'm not going to stop holding my boyfriend's hand just to humor some idiots," Hermione said. "Right Draco?"

"Hey I'll snog you on the couches in the Slytherin common room," he shrugged. He grinned at Blaise, "I'm corrupted."

Blaise doubled over in laughter. "Please…Please warn me when that happens. I want to be there to see those prim and proper jaws hit the floor."

"We can arrange for that," Draco nodded. "This year is going to be great. And remember, we tell no one about my broomstick. I want to surprise Potter."

"You can't say a word Luna," Neville said to the blonde sitting next to him.

"I won't," Luna said. "I think Hermione and Draco deserve revenge." Neville was surprised at Luna's succinct answer. It was uncharacteristic of her. With everything put up and the animals still snoozing they settled in to wait for the train to leave.

* * *

Their compartment door opened shortly after the train left the station to reveal Ginny Weasley, who looked relieved. "Thank Merlin," she sighed. "Would you mind if I joined you? I might actually kill Harry and Ron if I have to put up with them another minute."

"You want to share a compartment with Slytherins?" Blaise asked.

"Better Slytherins than my brother and Harry," Ginny said. "I don't care who Hermione's related to or if Neville's gay. My grandmother was a Black, I'm hardly going to judge someone for their relatives."

"Come on in Ginny," Hermione said. Draco and Theo stored the redhead's trunk. "I presume your summer was less than pleasant."

"Ron told me girls shouldn't be on quidditch teams because they're not as good as boys so I shouldn't even bother trying out for Gryffindor's team," Ginny frowned.

Mentally, Draco was celebrating. He was going to trounce Gryffindor. With girls, no less. That would add yet another layer of shame to the Weasel and Potter's loss. Outwardly he kept his cool and settled back into his seat next to Hermione, who leaned into him. He couldn't wait for the first quidditch match of the year.

Ginny smiled, "But I got a pygmy puff from Fred and George and Arnold has a habit of irritating Ron. It's so much fun."

"Arnold is your pygmy puff?" Neville asked.

Ginny nodded, "The twins' shop is absolutely brilliant. Mum isn't too sure about it but she's withholding judgment. Harry and Ron are just bitter they haven't seen it yet. Everyone else in the family has. Even Percy."

"I have a hard time imagining Percy at WWW," Hermione mused.

"That's what irritates Ron," Ginny giggled. She'd always enjoyed messing with Ron. Charlie, Bill, the twins of course, and even Percy could take a joke. If they were pranked they'd let it go. But Ron viewed every prank as a personal attack and just took things way too far and would mope and whine and carry on trying to get the prankster in trouble.

At Hermione's request Draco checked on Crookshanks and Hades before pulling out a muggle deck of cards. The two animals were asleep still. He handed the cards to his girlfriend and sat down, "Are you going to try out for the Gryffindor team anyway?" He asked Ginny.

"I want to play quidditch," Ginny nodded. "The only Weasley to leave Hogwarts and not be on the team at all is Percy and I've always thought about playing professionally."

Hermione shuffled the cards, "I'm going to have to put up with so much quidditch talk this year," she sighed.

"Look on the bright side, you get to be my potions partner this year," Draco smirked.

"That's true," Hermione started passing out cards, "we'll play Crazy Eights. Does anyone need the rules?"

"Hermione how many card games do you know?" Neville asked.

"Many," she answered. "Daddy liked to play cards and mum wouldn't let him teach me ones that involved gambling so he started with Speed and Crazy Eights," she realized what she'd called the Grangers and leaned into Draco, "I had a good childhood. They were the best parents one could hope for," she added softly. Draco shared a look with Theo as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. It was time for them to reunite the Grangers with their daughter. Maybe that could be her seventeenth birthday present.

"I've never heard of Crazy Eights," Luna said. Hermione smiled, relieved for Luna getting her off the topic of her parents, and began to explain the rules.

"Pity the twins aren't here. I love beating them at games," Theo said.

"They do get very sullen and pouty," Ginny agreed. "But it never lasts long. That's what makes them so amusing."

"Okay winner gets a bag of sugar quills," Blaise said, pulling a bag out of his trunk with Sugarplum's Sweets on it. "Let's play."

Ginny blinked, "You gamble with candy?"

"Of course," Theo said. "Blaise's mum took him to Diagon Alley yesterday so he was chosen to buy the prizes." Ginny suddenly found herself taking the game much more seriously. She did like sugar quills.


	13. First Night at Hogwarts

**A/N- We continue on the train (I needed to cover Ron's reaction in the prefect meeting) and then we get through the first night at Hogwarts. Next chap (which is nearly finished) covers day one and from there I think the pace will pick up pretty quick.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters with the exception of the head boy and head girl who make a very brief appearance.**

* * *

The return to Hogwarts was easy enough, save the prefects meeting. Ginny was a prefect that year and so headed to the meeting with Draco and Hermione. She had quite enjoyed the company of the Slytherins. Although she found it weird to see Draco laugh and smile. It seemed so wrong on a Malfoy. When they arrived at the meeting, Ginny got her first taste of what Hermione experienced dating Draco. The other Slytherin prefects glowered at the couple with disgust and undisguised contempt while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws eyed Hermione suspiciously and also shot glares of disgust and contempt at Draco.

Ginny felt quite embarrassed she'd ever envied either of them as given the way Hermione stood that much straighter and Draco's eyes narrowed it was quite clear the couple was used to it. Ron sneered at them and scowled at Ginny, who'd entered behind them. She sat down next to Colin Creevey, the other 5th year Gryffindor prefect, and watched as Hermione sat down and Draco sat next to her.

Silence filled the carriage and Ginny easily recognized the barely masked anger in Hermione's eyes as she gazed around it. "I'm sure I have all of your sympathies for my father's tragic death but frankly they are quite unnecessary as I hope the miserable old bastard is rotting in Hell after what he put myself and my brother through," her tone was matter of fact and the undisguised pride in Draco's eyes told Ginny that Hermione had clearly been practicing containing her anger and feeding it into the conversation. Hermione did not pause, "Now can we get on with patrol assignments and the like?"

"I volunteer to patrol with my intended," Draco said.

The head boy and head girl (Ginny didn't know their names) blinked and nodded before the head boy drew everyone's attention, "So that's Malfoy and Nott patrolling together."

"Why do they get to choose their patrol partner?!" Ron practically yelled, his ears that familiar red.

"Do _you_ want to partner up with Malfoy?" The head boy asked. Ron immediately sunk into his chair sputtering denials, turning a funny shade of green in the process. "Then why do you care?" The head boy asked. Ron just grumbled in his seat and the two head students rolled their eyes. After that, the meeting went off without a hitch. Ginny was paired with Colin, much to her relief, and when the meeting ended they were quick to leave.

* * *

Back in their compartment, Hermione and Draco sat down, "How was it?" Theo asked.

"Weaselbee made himself look like he has a thing for me," Draco smirked. "Idiot complained that Hermione and I immediately chose to pair up."

"Malcolm asked him if he wanted to pair up with Draco and Ron looked horrified at the implication he might have a thing for Draco," Hermione smiled. "That was rather satisfactory."

"It was really funny," Ginny giggled. "Not even the twins could get him that color when they'd try and imply he has a crush on Harry."

"Malcolm who?" Blaise asked.

"Malcolm Wicks," Hermione answered. "He's a Ravenclaw and he's head boy."

"Who's head girl?" Theo asked.

"Felicia Snodgrass. Hufflepuff," Draco answered.

"You two seem like you know them," Neville observed.

"Malcolm and I got paired up for rounds last year a few times because the Ravenclaw prefect he usually walked with was ill and then I think she had a death in the family. Her grandmother or something," Hermione said. "He's decent enough. Not a bigot or an idiot at least."

"What about you?" Neville looked at Draco.

He shrugged, "Felicia caught me sneaking some food from the kitchens a few times. Let me go if I'd give her some of it. Don't know much about her beyond she likes chocolate biscuits. She didn't sneer at me though. So at least she's not prejudiced against Slytherins."

"Who's Pansy paired up with?" Blaise asked.

"The seventh year Hufflepuff bloke," Draco smirked. "Weasel got the seventh year Ravenclaw witch."

"She wasn't happy about it either," Hermione mused. "That was quite apparent."

"Who would be? He's a lousy prefect," Neville frowned. "He intimidates the younger students and abuses his powers to give himself perks."

"I still can't believe he ever wanted to be an auror," Ginny frowned. "That plan of theirs crashed. Their OWL results came and they got A's in potions. Professor Snape only accepts O's into his NEWT level course."

"What do they want to do now?"

"Ron doesn't know what he wants to do. Harry is still muttering about the 'unfairness' of Snape only accepting O students," Ginny said. "Mum told them if they wanted to be aurors, they should have studied harder and put more effort into their classes. Dad backed her up and they quieted down after that."

"The snack cart arrived while you were gone so we bought you all some snacks," Theo said, handing over the bottles of juice, cauldron cakes, and pumpkin pastries.

"Such a good brother," Hermione smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Theo."

"Anything for you," he winked.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful and when they arrived they walked toward the carriages. Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's arm. She could see Thestrals now. "You okay?"

"I can see the Thestrals," she whispered. Draco nodded in understanding and he helped her into the carriage before climbing in behind her.

Parting ways with Draco and Theo in the Great Hall was hard for Hermione. She sat down at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Ginny, "This feels very strange," she said.

"I'd imagine it would," Neville smiled, "you and Theo ate every meal together almost all summer. And Draco for an entire two months. It's normal for you now."

Ginny noticed they were being stared at, "Do you get stared at often walking with Draco?"

"All the time," Hermione said. "I'm surprisingly becoming used to it."

"She's not actually," Neville whispered loudly to Ginny, "But she has mastered the pureblood glare."

"I heard that Neville," Hermione said, glaring at her friend.

He smiled innocently at her, "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

"Of course not," she stuck her tongue out at him. "My brother is a bad influence on you." It was Neville's turn to stick his tongue out at her. Ginny was finding she liked this new side of Neville. Life away from Augusta Longbottom was clearly very good for him.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Theo but kept his eyes on the Gryffindor one. He didn't trust Potter and Weasley not to try something. "Draco mate you're going to have to get used to not eating with her."

"I know but Potter and Weasley are unpredictable idiots," he said.

"I'm more worried about Neville," Theo said. "He shares a dorm with them."

"Yeah that would suck," Blaise nodded in understanding. "You still have to get used to eating without them though."

Draco frowned and looked up at the head table, "That's Moody!"

"Well this term just got a bit more interesting," Theo said, gazing at the old auror sitting next to Severus Snape. Blaise nodded while Draco's mind drifted back to meeting the old auror.

~Flashback: Early August, Nott Manor, First Floor Study ~

Upon entering the study, Draco felt like he was being studied. Like an animal in a cage, really. He looked the auror in the eye, "You're not scarier than Abraxas or Voldemort."

The auror smirked, "No, I'm probably not. I arrested your father, you know. After the first war. Snivelling cowardly bastard, he was."

"Not much has changed then," Draco shrugged.

"Couldn't talk his way out this time. Bet that sucked for you though. Your father angers his master and leaves you and your mother to take his wrath."

"Me," Draco said. "he left me to take the punishment."

"And then it's your best friend's sister to the rescue," Moody's magical eye wandered over Draco's body, "She's a soft touch though."

"Hermione?" Draco snorted. "Hermione seems that way but if you cross her or if you violate her trust, you'll get crushed. Same if you hurt someone she cares about. She's got her father's vindictive streak and his temper. And given the spells she's been learning this summer from the Nott family books, I think it's safe to say you cross her at your own peril."

Moody sat down, "Why should I trust you Malfoy?"

"Because I'm not a Death Eater and don't want to be one. Never did."

"You'd stand against your parents? Against your mother?"

"Yes," Draco answered, looking Mad-Eye in the eye. "I don't give a fuck what they think or care. If they raise their wand on my girlfriend and the parents who love her and raised her, I would cut them down in an instant." Draco frowned, "And that magical eye of yours better not see through clothing because if I see you leering after Hermione you'll learn just how what kind of magic Abraxas and Lucius drilled into me."

"It doesn't," Moody said. "It sees through disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks. Nothing else."

"Good," Draco said. He turned his arm, "No mark."

"Yet Voldemort isn't angry with you for running away from home, free of the mark. No price on your head. That's suspicious, that is. Tells me that he thinks you're still on his side. Why would he think that? You pull the wool over everyone's eyes all you want, you won't fool me," Mad-Eye leaned toward him.

"Ask Hermione," Draco said, folding his arms. He wasn't admitting to anything.

Hermione entered the room a few minutes later and looked between the two, "What is it?"

"He thinks I'm a Death Eater," Draco said.

"That is ridiculous," Hermione folded her arms, "Draco is not a Death Eater."

Mad-Eye was very aware the two were hiding something. But he doubted very much that Hermione was going to harbor a Death Eater. He knew that Kingsley trusted the witch and so did Bill Weasley, who seemed to know whatever secret it was that they were hiding. "What are you lot hiding?"

Hermione gave the ex-auror a measured look that was almost comical given who she was staring down. "You can't tell anyone," Hermione said. When Mad-Eye nodded his agreement Hermione explained the plan. Moody was rather impressed with the witch's cunning. And with Malfoy's ability to play Voldemort. Snape too had rather put himself on the line to help Malfoy.

"I like this plan. But I want to take advantage of that offer of his to sacrifice something to make Malfoy gain our trust."

"We don't know what he'd give up," Draco pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. We'll take advantage of any situation we get. Tell Snape to report that I don't trust Malfoy. I think he's as bad as his father and as untrustworthy to boot. That ought to get the ball rolling," Moody smirked. If they played this right, it could be very beneficial to their little band of freedom fighters.

~End Flashback~

Snape had carried out Moody's request and Draco had subsequently been informed of a Gringotts vault with an artifact that was very important to Voldemort via letter. Bill had gained access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts and found a very dark object. Remus and Bill were working on it under a device the twins had made to create fireworks called an Isolation Chamber. It created a force field around magical items to prevent them from exploding and/or harming the person working on it. Part of Remus staying at Nott Manor was studying the Dark Arts books to try and learn about the magic behind the object.

Draco felt much better with Moody being at Hogwarts. It gave them an ally and Draco and Hermione could use the auror to get access to the Restricted Section to continue to research the dark mark and ways to destroy it. Draco wanted his godfather out of his life as a spy and the only way to do that was to destroy the mark on his arm.

Severus Snape didn't appear to be the type to be good with children but to Draco he'd always been like a real father. He'd taught Draco how to brew potions and spending summers at Spinner's End with his godfather while his parents were off on some vacation without him had always been the best. When he was little Snape would read to him and even play with him but as Draco grew the potions master taught Draco how to properly slice, dice, crush, mash, and split ingredients. Draco had entered Hogwarts as a first year with more knowledge of Potions than anyone.

When Voldemort returned, Draco saw his godfather become a spy again. And he didn't like it but he'd been unable to help him. Once he was living at Nott Manor Draco saw his chance to help the man who was a surrogate father. And a far better one than Lucius. He'd enlisted his girlfriend to help him; Hermione had quite clearly respected Snape before she knew of his relationship with Draco and so the revelation that he was Draco's godfather and really Draco's father figure had her eager to help her boyfriend save him.

* * *

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts as the Sorting began. He applauded the new first year Slytherins with the rest of his house. "Draco?"

He turned his head to see Astoria Greengrass and the Carrow twins sitting a few seats down from them, "Yeah?"

"When are quidditch tryouts?"

"I have to ask Professor Snape about reserving the quidditch pitch but probably really soon," he said. "Hopefully this first week. I want us well drilled to be able to crush Gryffindor."

"Great," Astoria beamed. "We've been practicing this summer so tell us when and we'll be there." Draco nodded. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Astoria was quite clearly not the Astoria who'd left Hogwarts in early June last year. A glance at Blaise confirmed he wasn't the only one to notice that the blonde witch was acting differently. What had happened to Astoria?

* * *

When dinner finished Hermione and Ginny had to lead the first years up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Neville to walk up to Gryffindor Tower alone. Hermione gave him the password before she left and Neville repeated it in his head several times as he walked up toward the dorm. It wouldn't do to forget the password the very first night.

Up in his dorm Dean and Seamus were already there, "Hey Neville," Dean smiled.

"Hi Dean, Seamus," Neville said, moving to his bed and opening up his trunk, "How were your summers?"

"Pretty good," Seamus said. "Me mum got tickets to Puddlemere United and I got to take Dean."

"It was really cool," Dean grinned. "We saw Oliver Wood!"

Seamus checked to be sure no one was coming before he looked at Neville, "Are the papers true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Hermione really a Nott? And really dating Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "She's Theo's older sister. They get along amazingly well. You'd never guess they only started to really talk this summer. And she and Draco are pretty serious."

"Isn't she the reason Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban though?"

"There's no love lost between Draco and Lucius," Neville said. "He's actually a pretty okay bloke. Even taught me how to properly fly a broom this summer." Seamus and Dean's jaws dropped. "A lot of what you think you know about him is what Lucius expected. He's not actually friends with Crabbe and Goyle." That was all Neville was going to say on the subject. He and the boys had talked about it and decided that, if asked, Neville could give them a very brief explanation of why Draco wasn't an evil git. Draco and Theo were hopeful that the explanation would prevent people from treating Hermione differently just for dating him.

"So what's her brother like?"

"He's not evil or anything," Neville said. "Theo's great. He's really protective of Hermione, actually, and she's the same with him. It's fun to watch them together."

* * *

Before they could say anything Ron and Harry arrived and saw Neville and scowled. "I always thought you were better than that Neville," Harry said. "Your parents would be ashamed."

Dean and Seamus exchanged a confused look, "Why would his parents be ashamed?"

"He's hanging around Slytherin scum and future Death Eaters," Ron sneered.

"My parents would be proud," Neville said. "I'm standing by and supporting my friend. You two clearly fail to grasp what friendship is all about. You learned Hermione was a Nott and just like that you wanted nothing to do with her."

Dean and Seamus frowned. They'd wondered why Hermione wasn't sitting with Harry and Ron at the welcome feast. Neville had just supplied the answer. "Why would you do that?" Dean asked Harry and Ron. "Hermione's always been supportive of you two."

"Her father is a Death Eater!"

"Her father is dead," Seamus said. "And Hermione's not a Death Eater. Seems more like you abandoned her because you hate Slytherins than anything," Seamus shook his head, "you two are idiots."

"She could be a spy," Harry argued.

"Definitely idiots," Dean agreed. Harry and Ron frowned at them but they ignored the pair as they got ready for bed. As Neville got into his pajamas and settled into bed he smiled. Things could certainly be worse. He wondered how Hermione was getting on.

* * *

Hermione was undressing for bed when she heard a gasp and she looked over at Lavender Brown, whose hands were over her mouth. "Your necklace! You and Malfoy are all but engaged!"

"I'm aware of what the necklace means, Lavender," Hermione said, slipping on her pajama top before removing her bra.

"A Nott-Malfoy wedding! Oh it will be the wedding of the century! Maybe the millennium!" Lavender gushed.

"It's really not going to be that big a deal," Hermione said.

" _Hermione_ ," Lavender chided, "it's a massive event! You clearly don't understand the status of both families."

After a summer with her brother and his friends, the last thing Hermione didn't understand was the status of the Notts and Malfoys. Hermione shook her head, "Lavender, I know more about both families than I would ever want to and regardless of what _you_ think about the stature of our families, when Draco and I eventually get married it will not be a big wedding. It will be small and private."

Lavender opened her mouth to argue but Parvati shook her head and instead she opted to sulk as she got ready for bed. Hermione smiled at Crookshanks and stroked his chin before leaving to brush her teeth. Tomorrow would be interesting if Lavender's reaction was anything to go by.

* * *

Draco picked Hades up and put him on his bed, "I know it's not as comfortable as home but we'll go back for Christmas okay?" Hades wagged his tail in response and Draco smiled before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Draco and that crup," Blaise shook his head. "I don't get it."

"You've never had a pet," Theo pointed out.

"And that is why I don't understand this new side of Draco?"

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "It is." Blaise wrinkled his nose. He was morally opposed to any living being depending on him. It was why he had flings, not relationships. That really wasn't Blaise's style. He was happy his two friends were happy in their relationships, but other than regular sex Blaise failed to see the appeal.

When Draco returned from the bathroom he spoke, "Oh, Professor Snape is going to book the pitch for us tomorrow," he said. "Then we can announce tryouts."

"Brilliant," Blaise grinned. He was looking forward to quidditch. A great way to get the attention of girls. "We can make up a flyer and stick it in the common room."

Draco nodded his agreement as he slipped under the covers. Hades burrowed under the blanket against him, "When are you going to show people how improper your relationship with Hermione is?" Theo asked.

"Oh I doubt we'll wait too long," Draco smiled. "Is a kiss at breakfast too much?"

"I suddenly can't wait for breakfast," Blaise grinned. "Maybe we'll see some heads will explode."


	14. Hogwarts Gets Underway

**A/N- I'm actually working on Chapter 16 at present so I'm regaining my lead on all you readers. That's satisfactory. This chap is the first week at Hogwarts in varying degrees of detail and then a more general bit. Next chap is Hermione's birthday. Literally. That's the whole chapter.**

 **As for this one, well, if you're expecting breakfast to be the apocalypse, you'll be disappointed. I'm sure at some point Ron will just completely lose it regarding Hermione's new status and friends, but it didn't feel right to make it happen this quickly. So try not to judge me too harshly for that ;-)**

* * *

Draco entered breakfast feeling good. Hades had used the enchanted patch of grass to go to the bathroom that morning and his godfather had promised to book the quidditch pitch first thing so Draco could start tryouts. When he saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table he frowned. It'd be so much nicer if you could sit wherever you wanted.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled and immediately he returned it. He noticed the envious stares of her dormmates and smirked. He walked to the Slytherin table. He'd talk to her after breakfast and they could compare schedules. He wondered what she'd said about him. Or was it the wealth and his obvious good looks that they were jealous of? Theo waved at his sister as they walked to the Slytherin table.

"At least we'll have plenty of classes with her," Theo said as they sat down. "Otherwise I'd get annoyed at how isolated we are." Draco nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So how did you sleep?" Neville quietly asked his friend as he put eggs, sausage, and some potatoes on his plate.

"Not well," Hermione admitted. "I missed Draco."

He nodded in understanding, "I had a hard time too," he confessed, "We talk every night and it felt weird not talking to Theo before I went to sleep."

"How was it sharing the dorm with the two idiots?" Hermione asked.

"They were clueless as ever," Neville rolled his eyes. "But Dean and Seamus seem unbothered about you and Draco. How was your night?"

"Lavender told me I don't understand how famous and important the Nott and Malfoy families are," Hermione answered, taking some French toast for herself. Neville's confused reaction at her words had her laugh, "I know! I set her straight on that. She still wanted to argue but Parvati got her to back off."

"How did they react at first?"

"They saw my necklace when I was changing for bed and Lavender nearly shrieked," Hermione said. "I'm sure it'll be all over the school by lunchtime." Neville nodded in agreement as he poured some orange juice from the carafe into Hermione's glass and then his. Lavender was such a gossiper. She clearly craved being the one who 'knew' stuff and that people looked to to know what was going on.

* * *

Ginny sat down, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Excited for your OWL year?"

"Not particularly," Ginny answered. "The twins said they're hard and I need to buckle down and focus. Ron moaned all summer about how difficult it was."

"Ron barely studied," Hermione said, "Then he was begging for help not an hour before the exams," she added. Ginny rolled her eyes. That was her brother. Ron never gave much thought past the next hour or so. The most thought he gave to making plans revolved around quidditch, chess, and girls. Otherwise, Ron was always scrambling to cover up for his lack of initiative.

"How did you find the exams?" Ginny asked her.

"I didn't find them easy despite my good scores," Hermione answered. "But the questions were rather straight forward. They didn't try to confuse you with the exception of the Runes part." As Ginny wasn't taking Runes, that was a relief for her.

* * *

After breakfast Draco looked at the schedule as his godfather handed them out. Because not all NEWT students took the same classes, things were shifted around. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and DADA were no longer divided by house given that fewer students took them as NEWTs. That meant that, including Arithmancy and Runes, he'd have six classes with his girlfriend. He smiled. That was an improvement. "I hope we have the same free periods," he said.

"Please never shag in our dorm," Theo pleaded quietly with his friend. "And never in a broom closet."

"I thought you wanted to pretend she's a virgin," Blaise teased Theo.

"I'd rather know that Draco is respecting my sister than live in denial," Theo answered, looking meaningfully at his best friend.

"I promise," Draco said, rather pleased with Theo's acceptance of their relationship. Then he smiled, "Now, what say Hermione and I validate the _Prophet_ 's stories?"

"Oh this will be good," Blaise grinned, rubbing his hands together in glee. Draco stood up and his friends watched as Draco walked across the hall to the other side where the Gryffindor table, feeling almost giddy in anticipation. This was going to be really good.

* * *

Hermione watched Draco approach the table with a smile. She'd hoped he'd walk over when he arrived and initially was disappointed he hadn't, but then she'd thought about her boyfriend. Draco wanted the whole of Hogwarts to see. She had to admit, he liked to create a scene. "Draco," she said when he was closer.

"Hermione," he smirked that Malfoy smirk.

"It seems we'll have quite a few classes together," she pointed out.

"You must be lucky," his smirk was starting to turn into a cocky grin.

Hermione stood up, "I'm pretty sure you're the lucky one. Few witches would put up with your best friends being her brother and _Blaise_."

"Hey!" She heard Blaise protest from across the hall.

Hermione ignored Blaise and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Draco returned it, smiling at the gasps that followed. When they parted Hermione smiled, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning gorgeous," he responded. It had become habit for them as they slept together to say it every morning. Draco enjoyed the ritual aspect of it.

Hermione heard the silence of the Great Hall. Well then. She smiled at her boyfriend, "I'll let you carry my bag to class."

"I suppose I could use a workout," he quipped, making Neville and Ginny laugh.

Hermione smacked his arm lightly but remained smiling, "Prat."

"Lovable prat," he countered.

"I'll grant you that," she winked. Draco hoisted her bag onto his shoulder and Hermione took her hand. "Are you coming Neville?"

"Sure," he stood up and picked up his bag. As he turned he saw Blaise and Theo were also getting up. He smiled. Theo looked good in his school uniform and robes.

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody gave an approving nod, "The lad knows how to get the room's attention."

"I daresay it's a Malfoy trait," Severus Snape smirked. "One of the better ones, really."

"Certainly lacking his father's cowardice," Moody nodded.

"I was always grateful he spent so many summers and weekends with me rather than his parents," Snape admitted quietly. They were at the end of the staff table and wouldn't be heard. Once the five students had left the hall the noise levels were quite loud as people discussed what they'd just seen and heard and how the _Prophet_ stories were true.

"I'm going to enjoy having those three boys in my Defense course. They know more dark magic than they've let on."

"Draco might know more than you," Severus said seriously. "He grew up with Lucius, Abraxas, and Narcissa after all. She had a very healthy knowledge from the Black family library."

"Defense will be very interesting," Moody stroked his chin. He believed in knowledge of the dark arts. Knowing how to cast a spell led to knowing how to defend that spell. He also completely disagreed with the methods of fighting Death Eaters that Potter's defense group had used. It'd be very interesting to see how Potter responded to Moody's teachings.

Severus rather looked forward to hearing how that went. Moody had far more leeway than other professors would get because Dumbledore had clearly planned on Severus taking over Defense and had already picked the new potions master. But getting a class free of Potter was far more important to Severus Snape than taking on the defense post and Severus had been relieved that Moody, a leader of the group that had splintered from the Order, would be at Hogwarts. The Nott siblings and Draco and Blaise would have someone to look to for help other than him.

* * *

Out in the hall Hermione held her boyfriend's hand, "Well I think now everyone will know we're quite serious about each other."

Draco grinned, "That was fun."

"It was bloody brilliant," Blaise admired. "You should have seen people's faces! Hermione's dormmates looked green with envy and Weasley and Potter were mixtures of disgust and anger. It was hilarious."

"So first up is Double Potions," Theo said, looking at the schedule. "What do you have Neville?"

"I'm still in History of Magic," he said. "So I have that."

"Good luck with that mate," Blaise winced. He'd hate to have to listen to Binns even more.

"I get a free period afterwards, though," he shrugged. He bid them farewell when it was time to go their separate ways and headed on to class alone.

* * *

Hermione had known that their sixth year would be extreme amounts of homework, a difficult curriculum, and no holds barred criticism from their professors. Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Neville weren't surprised either (well, Neville was a little surprised at how Professor Sprout started to ride him in Herbology despite his O on that NEWT). But it was obvious among the sixth years just who had arrived expecting an easier time of it.

By the third day of classes Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender were complaining about the workload in the Gryffindor common room. "I thought all this free time would be a good thing," Ron grumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored him, instead continuing to help Ginny with her transfiguration work.

"Yeah instead I'm just exhausted," Harry lamented, collapsed on the sofa with his Transfiguration book open on his chest. "And I've got to work out when to hold quidditch tryouts."

"It's not a big deal. We always stomp Slytherin flat. You'll smoke him as usual," Ron shrugged.

Dean walked over to Hermione and Ginny's table, "Hermione? Can you help me with that new charm we learned in class? I haven't quite got the technique down."

Hermione glanced up at him, "Sure Dean but you should consider asking Ginny. She's doing really well with Charms class and usually gets them on the first try."

Ginny blushed from the praise. "I could try to help you," she admitted. "If it's pronunciation or casting I'm pretty good at that stuff."

"That'd be great," Dean smiled. "I have to go help Seamus with his Transfiguration work. He's pants at that class. Don't know why he took it again."

"Could say the same about you and Charms," Hermione teased.

"Ouch," Dean clutched his chest, "Does Malfoy know about your cutting tongue?"

"I'd say he knows it quite well," Hermione winked. "You're not going to get me to blush Dean."

"I will, somehow," Dean vowed. "See you later Hermine, Ginny."

Hermione shook her head as Dean walked away. Ever since that first breakfast in the Great Hall, Dean was on a mission to make her blush. Hermione informed him he couldn't be more ridiculous than Blaise, but Dean refused to hear it. Even Neville had told him that it was impossible to make Hermione blush but Dean was adamant he could make it happen. 'Typical Gryffindor' had been Draco's words when Hermione told him about it.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Why are you brushing Dean off?"

"Draco and I have barely spent any time together so far outside of class. And we can hardly snog in Potions can we?"

"I don't think Snape would like that," Ginny giggled.

"No he wouldn't," Hermione agreed. "So we're having a puppy play date. Once Hades is worn out we can spend some time together."

* * *

Their first week back by far the most interesting class was DADA. Ron and Harry seemed to think that Moody would be making Draco's life hell. That amused Hermione to no end. The Moody they thought they knew was Barty Crouch Jr. The actual Alastor Moody had a very different teaching style. That was apparent in their double DADA class. "Some of you might remember my appearance from that foul bastard Barty Crouch Jr. taking my likeness for himself. Let me make something clear. He did not teach as I would have." He walked around the desk, "To combat the dark arts, you must understand the dark arts. That doesn't mean you need to cast the Cruciatus to know it inflicts unbearable pain; but most of the dark arts is poorly named. You're not selling your soul by using them. I've certainly cast some very dark curses and hexes in my life hunting down murderers and so-called Death Eaters."

Harry frowned. That was the opposite of what Harry'd been taught. "But Professor Moody, aren't we as bad as them if we use those spells?"

The ex-auror gazed at the witch who'd spoken, "What's yer name?"

"Susan Bones," she answered.

"Amelia's your aunt?"

"Yes sir," Susan nodded.

"She's an outstanding auror. Trained her myself, you know. Always thought she could be Minister of Magic one day. I was quite pleased to hear she survived that attack this summer," Moody admired. That had been Draco. After the events at Fortescue's shop he'd remembered that he'd heard Voldemort wanted Amelia Bones dead and Hermione had sent word to Kingsley and Mad-Eye. In early august when Death Eaters had arrived at her door, Amelia Bones had been ready with aurors, ex-aurors, and an army of angry house elves. The squad of Death Eaters was vastly outnumbered and had been immediately overwhelmed. The house elves refused to say where they'd popped them to but promised they would not be returning.

Draco had been quite thoroughly thanked by his very impressed girlfriend when news came that everyone was okay. "To answer your question, I want to ask one of my own. Will your parents be relieved that you didn't cast a severing charm to hobble your opponent and instead were tortured violently before you were killed?"

Susan swallowed and Moody nodded before looking around the room, "Mr. Malfoy, you were taught magic by your father and grandfather, weren't you?"

"Yes sir," Draco nodded. Moody knew this already but he was acting like they didn't know one another.

"They taught you the dark arts?" Draco nodded again and Moody hid his smile. "Up front if you will, Mr. Malfoy. I only ask your first spell be deadly and your second spell be not so deadly. Do you have two in mind? I also ask that you cast vocally. I'd like to know what I'm facing."

Draco drew his wand and walked to the front of the room, "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready," Moody said, raising his own wand.

Draco struck quickly, " _Liquefacio!_ _Anteoculatia!_ "

While Moody defused the deadly curse, the second one struck him and he sprouted horns. Most of the class chuckled at the sight of their professor with large moose antlers on his head but Hermione was quite impressed with her boyfriend. He looked good in a duel. Moody smirked, "Well done Mr. Malfoy. Miss Nott, would you be so kind as to remove these antlers?"

Hermione cast the counter curse and Moody smiled, "Thank you. Mr. Malfoy you can sit down. You were very helpful. Twenty points to Slytherin for an outstanding curse and hex. Miss Nott, five points to Gryffindor." He looked at the class, "Who here knows what spell Mr. Malfoy cast?"

The Slytherins, Hermione and Neville, and a few Ravenclaws raised their hands. "To the group of you I ask a question, would a simple shield charm have protected me?"

"No sir," Padma Patil answered. "The spell melts the target. Only a complex shield charm or deflection spell work on it."

"Five points to Ravenclaw. That is correct."

"Stunning spells work in duels just fine," Harry argued. "You don't have to curse people."

Moody gazed at the young man, shocked at his cluelessness, "Another example then. I'd like to take on the Nott siblings, if you don't mind. Both of you, up here please." Hermione and Theo rose and walked to the front of the room, standing side by side, "This is to prove a point. Mr. Nott, brace yourself. _Stupefy!_ "

Theo fell over and Hermione immediately pointed her wand at Moody and cast, " _Titillando!_ " Once the professor was laughing Hermione's wand pointed at Theo, " _Renervate!_ " Theo got up and cast the spell to stop Hermione's hex on their professor.

"If you just stun your opponent, any of their allies can wake them up. Then you're stuck with two on one. In your little battle in the Department of Mysteries Miss Nott nearly died, Mr. Longbottom had a broken nose and couldn't cast properly, and Mr. Weasley there summoned something that harmed him. Miss Weasley I believe had a sprained ankle. The Death Eaters don't target you, Mr. Potter, because their lord wants you whole and intact when he fights you. However as we can clearly see, your friends were not as lucky. Miss Nott is just lucky Dolohov was only skilled at oral curses. If he could have cursed her properly while mute, she'd have died." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not making eye contact with Moody and flushed in embarrassment.

Moody looked at the siblings, "You two can sit down. Ten points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Thank you." He looked at the class, "In battles for your life, you must be proactive. It is you or your foe. That means studying the dark arts. Some of the darkest curses, like the one Mr. Malfoy cast, only have one or two ways to stop them that are not beyond the capability of a typical Hogwarts student; you're just never taught them."

Moody moved back toward his desk, "My goal is to make sure that you survive an encounter with a dark witch or wizard. Muggleborns in this class will have an even bigger target on their back. Just ask Miss Nott. Because she was perceived to be muggleborn, she was attacked with much more deadly curses than her pureblood friends." Dean and Justin both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Now then, let's talk about the best ways to deflect spells."

* * *

Draco didn't tell Hermione when Slytherin's tryouts were, but she knew from her brother's grin when the team had been chosen. "I made the team," he grinned at her one afternoon.

"Congratulations Theo!" She hugged him, "You'll be brilliant. I'm sure of it."

Theo kept his arm around her, "I'm really looking forward to playing this year. Our team is brilliant."

"Who's the other beater?"

"I'm not allowed to say," he winked. "Draco said I could tell you that I got on the team but otherwise we're not saying a word. He's worried the walls have ears."

"Theo we're outside," Hermione laughed.

"Well okay but I still can't tell you. Take it up with your boyfriend," he shrugged. "He wants to surprise the school. Slytherin is sworn to secrecy and with the promise that we're determined to beat Gryffindor this year none of us snakes are going to tell."

"I'll let this go," she bumped his shoulder with hers, "I miss these times together. With you and Draco. Between the workloads of class and being a prefect, and quidditch practice for you and Draco, and our different houses being on practically opposite ends of the castle…it's so different from this summer."

"Summer feels really long ago too," Theo nodded. "We'll work something out," he squeezed her shoulders, "I'm getting really strong."

"I've noticed the muscles," she smirked. "Or I should say, Neville has been pointing them out to me lately and it's very irritating because I could drool over Draco so much more than I do but I try to be polite and hold it in."

Theo snorted, "If you're half as bad as your boyfriend is I'm sure Neville's quite fed up with it already."

"That's so sweet of Draco," Hermione smiled, "so long as he's not telling Blaise any private information," she added as the thought struck her.

"Don't worry he's not," Theo said. "Draco would never give details. Mostly it's missing snuggling up with you or other really mushy stuff."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad we had my birthday party over summer break. It'd be difficult to do anything here."

"Don't think I won't get you a present still," Theo said. "Your seventeenth birthday makes you an adult in the magical world. It's worth being acknowledged."

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to," he kissed the top of her head, "You're my sister and this birthday is a really big deal."

"Thank you in advance then," she said. It wasn't worth arguing with Theo when he was trying to do something nice for her. He could be just as stubborn as she was. "What do you think of classes this year?"

"I knew they'd be hard. I think of how much more you and especially Draco's taken on, being prefect and quidditch captain and taking a large course load and I'm just…I'm kind of in awe." Hermione smiled and they sat together against a tree as Theo told her all about his tryout.

* * *

Much like she knew when Slytherin's tryouts were because of Theo's delight that he was on the team, Hermione knew when Gryffindor's were because of Ginny, who begged her and Neville to come watch her try out. They'd acquiesced. Ginny had clearly changed from the petulant teenager who pouted when she didn't get her way and Hermione was forming a friendship with the ginger witch. Ultimately Ginny got picked to be a chaser, and she was quite excited about it.

All in all, as Hermione's birthday grew closer, Hogwarts was going rather well in her opinion. Lavender was clearly very jealous of her newfound status and her relationship with Draco, which was rather satisfactory given how Lavender was always needling her about her hair and her wardrobe in the past. Aside from glaring at her, Harry and Ron left her alone. Although Harry had temporarily developed a tendency to stalk Draco, which ended when Neville stole the Marauder's Map and gave it to Moody. The professor had been quite intrigued by the map and after studying it he kept it locked in a trunk from which Harry couldn't summon it. Hogwarts was well and truly underway for their sixth year and already everything seemed so incredibly different.


	15. Happy Birthday Hermione

**A/N- Here we have Hermione's birthday. Next chap will be the first quidditch game of the season. I offer no summary of this chap. You'll have to read to find out what happens.**

* * *

The morning of Hermione's birthday felt like any other morning to Hermione but that changed when a dozen red roses arrived with the owl post. She glanced across the hall to see Draco with that roguish Han Solo-esque grin. She smiled and took the flowers, "They're beautiful," Ginny said.

"My boyfriend is so ridiculous," Hermione said.

"He just wants to make you feel special," Neville smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"It's romantic," Ginny looked behind her to see Malfoy looking pleased with himself, "and he's now managed to make every other boy with a girlfriend in Hogwarts look cheap if they don't do something like this for their girlfriend's birthday."

"That sounds like something Draco would aspire to," Hermione laughed. She opened the card:

 _To the Most Beautiful (Inside and Out) Witch in Hogwarts,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _From Your Sexy Quidditch Stud of a Boyfriend_

"Oh dear Merlin," Hermione rolled her eyes and showed Neville the card. He burst into laughter, "Don't encourage him Neville!"

"Oh come on that's pure Draco," Neville protested. Ginny read the card and joined Neville in laughing. Never let it be thought that Draco Malfoy didn't know what people had thought his personality was like the first five years of Hogwarts. That was perfect.

Hermione shook her head and smelled her flowers. They smelled nice, even if Draco was being ridiculous with the card. "They're quite beautiful," Hermione mused, gazing at them. "This is the first time he's given me flowers."

"Well Draco's not stupid. He knows to stay on your good side," Neville pointed out. "Plus a really good book is the better way to your heart."

"Draco usually avoids giving me books. I think he knows the dangers of doing so, given the size of the library and the size of my personal collection."

"So how does he usually show his affection?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled, "That's not appropriate breakfast table discussion. Especially with Neville here who can report back to my brother what I say."

"Oh please we don't talk about you," Neville rolled his eyes, "Malfoy's ego is rubbing off on you," he teased. Hermione lightly shoved him for that.

* * *

Another owl landed in front of her and she took the letter. When she noticed the handwriting she gasped. Knowing what Draco and Theo had done for Hermione, Neville put a hand on his friend's back, "You okay?"

"This is my mother's handwriting," Hermione whispered. She'd stopped writing them in July. So much was going on at Nott Manor and since she'd received no responses to her other letters, writing more made no sense to her. What if they didn't want anything to do with her but just couldn't tell her in a letter? What if they were upset she left in the first place and thought she'd abandoned them? Had she abandoned them? And that last meeting with Draco and Theo had been so awkward….Hermione had backed down as a result.

"Well it is your birthday," Neville encouraged her. "They're hardly likely to forget that are they?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, hoping she didn't burst into tears at the breakfast table. Neville rubbed her back reassuringly as she opened the letter. It read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy Birthday Sweetheart! Your father and I have started this letter at least a hundred times but we were always stuck with what to say to you. But Draco and Theo both wrote us (they seem like very nice young men) suggesting we write you to wish you a happy birthday. Theo even thanked us for raising you well and giving you the childhood you deserved! I'm certain that means he didn't have a particularly good one which is completely unacceptable to your father and I. You should bring him around. He's your brother which makes him our son, in a way._

 _We were sure you'd have questions and your boyfriend Draco (and of course, your father is not particularly thrilled you have a boyfriend even if he seems quite lovely in my opinion) sent us a few things he says you've discussed so here goes. No, we did not know that your birth parents had another child. The first we knew of him was when your birth father and Theo arrived at the house._

 _We also didn't know their last name until this past summer. We only knew Julius by his first name. We were so grateful to get you we didn't ask questions that we probably should have. Before we got you we'd had four miscarriages in a row…you were our only hope of ever having a child. Because we never heard from Julius, we presumed that meant you were ours permanently. We knew you were probably magical, but we knew nothing of that world and had no way to contact Julius whatsoever._

 _Now that that's out of the way, we want you to know how proud we are of you and how much we love you. If you or Theo need anything, we're here for you. We miss you, Hermione, and hopefully we can be reunited soon. Your father has to put the fear of God into your boyfriend, after all. You can't deny him that. He's been practicing his 'don't you hurt my daughter' speech since you were two._

 _I know you have classes today but even so, try and enjoy your birthday. I still can't believe you're seventeen. It feels like only yesterday your father was in the drive teaching you to ride a bike while I watched from the kitchen window, praying you didn't get hurt._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Blinking back tears Hermione folded the letter up and put it in her bag. "I have the best brother and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," she said.

"The owl had a package too," Ginny said, handing it over to her.

Hermione opened it and laughed. Of course. It was the Manchester United jersey her father bought her every year. She turned it around to see the back, Granger across the top with a big number three below it. "Does the number mean something?" Neville asked.

"Every year Daddy buys us Manchester United shirts. His is number one, because he was a Granger first, my mum is number two, and I'm number three. It started because my mother's family is from Liverpool but unlike her family, Mum isn't a fan of the Liverpool team. They're bitter rivals. Imagine Gryffindor-Slytherin's rivalry being even worse."

"Wow," Ginny said. That sounded like a really hostile rivalry.

"Wow indeed," Hermione smiled. "Daddy wanted to mess with them so he started the jersey with our names on them tradition. He likes to ruffle my grandfather's feathers."

Neville chuckled. Troy Granger sounded like fun. Then it hit him, "I thought you were from London though?"

"I am, but my parents were born in the Northwest of England. Daddy was raised in Manchester, Mum was raised up in Liverpool. They moved closer to London to go to King's College and to study dentistry. They liked living in the area, so they stayed," Hermione answered.

* * *

Draco finished breakfast and got up from the Slytherin table, walking toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and stood when he arrived, kissing him and hugging him, "Thank you for the flowers love."

"That's not all I've got planned," he informed her. "Tonight we're having dinner just the two of us," he winked.

"Good because for talking to my parents I'm feeling _quite_ appreciative about how much you love me," she whispered in his ear. Draco prayed she couldn't feel the erection her words and tone had caused. They hadn't actually managed time to shag, let alone find a place to shag since Draco had promised Theo no broomclosets and not in the Slytherin dorm. Then one day when they were on patrol Hermione had said something about the Room of Requirement and it had hit him. A trip to the kitchens to verify that the elves could access the room even if it had changed to something for a student and he'd started to form his plan.

"You're a tease," he informed her.

"Only because we haven't found a spot yet."

"Well after tonight we have a spot," he promised.

"What about Hades?"

"Theo's puppy-sitting," Draco said. "I wouldn't trust Blaise with a puppy, dog, or a baby. He doesn't understand why you'd even get a pet."

"Oh Blaise," Hermione shook her head and Draco picked up her bag, "Where are we going?"

"I want to snog my girlfriend on her birthday," he whispered in her ear. Hermione put the shirt and letter from her parents in her bag. Taking her flowers they left the hall.

Outside the Great Hall Draco called for Winky, asking her to please put Hermione's flowers in a vase with water beside her bed. Winky happily obliged. "When did you write my parents?"

"After the train ride here when you were talking about them. Theo and I decided it was time to reunite you with them."

"Well I'm very grateful," she kissed him, "let's go then."

* * *

Having your birthday on a school day was something Hermione was used to, but for the first time in her Hogwarts career she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to be able to spend time with her brother, her boyfriend, and their combined friends. Being unable to do so left the witch feeling a little robbed. That said, Theo made an effort. After lunch her brother walked her to Arithmancy and they stopped along the way for him to give her a present. A Nott heirloom. It was a signet ring. "Wear it on your right ring finger," he said. "It's a cultural thing."

Hermione slipped the silver ring with the onyx stone onto her finger. The family crest was inset in the stone. "You and your weird traditions."

"Hey, even the Weasleys celebrate turning seventeen," Theo protested. "It's not just us."

Hermione hugged him, "I know. Thank you for talking to my parents for me."

"I want you to be happy," he said. "I saw how happy you were with them and while I'm glad to have you in my life, I don't want you to sacrifice them for me."

"Well according to my mother you being my brother makes you their son, in a way. They want to get to know you. She worked out you didn't have a good childhood and intends to make it better."

Theo didn't know what to say. He was shocked at how welcoming and inclusive the Grangers were being toward him, "Wow," he managed to vocalize.

Hermione hugged him tightly, "Theo they wouldn't hold our father against you."

Theo nodded, "I guess I never considered they might welcome me," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well that's not surprising. But where exactly do you think I get my warm, kind nature? Certainly not from our father," Hermione teased. Theo chuckled into her shoulder. "I'm really glad you gave me that party now. Having my birthday be on such a hectic day of classes…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Theo said. "I really hate that we're in separate houses on days like today," his arms tightened around her, "I love you."

"I love you too Theo," Hermione smiled. "Come on then. We have to get to class."

"Maybe we can visit your parents over winter break. I'd rather like to see Draco be intimidated by a muggle," Theo mused. "Maybe if we showed the memory to Lucius he'd keel over in shock."

"I'd rather he suffer as he dies," Hermione mumbled. Theo felt a shiver run down his spine. His sister could be scarier than their father ever was.

* * *

When their last class of the day let out Draco walked Hermione back toward the Gryffindor dorm, "Meet me at 6 up in the 7th floor corridor," he whispered into her ear.

"It's a date," she smiled.

"You should dress up for it too," he said. "I've got a suit."

"I do like you in a muggle suit," she mused quietly. He smiled. He looked really good in a muggle suit, in his opinion. "I look forward to it."

"You'll love it," he promised.

"I'll head back to the tower and get ready for tonight then," she smiled. Draco kissed her gently, "See you soon then."

"Definitely," he winked before they parted ways.

* * *

Neville apparently already knew the plan. After she exited the shower she did her hair and when she exited the bathroom in her robe Ginny was there with a dress, "Neville says Draco gave it to him to hold for tonight."

"Neville's becoming very Slytherinesque," Hermione mused, removing her bathrobe and slipping into the red dress which Ginny zipped up for her.

"He is isn't he? I'm beginning to think it's contagious," Ginny giggled. "You start snogging a snake and you take on their cunning."

"Nice ring," Ginny added when she saw it on Hermione's hand.

"Nott signet ring," Hermione said. "Theo says it's tradition among the aristocracy of the magical world."

"In our family the boys get gold watches on their seventeenth birthday," Ginny said. "I think it's a Weasley tradition."

"Which Weasley was the one who stole the Malfoys' potion?" Hermione asked. Draco hadn't known which Weasley it was, and as Hermione knew that many pureblood families often named descendants the same name as their ancestors (Draco's father was the second Lucius Malfoy), there could have been two Weasleys of the same name over two hundred years apart.

"I think the first Septimus," Ginny said. "Dad says there were three Septimus Weasleys, though, and it could have been the first or the second."

"And Abraxas was the one who killed your grandfather Septimus in a duel?"

"Yeah that part we're clear on. The duel was really dubious."

"From what I've read about them, most duels are," Hermione smirked.

Ginny nodded, "Abraxas Malfoy was a monster."

"Draco would agree with that," Hermione said. "He said it was a relief when he died around last Christmas."

"Imagine being such a bastard that your own grandson hates you," Ginny mused.

"I don't have to imagine," Hermione said. "I could have maybe one day forgiven my father for keeping Theo and I apart, but I will never forgive him for the way he treated Theo when he learned my brother's gay." The spark of rage in Hermione's eyes made Ginny feel relief Julius Nott was dead. Hermione might have killed him if he wasn't.

"Hermione sometimes you scare me," Ginny said.

Hermione winked at her, "I think that's why Ron hasn't been an idiot around me lately."

"Well he does have a sense of self-preservation," Ginny laughed. "Are you ready for your date?"

"I think so," Hermione slipped her wand into its holster and then slipped on a school robe over the dress, "that way I don't have to deal with weird stares," Hermione said.

"I'll leave the common room with you. I'm meeting up with Dean while you head off to Draco."

"So you and Dean?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "I like him. He's interesting."

Interesting Hermione could ascribe to many boys. Dean was not one of them. She liked him just fine, and as two muggleborn students they'd sort-of bonded, but Dean was not a particularly complex individual. Moreso than Ron but far, far, far less than Draco. Still, that didn't mean there was anything wrong with Ginny dating him. Although knowing Ron, he'd see things differently. "I want to place a galleon on Ron punching Dean in the face when he finds out."

"The twins are a bad influence on you," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed, "The twins? Please. Theo and Blaise bet on things all the time. They're the bad influence."

"You do joke about Blaise living with you."

"I'm not entirely sure he doesn't at this point," Hermione shook her head, "I love Blaise, in all of his ridiculousness, but sweet Merlin that boy has problems. Theo and Draco have walls that I'm chipping away at with some success but Blaise's are impossible to bring down."

"You'll get to him in time," Ginny said. "He likes you. He's certainly comfortable around you. But he's not related by blood and you're not shagging him. So he'll take longer."

Hermione nodded. She thought the same thing. She had an 'in' with Draco and Theo. One she could exploit to get them to talk. Blaise was different. She knew his story was different from his two friends' stories. But he'd not really ever talked about it even to Theo and Draco, presuming they were telling her the truth and not just respecting Blaise's privacy. She checked her hair in the mirror. Satisfied, she looked at Ginny, "Let's go then. I have a birthday dinner date with my boyfriend."

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the door to the Room and smiled as his girlfriend approached, "Punctual as always Miss Nott."

"I pride myself on it," Hermione smiled, checking out her boyfriend's appearance. Black shoes, black pants, black suit jacket. Underneath the jacket was a silver shirt and a black tie. He looked very good. "You clean up nicely," she said as she closed the distance between them.

Draco slipped his arm around her waist, "Come on in, see what I've done with the place. And then I can get you out of that robe."

The Room was beautiful. There was a small dining area, a fireplace with a large furry rug in front of it and a couch facing it; further on she saw the bed and a door to what she guessed was the bathroom. It was a very nice room. "I like it," she smiled, turning to kiss him. He returned the kiss and when they parted she slipped her robe off, handing it to him to hang up. Draco put it on the hook and when he turned back to look at her he froze.

He knew his witch was attractive. But he'd never seen her in a muggle dress before. The red dress was snug and Draco quite liked the figure she cut in it. "You look bloody stunning," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was brief and when he pulled back he whispered, "Happy birthday Hermione."

"It's certainly improving," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you have planned?"

"I think you'll approve," he answered with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

* * *

If they were outside Hogwarts, Draco would have taken Hermione on a re-creation of their first date. Although maybe a little fancier than the fish 'n chips place. Since he couldn't do any of the stuff they'd done on that date he'd opted to keep the fish 'n chips part in place and just add to it. She laughed when their dinner arrived. "Draco..."

"I thought about going French or Italian for dinner but the elves here wouldn't know how to make it right," he said. "Winky said fish 'n chips was something they did know how to make, though."

"How exactly are you getting on with Winky?" Hermione asked.

"I said she could be my personal elf," Draco admitted. "And over winter break she could come to Nott Manor since I live there now." Hermione couldn't even be mad at him. Winky had been so depressed the past two years since she'd come to Hogwarts. Working for Draco she knew at least that Winky wouldn't be bullied or harmed. Maybe she could even have a family with one of the male elves at Nott Manor.

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable. The privacy the couple was experiencing had been missed and they both appreciated it. After dinner they sat on the couch together, "So how was your birthday?"

"Hard," she admitted. "It's never been easy, being so far from my parents on my birthday."

"What would they do on your birthday?" Draco asked. They'd never discussed that.

"If it was on a school day then when he picked me up from class Daddy would take me to get ice cream and we'd walk across the street to the park with our cones," Hermione answered, smiling at the memories that came back to her. "There's a playground in the park. We'd race to the swingset. When I was really little he'd let me win but as I got older he started to win. I didn't take that well." Draco chuckled. That sounded like the Hermione he knew. She was not a good loser. The more he got to know her the more he had seen the competitiveness was much stronger than she pretended it was. She'd just hidden it better in the past.

"What if it wasn't a school day?"

"If it wasn't we'd go to the movies and the bookstore. I've loved reading from a very young age," Hermione smiled. "And since it was just me and my parents, well, books were my companions."

His hand moved to her thigh, "I'm really glad you got the happy childhood love," he said.

Hermione shifted and kissed him. Draco blinked in surprise, "What's that for?"

"For telling my parents the things I needed to know," she said. "All my anger at them has been things that they didn't have answers to and you fixed all of that," she smiled.

"I did do that," he nodded, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and straddled him, her dress riding up in the process, "Is this my reward?"

"Yes," she said before kissing him hard. Draco groaned as her hips ground down on his erection. They could have cake later. He'd much rather have Hermione than cake anyway.


	16. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N- This chap jumps from Hermione's birthday all the way to the first quidditch match of the season. Now technically, in canon Ron was keeper in fifth year however I've obviously ignored that altogether. IMO the fifth book had way too much thrown into it. Also if you know my work you know the last book I really liked was the fourth one.**

 **So yeah, I've altered canon. I like doing that. Makes the story feel fresher, IMO, when things don't go as JKR wrote them. The walls of text covering months at a time begin here. Plenty of people like the DADA scene, so I'm thinking of doing another class scene at some point. Even if it's just Snape reveling in a Potter and Longbottom-free potions class. Also in my altered canon, it appears to be canon that James Potter rescued Snape out of the goodness of his heart. I don't buy that for a minute. I don't think a bully flips that quickly, especially when he's the one leading the bullying pack.**

 **Um, the Slytherin quidditch team's two other male members are OC's. So that makes them mine, not JKR's. Everything else is hers (duh). And I still make no money for all this.**

 **Next chap begins where this one ends and that's all I'll say about it. Happy Passover/Easter/other religious holidays! I'm making Batman Easter cookies this year. Why? Because I can.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Aside from a few little skirmishes between Draco and Harry and Ron (in which the two Gryffindors came off the worse), September was uneventful at Hogwarts in the weeks after Hermione's birthday. October moved along rapidly and to Hermione it felt like Halloween arrived far quicker than ever before. Since her birthday she'd exchanged a few letters with the Grangers, and it felt good, really talking to them again. They'd begun to discuss spending some of the Christmas holiday together, and Hermione was already thinking of ways to better protect the Grangers from Death Eater attacks.

* * *

While things were going well at Hogwarts, Remus and Bill were not getting very far with the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. They knew that it was in fact the cup of Helga Hufflepuff (which was progress on its own), and that the dark magic within it was particularly dangerous and evil, but they didn't know what dark magic had been cast on it. Of course, given Bill had to work and Remus spent most of his day looking through Nott Manor's rooms of dark objects they didn't have loads of time to work on it.

Unfortunately Snape didn't know either; Remus had contacted him via floo and he'd been unable to help. He did know that Dumbledore was searching for dark magic objects Voldemort had created, and that one of them had attacked him, leaving him very close to death with a cursed hand. While the latter was informative (if not alarming given how many secrets the headmaster had), it didn't make it easier for him.

Snape's answers had helped Remus find a path, though. The biggest hurdle was simply that Nott Manor's library was massive. It was so large and while Hermione and the others had done a good job of separating the books by topic, the sheer volume of Dark Arts books was incredibly daunting. Not knowing what they were looking for meant that they had to read the books cover to cover. It was enough to do your head in. Still, they pressed on. They were certain they would find the answer, given enough time, and neither man wanted to give up.

* * *

Bill came across the word for the first time on Halloween. "Remus do you know what a 'horcrux' is?"

"I do not," Remus looked up, "does the book say what it is?"

"It says it's the darkest, most forbidden magic that exists," Bill answered. "But that's all it says. Whatever the object is, we know that somehow Voldemort has cheated death once already. We're not supposed to cheat death."

"So a horcrux could be the very thing we've managed to gain possession of," Remus said. "I say we look into this. Severus has some dark arts books at his house. I'll ask him next time I see him if he's come across the word."

"I think he'd be more helpful if he could," Bill frowned. "I think he's under some sort of Vow with Dumbledore to keep quiet about many things."

Remus wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do just that to Snape. It made him feel even worse for the potions master. James and Sirius had tried to kill him and chased him into Voldemort's group, then Dumbledore manipulates him into an Unbreakable Vow…it would certainly explain Snape's outlook and attitude. "If we ask questions that are vague, we should be able to not violate the Vow. For now though let's see if we can find something else about them. It'd be nice to know what it is to try and ascertain if the cup is one."

* * *

~Early November~

The morning of the first quidditch match of the year Draco Malfoy woke up feeling very motivated. He was going to win that day and he was going to snog his girlfriend on the Slytherin common room's couch at the victory party. Since getting the team together, Draco had been working them hard. He made it very clear that he had a secret weapon to unleash against Potter and it would level the playing field. But none of the Slytherins knew what his 'secret weapon' was. He didn't want anyone accidentally letting it slip that he had a Firebolt broomstick.

Knowing he wasn't going to get more sleep, he got up and gathered his clothes to go take a shower. The evening before he'd given Hermione his Slytherin scarf to wear that day. This wasn't just about beating Potter or getting revenge on him for treating Hermione as he had. It was about giving the other seekers of Hogwarts some satisfaction. Potter's broom was far faster than the other houses' brooms were, and yet Dumbledore permitted it for special Potter who followed special rules. Draco wondered if Potter knew that most students saw him as Dumbledore's pet. And since most students had come to despise the headmaster (outside of Gryffindor, anyway) that didn't paint Potter in a good light.

Exiting the shower he brushed his teeth, shaved, and got dressed. He was beginning to feel nervous. Checking on his snoozing puppy to make sure he was okay Draco made sure that everything was set up for Hades to have water, food, and use the bathroom when he woke up. Tonks had come across a spell that would turn the area under Draco's bed into an area for Hades to play and take care of his needs but not let him get out from under the bed. Which was good, because Hades was getting big on chewing and had already destroyed a pair of Blaise's shoes.

Draco scribbled a note to Theo and Blaise so they wouldn't worry and left the dorm. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Draco didn't really notice where he was going, so when he found himself outside the Room of Requirement he was surprised. "I had a feeling you'd wander up here," he looked to see Hermione opening the door he'd not noticed was there.

"You know me pretty well," he said.

"Get in here," Hermione took his hand and pulled him into the room. Draco smiled. It was their room. "I woke up early really nervous for Theo. And I figured you might be having pre-match nerves, so why not spend a couple hours together?"

That sounded great to Draco. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap, "Let's sit here."

She shifted to get comfortable and leaned down to kiss him, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning gorgeous," Draco smiled. "I am a _little_ nervous," he admitted.

"You've never failed to perform for me," Hermione reminded him. Draco perked up and she kissed him, "Draco you'll be fine. You're so smooth on your new broom. You're an amazing flier."

"That's true," he smirked.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Theo will be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine," he reassured her. "Beater is not the most dangerous position in quidditch."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she pulled her head back to look him in the eye, "He's hitting a very hard ball with a bat toward other players and he's supposed to protect the chasers and you from harm."

"Well when you put it that way it does sound dangerous," he conceded. "Trust me love. I've known him practically my entire life. Theo is tougher than he looks."

"It's just…"

"He's your brother and you don't want him to be hurt," Draco said. Hermione bit her lip. He knew her very well. "Hermione, Theo is tougher than you think he is. He doesn't need you to protect him just like you don't need me to protect you."

"My cute little chauvinist is learning," she smiled.

"It's not so easy when you grew up with my family," he said.

"That's certainly true," Hermione brushed a stray hair out of his face, "no matter what you think, though, you've shown you're a good man despite all that. I love you."

Draco leaned in and kissed her. "You're good at distracting me," he smirked.

"You're easy to distract," she winked. "For me anyway. Whether it's cleavage or a seductive smile or even that smirk of yours I seem to have mastered this summer…I know how to get your mind off of things. It comes from chasing away all those horrible memories of your childhood."

* * *

They sat that way for a long time, Hermione playing with his hair and offering words of encouragement every so often. Eventually Draco looked at the clock. It was time for breakfast. "We should probably eat."

"You will certainly need your strength," Hermione agreed. "No passing out on your broom."

"I will certainly do my best not to scare you," he said as they exited the Room hand in hand.

* * *

When they arrived there were no other Gryffindors in the Great Hall, just a smattering of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Her brother and Blaise were just sitting down to eat at the Slytherin table. "You should join us," Draco said, seeing the Gryffindor table completely empty. "It's the weekend anyway."

"I have missed eating breakfast with you," Hermione smiled. Draco led her over to the Slytherin table. The day was already improving tremendously. This would irritate Potter; a Gryffindor sitting with the Slytherins. Psychological warfare was Draco's style. He knew how to rile up Potter and Weaselbee after five years of tormenting them. He only came off worse before because of Hermione. The two idiots were too quick to rise to Draco's words so it was always her who would stand against him.

Draco found that attractive even when he thought she was a muggleborn. It had annoyed him, for the first two years. But when she was nearly killed Draco had felt uncomfortable. He'd said he hoped she'd die and he'd certainly never meant that. It was that moment when Draco had realized that he was treating Hermione in a way his father and grandfather would have been proud of without even thinking about it. That had precipitated the change in Draco.

Not that anyone else noticed but Draco became more aggressive with Potter and Weaselbee and only rarely would target the alleged muggleborn witch. He even laid off Neville a fair bit. Potter was the source of his father's rage and Draco knew that. He also knew that meant that the more he messed with Potter, the prouder Lucius would be and that if there was one thing Lucius could forgive, it was not targeting a 'mudblood' when the alleged 'Boy-Who-Lived' was there to berate and bully.

* * *

They sat down opposite one another and Theo smiled, "Good morning sis."

"Good morning Theo," Hermione said, hugging him, "ready for the game?"

"Pretty much," Theo said. "Just some pre-game nerves."

"You'll be great," she assured him. "You're my brother, after all, and greatness is genetic," she winked. Blaise laughed while Draco smirked and Theo grinned at his sister.

"Look at you, boosting Slytherin egos pre-match. That's so unlike a Gryffindor," Blaise teased.

"I'm supporting my brother and boyfriend," Hermione shrugged. "Since when have I been a vehement Gryffindor who hates Slytherins Blaise?"

"Never," Theo answered for his friend. "I'm glad to get to have a meal with you like normal."

"Me too," Hermione smiled at her brother. "Now come on. You three need to eat."

Draco poured some orange juice for her. "Yes dear," he teased.

* * *

As much as Ron had talked up how easy it'd be to destroy Slytherin as usual for the Gryffindor team, the entire team entered the Great Hall for breakfast feeling nervous. Ginny saw Hermione sitting with the Slytherins and wasn't bothered; she would have been surprised if Hermione wasn't spending time with Theo prior to the game. She sat down with Neville, "You'll do fine," he assured her.

"Thanks Neville," Ginny said. "I'm just a little anxious, I guess."

"That's normal. But you'll be fine. All the pressure will be on Harry and Ron." Ginny nodded. That was certainly true. Ron looked ready to vomit at any moment and Harry was uncharacteristically quiet.

Harry had kept saying during training that they just had to not let too many goals in and had to score a fair amount of their own. When asked about the snitch, Harry would confidently state that Malfoy had never beaten him and never could. Ginny wasn't so sure about that. The Malfoy who'd arrived at Hogwarts was not the Malfoy who'd lost to Harry three times. Malfoy was calmer, happier, and given who his girlfriend was Ginny was fairly certain revenge was on Malfoy's mind. But since Harry had a Firebolt, he did have a reason to be confident. It was so much faster than the Nimbus.

"What the devil is that traitor doing sitting at the Slytherin table?!" Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Eating breakfast with her brother," Neville said, glaring at Harry. He knew Hermione's theory about the link to Voldemort being used to manipulate Harry, but manipulate wasn't the same as override and he did not like that Harry was such a git to Hermione and so easily manipulated into being an outright bastard to her.

"Potter looks furious that a Gryffindor is sitting with Slytherin," Blaise observed. Draco rolled his eyes. While Draco had feigned much hatred in his life, his hatred of Potter and Weasley wasn't forced. Draco really couldn't stand Potter or his idiotic ginger. Ron was easy to explain. He was stupid and slow and easy to anger yet saw himself as none of those things. A perfect target but also a horrible person. Having met almost all the rest of the Weasleys, Draco didn't understand why Ron turned out as he did. Bill, the twins, even Percy were nothing like Ron. Ginny was closest, but even she showed a level of self-awareness that Ronald Bilius Weasley lacked.

Potter, meanwhile, was easily manipulated (by Dumbledore or by Voldemort) and thought nothing of Hermione's safety over the years. He survived battles and events unscathed, so therefore everyone should in Potter's stupid mind. That inability to understand the bubble of protection around him as the twit Voldemort most wanted to kill, as highlighted by Moody in several DADA classes, really angered Draco. Potter claimed to be the hero who wanted to protect everyone but from where Draco stood, those closest to him were often harmed in the process and Potter didn't even blink. He might have been upset about Black's death but he wasn't even close to that upset when Hermione was wounded in the battle or attacked by that stupid basilisk. To have that level of apathy toward someone who you claimed was your best friend was inexcusable to Draco.

Draco might have been playing a bullying bastard for five years, but at least he was faced with beatings and the torture curse if he wasn't. Hermione's former friends did not have that excuse. In his opinion, they were just arseholes. "I'm going to make him look like an idiot," Draco vowed.

"Just focus on getting the snitch," Hermione reminded him. "That's what you've got to do, Draco. Get the snitch."

"I will," he smiled at her. Letting Hermione down wasn't something he would ever do, if he had any say about it. Unless the snitch literally landed on the tip of Potter's broom, nothing was going to stop Draco from winning.

* * *

After breakfast it was time for the two quidditch teams to get ready. Hermione walked Draco to the Slytherin locker room and hugged him, "Be safe, love. It's just a game. I'd rather have you whole and uninjured than revenge."

"But safe and getting revenge is good?"

"That would be very good," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Draco returned the kiss, holding her against him. "I love you," she whispered when they parted.

"I love you," he responded, smiling as he gazed in her eyes.

"Good luck Draco," she kissed him once more and gave him a tight hug before watching him go into the locker room. Taking a deep breath she joined Neville and Luna to go sit in the stands.

* * *

Draco entered the locker room feeling pretty good. He changed into his quidditch kit and soon the girls entered the boys' side, "Today, we show the Gryffindorks Slytherin at it's very best. Weasel boasts that girls aren't good quidditch players and tried to get his sister to not even try out for the team," he said, his eyes moving over Flora Carrow and Astoria Greengrass. Hestia Carrow was their backup seeker but also an alternate chaser. Draco thought Hestia was every bit as good as Flora, actually, but unlike Gryffindor's three female chasers the past many years, the Slytherin chasers were smaller. Blaise as the third chaser was in part a decision to protect the girls. While Astoria and Flora were far more nimble and fast on their Nimbus 2001s than Blaise, he was bigger and stronger, more capable of making aggressive tackles and, should the girls be fouled, Blaise was there to avenge them.

Theo was a beater along with Reece Dedworth. Draco had refused to put Crabbe or Goyle on the team. They'd been spies for his father and he wasn't rewarding that behavior. "I know our team is a bit cobbled together, but we have something they don't. They don't know our team lineup and they definitely don't know about our secret weapon, purchased by my lovely girlfriend." Draco pulled out his Firebolt. The team, minus Theo and Blaise, gasped in surprise.

"Gra-I mean Nott really bought that?" Ethan Mullins, their new keeper, asked.

"She hates unfairness," Draco answered. "This is the great leveler. I've practiced on it this summer and I'm ready to take Potter on. Let me worry about getting the snitch. We're playing a clean game. This isn't just for us. This is about every seeker who's had to face and lose to Potter on that stupid over-powered broom of his just because he's got that broom. We're going to embarrass Gryffindor and we're going to do it fairly. You all focus on keeping Gryffindor from scoring and making sure we keep hold of the lead," he grinned. "I'll handle Potter and the snitch. Let him see who the better flyer is."

* * *

Hermione sat with Neville and Luna in the Ravenclaw stand, Draco's scarf around her neck. On Luna's head was a tall coiled up snake that would hiss intermittently, "That's an interesting hat Luna," Hermione said politely, rather alarmed at the outrageous size of the fake snake.

"Thank you Hermione," Luna smiled. "I wanted to show my support."

"Well you've certainly achieved that," Neville observed, sharing an amused smirk with Hermione. Luna had her moments of clarity but she was still quite…unique.

Hermione smiled as the teams exited the locker rooms. Draco looked very good in his quidditch uniform. The commentator was Zacharias Smith and he rambled on about 'Malfoy breaking centuries of quidditch tradition in Slytherin' which made Hermione smile proudly. Her boyfriend was willing to break with centuries of tradition for no other reason than it helped him win games. She knew it shattered many notions of just who Draco Malfoy was to the student body at large. The Draco Malfoy they knew was big on tradition. They had no clue the opposite was true. She hoped this would improve his standing in school. "Is that a Firebolt in Malfoy's hands?!" And if that first theory didn't help, then that second gasp-inducing revelation might. If Smith thought _that_ was shocking, then maybe he should learn who bought the broom for Malfoy.

* * *

Harry learned the answer to that soon enough, "Daddy get you a new broom Malfoy?" He sneered.

Draco didn't even blink, "Actually my girlfriend bought it for me. She wanted to make sure the playing field was leveled what with you using such an expensive and overpowered broomstick." Harry's face turned red, as did Ron's ears, and Draco twisted the knife, "Personally I was happy to stick it to you on my Nimbus, but Hermione quite insisted that flying on my own Firebolt would make the playing field quite level and thus prove the superior flier."

Theo and Blaise both felt very smug, but the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team felt quite smug as well. The whole school knew about the falling out between the newly revealed Nott heiress and the Golden Deuce (or the Golden Douches, as Theo and his friends called them) and while they didn't know all the details, the fact that the two boys had tossed her aside because she was a Nott was something that made Slytherin unite as one in anger. Many students, like the Carrow sisters, could relate to being related to evil bastards and people judging you for their crimes. Others, like Astoria and Dedworth and Mullins, were furious at the typical treatment of people related to Slytherins. Like the whole bloody house was Voldemort.

Draco tilted his head at the silence from the Gryffindor, "What's wrong Potter? Afraid to take me on on equal terms?"

"Of course not," Harry snapped. Draco had to stifle his smirk. This was going to be far too easy.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the faculty box, quite enjoying the fact that his godson had a Firebolt broomstick (presumably from Miss Nott) and had leveled the playing field against Potter. Alastor Moody sat next to him. To Dumbledore's shock, the pair were getting on. For the ex-auror, it was shocking how the headmaster treated Snape. And he'd been alarmed at just how inept Potter was. How was he supposed to fight Voldemort? The boy couldn't do much beyond casting the disarming spell. And he seemed quite proud that that was all he'd had to use.

As classes had gone on, Moody had begun teaching students to cast hexes that couldn't be deflected with a simple Protego. Potter resisted each effort. Snape had informed him of Hermione's theory about the Voldemort connection but Moody remembered James Potter and Sirius Black very well. He'd trained them as aurors. And in both he had discovered a limited spell recall. He was beginning to think that it was a genetic thing, not a Voldemort thing. Potter clearly had more of his father in him than his mother; which was certainly not a good thing in the ex-auror's opinion.

"This should be very interesting," Moody mused. "They meet on equal footing."

"And Potter's not happy about it," Snape smirked. James Potter wasn't one to play fair; Snape had been certain that Harry would be the same way. Given how angry Potter was upon seeing Draco's broom, it seemed he was right. What Lily had seen attractive in James Potter, Severus Snape would never understand. Perhaps Lily Evans was much shallower than he'd thought she was; he remembered Petunia as extremely vain and shallow. Maybe Lily was more like her sister than she was different in the end.

* * *

Harry and Draco shook hands, Harry still irritated with Malfoy's new broomstick being sprung on them and Draco feeling very pleased with how much he'd thrown Potter off his game. It was all the better because of the way Potter had treated Hermione in those letters. They mounted their brooms and took to the skies; Hooch's whistle blew and the game began.

Never in his life had Neville seen Ronald Weasley as off-kilter as he was in the game that followed. After some impressive passing between the three Slytherin chasers, Astoria scored the first goal of the season. Ron had not even moved for it, he was so caught off guard. Neville thought that when you considered that Astoria was shorter than Hermione, and looked a bit like a waif, her throw was very impressive and surprisingly strong.

Ron dove for the quaffle when Flora took a shot but he dove the wrong way. Hermione had to contain her laughter. For someone who claimed that girls were horrid at quidditch, Ron sure was making an arse of himself.

* * *

Hermione actually spent the match dividing her attention between her brother and her boyfriend, and it was quite clear to her that Draco had been right. Theo was a very good beater. He was very accurate with the bludgers he hit and he seemed to have a good understanding with Dedworth, the other Slytherin beater. Draco, meanwhile, was clearly searching intently for the snitch. He kept out of the game and focused on the snitch, which impressed Hermione.

While the Slytherin team clearly showed off the teamwork of a side well-drilled, the Gryffindor team was not as smooth in the air. There were obvious growing pains, and it wasn't just that most of the team was new (Slytherin's was too, after all). While Ginny was good, and Katie had experience on her side, the third chaser whose name Hermione didn't know was not as polished and Blaise ran right over him every time he had possession. He also was easily scared off the quaffle, which Dedworth and Theo seized upon.

The Gryffindor beaters were Dean and Seamus, and neither boy looked quite comfortable in the position. They were out of sync and not as physically strong as Fred and George, which was very obvious. Of course, the biggest person looking unsure was Harry. He kept following Draco, who was quite plainly ignoring him. His focus on Draco was also causing him to not notice his team's errors; while Draco was occasionally yelling orders at his team, or offering encouragement at a particularly good effort on the player's part (he celebrated each chaser's first goal with them), Harry's eyes never shifted away from Draco.

Still, there was no disputing that in Ginny and Katie Gryffindor had two very good chasers. The two witches scored many goals between them, though it wasn't close to Slytherin's tally. One and a half hours into the game Slytherin led 240-70. From her seat in the Ravenclaw box Hermione could see how angry and crushed the Gryffindors were. Ron just looked more miserable as the game went on and the Slytherins were practically euphoric as they began to sing a song Hermione gathered was dubbed, 'Weasley is our King'. She wondered who wrote it. It seemed like something Blaise, Theo, or Draco would write.

A chorus of 'Weasley is our King' made Draco smile. He was pretty pleased with how writing that had gone. He was reasonably confident Hermione wouldn't be upset about it. He dodged a bludger and was shouting at Theo to focus when he saw it. There, near the Gryffindor goal posts, was the snitch. It spoke about how well the boys knew one another that Theo rolled into a sloth roll as Draco turned quickly and lunged directly at him. Potter turned too, but Draco had the advantage. The hazel twigs not only made turning more precise, they also stopped his speed from dropping. And the snitch was hovering near the lowest goal post; Harry's broom with its birch twigs only had a speed boost when it came to ascension.

* * *

Hermione stood up, gripping Neville's arm tightly as Draco shot like a rocket toward the Slytherin end of the pitch. Harry hunkered down to try and keep up with him but it was no use. Draco's hand reached out and as he raised the broomstick to go back up he held his arm aloft, the snitch's wings beating furiously as it tried to break free of his grasp. Hooch's whistle blew but she was drowned out by the noise coming from the Slytherin stand. "MALFOY HAS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN BEATS GRYFFINDOR 390-90!" Zacharias Smith screamed to be heard over the roar of the exuberant Slytherins.

Hermione, Neville, and Luna were jumping in the Ravenclaw box in utter delight, Hermione hugging Neville and feeling very relieved. Not only had Draco and Theo been outstanding but they'd also beaten Harry. And created the argument from every seeker to go against Harry since he got that Firebolt. Harry only won because of his broom. Not his talent. She had a feeling that would haunt Harry in the long run.

The boxes lowered to the ground and Hermione exited to the pitch. Draco flew straight toward her, leaping off just close enough to steady himself on his feet before she was on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco grinned into it. It felt so fucking good to beat Potter finally. It really had been the broom, not the talent. When they parted Hermione was beaming, "You were brilliant love," she told him.

"Yeah? Did I look good playing today?"

"Very," she whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently before returning to his lips and kissing him again. Draco wondered if they could sneak off for a bit and capitalize on him being in his uniform post-match. He'd quite like those teeth on other parts of his anatomy. Like undoing the zipper of his trousers.

Before he could be swept up in those thoughts Hermione had released him and leaped onto her brother, Theo swinging her around and, upon putting her down, having to assure her he was unharmed as she inspected his body for injuries. "Hermione I'm fine," Theo protested.

"You're my brother, I'm allowed to worry," she informed him, kissing his cheek and hugging him again, "You were incredible Theo." Theo had a big grin on his face. Beating Potter felt really good. The bastard had upset his sister and while Theo would rather just punch the prick in his stupid face, this was a more satisfactory way. Humiliate him in quidditch in front of the whole school. He'd already seen the git moping and walking back toward the locker rooms with his tail between his legs.

She left Theo in Neville's hands and returned to Draco, who swooped her up into his arms, "So how did we all look? Or could you not tear your eyes off my body?"

"The girls were really good," she smiled. "Blaise and Theo and the others were really good. But obviously you were the best," she winked.

"Obviously," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her again, "I wish I could smuggle you into the locker room shower," he mumbled.

"Maybe we could use the prefect bathroom this weekend?" She suggested.

Draco hardened. That sounded fantastic. Hermione slammed against the shower stall, impaled on him. Or Hermione bent over the edge of the tub as he fucked her from behind. Or sitting in the tub with Hermione on his lap. And those were just the first three scenarios to pop into his mind! So many options to choose from; Draco wasn't sure which he liked most. "That sounds absolutely fan-fucking-tastic," Draco breathed. She giggled. Draco swearing amused her. "Might be difficult to accomplish though," he frowned.

"There's always the Room," she smiled. Draco smirked. It _could_ become _anything_ , after all. Maybe it was time to explore that.

"Now there's a solid plan," Draco grinned. Hermione laughed and kissed him. "Come with me to the party in Slytherin?"

Hermione loved that idea but looked over at her brother and Neville before she grew serious, "Could Neville come? And be open with Theo?"

"Slytherin looks out for its own," he said. "You and Neville are by extension protected."

"You Slytherins are so weird," she mused.

"You Gryffindors are ridiculous," he countered.

"That's true," she nodded. "I'd love to come to the party Draco. Should I wait outside the locker rooms for you?"

"That sounds perfect," he kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. This party would be fun.


	17. Slytherin Parties & Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters. This is just the product of an overly creative brain. These are JKR's characters and I make no money from this fic.**

 **A/N- This takes place right after the quidditch match and then jumps one week later to the first Hogsmeade weekend. Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry Potter was outraged. He'd lost. And not just lost, he'd lost to MALFOY. It wasn't fair. Harry was good and Malfoy was evil and the bastard had _won_. In fact, the snitch didn't even factor into it. Slytherin would have won if Harry got the snitch earlier and in the end they'd have only maybe managed to get a draw if they were lucky. Given the horror show of Ron in goal, even if they'd somehow snagged a win the Gryffindor team would have been mocked. No team in Hogwarts' entire history had ever conceded 24 goals in a single game.

It was his first game as captain and it had been a disaster. In the locker room he found Ron looking miserable, "What was that Ron?" He asked.

Ron kept his head down, "I don't know. I thought we'd be fine. I mean, you always get the snitch so fast. And I wasn't expecting _girls_ to be on Malfoy's team. They were distracting me."

"More like you were thinking with your penis," Dean muttered under his breath. He knew he was shite that day, but as soon as Ron had entered the locker room he'd begun complaining about Malfoy having girls on his team. Dean did not appreciate the attitude. He'd been in the game too. He thought Malfoy had nailed the tactics perfectly. Harry, meanwhile, was so angry at Malfoy that he let himself get distracted and Harry had suffered tunnel vision on Malfoy. Twice Dean saw the snitch in the match. But Harry, despite being not far from it either time, hadn't seen it. His sole focus had been on Malfoy, who'd clearly seen the snitch those two times and gone the other way to distract Harry. It had worked.

* * *

Hermione was waiting outside the Slytherin locker room when she heard yelling. It sounded like Harry, actually. She glanced in the direction of the voice's way and saw nothing. Draco exited the locker room with a smile, "Miss me?"

"Desperately," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?" He asked.

The yelling could be heard again and Draco nodded, "Sounds like trouble in paradise to me."

Hermione shook her head, smiling in spite of herself at Draco's joke. "So when does this party start?"

"I'm sure someone has already headed to the kitchens," Draco said. "Do you need to change?"

"I thought I might go put my coat and whatnot back in my dorm," she mused.

"Winky could drop them off for you," Draco suggested, "and we could stop by a very nice closet I came upon the other day."

Hermione tilted her head in thought, "I suppose that's a reasonable enough suggestion," she nodded.

"Good," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in quiet contemplation. He would have already expected Draco to make an attempt on his life by late November. Surely the lad had the mark. Albus was so certain Voldemort wanted him out of the way. To stop helping Harry. It seemed odd that the young Slytherin hadn't yet made a move.

The announcement that Miss Granger was in fact Miss Nott had not surprised Albus Dumbledore. He remembered very vividly the woman who'd married Julius Nott. He'd hoped that the young witch would never know the truth. So of course he was disappointed that she'd learned she was in fact a Nott and not a Granger. He supposed anyone would prefer to be a pureblood rather than a muggleborn but her being a muggleborn suited his plans better.

Still, he was certain Malfoy would strike soon. He'd have to be on his game to fend off the attack.

* * *

Theo exited the broomcloset and checked his fly. Satisfied he was zipped up he looked around and knocked on the closet he'd just exited. Neville exited, "NEVER tell your sister that she and I have a similar fetish regarding quidditch uniforms," he told Theo.

"Oh I can't make that promise," Theo shook his head. "Because honestly Blaise loves to tease her about the quidditch uniform thing and I can't let her suffer in silence." Neville groaned. He was so screwed. Blaise would be ridiculous. Theo took Neville's hand in his, "So are you attending the party? Hermione's coming."

"I'll come," Neville nodded. "Luna is too. She wanted to put her hat away first. Do you mind waiting for her?"

"We can wait," Theo said, "where are you meeting her?"

"The stairs down to the dungeons."

"Let's go then," he smirked.

* * *

Hermione smiled watching Draco with Hades. It was always so sweet. Because Neville and Theo were nowhere to be seen, Draco had taken a chance and brought her back to the dorms for a quickie. If it involved Draco's quidditch uniform neither one seemed able to last very long anyway and Draco kind of savored flouting Theo's rules. So there Hermione lay, in Draco's bed with the green silk sheet the only thing hiding her body while Draco quickly cleaned up. "Theo really made you promise not to bring me in here?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, picking up Hades and putting him on the bed before entering the bathroom. Hermione pet Hades and the crup curled up against her. "I don't think I would have but ever since he suggested it I've wanted to see you naked in my bed."

Hermione laughed. That would irritate Theo to no end. His own words had inspired Draco. Draco was gone only a few minutes and when he returned he kissed his lover, "You look good in green," he told her.

"I'm glad you approve," she handed Hades over to him, "Now can I clean up?"

"Go ahead," he covered Hades' eyes, which made Hermione roll hers. Draco was so possessive of her nudity. It was weird.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was no sign anything had even happened between them. "Sorry buddy but you can't come to the party. I don't want you getting stepped on," Draco said, giving Hades a hug before putting him back under the bed and reactivating the spell to keep him safe there.

"Let's go make my brother uncomfortable," Hermione grinned deviously.

"You're dangerous," Draco informed her with a smirk as he shut the door to his dorm behind him. "you should come with a warning label."

"There's no fun in that," she teased.

"You're going to be the death of me," Draco took her hand, "I love you though."

"I love you too Mr. Best Seeker in Hogwarts," she said, leaning into him. "Now let's go traumatize some pureblood snobs."

"Best girlfriend ever," Draco declared as she tugged him down the last few steps to the common room.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect from a Slytherin party, but she wasn't exactly around the room talking to other Slytherins. Draco monopolized her attentions for the first hour, which all in all Hermione didn't really mind. When Draco went to refresh their drinks she found herself approached by Astoria Greengrass of all people. Astoria gave her a demure smile, "I just wanted to thank you," she said to Hermione.

"Thank me for what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Taking Draco off the market," she answered. "My parents have been trying since I was born to match me with him. I had to act a certain way, do things a certain way. But when they learned that you and Draco were a couple, they finally gave up and now I'm free. There's no way they'd let me play quidditch otherwise. They think it is 'unladylike' and boys won't be interested if I play," she added.

"That's absurd," Hermione shook her head. "But I'm glad that I could help you."

"Plus the fact you're one of us really irritates my sister," Astoria confessed. "And I love that."

"Really? From what the boys have told me you're very close to her," Hermione said.

"More like she was always babysitting me to keep me in line," Astoria said. "Probably a bit like Goyle and Crabbe following Draco around."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "That's unfortunate. It's good that you could play though. You were fantastic today."

Astoria blushed, "Thank you. I never thought I would get a chance to play, really. I was so excited to get Draco's letter this summer saying he'd let girls try out for a spot."

Draco returned and slipped his arm around Hermione, "Here you are love," he said, giving her her drink.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"So what are you two talking about?" He asked.

"How well Astoria played today," Hermione answered her overprotective boyfriend.

"You were great," Draco nodded. "The whole team really nailed it."

"We have a good captain," Astoria said. "I'm going to go see Flora and Hestia," she excused herself, "Thanks again Hermione."

* * *

Once Astoria was gone Draco looked at her, "What did she thank you for?"

"She wanted to thank me for dating you. Apparently once you were off the market her parents gave up controlling her so much," Hermione answered.

Draco smirked, "That explains her attitude change. I was wondering why she was so different at the Welcoming Feast. Never could quite figure it out."

Hermione gazed at him, "Do you not trust me alone here?"

"I presume everyone has horrible motives," Draco answered. "It's safer that way."

She rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway," Draco grinned, leading her to a couch. He was really looking forward to freaking out Pansy and Daphne.

* * *

Neville smiled, seeing Luna talking to the Carrow sisters. It was nice to see her getting to know people; she'd been so shy the first four years of her Hogwarts career. Theo tilted his head to see what Neville was looking at, "How much of her uniqueness do you think is down to her father?"

"Probably more than we know," Neville answered. "Which I'm not exactly a fan of either," he admitted. "But we can't exactly do much about it. She's a minor and he's hardly going to kick her out of the house."

Theo frowned. His sister's protective nature was starting to really rub off on him and he wished he could help Luna. But his boyfriend was right. The most they could do for her was be there to support her. All thoughts of Luna swiftly vanished as Theo heard a loud gasp. He turned his head to see Daphne's hands over her mouth in horror. He followed her gaze to see Hermione and Draco snogging, looking very much like improper purebloods. Pansy looked ready to faint. Theo put his face against Neville's shoulder, hiding the smirk and snort of laughter that promptly escaped.

* * *

Blaise was giddy staring at the scandalized look on Pansy and Daphne's faces. It was so funny watching the pureblood witches around the room recoil at Hermione's actions while the blokes stuck with them looked jealous of Draco. For Blaise, it was absolutely hilarious. "Get a room you two!" He yelled.

The couple parted and looked at him innocently before looking at each other with devious grins. Theo groaned, "Wrong word choice Blaise."

"Wha-oh. Not our room. Don't use our room," Blaise amended, understanding what Theo meant after a moment's thought.

"But it's the closest one," Draco pouted. Hermione laughed at the look of horror on Blaise's face. Theo put a hand over his face and shook his head. Blaise walked into that one on his own.

Blaise moped and Hermione placed her head on Draco's chest, "If you're uncomfortable Blaise we can just leave but then you'll have to see Draco's grin when he returns in a few hours." Draco grinned devilishly while Theo returned his head to Neville's shoulder. Why did his sister have to have such a sick sense of humor?

* * *

Hermione learned from Ginny that Harry and Ron were horribly moody and upset about the defeat and that Harry was blaming Ron and Ron was blaming the Slytherin girls he'd been distracted by. Ron meanwhile was certain that it was Harry's fault for not getting the snitch sooner. The rest of the Gryffindor team, according to Ginny, was irritated by the bickering and whining of Harry and Ron. The rest of Gryffindor had to listen that evening to the pair of them and Ginny was quite miserable about it when Hermione and Neville returned to Gryffindor tower. Neville was just relieved that by the time they returned, Ron and Harry were giving one another the silent treatment.

* * *

That next week was an uncomfortable one for Gryffindor house. Harry and Ron were visibly sniping at each other and without Hermione around to referee their arguments there was no one to bring the pair together. Then midweek things got worse. Harry discovered that Dean and Ginny were dating and announced that no one on the quidditch team was allowed to date as that obviously was the reason they'd lost.

Hermione wasn't sure if Harry was upset that Ginny wasn't fawning after him anymore or that he thought by breaking Ginny and Dean up he'd make Ron happy, but Ron was instead livid. With Ron spending less time around Harry apparently Lavender Brown had seized on the opportunity and Ron had begun snogging Lavender.

Ginny had gone to McGonagall about it and Harry was sat down for a lesson on the powers and responsibilities of the captain. Needless to say, his endeavor failed.

* * *

While the tower was very tense, Hermione savored watching Harry and Ron's faces anytime they saw Draco. They would both shrink into themselves, embarrassed by the thumping they'd been given. And of course Draco was happy to talk about Slytherin's win to anyone who wanted to listen; it was to his pleasure that pretty much everyone wanted to hear about it.

Draco savored the praise he was getting for both his tactics and their victory from classmates, but he very much enjoyed Tonks' letter congratulating him on his victory and the letter from his aunt Andromeda which congratulated him for his victory. She'd even said she was proud of his efforts to make sure that Slytherin beat Gryffindor cleanly.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend was the weekend after the quidditch match. Draco walked Hermione down to the village, the couple holding hands. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"What do you usually do?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "where do you want to go Hermione?"

"I do like going to the bookstore," she said. "I could use some reading material."

"Then we'll go to the bookstore," he said, squeezing her hand. It irritated him how she so often put others' desires over her own. "And we'll meet up with Theo and Neville for lunch." Hermione smiled. That did sound like a good date to her. She nodded her agreement and leaned into him. He slipped his arm around her, "Are you enjoying this year?"

"Yes," she answered. "Hard not to, really. There's substantially less stress on me trying to get Harry and Ron through the year on course." Draco snorted. He'd heard their grades had dipped. They both underestimated just how much they depended on her.

* * *

Theo walked down to Hogsmeade with Neville, "So are there any places you want to go?"

"Not in particular," he answered. "Wherever you want to go is fine."

Theo took his boyfriend's hand, "Quidditch store it is then. But then we're going to Honeydukes."

Neville grinned, "Sounds like a plan." Neville thought about how odd it was, being openly gay at Hogwarts. He'd never thought it was a possibility. And they'd experienced their share of hate, certainly, as people learned about them. But being the best friend of Hermione earned Neville substantial protection. One of the Gryffindor seventh years had thrown some slurs at Neville and for the rest of the week the bigot had found himself with a lisp and a rather effeminate walk.

There was no actual proof that Hermione had done it, of course. But everyone in Gryffindor knew it was her. Given she'd done him no harm, she couldn't have been punished anyway. But the seventh year had been subjected to many of the gay slurs he'd thrown at Neville (and some even worse ones) during that week and by the end of it he apologized to Neville and the curses went away. For Neville it was proof that Hermione was a far scarier witch than people had realized when she was running around helping Harry and Ron.

Theo had faced no backlash from Slytherin. Malfoy hadn't been kidding when he said Slytherins stuck by one another's side. That didn't stop some Ravenclaws from saying some things. Draco and Blaise had taken care of that. They'd twisted a daydream charm from the Weasley twins to show the Ravenclaws something horrible, though Neville didn't know what and the two boys refused to say. After that, Theo and Neville were rather safe in Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione scanned the shelves of the bookstore, looking for the book she needed. Helping Severus Snape had become a mission for her, and she was certain that breaking the Dark Mark was possible. Her many years helping Harry had benefitted her in that regard. Dumbledore was always carrying on about love being the best way to stop Voldemort. While she disagreed with that part, she did think it was a way to destroy the dark mark. Finding the book she needed, she picked it up and smiled. She wasn't sure when the best time to free Severus Snape from Voldemort would be, but she was damn sure going to be ready when it happened.

Draco had told her things about his relationship with Severus and it was obvious to her that he loved the potions master like a father. It was a big reason she was putting so much effort into researching the Dark Mark. While the Malfoy parents were scum, Severus had always been there for Draco and really been a parent to him. She wasn't going to let that influence vanish from Draco's life because of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

* * *

Harry Potter found himself in Hogsmeade alone. Ron was with Lavender on a date, and given he'd isolated himself from Hermione (and by extension Neville and Ginny too) he had no one to hang around with. He was just about to enter the quidditch shop when he bumped into someone. The subsequent jolt of his stomach had Harry realizing that someone had stuck a portkey to him. He tried to focus on landing on his feet but it would matter not. As soon as he landed he was gazing at Voldemort whose wand was already pointed at him, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

There was a flash of green light and Harry Potter fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


	18. Everything Changes

**A/N: So the consensus seems to be that I'm brilliantly evil for what I did to you last chapter. To which I say, bwahahahahaha!**

 **No but seriously, I hate cliffhangers. Given that the next scene is this 10 page chapter, well, obviously I had to end it there. I'm sorry. Sort of. Okay not really. I liked confusing you. This chap literally begins where the last chap ended. And there's SO MUCH in it. Questions are answered, things are revealed, Hermione has an amusing inner monologue, and who knew Neville was good at card games?**

 **Ooh, and I made up a spell for a different dramione fic (unpublished obviously) that removes the dark mark. I'm using it here and if my Latin is wrong, it is the fault of Google Translate because that's where I got it. The spell is two parts and explained late in the chapter, but I wanted to translate it for you: Amor Purificatione = Purifying Love & Purgo Animam = Cleanse the Soul**

 **P.S. James Potter is a horrible murderous bastard and if you don't like it, I'm not sorry. This is my story, set in my alternate universe, and given how many huge plot holes I'm filling up I'm allowed to do what I want.**

* * *

Harry looked around. He appeared to be in King's Cross. But that didn't make sense. He'd just seen Voldemort! "Oh Harry dear," he heard a female voice say. He turned to see a woman who he'd only ever seen in pictures. Lily Potter née Evans.

"Mum?" He stared, eyes wide. He ran to her and embraced her instantly. He'd always wanted to hug his mother. Her hug was firm and warm and Harry felt very safe in her arms. Then it hit him and his face fell, "I'm dead, then."

"Technically, yes," Lily said. "But you have something very few people have, Harry. And that many of us would love to have. You have a second chance. A chance to make things right."

He frowned, confused, "I don't understand. If I'm dead how can I make things right?"

"Let's sit down," Lily led him to a bench, "First, let me explain to you what a horcrux is. It's what Voldemort used to become practically immortal. It's why he lived on that night after he came to our home. But the reason you survived was not just love as Albus Dumbledore likes to tell you. It's because he was preparing to create one of many horcruxes after he killed you. The ritual begins before you kill your target. When my love and magic protected you, it altered the ritual. You survived death because of my love. But my love could not stop you being made a horcrux for Voldemort."

Harry was dumbfounded. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, yet how else had he survived? Lily rubbed his back, "Voldemort didn't know, of course. If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did to get to you."

Harry looked at his mother, "What? What did he do?"

"He used the connection to manipulate you," Lily answered. "To get you to isolate yourself."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not isolated. I have lessons from Dumbledore and I've been focusing more on my classes this year."

"And you just happened to be alone in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"Ron's on a date and I'm not friends with Hermione anymore," Harry shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a liar and she hangs around with Slytherins. Especially evil ones like Malfoy and Nott," Harry frowned.

Lily sighed, "Harry if I could go back and do things differently, I would sit down with a man who was my friend, a Slytherin, and I would apologize to him for betraying him by dating and marrying the man who'd tried to kill him when we were in sixth year."

Harry looked at his mother in confusion, "But Dad saved Snape! I know he did!"

Lily shook her head, "That's what Dumbledore told people. Sirius and James always made their little plots together. One night when he was drunk, after we got married, James told me the truth. That he and Sirius had thought it would be bloody hilarious if Severus was able to make his way to the Shrieking Shack and 'just happen to meet' a full werewolf. Never mind that Severus could have died. Never mind that Remus would have been jailed, maybe even killed, for harming or killing a fellow student. No that didn't matter. They just hated him and decided he deserved whatever they did to him. Consequences be damned."

Harry took that in. He looked at his mother in confusion, "Then who saved Snape?"

"Peter, ironically enough," Lily answered. "Peter heard what they were planning and did the right thing. He got to Severus before Severus got into the tunnel. Saved him."

"So Dad didn't…"

"James was disappointed that Severus never made it to the tunnel. Said it was a pity that he didn't get inside. He and Sirius were furious with Peter. For some reason they never told Remus."

Harry scowled, "But Snape called you mudblood!"

"He'd just learned I was dating James. Once I learned what James had done to him, I didn't blame him at all," Lily said. "For Severus, me dating the boy who tried to kill him and then marrying him was unforgivable. I was his friend, and I knew what his home life was like. Severus was physically abused at home and he was bullied and abused at Hogwarts. We make our own enemies, Harry. James and Sirius saw Severus' muggle clothes and cheap robes and saw someone to bully. I used to hate James primarily because of the way he treated Severus. I wish I'd never let myself fall for James Potter's charms. I ruined the best friendship of my life because of it. James was not worth losing Severus."

* * *

Harry felt like he'd had the rug pulled out from under him. He'd always presumed there was a reason he'd instantly despised Snape. That Snape hated James Potter because Snape was evil and James Potter was a good man. Instead Snape hated James Potter because James Potter was a bullying murderous bastard. Dumbledore had lied to him. Their rivalry was nothing like Harry's rivalry with Malfoy. It wasn't even a rivalry. It was undisguised hatred.

He also felt stupid. He saw himself and Ron as the second coming of the Marauders, but the Marauders were bullies. Worse than his cousin Dudley, even. And there was the way he'd let Voldemort color his already dark thoughts about Malfoy and Slytherin to push Hermione away. Harry had been a sitting duck in Hogsmeade. Hermione might be dating Malfoy, but who was to say that Harry wouldn't have made friends with Hermione's brother and his friends if he'd been willing to look past the image of them he knew? She'd written that they'd had horrible childhoods, abusive even, and Harry had just ignored all of it. Decided she was lying or being stupid and letting herself be deceived.

His mother's words struck him then, "So how do I get this second chance to make things right?" Harry really needed to do that. He didn't want to die with Hermione angry and disappointed in him. She'd been with him through some of the worst moments of his life, and everything at Hogwarts before that year, and he needed to make things right. He could not let himself be James Potter II. He needed to be better. He needed to fix things.

Lily smiled at him, "You just choose to go back. When you do, I need you to pass a message on for me Harry."

"Okay," he nodded. Although he was certain he knew the answer he asked, "Who to?"

"Severus Snape is the one checking your body to make sure you're alive. I need you to tell him something from me. Tell him I'm sorry and if I could do things over again, I wouldn't have made the decisions that I did." That seemed vague to Harry. Lily kissed his cheek, "Tell him that it's time for him to change his patronus. The doe is a nice tribute to me, but I want him to move on and be happy. He's done such a good job raising Draco. I know he'd be just as good raising a child of his own."

Harry took all that in and looked at her, "I'm sorry if I let you down."

"You're too much like James," Lily conceded, "but you can change that Harry. I know you can. And remember, the path to forgiveness is not an easy one. It's a humbling one. Humility was one thing your father and Sirius never had. Please do not become them."

"I won't," Harry promised.

"And listen to Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, and Hermione Nott. They will never steer you wrong. They want Voldemort gone too. Despite your accusations, she's been hard at work trying to bring him down with her brother and his friends."

Harry blushed in embarrassment at the memories of the things he'd written her. Fixing that relationship would be the biggest struggle he'd faced so far. He hugged his mother and stood up, closing his eyes. He needed to live. He needed to fight. And he needed to think fast.

* * *

A very smug Voldemort gazed at his dead rival, "Severus check to make sure he's dead."

Snape walked over and leaned down to check on Potter. He subtly took a pulse with his ear about an inch above Potter's lips to hear Harry whisper, "Mum says it's time to change your patronus. The doe is a nice tribute but it's time to move on."

Snape had always intended to keep Potter's status of living a secret but the teen's words caught him off-guard. He looked at Voldemort, "He appears quite dead, milord."

Voldemort grinned. "Excellent! Take Dumbledore back his prized pupil now, Severus."

"Can't we have fun torturing his corpse?" Greyback asked.

"Not this time Greyback. This is a message to Dumbledore. And if Snape isn't fast enough people will realize that Potter's gone and raise the alarm, making it harder for him to get back into Hogwarts unnoticed. I need him close to Dumbledore. Mr. Malfoy's plan was quite useful, Severus. And surprisingly effective. I am most pleased."

"I'll let him know, my lord," Snape said, hoisting a limp Harry over his shoulder. Harry thought to himself that the potions master was much stronger than he looked. Snape pulled his wand out and Disapparated on the spot.

* * *

They arrived outside of Hogsmeade in the Shrieking Shack; Snape let Harry down and Harry stood on his own, feeling quite fine in truth. "How did you know my patronus is a doe? And a tribute to your mother?"

"She told me," Harry answered honestly. "She said I was a horcrux, that Voldemort made me one accidentally the night she died. And because of that I was able to choose to come back. She wanted you to know how sorry she is and that if she could do things over again, she'd make different decisions. She said that you did a good job raising Draco Malfoy and you'd be good with a child of your own."

Severus had always been certain that Dumbledore knew something about Potter that he refused to tell anyone. And Severus knew what a horcrux was. He was instantly enraged, "That obnoxious old bastard! He knew and was grooming you for the slaughter. I hope he suffers," Snape growled. Harry was surprised by Snape's anger at Dumbledore on Harry's own behalf but kept quiet. He was feeling extremely humble after the past six months of his behavior and learning what his father had done to the potions master. Given how much Harry looked like James, it was no wonder Snape had looked at him with disdain from the very beginning.

"Won't Voldemort know quickly that I'm not dead?" Harry asked.

"You don't spy for two megalomaniacs without coming up with an exit strategy," Snape answered. "I will be fine," he said. "Hogwarts' wards do offer substantial protection to me. And I did say you appear dead. Not that you were. That could buy me some leeway should I need it."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked up to the Shrieking Shack, "I've never really thought this place was scary," Draco said, "unless you're afraid the damn thing will collapse on you," he added as a shutter fell off a window.

Hermione chuckled. That was true enough. She leaned into him, "Draco I think I know how we can overcome the magic of the Dark Mark."

"How?" He asked, gazing at her in surprise.

"Love," she answered. "We just make up our own spell and from there it's just the strength of your feelings and your will to remove it. And the will of the person who wants it gone."

Draco was silent as he leaned on the fence, thinking about it. It did make sense. "So who would cast it? Me?"

"That's the only way I think it will work," she said. "I know you don't like talking about such things but do you love him?"

"Enough to get that blasted thing off of him," Draco said, trying not to let any emotions show. Showing Hermione his feelings for her he had no problems with. But feelings toward others was a bit harder for Draco to display. He still felt a need to keep those hidden. Deeply. And none moreso than his feelings for Severus Snape.

Hermione's arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her body into his. Draco's arms wrapped around her instinctually, "We'll keep him safe Draco. I promise," she said.

"I…" Draco tilted his head toward the window, "Someone's in there."

Hermione looked in the direction Draco was and drew her wand, "Let's go see what it is. You can get into Hogwarts from the shack." Draco pulled his wand and walked with his girlfriend through the gate and into the house. He wasn't sure what they'd find but he was damn sure going to keep Hermione safe.

* * *

Finding Severus Snape and Harry Potter in the same room without looking like wanting to kill one another was not what either Hermione or Draco had ever thought they'd find. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Harry said immediately. "I was…I was a monster to you these past months. You were so excited about Theo being your brother and I reacted in the worst way possible."

That confused Hermione even more. Draco looked at his godfather for an answer, "Mr. Potter was portkeyed out of Hogsmeade to Voldemort's location. He was hit with the killing curse instantly."

"But he's alive," Draco pointed out.

"I was a horcrux," Harry said. "A piece of Voldemort's soul was housed in me."

"I was right!" Hermione cried out before she could help herself, "I knew Voldemort was influencing you."

"Wait, we found a horcrux," Draco frowned. "And it was a cup in my aunt's vault. Potter's a human being. Why would…"

"It was an accident," Severus answered. "Lily's sacrifice foiled the plan and when Voldemort was killed after casting the killing curse at Harry, Harry became an accidental horcrux."

"Which is why Voldemort destroyed the horcrux unwillingly," Hermione said. "Why couldn't he tell Harry was one?"

"I'm not sure as to that," Snape answered. "What I can say is that I lied and said Harry appeared dead to get him out of there. Voldemort wanted him dumped in Hogsmeade."

"He'll know you didn't do that," Draco said. "Potter is alive and you lied to him. You can't go back," Draco stared Severus in the eye. "You can never go back," he looked imploringly at Severus Snape.

Harry was struck by how earnest Draco Malfoy was. How much he wanted to protect Severus Snape. He'd never thought of Malfoy as someone to protect anyone but it was obvious he wanted to protect Snape. "I won't, Draco," Snape promised.

Draco looked at Hermione, "I'm sure I can break the Mark, Draco," she reassured him. Draco hugged her tightly and buried his head in her neck. She held him but Harry could see the wheels turning in Hermione's mind as she thought about what they'd just learned. And from the slight shake of Malfoy's shoulders, it was obvious that the bond between Draco and Snape was every bit as parental as his mother had said. After waiting a few minutes for Draco to pull himself together she spoke, "Okay first we need to get Harry up to the castle without anyone seeing him. And he needs to stay where no one can see him."

"My office would be the best place," Snape answered.

"Get him there and keep him hidden. We need to see if anyone in Hogsmeade noticed Harry being taken. Where were you taken from?" Hermione looked at Harry for the answer.

"I was about to enter the quidditch store," he answered.

Draco tried to think of who they'd passed that was in the quidditch store, "I think Theo and Neville were in there a long time. And I think I saw Blaise entering earlier."

"We can ask them at lunch if they saw anything," Hermione reasoned.

"After lunch we can go back to the castle early and work out what to do next," Draco finished his girlfriend's thought. Hermione kissed him for that. When they parted he looked at her, "What was that for?"

"Being a good man," she answered.

"I had a good role model," Draco said, his eyes moving to Severus Snape.

Hermione glanced out the window. No one was outside, "Okay. We'll go back into Hogsmeade and see what people observed. Do we know who sent Harry to Voldemort?"

"Vincent Crabbe," Snape answered.

"At least we know who to be cautious with," Draco said. Hermione nodded her agreement with that. Draco had told her that he thought Crabbe was likely a Death Eater already. She was more impartial in that regard but she understood Draco's thoughts on just why it would be Crabbe.

Hermione took Draco's hand, "Let's go Draco."

"Will you be able to get into Hogwarts unseen?" He asked Severus.

"I'll be fine Draco. Remaining unseen has become a skill of mine," Snape said. "I haven't lived this long without being good at deception." Draco nodded and followed Hermione out of the shack. He really hoped his godfather would be okay.

* * *

With a powerful Disillusionment charm Harry stayed close to Snape and made it back through the tunnel and into the castle. When they arrived in the potion master's office Snape removed the spell. He looked at Harry for a moment, "Tell me everything about your conversation with your mother. Spare no details." Harry nodded. His mother had said to trust three people implicitly. He was not disappointing her again.

* * *

Draco and Hermione didn't notice anything untoward in Hogsmeade. No one was freaking out or acting like they'd just seen Harry Potter vanish in plain sight. Crabbe was nowhere to be seen. Hermione found herself thinking about what to do with Harry. She was of course going to help him. He needed help and she could help so that wasn't a question. The question was the apology. She'd seen the look on his face. The apology was sincere. But could she overcome what he'd said to her? Written her? Influenced by Voldemort or not, Harry's reactions had hurt. Some of it had been outright nasty.

They found Theo, Neville, and Blaise in the Three Broomsticks and Hermione pushed those thoughts to the side. There were more pressing matters to address. "So how was the quidditch shop?" Draco asked. The three other boys knew he wasn't going into that shop with Hermione. Draco thought asking about the new shop was the way to go to get to if they heard or saw anything interesting. Knowing how Potter had reacted to Hermione being a Nott, Draco was rather sure his friends wouldn't mention seeing Potter if he didn't lead the conversation to the information he wanted.

"Good," Blaise answered. "I found some interesting fan merchandise there. They've got some cool autographed stuff."

Neville looked at his best friend, "What did you two do?"

"We went to the bookstore and then took a walk up to the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said. Draco's tactic hadn't worked, so maybe she'd be more general, "Anything in town happen that was interesting while we were gone?"

"Weasley and Brown got into an argument when he refused to go to Madame Puddifoots's," Theo chuckled. "It was in the middle of the street and really funny. She's got him on a very short leash. Bastard got sucked right in after she batted those eyelashes a few times and cried in a very fake over the top way."

"Harry described that place as what it would look like if Valentine's Day threw up," Hermione recollected. She'd never been inside, and thus couldn't comment on the décor.

"That's a pretty accurate description," Blaise nodded.

"He went there on Valentine's Day so I wondered if maybe it wasn't that bad year round," Hermione admitted.

"Nah it's like that year round," Blaise wrinkled his nose, "it's the height of the pureblood social scene, really."

"For women like my mother," Draco corrected his friend.

"And my gran," Neville chimed in. "Gran took me once when I was little. Harry's description was bang on. They just change the colors of all the hearts as the seasons and holidays change."

Hermione shook her head. The more she learned about pureblood high society the more she thought they were all idiots. They reminded her of the so-called 'posh' muggle women who wanted to act like they were members of the royal family that her mother was always rolling her eyes at. Hermione's father had a brother who'd married one of those women and anytime Aunt Alice was brought up in conversation Helen Granger's eyes would roll. Hermione found her aunt just as obnoxious, actually. As were Alice's daughters and Hermione's cousins Charlotte and Nicole. Their food arrived and they started to eat, "Where else did you go?"

"We're going to Honeyduke's after lunch," Theo said. "Nev needs some more sugar quills."

"Finish off the ones you won on the train finally?" Draco asked.

"You're just bitter because you lost," Neville retorted. Hermione laughed. She loved this new dynamic. If Harry wanted to fix their friendship, he'd have to be willing to put aside his Slytherin hatred. She wasn't giving up her brother and their circle of friends for anyone.

* * *

Alastor Moody gazed at Harry Potter so long without speaking and with such a scrutinizing eye that Harry wondered if he was about to be interrogated. "You're more fidgety than the Malfoy boy," he said finally.

Draco had been subjected to this scrutiny? He was far more courageous than Harry'd always thought then. Although he was realizing that he didn't know Malfoy anywhere near as well as he'd thought he did. The Malfoy that Harry thought he knew was nothing like the bloke who'd entered the Shack with Hermione. The bloke who had clearly offered to help him, even if the larger part of wanting to help Harry was to help Severus Snape.

After Harry had told Snape everything, Snape had asked a house elf for lunch and then sent a message to Alastor Moody. When the ex-auror arrived, Harry wondered why he was there. He'd just stared at Harry for five minutes without speaking and with very little blinking. The auror cast a few spells, "He's clean. No dark magic at all."

"And what do you think about the dark lord's lack of knowledge about the horcrux?"

"A human has never been one before to my knowledge. What happened that Halloween was a one of a kind event," the older wizard added. "I'd reckon he put the mental connection down to that and nothing else. It is odd, but he's not quite all there mentally anyway," Moody concluded.

"But you agree Dumbledore had to know?"

"At the very least he's suspected it," Moody said. "But knowing Albus, I think the old bastard knew. And was preparing Potter here for the slaughter like a baby veal. Hence the lack of training and a focus on not learning spells that are best used when fighting for your life."

"Dark lord kills Potter, Dumbledore kills dark lord, Dumbledore is the hero again," Snape nodded his agreement. If there was one thing he knew about Dumbledore, it was the surprisingly large ego of the old headmaster no matter how much he played the kind grandfather role.

"I'd say that was the plan. Before he stupidly stuck a horcrux on his finger, anyway," Moody shook his head. "What are you going to do Severus? By saving the lad you're condemned yourself."

"For now I'm safe within Hogwarts walls," he said. "When the time comes, I've got some plans in place." Harry ate lunch with the two professors. He had to retell his story to Moody who had then asked many questions of him.

* * *

About two hours after Harry and Snape had arrived in the castle Hermione and Draco entered the office. "No one noticed anything," Hermione said. "And Crabbe is missing."

"At least there's no panic," Snape sighed, relived that at least Crabbe hadn't been as incompetent on this mission as he was in class.

"Hermione has a way to get the Dark Mark off your arm," Draco said to his godfather. Harry's eyes widened. No one had ever been able to remove it before. How could Hermione?

"Really?" Snape had long stopped underestimating the muggle-raised witch. If she could concoct a plan that saved Draco from the mark, manipulating the dark lord in the process, she could do anything as far as he was concerned.

Hermione blushed, "I've not been able to test it. The spell is based on love."

"I'm not one to inspire love, Hermione," Snape said, his lips set in a thin line.

"It doesn't have to be romantic love," Hermione said. She squeezed Draco's hand, "There's familial love too. I know I could cast the spell on Theo. I could even cast it on Neville. And I'm sure that Draco can cast it on you."

Draco nodded his head, determined. They'd gone over the spell she'd made up at least fifteen times on their walk up to the castle and Hermione had it drilled into his head until he'd perfected the wand movements. Hermione rubbed his arm encouragingly. "I'm willing to risk it," Snape said. He did not doubt Hermione's intellect but he was also thoughtful of Lily's words about how well he'd raised Draco. He _had_ tried to raise Draco like he was his own when he'd watch him during those summers. Be the father that Severus himself had never had and the father that he believed Draco really deserved. Lily had always been smart. If that wasn't a message to trust the witch in front of him, Severus didn't know what was.

Draco took out his wand and Snape rolled up his sleeve. The blonde teen stared at it, building up his resolve and will. He couldn't screw this up. " _Amor Purificatione_ ," he cast, tracing the Dark Mark with his wand hovering over the blemish before saying with force, " _Purgo Animam!_ " His wand tip landed in the middle of the mark and there was a light seen as, like the ripples of a pond, the Dark Mark crumbled away starting at where Draco's wand tip rested on the professor's arm.

* * *

When the mark had fully vanished Draco pulled his wand away and looked at Hermione, "You're bloody brilliant," he told her. She smiled at the praise.

"You continue to impress," Snape told her, running his hand over his now bare arm, "that was thought to be impossible."

"Never underestimate the willpower of a very determined witch to protect the godfather of the man she loves," Hermione smiled. Draco slipped his arm around her. When they were alone he'd properly show her his approval of her brilliance and his gratitude toward her efforts to protect Severus Snape.

"A very impressive feat, Miss Nott," Moody praised. "You're going to be highly sought after when you graduate from Hogwarts." Hermione blushed at the praise from the professor. She quite liked Moody. Once he'd decided he liked you the gruff exterior faded slightly. "Now the concern here is Potter. How do we explain the attitude change?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought. That was the most difficult thing they'd have to overcome, truthfully. Harry had been incredibly antagonistic to her since the summer. Everyone knew that. A sudden change of personality would need an explanation and she couldn't think of one. Draco suddenly spoke, "What if Potter was jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Moody asked.

"Hermione finding out she has a brother. Family. Weasel has his clan of Weasels and Potter and Hermione were from muggles. But now she's a Nott, not just Sacred 28 which even Weasel is, but a fucking Nott. Pureblood aristocracy at its most aristocratic. She's filthy rich, has a brother, and a huge mansion."

"That is plenty to be jealous of," Hermione nodded. "But couldn't he get over that?"

"Well to add insult to injury, he finds out you're dating _me_ ," Draco added. "Potter doesn't exactly know many witches. There's been loads of rumors about you two over the years."

"Rumors?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"No filth," Draco assured her, "just things like Potter has a thing for you, him and Weasel will fall out over you because they're both pants at talking to girls so you're the most obvious dating material for either of them. Some people mentioned a threesome but then someone, I think Pansy, said Weasley sees you as competition for Potter's heart. So then the Golden Duo rumors really took off."

"And what did you contribute?" She asked him.

"I might have said Weasel and Potter were too dumb to even notice you were a girl," Draco admitted, "but nothing disparaging about you," he added.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think that's a decent enough excuse."

"So why is Potter different now though?" Moody asked, rather entertained by the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was helping Harry Potter out.

"Loneliness," Harry answered. "Ron's always off with Lavender, Dean is off with Ginny or he's with Seamus and I've not got anyone to really hang around with. And the thumping from Slytherin was really humbling," he added.

Hermione thought that seemed reasonable. She nodded, "I guess that's feasible enough." She looked at Harry, "You and I need to talk. Privately." Harry nodded his agreement. She looked back at Draco, whose mouth was open to object, "I'll be fine, Draco. But I need to do this okay?"

Draco's jaw set and she knew he wasn't happy. Hermione kissed him, "Keep Mr. Chauvinist locked up please, my love," she whispered.

"You're not making this easy," he mumbled. "But I will. For you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Snape cleared his throat, "You two can stay here. Draco, Alastor, and I can go to my lab next door."

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably once they were alone. This was weird. Hermione looked at him and walked in front of him before slapping him hard across the face, "That's for being an arrogant, ignorant bastard," she said, taking several steps back and taking a deep breath. She felt better for that.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," Harry said. "My mum read me the riot act for treating you as I did. When she explained everything I realized how I let myself get led to act that way toward you. You didn't deserve that. You've always been there for me and I was absolutely horrible to you."

"You were," Hermione agreed, folding her arms. "And honestly, I don't know that I can forgive you. Influenced by a bastard or not, you're still the one who said it. You're still the one that wrote those letters. And I'm the one who read them. Your reaction hurt, Harry. You were the closest thing I had to a brother before I found out about Theo and you insulted me, my brother, my boyfriend, and it's hard to overlook all of that."

"I understand," he said. "But I really do want to try to be your friend again. I know I might not be your best friend ever again, but I'd still like to be your friend. I'd do anything for at least that."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. Did she want Harry in her life again? She honestly wasn't sure of the answer. A month ago the answer was no but faced with an apologetic Harry who'd fucking _died_ a few hours ago was not fair. She thought about Draco's words that summer. That she smiled more when she wasn't around Harry and Ron. But Hermione couldn't help that soft heart that made her promise to help Draco Malfoy when Theo had asked her as he helped her pack up her things at the Granger house that first day when she'd properly met her brother for the first time.

Damn it. Why couldn't she be a heartless bastard like her father when it came to this? It would make life so much easier. Finally she made her decision. She would give Harry what she'd given Blaise. A chance. What he'd do with that chance would be up to him. She wasn't going to bend over backward for him and she was certainly not going to be afraid to call him out when he was being an idiot. "Don't expect me to go easy on you," Hermione warned him.

"Never," he said. "I've seen your vindictive side. Edgecombe and Umbridge for one; and buying a bloody Firebolt for Malfoy to make me eat humble pie."

"It had a dual purpose," she smiled wickedly. "Draco looks good on a broom and the celebratory shag was quite intense."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock at her words. "You're evil," he accused.

"Oh suck it up Harry," Hermione said. "You'll have to get used to it. Theo has."

"You're well suited to Malfoy," Harry observed.

"We do fit together quite well. Although it can be a tight fit given how large Draco is," she added, deciding to twist the knife a fair bit.

Harry shuddered. Hermione was going to torture him with imagery and innuendo. The road to redemption was going to be long and, if Malfoy was even slightly like Hermione when it came to discussing their relationship, very painful. Presuming, of course, that Theo let him live. If someone had said to Hermione what Harry had, Harry would have knocked the bastard out. Theo had grown up with a very malicious Death Eater who had killed someone for hurting Hermione. Harry was certain Theo was far scarier than he looked and if Hermione had wanted to slap Harry, what would a complete stranger do to him for treating his sister that way? Harry hoped Theo didn't kill him.


	19. Christmas Break Approaches

**A/N- I'm glad so many continue to enjoy the story :-) This chap is about a third of the last one, but this is really more of a transitional chapter as we approach Christmas and *hopefully (because I haven't written it yet)* the destruction of a horcrux. Also, I had a few things to make clear. Reviewers asked about Crabbe and whether he'd return to school, about how Theo would react to Harry being allowed into the new group...and offered up their own takes in some cases which I find amusing when I've already decided or written how things will go. Especially if we have similar thoughts!**

 **I still don't know how and when Dumbledore will die, but then I didn't know I was killing Harry's horcrux that way until my fingers had typed it into Microsoft Word so I'm sure my subconscious has some ideas it's sorting through. Anyway, here we have Crabbe, Harry and Theo's encounter, and a surprise invitation to Nott Manor. Happy reading!**

 **EDIT- I posted this this morning but the update date wasn't registering so I've opted for the old delete/repeat thing. Hopefully this time it works.**

* * *

Bellatrix had never seen Voldemort as angry as he was when he learned that Potter was still alive. Vincent Crabbe had died for reporting back that news. "Perhaps Severus should be punished for his lies," Bellatrix suggested to her master.

Voldemort was not sure that Snape had betrayed him. Severus was smart; perhaps he saw more use in saving the boy's life. After all, Dumbledore was still out there. And Dumbledore would never trust a Malfoy, least of all Draco. Snape might have seen an opportunity to prove his loyalty to the Order, to get in even closer. Potter could, after all, be reached easily enough. Dumbledore was harder to get close to. He wasn't as unguarded and arrogant as Potter. But he would have somehow blamed Snape if Potter popped up dead. Yes. Snape probably just saw the best way to keep Dumbledore unaware of his true loyalty.

"No Bellatrix," Voldemort said. "I have a different plan. I already have a spy in Draco. He played his first task well. Potter wanted nothing to do with Miss Nott and we were able to get to him. Now Potter will no doubt be running back to the girl which gives Draco a chance to get even closer to the little coward. He'll be well-placed to step in when the time is right. Right now the biggest problem we face is how to kill the little bastard who the killing curse won't kill. I want deadly spells that are unblockable. Begin the search!" Death Eaters dispersed.

* * *

Theo Nott walked up to Harry Potter in the hallway near the Defense classroom and punched him. "Theo!" Hermione gasped, watching from her position next to Draco.

Theo leaned down toward Harry, "That's for calling my sister a slag," he growled. "I don't give a shit if you're all remorseful now that you're lonely because your pet Weasel is humping someone else's leg. You're still the idiot who upset Hermione so much this summer when all she wanted to do was tell you we're brother and sister. Hurt her again and Voldemort will be the least of your problems."

Harry just stared at Theo, rather intimidated by the large figure the Slytherin beater had. "What's going on here?" Moody arrived, "That's enough Mr. Nott."

"Just protecting my sister sir," Theo said. "Potter questioned her virtue."

Harry was holding his nose and still on the ground. Moody looked at Potter, "Is that true Potter?"

"I wrote it this summer. I didn't say it recently," Harry muttered.

Moody looked between the boys, "Detention for you both. Tonight after dinner report to me. I'll have a list for you. You can learn to work together."

Theo scowled at the thought but nodded. Moody wasn't one to cross. Ron frowned, "But Harry's the victim!"

Moody glowered at him, "Do you want to join them Weasley?" Ron shook his head and moved away from Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. What a prat; wouldn't even help his friend up off the ground. "Get to class, now," Moody ordered. The crowd quickly dispersed.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Theo, Neville, Blaise, and Harry hung back. Hermione cast a spell to clean Harry up and Blaise and Neville both took an arm to pull him upright, "The stage is set then," Hermione said.

"That was fun," Theo said. "Can I fake punch Harry again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys. "You both were good actors," Neville observed. "But of course Theo was better."

Draco made a gagging sound and Hermione thumped him on the back of the head, "Behave."

"You're violent," Draco said. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You love me," she answered, letting him tug her into his arms, "now then, after the detention you two can act much less hostile toward one another and that takes care of another 'explain Harry's sudden personality change' problem."

"There's an awful lot of problems," Blaise observed. "It'd be easier if you stayed a bastard," he told Harry. Theo and Draco both snorted with laughter.

"No thanks," Harry frowned. "I don't want to be compared to James Potter beyond looking like him."

* * *

While it was agreed that the fewer people who knew about what really happened that afternoon Harry had been killed, the better, Hermione had been adamant that Theo, Neville, and Blaise know the truth. Theo had understood immediately why Hermione was helping Harry. But the thought that Potter could weasel his way back into her life irritated him instantly.

Shockingly, it had been Draco that pointed out Blaise had been a massive idiot when he'd met Hermione and that she'd given Blaise a chance anyway. Harry had the excuse that Voldemort was manipulating him into isolating himself from Hermione via the horcrux and making any negative reaction substantially worse. Blaise was just an idiot.

Theo had begrudgingly accepted the decision, and was instantly relieved that Hermione wasn't just welcoming Harry back into the fold. He was going to have to work to earn her trust. That meant being visibly slapped in the Gryffindor common room by Hermione after groveling publicly for Hermione's forgiveness. Harry didn't mind that so much. He felt very guilty for how he'd treated her and the public groveling actually helped alleviate at least a little of that guilt.

Hermione had agreed Harry could join her and Neville's study group. Harry had been relieved and hopeful. Then he'd had a study session with them. And the two people in Gryffindor he'd least expected to gossip about sex had done just that. It was very clear very quickly that the shy reserved witch Harry had known was gone (and possibly had merely been a façade) and if Harry wanted to be around Hermione he was going to have to accept that she wasn't the quiet bookworm he'd always thought she was.

That was difficult, but the entire week after the events in Hogsmeade Harry began to understand that Hermione had been different before because she'd been doing so much to help Harry and Ron and she quite obviously did not feel free to be herself around them. That added to the guilt he felt about his previous behavior. What kind of friend was he that Hermione had to hide her true nature?

* * *

The rest of the student body had no clue about Harry's near-death experience but Crabbe's absence _was_ noticed. Dumbledore said he likely just fled the school in fear but Snape was of the opinion that when word got out that Potter lived, Crabbe had been killed. Voldemort had a nasty habit of killing the messenger of bad news.

Harry's personality change was the most visible thing and Gryffindor was surprised, but pleased. The tension between Hermione and Harry had made people uncomfortable and that the tension was finally gone was a breath of fresh air. Ron Weasley was obtuse to Harry and Hermione's change of relationship as he was completely caught up in his relationship with Lavender. Theo had not been overstating how whiny and obnoxiously dramatic Lavender could be to make Ron do what she wanted, nor had he exaggerated Ron being wrapped around Lavender's finger. He really was. She just had to sniffle and her lip would tremble and Ron was her slave, eager to do anything to appease her. It was rather gross, in all honesty.

Although the public snogging on the common room couches was really disturbing. While most Gryffindors dated within their own house, even those that did still left the common room to snog. It felt like Ron and Lavender were violating the sanctity of the common room, in a way, and it was really quite unsettling, especially for the younger students. Hermione even said something to Lavender but that was met with Lavender asserting Hermione was 'jealous' because Malfoy wouldn't touch her like Ron touched Lavender.

A year ago, Hermione would have bit her tongue and kept quiet. But she was well past that and not afraid to respond to such attempted slights (clearly Draco had been rubbing off on her in more ways than one). Hermione had raised an eyebrow, not unlike how her boyfriend would, and informed Lavender that if Draco tried to snog her like Ron snogged Lavender then Hermione would have asked he read 'Snogging for Dummies' because from where she was standing it was quite clear neither Lavender nor Ron knew what they were doing as it looked more akin to a mama bird feeding a baby bird.

Ginny, Harry, and Neville had all snorted in laughter at that and Lavender, flush with embarrassment, had grabbed Ron's hand and fled the common room. The younger students cheered at the couple leaving through the portrait. "You're bloody terrifying when you want to be," Harry told her when she sat back down at their study table.

"Draco says I take after my father," Hermione smiled. "From what I've heard, our mother was a kind, gentle woman."

"Maybe now Ron and Lavender will leave the common room to snog," Ginny wrinkled her nose. "It was so gross."

"It's Ron," Hermione pointed out, "it was always going to be gross." Neville and Ginny laughed. Harry smirked and shook his head. He didn't disagree with Hermione. He was just unsure if his relationship with Ron was going to repair itself. Ron could go months not talking to Harry only to suddenly act like nothing had changed. It was a baffling character trait. So long as their relationship was in limbo, though, Harry found it hard to say much of anything negative about Ron.

Although he did agree that the image of Ron and Lavender snogging was really gross. Harry had almost no experience in that field, but when Hermione had compared Ron and Lavender to a baby bird being fed he'd quite agreed with that statement. It really had looked like that.

* * *

A week before Christmas Hermione and Theo had finally worked out their holiday arrangements. Snape was going to move into the manor. Remus and Bill had volunteered to help him move the things he needed into the manor but instead Hermione had assigned the elf who had cared for their father, Slate, to serve Severus Snape. Slate was given orders to completely clean out Spinner's End and move Snape into the manor with one room on the ground floor turned into a potions lab for his private use and his bedroom up on the third floor. There were many bedrooms in the manor, and they left assigning bedrooms up to the elves who seemed to have a system. With help from Flixy and Rupee, all of Snape's belongings were in Nott Manor and Spinner's End was warded shut by Bill. Snape wouldn't even have to return.

They weren't sure what to do about the Grangers, or how people would get along, so Bill and Remus had improved the wards on the Granger property and Flixy and Rupee had thrown up their own elven wards so that if anything happened, they could pop in, take the muggles, and pop back to the Manor.

Flixy and Rupee had similar wards over the Burrow and the Tonks home, just in case. Although Hermione and Theo agreed that there was no way in hell Ronald Weasley was allowed in their home.

Ultimately their holiday plans were to apparate back home once they were at King's Cross. And then they'd visit the Grangers before Christmas to test the waters of Hermione's relationship with them. They would go from there. Theo was determined to have a wonderful Christmas at Nott Manor for once, and he wanted Hermione's first Christmas as his sister to be brilliant. He and Draco had not had wonderful Christmases, and they were both quite excited. Plus there was the added bonus of seeing Draco's crup puppy Hades playing in the snow. Surprisingly there wasn't any snow at Hogwarts. It had been rainy toward the end of November but as the temperature finally dipped below freezing the precipitation stopped. So Hades had yet to actually see snow and at the manor Draco said he knew charms to create magical snow. It was something his father used to do for his mother who loved fresh snow on Christmas morning and Draco would go outside with his father and watch him cast the spell.

Draco went to Flitwick shortly before it was time to leave for winter break and the charms master had helped him with the spell. Like Hermione and Theo, he was quick to pick up charms and while the magic was more advanced, Draco was capable. More than capable, actually. There was a reason he was right behind Hermione in the school rankings.

* * *

Harry was unsure what he was doing. Ron was carrying on about how great it would be for Lavender to be at the Burrow but hadn't invited Harry to the Burrow. Unknown to him, that was because Hermione and Moody had talked and agreed that if Voldemort thought Snape had defected but Draco was still onside, it would be beneficial for Hermione to open up Nott Manor to Harry to stay with them for the holidays. So Moody had informed Molly Weasley that it would work better if Harry stayed at the manor, where Snape and Lupin could keep an eye on him and study him to see if there were any adverse effects to being a horcrux.

Hermione decided to invite Harry the day before they left for break. "Harry? What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ron's still not talking to me and Molly didn't invite me."

"How about you come to Nott Manor? You can see the house and maybe away from Hogwarts you can really see Theo and Draco and how wonderful they are," Hermione was always careful if they were in a public space. She didn't want to let on that her relationship with Harry was much more difficult than it appeared but it was so hard to overlook some of the things he'd written her. Even if Voldemort was the reason behind some of the worst things. That didn't negate how upset she'd been. Or how angry Theo and Draco had been at Harry.

Harry smiled, relieved he wouldn't be stuck at Hogwarts, "That would be brilliant. Thanks."

* * *

And so Harry found himself, just a week before Christmas, on the train to King's Cross in a crowded compartment. Because so many people were coming home with her and Theo for Christmas and their compartment was quite full, Hermione had graciously volunteered to sit in Draco's lap. The wolfish smile on Malfoy's face at her words made Harry involuntarily shudder. "I'm looking forward to Christmas at Nott Manor," Hermione said.

"I'm looking forward to eating meals with you," Draco rested his head against hers. "And sleeping with you. Actual sleep," he clarified, "so no complaining Theo."

"I can complain if I want," Theo stuck his tongue out at his friend, "that's my sister you're snuggling."

"Neville, distract Theo," Hermione ordered.

Neville threw her a salute before leaning into him, "I'm looking forward to this Christmas. Have any special plans in store Theo?" Neville's hand was out of sight under the table but the fact that Theo was now staring at his boyfriend with lust and a slack jaw offered up plenty of implications as to just where Neville's hand had gone.

"So that's how Draco hasn't been killed yet?" Harry asked Blaise.

"Yup," Blaise nodded. "It's pretty brilliant on Hermione's part, really," Blaise pointed out. "Get Theo a boyfriend and have him keep Theo distracted when she wants to do things with Draco that Theo would, in his overprotective way, not like."

"Not the worst plan," Harry conceded.

"Poor Draco has to balance two worlds- keeping Theo happy and keeping Hermione happy. It's difficult when they want the opposite things," Blaise pointed out. "This is why I think relationships are stupid."

"That and you're selfish," Draco retorted.

"That too," Blaise nodded with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes before tilting her head as she looked at Blaise, "Now come on Blaise; Draco only has to please me. Theo we just distract or don't tell."

"That seems more accurate," Theo admitted. Everyone in the carriage laughed.


	20. Manor Sweet Manor

**A/N- Back on schedule! The return to Nott Manor, some alone time finally for Draco and Hermione, Draco lays down the law on Harry, and more puppy hijinks await within! A belated Happy Mother's Day to you moms.**

 **random thought- I like house elves. I liked their creation and existence, specifically. But tbh I think JKR accidentally made them too powerful and so she used them sparingly. I have no qualms with using house elves, though.**

* * *

Nott Manor was massive. Harry was in awe at the sheer size of it. No wonder Hermione had so many people in the house. When they'd arrived at the train station they'd apparated by twos; Neville with Theo, Hermione with Draco, and Harry with Blaise. Then they'd entered the house to a massive entryway that again Harry's jaw dropped as he gazed around in awe. It was very classy but it was also quite warm. Their trunks vanished one by one and Harry looked around, confused. "The house elves like to unpack quickly," Theo explained to him. "Flixy!"

A house elf in an impeccable uniform appeared, "Yes Master Theo?"

"Did Severus Snape arrive?"

"Oh yes sir," Flixy stood tall, "he is safe and sounds. He is in library with Mr. Remus. Miss Tonks is still at works."

"Okay thanks Flixy," Theo said. The elf bowed and vanished.

"You let him have house elves?" Harry asked Hermione.

"First of all, I'm the eldest and the house is half-mine," Hermione corrected, "but I'm in charge of the accounts currently because I'm already seventeen." Draco smirked at the bossy tone she was taking with Harry. He loved it when she was bossy. It suited her. "But to address your point, spending time around the elves here I've come to understand them. They're as much a part of the family as Theo is."

Neville, Blaise, and Draco snorted in laughter while Theo pouted at his sister. "And they all want to be here," Hermione continued, "they see themselves as family and who am I to say otherwise? Our kitchen elf Blinky was born in Nott Manor. Why would I kick her out of her home?"

"In other words, she was wrong and realized it and we're not discussing it further because as we all know, Hermione is never wrong," Draco said to Harry quietly before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and saying much louder, "Let's go see the library now that it's all reorganized." Hermione nodded and tugged Draco down the hall as the others followed behind.

* * *

In Malfoy Manor a house elf hid. Leeta missed young Master Draco. Her mother had been his nanny elf and Leeta had grown up with him. She missed seeing him, though she didn't blame him for wanting to leave Malfoy Manor. If she could, she would. Although, she wasn't hiding from missing him. No, Leeta was hiding from the magical explosion the dark lord Voldemort had unleashed at the realization that Severus Snape was somehow cut off from the dark mark. The only conclusion was that the potions master had abandoned Voldemort and that had sent the unstable snake man into a rage that caused explosions throughout the house.

She would exit when it was safe. Leeta winced as another explosion rang out. Maybe she could go see Master Draco. But Leeta wanted to give him a gift. Master Draco hated the snake man. She was certain he'd actually run away from home no matter what his mother thought. Maybe she could help him.

There was something very wrong with the snake Nagini. Leeta wasn't sure what, but she was certain that the snake was involved in some very dark magic. Leeta suddenly smiled. She could help! She could kill the very evil snake and take it to Master Draco to show him she could be useful! She just needed to wait until it was safe to kill the snake. Then she'd impress Master Draco and prove her loyalty to him and not his parents. And he'd let her stay with him.

* * *

The library looked great. Hermione was impressed. "Welcome home," Remus smiled. "How was the train ride?"

"No issues," Hermione said.

Snape walked over and Draco gave a sigh of relief. Draco had been incredibly worried about Snape leaving the castle. Voldemort had to have noticed that the Dark Mark wasn't there anymore. He worried he'd trap the potions master in a similar way he'd trapped Potter. It was a freeing feeling to see Severus Snape alive, unharmed, and with an amused smirk on his lips rather than a scowl. "Miss Nott," Snape caught himself, "Hermione. Alastor thinks we need to bring in more help."

Hermione nodded. She'd had the same thoughts recently. She just wasn't sure who to trust. Snape was a useful advantage to have, actually. He knew who was loyal to Dumbledore and who was loyal to Voldemort. That was insanely advantageous but she didn't want to ever make him feel like he was being used. He was Draco's godfather and that made him family in her eyes. His tactical knowledge was merely a bonus, "Does he have any ideas who we can get to help us?"

"Blaise and I will show Harry his room," Neville said, kissing Theo's cheek, "while you all talk." Harry looked bewildered but followed them out of the library.

* * *

Once they were outside of a closed library door Neville and Blaise led the way, Blaise happy to point out things of particular import like which room was Crookshanks' room and why there was a scuff on a picture frame (usually from the three Slytherins' youth). Harry looked at them, "Why aren't you in there? I mean, you're involved aren't you?"

"Because Hermione likes to do the planning stages with a small group. Then once a course of action is planned, she brings others in to determine if her plan is feasible. That's where Professor Snape and Professor Moody come in and if they agree, then she tells the rest of us. They're basically her advisers. Everyone in our little resistance has a role to play."

Harry took that in. Hermione's group was basically the opposite of the Order. It actually sounded much more practical. Harry smirked. That was 100% Hermione. To be the logical, practical one. "What does Remus do?"

"Remus and Bill work on researching the horcruxes and they've been tackling Nott Manor's rooms of dark arts objects," Blaise said. "Clearing them out or removing the curses on them is Remus' rent. Hermione knew he wouldn't just stay at Nott Manor despite not having a job anymore so Theo reasoned if they offered him a role to personally help them get rid of their father's stuff, Remus would have to accept it. They'd let him live here and his work would be rent."

"That's pretty clever," Harry admitted.

"Theo's smarter than he lets on," Neville said. "He's more like Hermione than you might think."

"I'm seeing that," Harry nodded.

* * *

In the library Hermione sat down with Moody after he flooed into Nott Manor, "Who exactly do you have in mind?"

"Amelia Bones," the old auror answered. "She was very quick, very talented when I trained her. She's smart as a whip too and more powerful than she appears. Her niece is in your year."

"Susan," Hermione nodded. She remembered Moody mentioning that in class. "And she'll give us a chance to explain?"

"Amelia's smart. Voldemort wanted her dead for a reason and I know she's fed up with the ministry all but bowing to the bastard," he rolled his good eye at that and Hermione smirked. Amelia sounded quite nice. "Although in the interest of full disclosure," he added, "she knows Severus. They were in the same year."

"Does she think he's evil?" Hermione frowned. Draco was fiercely defensive of his godfather and she did not need unnecessary drama. There was enough with Harry.

Moody mulled that over, "No not evil. I think she'd be receptive to his help. I don't think she'd trust him immediately, but I do think she'd be open to trying to work with him."

"I'll take that," Hermione nodded. "Would she accept an invitation to dinner?"

Moody chuckled, "I'm sure she'd be amenable to that." She got up and walked over to Theo to talk to him and the ex-auror, not for the first time, admired her fire. He could certainly see plenty of Julius Nott in Hermione but there was a calmness that she had that was most certainly not of her father.

He suspected it was actually instilled, accidentally, by the Grangers. Moody was quite glad Nott had given his daughter to the muggle dentists. She'd been raised well. If Julius Nott had been allowed to cultivate Hermione she would have been worse than Bellatrix. She was far more powerful than Bellatrix and she was quite brilliant. If she'd been brought up in the dark arts then she'd have made Voldemort look a weak and pathetic fool by the time she reached maturity. Moody shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Theo quite agreed with his sister and they sent Boreas off with the invitation to Nott Manor and Moody's letter to Amelia before sitting down to dinner. Harry gazed around the table. It was weird. Remus and Tonks, Snape, Moody, Hermione and Theo, Draco and Blaise, Neville…and Harry. Talk about an odd grouping. Hades was sitting on the floor between Hermione and Draco's chairs, eating his own portion of steak that Blinky had specially prepared him. There was no talk about the war, instead the focus was on Draco telling Tonks in person about thumping Gryffindor in quidditch and Hermione and Theo talking about bringing the Grangers to Nott Manor instead of going to the Granger home.

"We certainly couldn't fit everyone there," Hermione mused.

"We can apparate them back here," Theo reasoned.

"And subject them to Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! I'm right here," Blaise protested, pouting at Hermione's words.

"I know," she said, looking at him like nothing had happened.

"You're more evil than you look," he informed her. Hermione winked at her brother's best friend. She didn't mind that characterization at all.

"I think them coming here isn't a bad idea," Draco smiled at his girlfriend. "But is this too much for them to handle?"

"That's my only concern," Hermione frowned.

"We'll figure it out," Theo promised her.

* * *

Later, as people went to bed, Draco got Harry alone. "Let me make one thing very clear to you Potter," Draco glared at the 'Boy-Who-Lived', "if you hurt Hermione ever again, you'll _wish_ you were dead when I'm through with you. I had to get her through that once already. I will not see you hurt her a second time. Are we clear?"

Harry could safely say that Draco Malfoy was at least twice as scary as Theo Nott. Maybe three times. Harry nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Draco walked to his bedroom. He wouldn't be there for long but it had become habit, him sneaking into her bedroom at night, and he thought it was rather fun to act like they were engaged in this big secret when everyone knew they were shagging.

When Draco arrived in her bedroom Hermione was just changing out of her clothes. Seeing her in just her underwear he paused for a moment before he was on her, Hermione leaning against him as he pressed his front into her back, "Fuck you're gorgeous," he groaned as her hips pressed back against his.

"You usually knock," Hermione mused.

"Sorry," his hands moved up to her breasts, cupping them and kneading them.

"Apology," Hermione moaned and arched her back, "accepted. Get us to the bed."

Draco smiled and turned her to face him, "I'm always happy to do your bidding," he said before her lips crashed against his and he lifted her up. He'd really missed this. No time pressure, no worries about where they can steal a moment and whether they might be interrupted. It felt like a luxury now that they had it again. He wanted to savor it. Hermione's wand quickly cast the necessary charms before it landed on her nightstand and her hands were pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning, his arms full of his girlfriend, he knew he had the biggest grin on his face. He shifted and pressed his lips to her shoulder. Hermione's voice was soft, "After thinking about it, I think we should visit my parents alone. Just Theo and I. My relationship with them needs plenty of work and too many people too soon can cloud the issue."

He felt a little weird about not being invited, given it was really his idea in the first place, but when she turned to face him and those big brown eyes met his silver-grey ones he just nodded in understanding. "Is that alright with you? I just…I really need to know our relationship is okay before I start bringing over my boyfriend and with you there I worry my father might be debating castrating you for dating his little girl so much that my relationship with them gets into even more trouble."

"It's your decision love," he said but Hermione knew from his voice he was upset. She had seen him reveal every emotion imaginable; he couldn't hide that from her anymore.

"You're not okay with it," she said, looking at him worriedly.

"I just…" He decided to be honest, "I get why you wouldn't bring them here. There's just so much to take in. But I don't understand how not showcasing our relationship is supposed to make your relationship with them better. What better way to show them just how serious we are than to be a united front?"

Hermione thought about that. Draco made a good point. If she hid him from her parents, it was only prolonging the inevitable. Draco was going to meet them some day. It might as well be sooner rather than later. Hermione kissed him, "Okay you can come too. We'll leave Flixy in charge of the manor while we're gone."

Draco smirked. He'd like to see the house elf barking orders at the inhabitants. "Sounds good to me," he said.

"I'm glad you're happy," she shifted to look at the time, "Draco we need to get up."

"But you're so comfortable," he argued, kissing her neck.

Hermione pulled back, "Sorry love but we slept in. We need to get up."

"Fine," Draco sighed dramatically.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him briefly.

"I love you too," he mumbled when their lips parted. Hermione slipped out of the bed before he could change her mind. Draco watched her walk to the bathroom before he slipped back into his pajamas and left her bedroom.

* * *

All thoughts about how unfair it was to not get to shower with Hermione vanished when he realized it was snowing outside. He quickly showered and dressed and then picked Hades up, "Come on then boy. Let's go outside."

Hades looked quite bewildered by the snow. Draco smirked as the puppy cautiously put his paw into the white frozen stuff before leaning down to sniff it. Deciding that it was okay, Hades leapt into the snow and Draco exited the house behind him. It was so amusing, watching Hades play in the snow. The crup puppy had been as effective as Hermione would have hoped. In playing with Hades, Draco's horrible old memories were fading into the background and becoming much less painful.

His pet also brought out a playful side of him that most of his friends had never seen, although Hermione had. Draco was having fun running through the snow with Hades when he was clocked in the head with a snowball. He turned to see Hermione with a smug smirk on her lips. "What was that for?" Draco yelled.

"I'm sure I can come up with some reason," she responded with a cheeky grin.

Draco looked at Hades, "Get her boy! Attack Hermione!"

Hermione soon had a snow-covered crup jumping on her and she laughed as Draco tackled her into the snow. Hades licked her face, "I surrender!" Hermione declared.

Draco got up and helped her up, "We should go get some breakfast anyway. Are you hungry mate?" Hades barked in response and Draco grinned, "Let's go inside then." Hades led them to the door and Draco let Hermione in first before entering behind her.

"You two looked to be having fun," she said as they removed their cold weather gear.

"We did," Draco took a towel and dried off Hades, "Okay Hades. Race to the dining room," Draco got into position like a runner before a race, "on your marks, get set….go!" He and his puppy ran down the hall, leaving a laughing Hermione to follow them. If he was like this with a puppy, she looked forward to seeing him interact with children.

* * *

Two days into winter break Amelia Bones arrived for dinner at Nott Manor. Draco noticed not because his girlfriend snuck off to meet her privately with Alastor Moody but because of Severus Snape's reaction. "Are you okay?"

"I was not aware Madame Bones would be coming here," Snape muttered, trying to sound unaffected.

"Hermione wasn't sure she'd accept the invitation," Draco said. "Moody thought she could help."

He couldn't deny the auror's wisdom. Snape tried to quiet his queasiness at the thought of seeing a witch who'd been in his year at Hogwarts. An elf soon arrived to inform them Hermione requested their presence. Entering the study Hermione rose and kissed Draco gently, "Draco, this is Madame Bones."

"I understand you're the reason I'm alive today," she said to the blonde. "Thank you."

"I was just doing the right thing," Draco shrugged. Hermione leaned into him and Draco recalled Hermione's 'gratitude' for his actions in saving Amelia Bones' life. He hoped he didn't get an erection at the memories. That would be embarrassing.

"Well it saved my life and that's no small thing," Amelia said. Draco looked very much like his father but she could see the affection the young man had for the young woman his arms had wrapped around on instinct. Her gaze shifted to Severus Snape. "Severus."

"Amelia," he said stiffly, looking the most uncomfortable Hermione had ever seen him. "It's a surprise to see you here, I must say."

"I've been invited to your Resistance by Miss Nott here. I must say, I'm quite impressed."

"You'll be more impressed when you hear what they've accomplished," Snape said. "Draco, Hermione, and Theo have been quite active at striking at the dark lord and done more than any other group to bring him down."

Amelia was intrigued. There was apparently a story to be told she wasn't party to quite yet.

* * *

Hermione checked on the elves before dinner with Draco, "Is it just me or is something weird about Amelia and Severus?" Draco asked.

She sighed with relief, "You see it too! Moody said they were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Maybe she was a Slytherin," Draco mused.

"Susan's a Hufflepuff. She said her whole family was."

"Yeah but my whole family is Slytherin and Tonks is a Hufflepuff," he pointed out. "If you asked me I'd still say my whole family is Slytherin even if one or two went elsewhere. And other houses look down on Slytherin so they'd be more likely to hide any link to it."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, "So why are they being weird around each other, do you think? Has he ever talked to you about his time as a student at Hogwarts?"

Draco shook his head, "Severus doesn't like to share about himself. He's very private."

Hermione suspected as much. Severus was even more guarded than Draco and Theo had been when Hermione met them but unlike her boyfriend and brother, who had reasons to break those walls down themselves, Severus didn't have a reason to divulge anything about himself.

* * *

Harry looked at Theo, "Do I have to call Kreacher?"

"Yes," Theo folded his arms, "you inherited the house, allegedly. So you have to call him."

"That elf can't be well," Blaise made a face, "Draco's aunt Walburga was batshit crazy. Worse crazy than Dumbledore. Maybe even Voldemort."

"She did marry her cousin," Neville pointed out. "The Malfoys, Notts, Zabinis, and Longbottoms would never have done that."

Theo looked at Harry, "So call the elf. He's probably mentally warped beyond all reason. The Blacks were not known for being kind to their elves."

Harry grimaced but did as they said, "Kreacher!"


	21. Amelia Comes to Dinner

**A/N- Well these chapters seem to be ending right around 3500 words lately. This one literally picks up where the last one ended and I laughed SO MUCH writing the Amelia/Severus scenes. So fair warning if you read this at work- laughs are quite plausible. This chapter is Snape-centric with a bit of Harry-centric in the middle. It's alot of text and not much dialogue. Sorry! Things just kind of unfolded that way as I wrote it and Snape uses a large amount of words in his internal monologues. Harry too, annoyingly.**

 **P.S. in canon Amelia Bones is described as older than she is here. I made her Snape's age intentionally so her physical appearance won't line up with canon. Minus the monocle. That's the great thing about AU. I get to alter the universe to my whims. I like that.**

* * *

Severus Snape had loved two women in his life. The first was Lily Evans, but when he'd seen her gravitating toward Potter, that love had vanished in a puff of smoke. The second time had happened when he was a seventh year.

But that had been a dark time in Severus' life. He was angry at two worlds for the way he was treated; the muggle world where his abusive father beat him and his mother regularly and the magical where James Potter and Sirius Black acted to make his life a living hell.

Enter Amelia Bones. She was a Hufflepuff, like the rest of her family. She had also become his newly assigned potions partner. The witch wanted to be an auror but was horrible at Potions (better than Neville Longbottom, but not by much). Amelia had shocked him by not only hexing Potter and Black quicker than he'd ever seen anyone draw a wand when they'd tried to start something behind Slughorn's back but by her willingness to trust him. If Severus told her to do something to a potion, she would do it. Even if it wasn't in the text (and so many of those instructions were not in the text), Amelia would simply do as he commanded, trusting him to explain why he did what he did and why his method worked better than the book.

An astonished Snape had asked why she trusted him so easily and Amelia had smiled at him and said that he had a good heart. That he wouldn't steer her wrong. Not even Lily, his friend since early childhood, had trusted him so easily or in such a way. And then the more time he spent with Amelia Bones, the more he started to lower his rather considerable walls. Somehow, he still wasn't sure how nearly 20 years later, Amelia Bones had ripped down all of his efforts to hide and shield himself from other human beings.

* * *

Nothing happened at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, even as he took the mark, he continued to tutor her for her auror exams. Amelia was a pureblood but she despised the dark lord. Her brother had married a muggleborn. Then, somehow (so uncomfortable with emotions, Severus could never explain how it happened), he and Amelia's relationship became more than tutor and pupil. One evening after she excitedly told him she'd passed her potions exam in auror training they'd fallen into bed together. He hadn't remembered to cast the spell to hide the dark mark and Amelia had seen it.

After having a very intense sexual encounter (and admittedly Severus' first one), Amelia had looked at the mark on his arm and asked him why. That he grew up in the muggle world, why would he hate them so? He'd not been able to articulate the reason why. His nervous utterances were about Potter and Black and trying to kill him and Lily shattering his heart into a million pieces and Dumbledore not protecting him and letting the so-called 'good guys' get off for trying to murder him. About his muggle father beating his witch mother and beating Severus too…when he finally finished talking she gently wiped his eyes and he realized he'd started crying without his knowledge.

She had told him that Voldemort wasn't going to help him. She told him everything that, deep down, Snape already knew. But he'd ignored her. She'd kissed him gently and whispered that she was sorry. Their relationship (was that even what you could call it?) was over. Her brother was expecting his first child and she couldn't be with a man who would take her niece's mother from her. Severus hadn't even argued with her. Just quickly got dressed and left her flat. He'd not seen her again until his trial after the first war. She'd just been an auror then.

* * *

As Dumbledore testified about how he wasn't a Death Eater, he'd been unable to look at her. She never spoke up in his defense. Probably just as well. Crouch loved slinging mud at anyone who might be 'harboring' a Death Eater. Snape wasn't bitter. Sometimes he wondered if she'd ever felt for him what he'd felt for her. Dumbledore liked to say it was Lily but in all honesty, it was Amelia that motivated Severus Snape turning spy. Amelia and Draco. Being named godfather was something he'd never expected but from the first time he'd laid eyes on Draco, Severus had fallen in love with the boy. And he'd wanted to protect him from his father and grandfather.

Severus had spent the next sixteen years doing just that. Protecting Draco at all costs had become the former Death Eater's atonement. Hermione had taken that from his grasp, and the potions master was relieved because it meant Draco was safe. He could now help them stop Voldemort once and for all. Seeing Amelia again, though, was unknowingly bringing back to the surface emotions he'd never fully realized he'd had for her.

She was impeccably dressed. Being head of the department clearly did her well. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a severe bun that would have done Minerva McGonagall proud. Being alone in the room with her for the first time made him uncomfortable and he felt like that awkward teenager she'd known years ago. "How have you been?" He asked, nearly wincing as he realized he sounded like one of his Slytherins pining after a new crush.

"I was very pleased to hear you became a spy for the light in the first war," she said.

"I did it for you," he said before putting his hand over his face. Since when did he become an idiot?

Amelia let out an uncharacteristic giggle, "It seems we both revert to our teenage selves when we're together."

"Disturbingly so," Severus scowled. "The monocle is unnecessary."

"It's charmed like Alastor's magic eye. Very useful." Awkward silence reigned again and Amelia gazed at him, "It must be hard for Draco, trying to get out from under Lucius Malfoy's shadow."

"Miss Nott does not tolerate anyone treating him as less than," he responded. "I only wish I had someone so loyal to me in my youth. Certain decisions would not have been made if I had."

Amelia nodded. Then she smiled, "I got to throw Black in Azkaban. I had some words for him when I did about him deserving to be there years ago for what he tried to do to you. He was outraged."

Snape's cheeks pinked. The witch had been thinking of him. He looked at the door. Was it just him or were Draco and Hermione taking too long?

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione into an alcove, "You look so hot in those jeans," he mumbled, his hands slipping into her back pockets to keep her snug against his body.

Hermione returned his kiss but after a few seconds ended it, "We have company," she scolded, though her words lacked any anger or irritation.

"I know but I think those two need some time alone anyway," he reasoned. "To sort out whatever is between them. I mean, the tension is so thick in there."

"Maybe they were lovers," Hermione said. "And if so, I do not want anyone shagging in my study save for us."

Well that was a good point. Draco wouldn't want that either. It'd be weird, fucking Hermione on the desk while wondering if Snape had fucked Amelia Bones there. "Okay let's do this. Winky!"

The elf popped in, "Yes Master Draco?"

"Can you pop in and see what my godfather and Amelia Bones are up to? And inform them that we're headed to the dining room as dinner is nearly ready?"

"Of course Master Draco," Winky smiled. She looked at Hermione, "Miss Nott has beautiful home. Winky is most grateful to be here."

"Thank you. I'm glad you feel welcome Winky," Hermione smiled at the elf who beamed before vanishing without a sound. Apparently the loud pop Dobby would use with Harry was not a requirement. "Are your elves at the Manor like my elves?"

"Some of them. I had a nanny elf and she had a daughter," Draco said. "Her name was Leeta. We grew up together."

"Why not bring her with you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco answered with a frown. "I guess I was so excited to be out of that house I didn't really think about it. I was still in danger, Severus was still in danger…it just never crossed my mind to bring her with."

Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth, "Well she's welcome here if she's loyal to you." Draco let her pull away from him and they made their way to the dining room. He just hoped whatever was between Severus and Madame Bones didn't descend on their dinner. Or the study's desk, he mentally added, shuddering at the thought.

* * *

At dinner Amelia met the rest of the household. She was very bemused by how much it varied. A werewolf, an auror, an ex-Death Eater, a retired auror, four teens from dark families, one teen from a light family, a crup puppy, and Harry Potter. "I'm pleased to see you aren't holed up somewhere alone Alastor," she said to her former mentor.

"Tried that already," he frowned. "Didn't work out. I can play nice with others Amelia."

"He has to. Blinky doesn't take kindly to intruders in her kitchen," Hermione smirked.

"Nor does she approve of snacks before dinner," Theo added.

"Bossy little thing she is," Alastor muttered. The others chuckled.

"You've adapted well to learning only recently about your heritage," Amelia told Hermione.

"I had some motivations that helped," Hermione admitted. "And Draco was very helpful at not letting it bog me down. Teaching him and Theo about the muggle world took away some of the stress of learning about my family and new status."

"Plus the snogging was brilliant," Draco grinned.

"That too," Hermione winked at Neville who snickered.

Theo groaned, "Seriously Hermione?"

"You don't have to infer anything from that if you don't want to Theo," she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Theo must be a masochist then," Blaise said. Theo mimed stabbing him with a fork, "I'm not scared mate. Draco would be furious if you killed his chaser."

"That's true," Draco confirmed. "We have more games to play. You can kill Blaise _after_ we win the trophy." Blaise pouted at that while Neville, Hermione, and Tonks laughed.

* * *

Dinner conversation as always did not feature Voldemort. It was a rule in Nott Manor, Harry had learned. Don't discuss the evil bastard outside of the library. There were many rules. The muggle wing was inaccessible to anyone not Hermione, Theo, Draco, Blaise, and Neville. Harry felt very outside of those five. It was quite apparent that his presence at the manor was about keeping him safe, not because he was wanted by the occupants. But it was better than being at Hogwarts alone or being at the Dursley home. Although recently he'd begun to suspect his mother had actually done something to earn her sister's ire given that every horrible thing he'd heard about his father and godfather had both been confirmed. If she associated with such men, married James Potter despite knowing what a bastard he was, then it seemed plausible to Harry that his mother had not been as innocent as Harry had always imagined her. Sure she loved him. But was she as kind to her muggle sister?

Thoughts about his aunt had started to swirl in his head when he had walked into the library to see Hermione and Theo lying near the fire on a fuzzy rug. They were so close to one another, talking quietly and occasionally laughing. The familiarity that was there, the obvious affection for one another…Hermione had said that she and Theo had been cheated of a childhood growing up together. What if what had happened to them had happened in reverse to his mother and his aunt? Rather than be ripped apart at birth, they were close siblings and ripped apart by Hogwarts? What if his mother had completely written off the muggle world once she learned she was a witch? That was what Harry had done. Unlike Hermione, who was proud of her muggle roots. Even learning she was a pureblood hadn't shaken her love of the muggle world or her belief that part of her belonged in that world.

Harry vaguely recalled that Snape had at one point mentioned Petunia and he wondered if the potions master knew both of them. When it came to learning the truth about his parents, he didn't have many sources. Remus kept quiet out of respect for the dead and knew nothing about Lily Potter's muggle life before Hogwarts. At least, nothing other than she arrived already knowing Snape. But Amelia Bones had known his parents. So Harry asked, "Did you know my parents Madame Bones?"

Amelia gave him a measured look, "I knew enough about your father and Sirius Black to despise them." Everyone missed Snape's spine straightening at that and the small smirk that appeared on his lips. "I only had a couple classes with your mother. She didn't take Runes or Arithmancy, and I did."

"The professors always told me she was brilliant," he frowned.

Severus took over, "Your mother was smart, but she was viewed through the lens of a muggleborn. Or, perhaps I should phrase that differently. The prevailing opinion was that for a **mudblood** , Lily Evans was exceptional."

"People who think like my father, or worse than him, think if a muggleborn is as good as your average wizard or witch then they're quite talented. Because they believe that muggleborns are inherently inferior," Draco further explained.

"Having known Lily and taught most of this room, including tutoring Amelia and attending classes with Remus," Snape continued, "Lily was very talented in Charms but Tonks and Hermione both make her seem average at best by comparison. Even taking into account that Tonks is a metamorphmagus and thus more gifted with Charms by nature."

"Like Veela are inherently more gifted with Transfiguration," Tonks nodded.

"It's also worth bearing in mind that purebloods around that time were typically much weaker than their half-blood counterparts because of inbreeding," Snape added. "Draco for example is much stronger magically than his father was at the same age. That he held Hermione's feet to the fire in a few classes even at eleven highlighted to me that he was truly gifted."

"See? You're not just a pretty face," Hermione teased her boyfriend.

"If I was you'd be very bored with me," Draco smirked.

Theo rolled his eyes. His sister and Draco liked to try and get a rise out of him. In this instance he wasn't giving them the satisfaction. He was taking Hermione Christmas shopping the next day and was looking forward to some brother-sister time. They didn't get as much of it anymore with so many people in the house. Even that summer once Draco moved in they still found time to be alone together. But so far since coming home that wasn't quite as feasible. Still, he looked forward to Christmas shopping the muggle way the next day.

* * *

After dinner Harry found himself alone as the other teens were in the library with Severus, Amelia, Moody, and Tonks. With the full moon approaching Remus had retired to the basement where he could change safely. Harry went up to his room. It was a really nice bedroom. Easily double the size of Dudley's room at the Dursley home and it was nicely decorated. The walls were a soft blue and the bed was a very nice size. Bigger than Hogwarts, of course. Harry knew if Ron saw Nott Manor he'd be outraged that Hermione lived in such a big, beautiful mansion. And the food! Harry could safely say that Blinky was the best cook he'd ever met. Her food was just amazing. And so much of it was grown at the manor.

In fact, that had greatly impressed Harry. Nott Manor was largely self-sufficient. The Weasley twins and Bill had overseen the construction of greenhouses on the property when Hogwarts had begun again. One was completely for the garden and the elf, Tugg, was very proud of it when he'd shown Harry the first greenhouse. The second contained potions ingredients and some specimens that Neville had been nurturing. It was really, really cool to see the pride these elves took in their work.

Of course, thinking about elves brought him back to his conversation with Kreacher. With Theo and Blaise leading the conversation they'd learned a few things. First, Harry did not own the house. According to Kreacher, Draco was the Black heir. Walburga had set it up after Regulus Black had gone missing. The only reason Kreacher even responded to Harry's call was because Sirius had ordered it and only Draco could cancel such a call. With ownership of Grimmauld Place established, Blaise had called for Winky. Winky had wasted no time laying into Kreacher. It was strange, seeing the formerly distraught elf so authoritative. She'd actually kind of reminded Harry of Hermione the way she bossed Kreacher around.

Winky had interrogated Kreacher about the state of the house and how many items were in there that could hurt Draco. The answer was staggering. However when Theo suddenly asked if Kreacher knew what a horcrux was Harry'd been really confused. He knew Bellatrix had had one, as had Lucius, but why would Grimmauld Place have one?

He was shocked when Kreacher said one existed and vanished, returning with a silver locket. Theo had put it in the case Fred and George had left at the house. The day after they'd arrived from Hogwarts they'd destroyed the cup using Fiendfyre in a fire pit outside. Moody and Snape had cast it while Remus and Tonks protected everyone with shield charms.

* * *

After such a heavy event, Harry'd been utterly shocked to see Hermione and the boys playing around in the snow. They'd thrown snowballs at Remus and Moody and Harry had stayed on the sidelines, just taking it all in. It was…strange. They were in the middle of a war and yet there was Theo throwing his sister over his shoulder and running to throw her into a big snowbank. Draco and Blaise tackled Neville into the snow and the three boys wrestled around, Hades barking and hopping through the snow around them happily until brother and sister teamed up to pelt the three boys with an arsenal of magically made snowballs.

Harry understood the need to distract yourself from the war but for them it was like the war was a nuisance they were offering some of their spare time to; they didn't let it consume them. Harry couldn't imagine living life that way. But then, hadn't he been bred by Dumbledore to be a sacrificial lamb? Trained enough to think he could fight but not enough to actually be able to?

He did not know what he wanted to do or even what he should do anymore. His death and his mother's revelations, combined with everything else that had happened since, had left him unsure of everything in his life.

* * *

In Amelia's presence they destroyed the locket, "That leaves Nagini then," Hermione said. They'd already worked out the diary was one, they'd destroyed the cup and the locket, Voldemort had inadvertently destroyed Harry's horcrux, and a ring had been destroyed by Dumbledore. That meant the seventh and last horcrux was Nagini. "Do we destroy her in battle or before battle?"

"Before," Snape said. "I don't think he has the mental faculties to make another one. He's quite insane."

"It'd be nice if Dumbledore and Voldemort took each other out," Hermione mused.

"Somehow the two of them would bungle that plan," Draco snorted.

"Plus it's more impressive if we do it," Theo pointed out.

Hermione nodded and then looked at the clock. "It's getting late. Theo and I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

Moody flooed out while Remus and Tonks headed up to their bedroom. "Severus you should show Amelia out," Draco smirked, ushering the others out of the library and leaving Amelia Bones and Severus Snape alone. The potions master was not amused at his godson's antics.

* * *

"It was nice to see you Severus," Amelia said as they approached the floo room. Only Moody had access directly to the library. Everyone else had to floo to the front room. "I'm quite relieved, actually, that your spying days are behind you."

"I am as well," he said, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck like an embarrassed school boy. He really didn't know what to do. Or say. What the bloody hell was wrong with him that Amelia's presence made him so tongue-tied? "Be careful. I'm quite sure he's not done trying to kill you."

Amelia kissed his cheek, "Thank you for your concern. I believe Hermione mentioned some house elf wards that would be placed over my home over dinner. I daresay I'm much better protected now."

With that Amelia Bones flooed out of Nott Manor, leaving a shell-shocked Severus Snape behind her. It was only when he was in his bedroom changing for bed that he realized what was wrong with him. He was still in love with Amelia. And she was attracted to him. Snape groaned. His godson would never let him hear the end of this.


	22. Christmas Shopping

**A/N- Well this chapter takes an unexpected turn, which is why it's up later than I usually post on Fridays. I can't think of a single multi-chapter story I've written where what I thought would happen in the end when I began writing it does happen. I let the characters guide me as I write and they develop which can make things interesting, difficult, awkward, and sad. And frustrating for me and for readers.**

 **This chapter is basically all Hermione-Theo interaction and then it goes to Hermione-Neville interaction. Oh and Harry and Remus get some screen time. My muse took me down this path, I'm not quite sure where it's going exactly, but as I've been writing it my only thoughts are that Draco is an angsty teen. So if you don't like this chapter, please blame Draco. Also my muse. Who has never told me her name. And also many female friends who I've seen in situations similar to what Hermione finds herself in.**

 **P.S. Happy Pride Month!**

 **P.P.S. I like the Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia game. It's fun. And sucks you in. So that's the other reason this chap is up later than normal.**

* * *

Theo was amazed at how different muggle London looked at Christmas. Diagon Alley never did anything like this, "This is awesome," he told Hermione as they entered their first store of the day. Aside from getting gifts for their friends and allies (Theo wouldn't call Molly Weasley a friend but he certainly intended to get the witch a gift), Hermione wanted to get the Grangers something. So the muggle world was their destination.

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione said, holding his hand as they moved through the crowded front of the store toward the back where it was less crowded, "Are crowds ever this bad in the Alley?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "Father liked to go Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade," he told her, "a few of the wealthier families do. Or they order by mail. No one does anything like this," he said, looking at the store's festive decorations.

While wizarding and muggle Christmases were quite similar with the tree and the decorations and the presents, Theo had noticed that muggles seemed to really embrace the holiday more than wizarding families did. Hermione said the ideals of peace and togetherness appealed to muggles and offered them hope for the future. Theo didn't quite understand that but he did enjoy the atmosphere. And the hot cocoa. Helen Granger had sent some recipes to the house to make some holiday foods and Blinky was elated. "We have to get everyone something," Hermione reminded Theo. The elves deserved presents too. They were family.

"Of course," Theo said. He quite agreed with that, actually. "So what are we getting here?" The store was a muggle toy store and he was certain that he and the boys would happily get lost for a day in such a massive toy store despite all approaching seventeen.

"Presents for Fred and George," Hermione said. "I thought some board games would inspire them."

Theo laughed. That would be perfect, actually. "That's brilliant! They'll love it."

"I know. I thought it'd be nice to get all of the boys muggle gifts," she said quietly as she led him to the aisle featuring various board games.

Theo was very intrigued by the toy store and despite how busy it was, and how much shopping they had to do, Hermione found herself humoring her brother and letting him take his time looking at everything. When he got to the Star Wars section with the plastic lightsabers that lit up and made noise, she knew she was doomed. "You didn't tell me they made lightsabers," Theo said quietly to her.

"Because I'd rather not hear breaking glass when I leave you and Draco alone," she accused.

Theo grinned, "At least we could fix it." She rolled her eyes but didn't object as Theo grabbed four of them. She was one to pick her battles with her brother. And frankly, she thought he and his friends (and Neville) all deserved to get to act like kids having been deprived of such fun and freedom in their own childhoods.

* * *

Nott Manor was so much quieter that day. While Hermione and Theo had gone to the muggle world to go shopping, Blaise, Draco, and Neville had gone to Diagon Alley. Tonks was visiting her parents, Snape was brewing, and Moody was working on an accelerated training course to help the teens prepare for the final fight against Voldemort. The manor was almost eerily quiet in some rooms, including the one Remus was in with Harry. Remus looked at the downtrodden young man, "How are you coping Harry?"  
"I think my entire world has turned upside down," Harry admitted. "I don't…I don't know what to do anymore. Or even who I am," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "My life has always revolved around Voldemort."

"We could get a mind healer if you would like," Remus offered. "Bill says Gringotts has a couple on staff and they're sworn to never reveal anything they learn. He could take you to appointments."

Harry thought about that before nodding, "I'm willing to give it a try."

"I'll have Bill set something up for you," Remus nodded. "Are you enjoying the Manor?" Remus had certainly noticed Harry keeping to the fringes. Of course, Hermione and the other teens weren't going out of their way to include him but Remus understood why. Voldemort had not taken control of Harry. Merely influenced him. The words were Harry's and even if the feelings were strengthened by Voldemort, those original feelings had still come from Harry himself. Hermione, Theo, Draco, Neville, and Blaise all knew that. And it was why they kept Harry at arm's length.

Personally, Remus very much doubted that Theo and Draco would ever forgive Harry for what he'd written in those letters and the slurs he'd then thrown their way and Hermione's way when they returned to Hogwarts. Neville and Blaise seemed a little more willing to make an effort with Harry but again Remus doubted they'd forgive him. Neville was Hermione's best friend and Blaise was not just Theo and Draco's best friend, but clearly the lad was fond of Hermione and since she was Theo's sister, Blaise saw himself as a protector of the witch.

Hermione forgiving Harry, truly forgiving him, Remus was unsure about. He saw what Draco had pointed out to Theo when the blonde had formally met Hermione as Theo's sister; she smiled more without Harry and Ron around. She laughed more. He could easily understand her not forgiving Harry; Remus himself felt very hostile and negative toward his supposed 'friends' James and Sirius. Remus thought Sirius was quite lucky to be dead because if he'd been alive when Remus learned about the plot to kill Snape using Remus in werewolf form, Remus was quite certain he'd have killed Sirius himself.

Harry scratched his head, "It's better than Hogwarts. I know I threw away my friendship with Hermione. And I'm fairly certain she'll never forgive me which I don't blame her for at all," he answered honestly. "I can't even blame Voldemort. I'm sure that first letter was all me and I was horrible to her in it. I saw the name Nott and I just…I lost it. I had time to sit and think but instead I lashed out at her and insulted her brother who I'd never even said two words to before."

He looked at Remus, "If you were Hermione would you forgive me?"

"Since learning what Sirius did to Severus and how he was using me to do it I've wanted him dead," Remus answered. "I am not the person to ask about forgiveness right now Harry."

Harry grimaced. It had to be really hard on Remus, learning all that he had learned about his former friends. "I'm sorry Remus."

"For this you have nothing to apologize for. The only one who can right now is Dumbledore and I know he doesn't know the words. I've never heard him apologize to anyone in my life," Remus shook his head. Harry didn't really know what to say to that.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Theo asked Hermione as they sat down for lunch at a muggle restaurant.

"Of course you can Theo," she said.

"Are you _really_ happy with Draco?" Hermione blinked, surprised at his question. Theo hastened to explain, "I mean, Draco's my best friend. I love him. But the more Potter's at the mansion the more I see Draco as Potter 2.0. You went from having to save your friend all the time to saving my friend all the time."

"Our relationship has its ups and downs," Hermione admitted. "Although I keep the downs to myself, mostly."

Theo frowned, "I don't like that."

"I'm sure you don't," she nodded. "If you're asking me if I see a long-term future with Draco I think the answer to that question is no. I don't at this moment see a wedding in the future."

Theo reached across the table and took her hand, "I promise I won't beat the shit out of him if you just talk to me. I don't like you bottling it up."

"I didn't say I have no one to talk to," Hermione corrected him. "I have two people that know everything about my personal problems."

"Neville and…?" Theo asked.

"Viktor," she answered.

"Krum?" His eyes grew wide. "I thought you said there was nothing between you."

"At the time," Hermione clarified. "I was fifteen, for crying out loud. Too young for such a serious relationship."

That made sense to Theo. He squeezed her hand, "You can tell me anything Hermione. And I promise not to run off and beat Draco to a pulp if you do."

She chuckled at that, "Are you sure you want all this on you?"

"What I want is my sister happy," Theo said. "And I don't care if it's Draco or Krum or anyone not named Riddle, Potter, or Weasley."

She laughed, "You appear to have conditions to that statement."

Theo grinned, "I like Fred and George just fine, and Bill too, but the rest of them are not boyfriend material. And it goes without saying why I hate the other two."

Hermione shook her head. Her brother was somehow everything she'd thought a brother of hers would be. She loved their moments together. "Well if you're sure I can tell you some things. A recent thing that frustrated me was when I told him I wanted you and I to go to my parents' home alone," she told him that conversation.

Theo was angry and she could see it but he kept his composure, "He guilt tripped you into tagging along? Damn it, Draco."

"It irritated me. He's so insecure about our relationship he's starting to have good reason to be insecure," she confessed. "The manipulation through guilt is a particularly irritating one. It feels like it cheapens our relationship. And I can handle jealousy toward Blaise or Harry but being jealous of _you_ really angers me."

"Well he's not coming," Theo asserted. "Neville's not coming and if he can handle it then Draco can."

"I agree," Hermione nodded. She'd not intended to actually adhere to Draco's request; she and Theo needed time alone with her parents. There was so much there to work out. "There are other things."

Theo frowned, "Do you ever think about telling him this stuff?"

"The last time that I really tried to he got incredibly jealous and insecure. I pick my battles wisely, Theo. Draco can make that hard but it's not like I don't care for him. I just think he's still in the romantic honeymoon phase and I'm well past that stage," Hermione fell silent as their drinks arrived. "I think he's already planning the wedding, to be honest."

Theo smirked. That sounded like Draco. He looked at his sister, "Have you lied to him?"

"About Viktor, yes. He got so jealous…you saw his reaction to me even writing to Viktor. So I decided that I'd quit talking about him around Draco," Hermione shrugged, "I don't think Draco can control those aspects of his personality. I think that intense jealousy is independent of what his parents did to him when he was growing up. And that he's jealous of _you_? I don't know that I can get past that, honestly."

Theo knew how jealous his friend could get. He'd hoped that because Hermione was so kind and loyal and patient Draco could beat that aspect of his personality into submission but apparently not. "Draco's more broken than I think he is, isn't he?" Theo asked her, concerned for his friend.

Hermione reached across the table and squeezed her brother's hand, "Without giving away anything specific he's told me, yes Draco is more broken than you think. Probably more broken than _he_ thinks, in all honesty. And on his darkest days he thinks he's really broken."

Theo sighed, "I'm sorry I put you in this situation Hermione."

"I do love him," Hermione said. "I've certainly never said that without meaning it. I just don't think that Draco is as ready for a serious relationship as I am. Even if he thinks he is. And I am certainly not going to be with a man who's jealous of my brother. So if he thinks that is acceptable…I don't want to make him worse Theo," she confessed. "He's had such a horrible life but I…"

Theo tilted his head as he looked at her, "You're falling for Viktor aren't you?"

"Surprisingly yes," Hermione admitted. She looked at her brother, "Am I horrible?"

Theo shook his head, "No Hermione. You're not horrible. You deserve to be happy and I love Draco but if you're miserable, then it's really not worth it."

"I'm not miserable," she defended. "I'm just…" she sighed, "I'm confused. Draco is so frustrating and Viktor is always willing to listen and he's so supportive and…" Her voice trailed off, her face showing her upset at the situation.

Unsure what to say, Theo was granted a reprieve as an appetizer arrived. When their waiter left he took his sister's hand, "Whatever you decide, Hermione, I will fully support. But if it's Krum I want to meet him and make sure he understands that you're my sister and if he hurts you I can thump him." Hermione laughed at Theo's tongue-in-cheek protectiveness. She loved her brother. "Now, tell me all about Viktor and your relationship fourth year. Why did he ask you to the Yule Ball? You looked absolutely stunning that night."

"Well he was in the library all the time after the goblet chose him as champion and his fangirls were so incredibly irritating," Hermione began, smiling at more bonding time with Theo and pleased he'd thought she looked good that evening.

* * *

As they left the restaurant Theo asked something that had crossed his mind since Hermione had told him about her growing feelings toward Viktor Krum, "Was Draco the one who got you on a broom first or…?"

"It was Viktor," she confirmed. "He was very good at Disillusionment charms and he cast one on us so we could have some privacy during the tournament."

"So when Draco suggested it you weren't as opposed to the idea as anyone would expect," Theo nodded in understanding. Now his sister being on Draco's broom made more sense.

"Yes," she agreed. "Now we need to get a present for Mum and Dad."

"Lead on," he said, taking her hand in his. Muggle stores were so very crowded. "And I'll talk to Draco about the Grangers," he assured her. Draco couldn't manipulate Theo and frankly, Theo thought it was high time he did say something to Draco about his possessiveness regarding Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Theo."

"It's what brothers are for," he said, smiling when she hugged him.

* * *

When they finally arrived back home Neville, Draco, and Blaise had already returned. "How was shopping?" Neville asked.

"Fun," Theo grinned. "Hermione showed me lots of different muggle stores I've never been in before. The toy store was bloody amazing."

"You got a letter," Neville handed it to Hermione and quietly whispered to her, "Draco didn't see it."

"Thank you Neville," she kissed his cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"I like shopping for the holidays," he admitted. "But it's more fun to go with you than them." Hermione laughed and tucked the letter from Viktor into her purse. She'd read it later when she was alone.

"Where are Draco and Blaise?"

"Not sure," Neville answered. "They were muttering about something when we got back and headed straight to the library while I checked the mail."

"Rupee," Hermione called. "Can you please put my purse and our packages in my bedroom? I'll wrap them later. Theo and I can have a wrapping party."

"Yes Mistress," Rupee nodded and gathered up the bags and boxes before vanishing in an instant.

Hermione looked at Theo, "Let's go see what they're up to then. I don't trust anyone alone with Blaise." Theo laughed and nodded. Blaise was a troublemaker and he knew how to talk Draco into his stupid plots.

* * *

In the library they found Draco and Blaise in a corner, "I don't like the looks of this," Theo said loudly to his sister.

"I agree they look guilty as sin," Hermione nodded.

Draco gave his girlfriend a smirk, "We're perfectly innocent."

"That is one thing neither of you has ever been," Hermione countered, folding her arms.

Draco pouted while Blaise held his hand to his chest, "Why Hermione! How dare you! I am so offended by that statement!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Theo, "Why are you friends with idiots?"

Without missing a beat Theo shrugged, "They were the only choices."

Neville, who'd entered behind them, burst into laughter. You couldn't match wits with Hermione but that didn't stop the two Slytherin boys from trying all the time. And Theo matched his sister for wit and timing. Together they could be deadly. It was outrageously hilarious for Neville. Hermione looked at Neville, "Come on Neville, I need your advice on something," she said. Grabbing him by his arm and leading him out of the library, "Theo don't let them break anything."

"Yes dear," he quipped, sticking his tongue out at her for good measure. He looked at his friends, "Now what exactly are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Blaise said. "We were just thinking about ways to kill Nagini."

Theo looked at Blaise, trying to see if they were telling the truth. He doubted they were, but for now he'd let it go. "Fine but if Hermione finds out what you're up to I'm not defending you." Blaise pouted at his friend, making Theo roll his eyes. He looked at Draco, "You I need to talk to. Alone."

"Separate interrogations I see," Blaise said, getting up and leaving at the glare from Theo, "I'm going, I'm going. You're no fun Theo."

"We have different ideas of fun, Blaise," Theo retorted, shaking his head. Blaise living with them was decidedly not a good idea. He was driving Hermione and Theo both crazy with his weird eccentricities. The towels and sheets weren't the proper thread count for his royal pain in the arse Blaise Zabini, among other things. Hermione suggested locking him in the basement for a few nights but Theo wasn't entirely sure what all was down there that could hurt him. Otherwise he quite liked his sister's idea.

* * *

Once Blaise was gone Theo looked at Draco, "Hermione says you didn't want her and me to meet the Grangers on our own first. That you wanted to come."

Draco swallowed. He'd never admit it but Theo was scarier than he was and he knew it. It was why Draco had immediately accepted that Hermione and Theo were related by blood. They both had a sadistic streak that was terrifying to witness. The glare that Theo was fixing Draco with told him that he was in trouble. "W-well I mean, I did suggest it first."

"So what?" Theo asked. "What does that matter? Hermione wants to have Christmas Eve dinner with her parents and me. A family meal. You are not family Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes but before he could shove his foot in his mouth, as Theo knew he would, Theo continued, "I don't give two licks about the necklace or any claim you think you have on her. I would never force her to honor it and I don't give a fuck if your mother gets upset about it or whispers spread that Hermione's 'ruined' because you get the necklace back. My sister is _not_ a possession. She's a human being and this possessiveness over her you're seeking is ridiculous."

"I'm not possessive," Draco muttered.

"Bullshit," Theo felt his anger flare up, "you get jealous of _me_. _Her brother_. And I've seen you jealous of Neville too."

"I'm not jealous of you," Draco scoffed.

"Then quit checking out me and my boyfriend," Theo snapped. Draco's face turned red at the thought but he shrank into himself. "You aren't going with us to the Grangers. That's time just for Hermione and me." Theo walked to the doorway before turning around, "You need to get a handle on your jealousy mate. Hermione isn't one to be controlled or owned. If that's what you want then I say end the relationship. We can cope with that. But don't try to control her and manipulate her into isolating herself just to soothe your insecurities."

* * *

Draco rubbed the back of his neck after Theo left. He had never expected Theo to speak to him the way he just had. He supposed Theo had a point. It was weird, being jealous of Theo. But Draco was. Hell, he was jealous of Neville. He'd tried squashing those feelings down but the more time they were together the more his possessiveness was showing up and Draco knew he was tempting fate. Hermione had already told him once to work on the jealousy. Instead it was getting worse. Suddenly Draco felt like brooding. He got up and headed up to his bedroom. Maybe he needed some time alone.

* * *

Hermione took the letter from Viktor out of her bag and sat down on her bed. Neville sat down opposite her, "Have you thought about telling him you talk to Viktor?"

"I haven't even been able to tell him that I liked Viktor and that we _did_ date while he was here for the tournament," Hermione looked at Neville incredulously, "he was so jealous."

Neville had seen Draco's jealousy toward himself and Theo so he understood that. But he did wonder, "Why even lie in the first place?"

"You didn't see him that day. All I got was a letter from Viktor and he flew off into a jealous rage about it. I had to fuck him on the couch to get him to calm down and see sense."

"So you lied to him," Neville nodded in understanding.

"At that point our relationship was so fresh and he was in danger…I didn't see an alternative at the time," Hermione frowned. "It wasn't my best moment, sure, but I never thought he'd think of Viktor as competition. He knew I hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts. I had to think quickly and that's all I could come up with."

"And now?"

Hermione rubbed her temples, "Now I'm fairly sure he can't control his jealousy or his possessiveness. I don't mind a little bit of a jealous side. But he gets jealous of _Theo_! That's just ridiculous."

"That's possessiveness," Neville frowned. "Hermione you know I love you…"

"And you think Draco will only get worse, not better," Hermione finished for him.

"Yes that's exactly what I think," Neville agreed. "I like Draco, I do. He's alright to be around and he's quite humorous. But I'd like to see you with someone who doesn't need to be fixed. You were constantly having to put up with Harry and Ron's insecurities and fix their failures and I don't want you doing that with Draco."

She nodded at Neville's words. He was worried about her. Worried about what Draco could do in a jealous rage. And she understood the worry. She'd seen it in Theo's eyes at lunch, "I told Theo all of this today at lunch. He asked if I was happy with Draco, really happy, and then he insisted on me telling him everything when I said no."

Neville silently prayed his boyfriend had said and done the right things for his sister. Because Neville had kept quiet about all of it and never even hinted to Theo that anything was off so that meant he would have been blindsided by Hermione's confession. "And how did he take it?"

"He said whether it's Viktor or Draco, or anyone not Voldemort, Harry, or Weasleys not named Fred, George, and Bill, he just wants me to be happy. And that he was sorry for putting me in this situation. Which is silly. I volunteered."

"Yeah but I think he thought it would be a fake relationship, not a real one," Neville pointed out.

"Well that goes without saying," Hermione said, wanting this conversation to be done. "Now tell me about your shopping trip with Blaise and Draco. How was it?"

"Blaise is _horrible_ to shop with. You'd have thought he was the gay one the way he was carrying on about thread counts and quality cacao," Neville rolled his eyes, making Hermione dissolve into laughter at her best friend's tone. This would be good.


	23. More Devious Than You Know

**A/N- This chap begins where the last one ends. And shame on everyone who underestimates Hermione; also, I question how well any of you know Draco Malfoy if you think he would ever see a mind healer. I mean, he's a MALFOY. Oh and Viktor's been in this story since Hermione and Draco's first fight and he serves as a very good catalyst in this story.**

 **Anyway, The chapter title says it all. This is basically all Hermione-Draco interaction with brief injections of Blaise, Neville, and Theo.**

* * *

When Draco didn't come down for dinner Hermione went looking for him. According to Theo he'd let his temper get the best of him for a bit and she was worried. Hermione knocked on his door and when there was no response she opened it to see him lying on his bed flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Draco? You didn't come down to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he said, not shifting at all.

She entered and shut the door behind her, walking to the bed and climbing into it, lying next to him. She gazed at the ceiling, "Theo told me he got a bit aggressive with you earlier."

"I know I do it. Like with Padma Patil being your potions partner and Boot doing that Runes project with you. They'd both be dead if I was a basilisk."

Hermione's lips curled in a smile, "If you were a basilisk we'd have problems."

"Like killing everyone who looks me in the eye?" Draco asked, no humor in his voice.

"Like that your only options in romance would be Voldemort and Harry. And I wouldn't wish that on…well before last summer I would have said you," she smiled. She saw the corners of his mouth lift as he smiled at her joke in spite of his melancholy. She took his hand in hers, "I've had two different people today tell me I shouldn't be with you anymore."

"Maybe they're right," he mumbled. "I mean, I know I'm getting worse about it. I _know_ being jealous of Theo and Neville and Boot and Patil is stupid. I just…"

"I want to tell you something," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "Just listen, okay?"

"Okay," he said, still gazing at the ceiling.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Do you remember last summer when I told you there was nothing between Viktor Krum and me?"

"Yeah."

"I lied. I lied because you got so angry and jealous and it came out of the blue for me. I'd never seen that side of you before and I could just see you sticking your foot in your mouth and saying something to ruin this before it really got started." Draco didn't say anything. Hermione continued, "So I'm going to give you the honest truth about my relationship with Viktor. I did like him. He's actually quite knowledgeable about many different subjects; and I'm not shallow. Who cares if he couldn't pronounce my name properly? But I was fifteen. I was not relationship material at that age even if I act older than I am. That doesn't mean I wasn't attracted to him. I was. He's not as pretty as you but he's still nice to look at. And he was never creepy. He was respectful and kind and he never paid attention to those rumors Rita Skeeter and various Slytherins were spreading."

Draco's ears and cheeks turned pink. He'd started several of them himself. Theo hadn't, nor had Blaise; but he had. Hermione continued on, "Now, my relationship with Viktor is not my relationship with you, nor has it ever been. Viktor and I kissed, yes, but it was chaste. After the tournament was over he asked me to visit Bulgaria for the summer. I had to refuse. There was no way my parents would have let their fifteen year old daughter visit her eighteen year old boyfriend."

"Pansy's parents would have," Draco interjected. "Daphne's too."

"That doesn't surprise me," she muttered. If they could claim their fifteen year old was debased in any way by an international quidditch star it could secure them a marriage contract. It disgusted her even thinking about it and gave her a fair bit of sympathy for Viktor, whose school had always had to sit at the Slytherin table. "He asked me to visit again this summer and I got his letter just before Julius Nott entered my life. I wrote him back, explaining why I couldn't, and he wrote that he understood and he didn't have a clue who Theo Nott was. He did remember you though. And when I told him via floo call that you were interested in me he was skeptical. I think he knows you spread some of those rumors about me fourth year."

"I'm sorry for that," he interjected.

"I know Draco," she squeezed his hand, "Viktor has become a little more forward in recent letters. Hinting at missing me, wanting to see me again, and that his feelings for me have grown. It's flattering, I won't lie. And it confuses me. I know I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. But with Viktor, well between the distance and my memories of fourth year he feels easier."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"No," she answered firmly. "I'm stubborn and I want to work on our relationship. But while I can help you with so many things, I can't make you stop being so possessive and jealous. That has to be you. So what I want to know, Draco, is do you believe that you can stop it? I don't care about timelines, I just want to know if you believe you can do it. And my second question is do you want to stop being this way?"

Draco was silent for over a minute before he answered her, "Hermione I love you. I want to stop being like this more than anything. But I don't have a bloody clue where to even start."

"I wanted to suggest a mind healer this summer but I knew you wouldn't go for it even before Theo confirmed it would never happen."

"They're idiots and gossips," he scowled.

Hermione sighed. She knew him better than people thought. "Okay then love, question three. Would breaking up, temporarily at least, make things easier for you to work on? I'm not trying to run off with Viktor or anyone else," she added. "I just think so many things have happened these past six months that maybe you need some time to yourself for some introspection."

Draco was silent as he thought about it. After a few minutes he spoke after swallowing hard, "Would you give me back the necklace?"

"If you asked me to I would," she answered, not really sure where he was going with that question. The Malfoy Mask, as she called it, had reappeared and Draco's face and voice were impossible to use to decipher his emotions.

"And we'd get back together?" He checked.

"When you're ready," she confirmed. "Is that what you want to do?"

Draco thought about it. His mood had become much darker recently. Usually Hermione was the light that fixed it but recently what with Potter and Severus and everything things felt different. Then he realized this conversation seemed to match his mood and he didn't want it to be so heavy so he rolled onto his side and gazed at her, "Would sex be off the table?"

"You're an idiot," she informed him. Draco smirked and she grew serious again, "No sex but if you needed to talk, I'd still be there for you."

"I guess that sounds okay," he said. "Minus the no sex part, obviously."

Hermione gave him a sharp glare, "And to clarify if you sleep with someone while we're taking this break, I _will_ castrate you. I'm being faithful, you have to as well."

"No one else would even interest me," he waved his hand dismissively.

* * *

After a few more moments of silent thought he spoke, "Okay let's take a break. But I want some conditions too."

"Very well," she blinked. "What are they?"

"First, you keep wearing the necklace. I don't want people thinking they've got a shot at me or at you. Second, I absolutely refuse to ever see a bloody mind healer."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "Is that it?"

Draco decided to ask what he really wanted her opinion on, "I have a question. Do _you_ think I can fix this?"

"I don't know Draco," she answered honestly. "I want to believe you can but you've only been getting worse, not better." That was a fair assessment. He couldn't get mad at that. She sat up and he followed suit. Then Hermione hugged him, "I want you to but I'm logical to a fault and that logic is telling me that it's unlikely. But I really, really want you to," she added. "Being wrong in this instance would be a wonderful thing in my opinion."

He smiled at that. "So we're temporarily broken up."

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"I know," he sighed. "And I don't even blame you for lying to me about Krum. I'd lie to me too. I've been a git regarding him especially."

"For the record, thoughtful Draco is very sexy," she whispered before kissing his cheek and getting up.

Draco stood and hugged her, "I will prove you wrong Hermione."

"Good. I want to be wrong this time," she held onto him. "But don't you dare ever tell anyone I said that. I am never wrong." Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. She grinned, "Now come on, you need to eat dinner. Blinky saved you a plate."

* * *

There was decidedly less tension in Nott Manor than Draco would have expected in the days that followed. He and Hermione obviously didn't kiss or spend loads of time together but they still spent some time together. On Christmas Eve Theo and Hermione left to go to the Grangers and Draco sat down to play chess with Blaise. "You should really just date half-bloods," Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes. That was Blaise's number one suggestion even before he and Hermione split up. "You want someone with jealousy issues to sleep around?" He asked his friend.

"Well when you put it that way," Blaise tilted his head, "I suppose that could make things worse and not better."

"You're not helping," Draco frowned. "The last thing I want is Hermione wanting to shag other blokes."

"Why would she do that?" Blaise asked, confused.

Draco's palm met his face with a loud smack. Neville, who'd just entered the library and heard Draco's last sentence and Blaise's question, stared at the dark-skinned Slytherin in wonder, "Seriously? Did you really just ask that?"

"What?" Blaise blinked stupidly.

"I worry about you," Draco muttered. "You actually think a witch who wanted both of us to wear jewelry announcing we're taken instead of her just wearing a ring is going to let me shag any witch I want while she sits on the sidelines?"

"Pansy would be okay with it."

"No Pansy wouldn't have a bloody choice," Draco corrected. "Hermione does. She doesn't care if people like my parents think she's loose or ruined. Actually she'd probably like it because they'd leave her the hell alone."

"But you have a deal now that she's taken the necklace," Blaise pointed out.

"And Theo would never hold Hermione to it," Neville countered.

Blaise looked at Draco, perhaps to back him up, but Draco shook his head, "Even before Theo said he wouldn't hold her to it I knew that he wouldn't. I'm the one at fault here Blaise. I'm the one that has to change."

"And how are you going to do that?" Blaise asked.

"Not a bloody clue," Draco answered.

"You do realize Hermione wouldn't cheat, right?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded slowly, not grasping what Neville was getting at.

Neville pinched the bridge of his nose. Theo's friends were so very dense when it came to emotions. "So you're not worried she'd cheat on you?"

"No," Draco shook his head.

"Then what are you jealous of?"

Draco's mouth opened and he found he didn't know the answer to that question. His mouth closed and he lowered his head, in deep thought. What _was_ he jealous of? Hermione having a brother that wanted to spend time with her? A best friend who supported her no matter what? Finally it hit him, "I don't want her to abandon me."

"Well if you keep up the jealousy you'll get just that," Neville pointed out. "It's a self-fulfilling emotion. But at least now you're a little further in trying to improve yourself."

Draco grimaced, "I thought you didn't want her to be with me?"

"I don't want her to be with a bloke who could easily turn abusive," Neville corrected him with a frown. "And I want her happy. You make her happy, you idiot. So quit being an idiot, pull your head out of your arse, and get it through your skull that just because you're an important figure in her life doesn't mean you're the _only_ important figure in her life."

Neville left the library and the two Slytherins stared after him, "I didn't think Longbottom had that in him," Blaise admired. "I respect him a little more now."

* * *

Theo was nervous as Hermione knocked on the door to the Granger home. "You're freaking out for no reason," Hermione reminded him.

"I know," Theo sighed. "I can't help it. I'm a pessimist by nature."

Hermione squeezed his hand as the door opened, "Hermione," Helen Granger hugged her daughter, "It's good to have you home."

"Hi Mum," Hermione said, hugging her. "You remember Theo."

"I do," Helen released Hermione and let them both enter the house before embracing Theo too, which caught him off guard, "Welcome, Theo."

"Thank you for inviting me," he said, still shocked that the muggle woman had hugged him.

"You're family," Helen informed him. "Come in, come in. Take your coats off." Theo removed his jacket and Helen took his arm, "Now Theo you just make yourself at home." A bemused Hermione followed her mother and brother to the kitchen. It was really for the best Draco wasn't there. He wasn't ready for Helen Granger to adopt him. Or to withstand Troy's death glare for daring to date his little girl. She still remembered his blow-up when he learned her date to the Yule Ball was an eighteen year old quidditch star. If Troy Granger could have sent howlers, Viktor would have had a dozen a day for almost a week and at least half of them would have been filled with deadly curses.

As they sat down for dinner Troy spoke, "So Hermione says you're a beater for your house team. You have to be strong for that, yeah?"

"Really strong," Theo nodded, "the bludgers are made of iron and they're ten inches in diameter so they're really heavy."

Troy whistled, "What do you hit them with?"

"Our bats are wood with iron plates placed where you'd hit the ball. And they're magically reinforced so they're really strong. In fact the Weasley twins bought me a new beater's bat for my birthday this past summer," Theo answered. He could talk quidditch with anyone and he felt much more comfortable talking about the sport he played. "Our first game was brilliant," he smiled as he began to tell the Grangers all about their first quidditch game of the season.

* * *

When they arrived back at Nott Manor at the end of the evening Draco was still up. "How was it?"

"Good," Hermione handed Theo her coat to hang up and sat down on the couch next to Draco, "Mum adopted Theo instantly. He was a little out of sorts as a result."

"She hugged me when she opened the door," Theo protested. "I wasn't expecting that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Theo, how often do I hug you?"

"Quite a bit," he answered. Hermione gave him her best, 'Are you stupid? Do I have to spell it out?' look and then his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh. Yeah that makes sense that you'd get it from her."

"I worry about you two," she said, looking between them.

"Sorry," Draco said.

"It's not you that created the situation," Hermione said. "So you don't have to apologize."

"I know it's late but can we talk?" Draco asked her.

"Of course," she turned to face him, "Do you want to go upstairs?" He nodded and she said good night to her brother before going upstairs with Draco to his bedroom.

* * *

Inside she sat on his bed and he laid down with his head in her lap, "What is it?"

"Tonight Neville told me to get my head out of my arse and go back to making you happy," he said. He figured it was best to get it all out at once.

"Oh?" Hermione's lips twitched as a smirk appeared. Neville was certainly blunt. She found it amusing that he of all people would stand up for her.

"Yeah I was really surprised, honestly," Draco admitted. He felt her had running through his hair and a small smile appeared on his lips. It felt so good. "I mean, I wasn't sure whether I should be offended or impressed." He took a deep breath, "Um, he kind of helped me to figure something out."

"Really? What did you work out?" Hermione stopped stroking his hair. She'd started doing that without even realizing it.

He looked up at her, "That I'm afraid of being abandoned." When she didn't react he spoke, "Which isn't news to you."

"Like I said, I learned quite a bit about you that time we fought over Viktor and I realized that I couldn't really talk to you about any male friends of mine without you completely misinterpreting it. And I knew if I talked about Viktor you'd just get angry and snap at me again and we'd eventually have a blowout argument in which you'd accuse me of something vile and I'd slap you."

"I can see that happening," he admitted. "Neville thought that I thought you'd cheat on me. I've never thought that," he frowned. "You know how you said you're attracted to Krum because he seems easier than me to deal with?" Hermione nodded and Draco continued, "I've always thought that. That you'd wake up, realize that I'm not worth all this effort, and move on to a bloke who probably appreciates you more. He was always the person I saw you running to. He's older than me so he probably knows exactly what he wants, he's charming, and he knows how to make you smile."

"Sounds like you've been reading my letters," Hermione mused.

"No," he shook his head, "I just remember how he looked at you fourth year."

"And how is that?"

"Like you were a goddess," he answered. "I've probably looked like that gazing at you a few times, actually. You're just…I'm an arsehole bully and you're _you_."

"Draco…"

"No, I am. And before you say you're not perfect, to me you are. And I'm not good enough for you." Hermione sighed but he cut her off, "I think that's partly why I'm so possessive of you. I don't want you to be appreciated by anyone else because if you do realize how inferior I am, you'll leave me."

"Even if it's my brother and Neville I'm with?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he sat up, "I'm not entirely sure how to work on that. But I really understand it now."

Hermione cupped his cheek, "I said I don't need a timeline. I just need you to work on it."

"And I am," he promised.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad, Draco. And for the record, you're worth the effort." Draco smiled and she kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you for trying, Draco. It means the world to me."

He watched her walk to the door before he remembered, "Uh, tomorrow morning your present from me is going to be inappropriate for our current relationship. I haven't been able to get back to Diagon Alley to get something proper."

"It's okay," she said. "The twins are apparently sending over some mistletoe that I'll be depending on you to free me from."

Draco grinned, "I'm always happy to kiss you."

"I had a feeling you might be willing to save me from Blaise and Harry," she made a gagging face at the thought of kissing them and he laughed.

Then he had an evil thought and smirked his trademark smirk, "Oh I don't know love; I'd like to see Theo deck Potter again. Or knock Blaise out. I'm not picky. They'd both be wonderful to witness."

"Git," she scolded.

"Lovable git," he retorted.

"Definitely," she smiled. Then she got an evil grin, "So do you want to know something you can never tell Theo?" Draco nodded and she moved back to his bed as she continued, "You know how Theo's been worried about meeting my parents?"

Did he ever. Theo had been freaking out the last two days about how they wouldn't like him and would blame him for Hermione not living with them anymore. He had all sorts of horrible scenarios in which they kicked him out and kept Hermione from him despite the fact that the Grangers seemed really nice. "He was driving us all crazy," Draco nodded.

"Well I knew that he was freaking out so I contacted Viktor and I asked him to explain quidditch to my father. This evening when we arrived my father immediately engaged Theo in a conversation about the position of beater and how unappreciated it is in the modern game."

Draco snorted with laughter. Oh that was so bloody brilliant of Hermione. Krum was the half-blood son of a squib and a muggleborn witch. As a professional player he also had far more insight into the game than others. Krum could give Troy Granger a complete explanation of the game _and_ give him conversational topics about aspects of it to engage with Theo and set him at ease. "That had to be hilarious! How did you keep a straight face?"

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Hermione admitted. "The way Theo's face lit up at the thought that he was going to get to talk about something he really likes helped me keep control. All his anxieties faded after he realized my parents didn't hold our father's sins over him."

"That's good," Draco said, calming down. "And really nice of Krum to help you out like that."

Hermione offered up some honesty, "To be honest that's how we first bonded. When we were alone in the library for a change he quietly confessed his half-blood status. I guess he knew I was muggleborn already. Most wizards think it's a ridiculous thing to bond over, I know, but in a world where mudblood is thrown in your face all the time it's nice to find someone else who knows what it's like to straddle two worlds and be hated for it."

Draco felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Not jealousy toward Krum but guilt over what he and others had subjected her to. All for something that ultimately he'd come to believe didn't really matter. "Do you think the guilty feelings I feel for doing what I did to you for years will go away?"

"Eventually," she answered. "Some wounds only fade with time. Others just need to be cleansed with a puppy or a witch who loves you."

"I do like those last two things," Draco nodded. She stood again and he squeezed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you," she responded, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "and it's nice to get to share Viktor stories with you without seeing you look ready to hex anything that moves." It had actually been part of her plan for their 'break-up'. If the parts of Draco's subconscious that lashed out at any person close to her thought they were in danger of losing her then they'd fall back in line and he'd move back toward being the bloke who she enjoyed going on dates to the muggle world with. So far that hypothesis was proving true. Was it devious and underhanded and more than slightly cruel? Yes. But it was either that or end up breaking up for reasons she knew Draco wouldn't understand and for things he had no control over (nor any understanding of how to control them).

Hermione understood he would probably always be at least a little jealous of Viktor, but after reading several books on psychology she knew that Draco wasn't actually as broken as he thought he was. Considering his childhood he was rather well-adjusted, in all honesty. But Draco had a self-defeatist mentality that was frighteningly strong. It was why he could get so overbearing regarding their relationship; especially when they had limited contact. Hermione knew that Draco knew that his behavior was pushing her away. She also knew he had no idea why he was doing it and breaking up with him because of it, she felt, was unfair to him.

From where she stood it was like she was battling the Malfoy parents and Abraxas for Draco's soul. And she was determined to win. Even if she had to spoon feed him the answers he needed. Draco thought psychology was stupid and pointless. But Hermione firmly believed it would be good for him even though she knew he would never attend therapy. Draco was a very proud man and going to a mind healer was, in his Malfoy-raised eyes, conceding he was weak and imperfect. Something a Malfoy never was. Although somehow bowing and kissing the feet of a half-blooded bastard son of a muggle and a near-squib was not weakness; which she thought simply proved that the Malfoys were, by and large, bigoted idiots.

So Hermione had opted to take on the role of psychologist herself and help Draco overcome what his family had done to him without him knowing what she was up to. To misquote an old muggle saying, 'If Mohammed will not go to the mountain, bring the mountain to Mohammed'. Draco categorically refused to see a mind healer. But if Hermione gave him the tools that a mind healer would give him without telling him what she was doing, then he could still benefit and she could hopefully get back the man she'd fallen in love with.

"I like your devious little plans to help Theo get out of his head," Draco responded. "You're very crafty. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco," she left his room and he smiled. They were getting there.

Hermione, meanwhile, nearly skipped to her room. Neville had delivered the first massive clue perfectly. Draco was introspective and had even remained calm during a Viktor Krum story. This was a milestone. She was getting her Draco back.

* * *

 **Addendum- The original quote is 'If the mountain will not come to Mohammed, then Mohammed must go to the mountain. The misquote about bringing the mountain to Mohammed is quite commmonly heard in pop culture, especially in the United States, and the misquote fit perfectly in the story.**


	24. Epiphanies & Battle Plans

**A/N- Here we begin the final chapters. I'm unsure, at this point, if there's one or two or maybe three more chapters. I think after the next chapter I'll know the answer. I do know I won't do an epilogue. I want to do a sequel, even if it's just a oneshot or twoshot, set in the future post-Hogwarts. Maybe a wedding or the opening of some wizarding resort which Draco, Theo, and Blaise have been talking about for years...at any rate, it will be amusing.**

 **Speaking of amusing, in this chap Draco has an epiphany in a way that only Draco (and maybe Blaise) could. Leeta arrives with a...present for Draco. I thought about writing her whole scene but honestly as I wrote how Draco tells people it happened I knew the scene wasn't really all that necessary or interesting and it wouldn't really fit into the chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Severus, we should talk about what happened all those years ago," Amelia Bones said, gazing at Severus Snape across the table. He'd joined her in her home for dinner. Since meeting again there'd been many awkward glances and pauses between them and Amelia was one to plow ahead.

"I didn't blame you," he said. "I was in a very dark place then."

"I could have pulled you to the light," she suggested.

Severus shook his head, "No Amelia. I was well past the point Hermione met Draco at. She acted before he was consigned to his fate. When my feelings for you were finally realized I had the mark and already was in service to him. I had more driving me to the dark than Draco had. He just wanted to live. I wanted to get revenge on James Potter and Sirius Black."

"I still wish you'd had someone there for you," Amelia frowned.

"I did," Severus responded. "I had Draco. Ever since I first laid eyes on him I've been driven to protect him as much as I was able. Which was not as much as I would have liked," he added, grimacing at the thought of what Abraxas and Lucius had subjected the young man to. Unlike Theo and Blaise, Severus knew a great deal of what Draco had experienced at the hands of the Malfoy men. But unlike Hermione, Draco had never confided in him about it. It didn't sting as much as he might have expected it would, once upon a time. Severus was just glad Draco was talking to _someone_ about his childhood. Draco more than anyone could bottle things up and let them eat away at him. It was something Severus knew firsthand. He had been the same way at Draco's age.

Amelia reached across and took his hand, "Severus…"

"There are many things in my past I wish I could change, Amelia. But that doesn't mean that I can actually change them. For the first time in my life I am in control of my future. I rather enjoy that and want to savor it." He squeezed her hand, "I would rather look forward than behind us."

"And what do you see in that future?"

"Hopefully many more nights like this," he answered honestly. Severus had promised Draco that he would not hide his feelings from Amelia and he wasn't about to break it.

The witch smiled, "I would like that too," she told him.

* * *

"Is Severus on his date?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat in the library working on their potions essays.

"Yes," he nodded. "I made him promise not to sabotage himself. He has a tendency to do that." Hermione smirked. Severus sounded like Draco in that instance. Seeing her smirk the blonde added, "I do see the parallels between us."

"I would hope so," Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. "Are you doing better?" It was almost New Year's Eve and she and Draco had hardly had a moment alone since Christmas Eve to really talk.

"I think so," he answered. "I've had lots of time to think and I've come to a realization."

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was he onto her?

Draco gave her a trademark Malfoy smirk, "Yeah. I've realized I'm perfect. I mean, I'm handsome, I'm charming, I'm intelligent, I have amazing athletic prowess, I'm really sexy when I'm naked," Hermione had to physically restrain herself from laughing as he listed his own perceived perfections, "I think you're really lucky, being practically engaged to me. You certainly couldn't do better. Mother always used to say you can't improve on perfection."

It was a measure of how much she loved Draco Malfoy that she stayed composed to the end of his little monologue. "So what exactly does all that lead you to think?" She asked when she was sure she could speak without laughing at his arrogance.

"That I have no reason to be insecure because of how incredibly awesome and perfect I already am. Who could give up this," he leaned away from the table and indicated his body, "for anyone else? It's impossible."

Hermione was certain she had inadvertently created a monster. "And when did this epiphany happen?"

"Last night when I was fantasizing about you wearing that Christmas present I got you," he answered. "I was imagining us naked together and I realized how hot we are."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he was imagining her naked when this epiphany happened. Why would it be anything else? Draco took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "I also don't want to face off against my parents and Voldemort without you knowing that I love you."

Her heart melted a little at that. She leaned toward him, "That earns you a kiss." Draco smiled and closed the distance between them, his eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo. The kiss didn't last long but he certainly savored it. When Hermione pulled away she squeezed his hand, "I love you too."

"I think I'm getting there," he said. "But I'd need to see how I deal with being jealous of blokes like Boot when we're back at Hogwarts to be sure."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. "You're quite motivated lately."

"I don't like this being apart thing," he answered. "So the sooner I fix this the sooner I get to be back in your bed where I belong."

"It always comes down to sex with you," she teased.

"I like the snuggling too," he pouted. She playfully shoved him in response and he slipped his arm around her. "You know you miss those things too."

"I do," she admitted, very aware of the smug grin on his face that her words had caused.

* * *

Draco was about to respond when a popping sound was heard and there stood Leeta, the house elf Draco had grown up with and whose mother was Draco's nanny elf. In Leeta's arms was a very dead and very large snake. Immediately he recognized it as Nagini, "Leeta? What…"

"I bring Master present to pledge loyalty," the little elf beamed up at him. Her pillowcase was covered in blood. "I know bad man's snake is extra evil and so I is killing it to shows you I is no liking bad snake man either," Leeta explained. "Can I stay with Master now? I is not liking Malfoy Manor without you."

Draco was so shocked that it took Hermione pinching his thigh to snap him out of it, "Of course you can stay," he said. "I recently came into some property, actually, and I think Kreacher and Winky could use some help purging Grimmauld Place of its many horrors."

"Rupee! Flixy!" Hermione called. When the elves arrived she looked at them, "I need everyone in the library immediately. It's an emergency. Flixy, get Theo, Neville, Blaise, and Harry. Rupee go find Severus, Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Bill. No delays."

"Yes Mistress," they both bowed and vanished.

* * *

Hermione looked at the snake dripping blood on her very expensive rug, "Tugg!" The garden elf arrived, "Tugg can you get some tarp or something to put that dead snake on please? And tell Blinky we're having company over and some refreshments would be nice."

"Yes Mistress," Tugg vanished.

"Winky!" Draco called. The elf appeared, "I need you to tell Molly, Aunt Andi, Kingsley, and the Weasley twins that we're having an emergency meeting in the library. The war's about to get deadly." Winky's eyes widened at his words but she nodded her understanding and vanished to tell the people he'd asked her to talk to. She wanted the bad snake man who'd corrupted her previous master dead.

* * *

Tugg returned first with the tarp, which he and Draco laid out while Hermione talked to Slate, her late-father's elf, about the blood on the rug. Leeta dropped the snake onto the tarp at Draco's instructions and then Slate took her to get cleaned up.

With Nagini now on the tarp, Draco and Hermione put away their homework and rearranged the seating in the room to fit everyone, both silently thinking about the battle that was nigh and various scenarios that could come. Hermione's first thought had been about losing Theo, which was frightening. She couldn't imagine life without her brother. Her next thought was for Draco. Could he cast spells against his own family? No matter what they did, they were still his parents.

Draco, meanwhile, was thinking about Hermione. He had to protect her. Once his parents realized he had turned against them Hermione would become a target. He wouldn't let them hurt her. Draco was adamant about that. He was about to say something when he heard running down the hall, "Hermione? What's wrong?" Theo ran into the room and looked around as if expecting Death Eaters to be there.

"Nagini is dead," she said, indicating the dead snake.

"Ew," Blaise wrinkled his nose, "that's gross."

"You need a new decorator," Neville told her, making her smile.

"Sit down, the elves are assembling the troops," Hermione said. "I only want to tell the story once."

* * *

In the next ten minutes people arrived. Hermione was surprised Amelia came with Severus but she didn't object. The witch was becoming part of their motley group and she was important to Draco's godfather, which practically made her family. Once everyone was seated, with a few people grabbing drinks and/or snacks left out by Blinky, Hermione stood and spoke to the assembled group, "Tonight while Draco and I were working on our homework together a Malfoy elf, Leeta, appeared. She had the dead body of Nagini with her," Hermione paused for the collection of gasps and glances to the tarp before continuing, "She was offering it to us as proof she wanted to serve Draco, not the Malfoys. Obviously Draco said yes and we both instantly recognized what this means. We have attained the already destroyed seventh horcrux."

"Now the question is how long until he notices," Severus observed. "Was the elf seen?"

"I spoke to her at length and she was careful. She killed Nagini with a special dagger that belonged to an ancestor of mine. It's goblin made. Leeta says she was very careful and waited until the snake went out to the woods to hunt before attacking it. No one will notice she's dead for a long while," Draco answered.

"That's a relief," Blaise said.

Hermione nodded, "Now we need to discuss what we do next. There are no horcruxes left, Voldemort doesn't know that, and we need to take him out before he does something like make another one. He won't know about the other five but he will notice Nagini's missing."

Tonks offered up the first suggestion, "How about we use the old man as a shield and go into the Manor?"

"No he'd just take credit for everything," Moody frowned. "Albus needs a reality check, not a bigger ego."

"And he's not sick enough yet to be completely incapable," Snape added.

"How about we go into the manor in the dead of night when we know everyone is sleeping?" Theo suggested, "Blaise, Draco, Professor Snape, and I know our way around the manor blindfolded. Four groups could form under us and we could find and kill those we need to."

"Draco and Snape know all the Death Eaters and Potter saw loads of them fourth year," Blaise acknowledged, "They could all submit their memories to the aurors."

"If we strike quickly Leeta could open up the floo in my wing and we could all enter through that," Draco said. "The house's wards recognize purebloods. So long as any half-bloods or muggleborns are flooing alongside a pureblood we'll be fine."

"Bellatrix, Lucius, and Voldemort are the worst three," Snape nodded. "if three of the groups focus on those three individuals, we should have an easier time taking everyone out.

"I like this idea," Hermione said. "And I want Lucius."

The fire in Hermione's eyes was frightening for those that noticed it. Draco, meanwhile, was horrified at the thought. He wanted her away from his parents, not facing them. But knowing he couldn't talk her out of it he kept focusing on planning their best strategy, "My parents love throwing New Year's balls. I'm sure this year will be no different. Which would mean an early night for the residents of the house. Leeta can give us the specifics if we're doing this tonight."

Harry was deep in thought. He was thinking about what Tonks said. Then it hit him, "What if we got Dumbledore to go with us? He can distract Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort sees him those two will forget about the rest of the world long enough for us to get the Malfoys and Bellatrix out of the way. That way we have the strongest people ready to take him out."

"If Potter played the good little soldier to Albus' face we could drag him into this in a specific way," Moody acknowledged. "He has to protect Potter, after all. Wants to be the lad's hero."

"That's a solid plan Alastor," Amelia said. "Can you pull that off Harry?"

"Yes," Harry nodded determinedly. "But I am going to need to rinse my mouth out afterwards," he shuddered.

"I'll help you with what to say," Alastor said. "Severus, you stay with the others. Hermione needs to organize the groups. Give me Bellatrix or Voldemort lass," he told Hermione. "I've no qualms with fighting either. I'd take Lucius but I reckon you will be much more hostile than I would be."

Hermione gave him a smile that would have made Pansy Parkinson shiver in fear. Alastor and Harry moved to one corner to work on what to say to Dumbledore to get him to come along with the group.

* * *

"Okay then," Hermione said. "Theo, Blaise, and Severus go with Draco and talk to Leeta about who is in the Manor at present and where everyone's rooms are. I'll work out the groups with everyone else."

"Dumbledore can't be with me," Draco said.

"He'll be going with Severus," Hermione answered. "You can handle him, can't you?" She looked at the potions master. Her brain worked quickly and she already had ideas in her head.

"I can," the potions master nodded. "And my group can face Voldemort. Between Alastor and myself we can at least hold him off if nothing else."

"That's what I thought," Hermione admitted. "Okay go plan your routes. I'll make the groups about equal."

* * *

Hermione looked at the Weasley twins, "We need some of your tricks of the trade."

"Which ones?" Fred asked. "We brought as much stuff as we could shrink and shove in our pockets before we left."

"The darkness powder and loads of fireworks. The dragon one you sent after Umbridge would be especially nice. As would the swamp."

"You're lucky we brought those," George grinned. "Did we mention you're our favorite Nott?"

"I just presumed as much," she winked. "I want to split you two up though. Between Bellatrix and Narcissa. Draco's mother is every bit as dangerous as Bellatrix, according to him. She's just not crazy."

"That might make her worse," Andromeda observed, "Hermione I need to fight one of my sisters. Preferably Narcissa. I want her to know my anger at having failed my nephew."

"Okay," Hermione transfigured a piece of parchment into a whiteboard and the twins hung it on the wall for her. She began making a list:

Voldemort group

Snape

Moody

Harry

Dumbledore

Kingsley

Draco's parents group

Hermione

Andromeda

George

Fleur

Tonks

Bellatrix group

Fred

Amelia

Molly

Neville

Bill

Greyback and others group

Remus

Ted

Arthur

* * *

"Okay I like this grouping," Hermione said. "Can we bring others in?"

Winky looked up at Hermione, "Kreacher is saying he is wanting to fights to avenge Master Regulus. I wants to avenge for Mr. Crouch."

"Winky are you sure?" Hermione asked gently. She wouldn't refuse house elves' fighting because they were very strong and Hermione knew they were driven by their relationship with their masters.

"Yes," Winky nodded determinedly. "Dobby would be wanting to fight too."

"I'll put all three of you in the group going after Greyback and the others, is that okay?" Hermione asked. "That group will be moving the most so you'll probably have the most contact with Death Eaters."

Winky smiled, "That is just fines Miss," she bowed, "We is wanting to helps stop bad men."

"And you will," Hermione promised her. "Just be safe okay? Draco would hate to lose you or Kreacher. And Harry is rather fond of Dobby."

"Winky knows. Winky will be careful," the elf promised before popping off to find Dobby and Kreacher.

* * *

Neville looked at the board. Three house elves were now in the last group and he was placed with Bellatrix, "Really?"

"I think defeating her would be good for you," Hermione told him. "You can do this, Neville. I wouldn't have picked this for you if I didn't know that."

He smiled at her and hugged her, "Just be careful. I can't pick up the pieces of a broken Theo if you die. Losing you would devastate him."

"It would devastate me too if I lost him," Hermione forced a smile but Neville saw the tears forming in her eyes at the thought of losing her brother.

"Well then I suggest you both work your arses off fighting to survive," Neville said, giving her a tight squeeze. "Because losing you would crush me too."

Hermione took a deep breath, "We have trained for this. We can do this."

"We will do this," Neville told her, making her smile. Hermione looked over at the three boys and Severus Snape. She hoped they'd come up with a very good plan quickly. Maneuvering through the manor would come down to them. The fact that they'd be attacking when people at the manor were asleep or at least in their bedrooms boded well for them, though. And the fireworks would certainly throw them off. Already she had some ideas for how to use those to their advantage. If Leeta could tell Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky where to go things could bode very well for the odd, cobbled together squad.

* * *

"You cannot lead the group going after your parents," Theo insisted to his best friend.

"Theo's right mate," Blaise nodded. For the last five minutes Draco had been insisting on being in Hermione's group but both boys, and Severus Snape, knew why. And they both thought it was a bad idea. "You don't want to be there when your parents are most likely killed."

"But Hermione…"

"Will be safe with me," Theo pointed out. "I'm not delusional about her needing protection like you are."

"I'm not delusional," he protested. "You don't know what my parents are capable of. I do."

"Theo should be the head of that group," Severus interrupted. "And you should be head of the Greyback group. That group will be moving through the mansion and your uncle will need protection from any nasty wards. Plus it looks like your elves have volunteered to fight too. They'll be able to do better if they're with you."

Draco's crestfallen face made even Blaise feel bad for the blonde. "Draco mate, Hermione can hold her own. And she's so pissed at them for hurting you over the years that she will show no mercy. You do not need to be there to see that. And if they try to insult her, you'll just fly off the handle at them and lose focus. I know you will. When it comes to her, you get bloody irrational."

Draco couldn't deny that. It was why he and Hermione were technically not a couple at the moment. "I can't lose her," Draco told Theo.

"Mate I have known my sister almost seven months. Let me assure you, she's not going to be the cautious witch that was in the Department of Mysteries back in May. She's read the Nott books and knows the darkest spells our family created. She will be fine. You focus on you and your actions and getting us into and through the manor safely. Because if you do something stupid and die Hermione will never forgive you." Draco took a breath and nodded. His friends and godfather were right. He couldn't be there for that battle. She needed to do this on her own.

"Yeah and you'll miss out on the makeup sex," Blaise whispered to Draco, making the blonde smile at the thought of shagging the feisty brunette. Standing behind Draco, Theo gave Blaise a thumbs up. Blaise had successfully distracted Draco so that they could move on. Even if Draco was thinking of doing gross things to Theo's beloved sister. In this instance he could let it go. They had a war to end that took precedence over Theo's sensitivities and protectiveness of Hermione.

* * *

Kingsley looked at his boss, Amelia Bones, "What do you think of all this?"

"I think I'd be out of a job if Hermione was even three years older," she smirked. Then she looked at him seriously, "I also think we'll be out of jobs tomorrow if this works."

"Or you'll be minister," he said. "You'd be good at it."

"Thank you Kingsley. But I think if I took that job I'd have to fire everyone and then slowly hire and rehire people. Too many idiots work at the Ministry of Magic."

"Too many Death Eaters especially," Kingsley scowled. "Still, I think you'd be better at it than you think you would be."

Amelia didn't debate that point. Severus had actually told her that over dinner. She'd give more serious thought to that idea after Voldemort was dead. Until then, she needed to keep focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"Theo will lead the group going after the Malfoy parents," Hermione announced to all assembled when they finally regrouped. "Blaise will lead the group going after Bellatrix and Draco will take the last group."

"I need to pop into my room first to make sure the wards won't be a problem," Draco said. "Leeta, Winky, and Kreacher will come with to help if I need it."

"Be careful," she told him.

"I will," he promised.

"Dumbledore will be here shortly," Moody said. "Just ignore him. He'll go where Potter does."

"Lucky you," Neville told Harry.

"Yeah I feel real lucky," Harry sighed. "At least we have something to distract Voldemort with."

"It's still a bit early," Hermione looked at the clock. It was barely 9pm even after all the planning they'd done. "We'll go at eleven Draco?"

"Yeah that should work," he nodded. "And it gives me some time to talk to Leeta and learn who all is in the mansion and where they're located."

"Everyone prepare yourselves. Tonight is really important," Hermione said. "And try not to kill Dumbledore as much as you might want to," she added. "He'll be a good shield for Professor Snape."


	25. Battle in Malfoy Manor

**A/N- Holy crap this chapter is massive. Also stuffed full of stuff. Oh and there's definitely another chapter after this one because ending it here doesn't work. Let's see what else...there are notes at the end about some things that happen in-chapter because I wanted to avoid spoilers in the A/N.**

 **But things I can say without spoilers, Draco gets cheeky, Severus is generous(!), Amelia is more than she appears, and Moody is one hell of a trainer. Oh and I broke up the fight scenes between the groups but they're all happening at the same time, not one after the other. So you'll probably notice some overlap.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore did not like this so-called plan of Hermione Nott's. He believed more Order members were necessary and he certainly didn't trust the Malfoy boy. However Harry was adamant that the plan go as is and Albus certainly had to protect him. Harry simply wasn't ready yet to face Voldemort. Everything was not yet perfectly in place as he saw things happening. Dumbledore needed more time. But who knew? Maybe this little mission would at least get rid of some Death Eaters, including the Malfoy boy.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped out of the room for a bit to talk to Amelia privately. "Be careful," he told her. "I…I know how strong you are, of course, but this is not an ordinary situation Amelia."

"I caught Bellatrix once, Severus," she told him. "I can do it again. And I have no qualms about taking her life."

Snape nodded. She cupped his cheek, "You are the one I'm worried about. Voldemort will be outraged to see you. Especially when he knows you don't have the mark any longer."

"I will be more than happy to let Albus die at the hands of Voldemort instead of me," he responded.

She smiled, "So generous of you Severus."

"I am known for my generosity," he joked, making her laugh softly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pressed Hermione further into the alcove as his lips attacked hers, mumbling a question between kisses, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," she responded, very much understanding Draco's sudden need to snog her. "Draco I promise. You're not the only one who has changed since the end of last year," she reminded him, fighting back a moan as his thigh slipped between hers and he applied deliberate pressure. "I'm at least twice the fighter I was then. My father and then Moody have made sure of that."

"I still worry," he whispered.

"Just like I worry about you," she hugged him and felt his demeanor change. She knew he was struggling to hold it together and his emotions were becoming a roller coaster as the battle drew nearer. "Promise me you'll survive the fight, Draco."

"I promise," Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly to return the hug.

"Promise you'll still love me even if I kill your father?"

Had she worried about that? "Nothing could make me stop loving you," he told her. "Absolutely nothing."

"We're going to go end this war and stop Voldemort," Hermione said slowly, "and then we're going to come home, clean up, and pass out in our beds and life will go on. You will get a happily ever after."

"Does that make you Princess Charming?" He teased.

"Maybe," she winked, leaning in to kiss him softly. Draco returned it, feeling much calmer than he had when they'd snuck out of the library for a bit of privacy. Hermione was always so soothing. It was kind of amazing how she could calm him down with just a few words and some simple gestures.

"Does that make Theo my fairy godmother?" He joked.

Hermione burst into laughter, leaning into him to smother the noise. Draco grinned. It was silly but taking some of the edge off with laughter was rather comforting. When they returned from Malfoy Manor, win or lose, things wouldn't be the same. "You're a git," she informed him when she'd calmed down.

"Fully aware of that," he smirked. "I love you. And I don't need you to get revenge for me. I just need _you_. So please take care of yourself out there."

"I will," she kissed him, "and don't worry about me out there. You need to keep your uncle and Remus and Arthur safe. And if anything happens to those elves I will hurt you," she glared at him before her eyes softened, "I love you Draco."

He hugged her tightly. The thought of not seeing her during the upcoming battle scared him a fair bit, in all honesty. But Moody had been putting them through the wringer and they were all better duelists than they had been before. He had to trust his girlfriend could do this. And he did have to focus. He was an integral part of this mission and he wanted to make her proud. Prove to her that her faith in him, her blind trust, was deserved. This was his chance to do good and redeem the Malfoy name he wanted her to take one day. Draco couldn't let her down.

* * *

When he arrived in Malfoy Manor just ten minutes after eleven o'clock he felt the presence of Voldemort in the house. You always felt the presence of Voldemort when he was near, dark mark or not. It was a shiver down your spine, the hairs standing on the back of your neck…it always served to unnerve you, that presence. Draco had never felt comfortable living in the house once Voldemort had moved in. Draco's elves and Dobby all popped in quietly as he quickly adjusted his personal fireplace's wards to make sure that his uncle Ted could enter safely. Then he turned his attention to the house's wards to check if there was anything to alarm people to the presence of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, or Severus Snape.

He doubted there were such alarms up, as Lucius had only come home Christmas Day and before that there was no blood-related Malfoy living at the manor. His mother could not work the wards of the manor being a Black by birth but Lucius had shown Draco how to work them before he'd gone to Azkaban. Draco carefully put up anti-apparition wards, keying them to the Dark Mark. That way if things got bad in the battle they could all flee but the Death Eaters couldn't chase them. That had been Moody's idea and he'd shown Draco how to do it before Draco had flooed over.

Leeta and Kreacher both popped back in, having vanished to check on the people in the house. He looked at them and whispered, "Is everyone asleep?"

"Yes Master," Leeta beamed. "They is all asleep in they's beds and I is telling elveses to go hide. All the flooses is already off except yours."

"Brilliant," Draco smiled. "Okay Winky, go tell Hermione they can start coming through."

"Winky does," Winky bowed and vanished.

* * *

Hermione was not surprised to find that Draco's bedroom was very large and very green. "You Slytherin you," she teased, pulling him to her and kissing him. While she knew Leeta wouldn't let Draco floo in and be hurt, she still had been worried that their plan could fail at this key point and if Draco died because of her plan…that would have crushed her. All of this was meant to keep Draco safe, after all. She'd promised Theo she'd keep him out of Voldemort's clutches. Sending him into them had been deeply disturbing to her.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "And soon this will be over and our biggest concerns can go back to my jealousy and Theo's desire to imagine you an innocent virginal princess."

"That sounds delightfully normal," she smiled. Draco savored seeing her smile. Over the past four hours he'd seen far too little of it and he loved seeing her smile.

* * *

One by one people began to arrive and moved toward their teams. Leeta and Kreacher would occasionally pop out to make sure the rest of the house remained silent and asleep. After twenty minutes, everyone was there and the groups had formed, "Okay when everyone is in position, the house elves will appear and enter the rooms, throwing the darkness powder," Hermione said. "Then outside those rooms, they will launch the fireworks."

"Kreacher has already placed the swamps by the front doors and activated them," Draco said, "and Leeta did the same in the back of the house. There's no escape for the Death Eaters."

"Now everything has to go to plan. We need them all caught off-guard. Be careful and take no prisoners. Even a caught off-guard Voldemort and Bellatrix will be hard opponents."

Draco carefully opened his bedroom door and slowly the groups dispersed, moving to their assigned areas as quietly as possible.

* * *

Loud explosions from within shook Malfoy Manor to its foundation when the elves launched the fireworks. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat bolt upright in bed completely blind. "What's going on Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "I can't see anything!"

The blonde wizard groped around for his wand. He found it just as the darkness faded. Hermione Nott glared at them but it was Andromeda who spoke first, "Hello Cissy."

"Andromeda?" Narcissa gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I met my nephew this summer," Andromeda said, ignoring her sister's question. "And in spite of yourselves and every effort you made to do otherwise, Draco is a good young man. Your actions are why I'm here. You tried to take Draco's life and his choices from him. I think it's time you felt some consequences for that."

Narcissa grabbed her wand, "And I should be afraid of you?"

"Me? No," Andromeda shook her head. "You should be afraid of her," Andromeda indicated Hermione, "You might have been masturbating to the joy of the Nott and Malfoy families uniting but my little sister, that was your undoing. But for her you might have had your good little soldier rather than the son who happily switched sides just to get out from under your roof."

Lucius growled, "That little traitor! When I see him I'll…" he was cut off by a powerful blasting curse just inches from his cheek…

"Before he died Julius Nott taught me many unique Nott family curses. My father was a very powerful wizard, Lucius," Hermione said. "And he put family over ideology, something the Malfoys would do well to learn. Abraxas is very lucky he's already dead. You, however, are not. Not yet, anyway. You really picked the worst time to break out of Azkaban."

Lucius raised his wand toward Hermione only to have to duck as the canopy of the bed dropped toward the occupants. The Malfoys rolled out of the bed to protect themselves and were faced with Theo Nott's glare, "Raise your wand toward my sister again. I don't know half of what you did to Draco over the years but I know enough to want you dead. Although between us I'm not sure which of us will grant you a merciful death."

"Certainly not me," Hermione said before casting a very painful Nott family curse at Lucius. The blonde contorted on the floor in pain. The spell went on for a minute before she let up, "I will give you what you never gave Draco. A chance to fight for your life. The odds are not in your favor, but then neither were Draco's," Hermione glared at Narcissa Malfoy. How Andromeda came from that same family was a mystery to her. "So in the end, I guess you could say that you have the same miniscule chances Draco had to escape your vile clutches. Though in fairness, Draco got away and you will not leave this room alive."

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Severus Snape asked Voldemort.

"Probably not as much as he misses his snake," Harry offered up. That was part of the strategy. Keep Voldemort unsure of who to attack first. Between Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore it would be a hard choice for the wannabe dark lord in who he should attack first.

"Who knew I would have Dumbledore coming to me to die," Voldemort gazed at the old man who was his nemesis, "I will enjoy this, Albus. So very, very much."

"I won't let you harm Harry," Dumbledore said, stepping in front of Harry. Snape was silently thanking the gods. Maybe they could get rid of both of the 'arrogant fuckers' (as Theo had so lovingly christened them) after all. Although Severus still agreed with his godson. Those two very well could easily screw even that up.

"We'll see about that!" Voldemort snarled, pointing his wand at Dumbledore and casting a curse.

* * *

Neville had not expected taking on Bellatrix, her husband and her brother-in-law to be easy. However it was very clear that Azkaban had not been kind to the males of the Lestrange family. Rabastan and Regulus were actually very easily dispatched, which was just as well since Bellatrix was very strong and quite crazy and it required multiple casters to keep her on the defensive. Neville understood why Blaise was in this group. He might come off as mellow and laid-back but Blaise was quick when it came to casting spells. Molly Weasley meanwhile was a force unto herself and Fred and Bill were no slouches either.

But Neville was most impressed with Amelia Bones. Her slight stature did not highlight how fierce she was in battle. Watching her battle Bellatrix he understood how she came to be head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones was very, very strong. She cast deadly curse after deadly curse and showed no fatigue and no sign of frustration. She was perfectly composed and the perfect counterpoint to the deranged witch she was battling.

* * *

Hermione realized instantly as she dueled Lucius Malfoy that he was not good with defensive spells. Lucius was a vicious attacker but weak on his defense. She moved into the offensive, casting various deadly spells one after the other before using the one that Draco had used on Moody in class, " _Liquefacio!_ " The shock on Lucius Malfoy's face as she said the curse he'd taught Draco was priceless. She heard the scream from Narcissa and instantly felt the force of a shield charm as a spell from the evil witch was stopped before it hit Hermione. She looked at her brother, "Thanks Theo."

"One down, one to go," he said.

"I'll be the defensive one now. You go on the attack," Hermione said. After dueling Lucius with several powerful spells in a row she needed to recharge a bit.

* * *

Harry was pressed into a corner of the room watching Dumbledore and Voldemort duel. The magical forces with which both were casting had forced the other four people in the room back against the wall. Kingsley was with Harry while in the other corner Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody were pressed into the wall. "Are they ever going to stop?" Harry asked Kingsley.

"I think they cancel each other out," Kingsley observed. "They seem even when it comes to power."

"So what do we do? How do we end the stalemate?"

"I don't know," Kingsley answered, wincing at the repercussion of yet another powerful hex from Voldemort blasting off a shield from Dumbledore.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Albus should be dead by now," Moody observed.

"I think it's the wand," Snape said. "Voldemort wanted Albus' wand. Said it was the wand of legend."

"I think we need to make sure Voldemort doesn't get the wand then," Moody winked at Snape.

"Indeed," Severus said, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Dumbledore had barely registered that his wand had left his hand before he heard Voldemort cast, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Albus Dumbledore fell to the floor, dead. Harry was shocked. Why had Snape…then Voldemort spoke and it clicked, "Ah Severus. I always knew I could count on you," Voldemort said. "Thanks to you, my nemesis is now dead and Potter is next." Voldemort looked at the wand that previously belonged to Dumbledore sitting in Snape's hand. "Give me the wand and he'll be dead in an instant."

"Or I keep the wand and kill you," Snape said, standing and pointing the desired wand at Voldemort.

"I am immortal you fool!" Voldemort yelled at him.

"Yes, your horcruxes," Snape nodded. "They're all gone. The diary? Lucius gave it to a girl to unleash the basilisk and Harry there destroyed it. The ring? That was destroyed by Albus. The locket? That cup? Both gone by my wand." Severus was enjoying taunting the bastard he'd been forced to serve for over twenty years. This was a nice turning of the tables. He would be forever grateful to Hermione for letting him take his power back in this moment. "Nagini was killed by a house elf earlier tonight. A house elf wanting to prove her loyalty to Draco and her hatred of you," he added, twisting the knife as he mentioned Draco's name. "And of course the last one, Harry Potter. Destroyed, most helpfully I would add, by you. That was why you couldn't kill him. That was what the prophecy meant. And in your haste to kill him, you hastened your own death."

"Potter?" Voldemort's head whipped to look at Harry in horror but when Severus had ceased talking he grinned, "That's not all of them. You missed one!" Voldemort stood tall, "You fool! Kill me now and I will still return to crush you."

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled. Dobby the house elf appeared with a sapphire diadem on his head. Harry took the diadem from the elf, "You mean this? Is this what you want?"

"How do you…"

"Hermione was right to start S.P.E.W.," Harry said. "You blood bigots highly undervalue house elves. Just as you do potions masters," he added as he pulled a vial of basilisk venom, harvested by Snape from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, from his pocket. Kingsley opened the vial with a tap of his wand and Voldemort was unable to even raise his wand in defense as Moody and Snape kept their wands on him. He could only watch as Harry poured the venom onto the diadem and it hissed, cracked, and finally exploded, burning Harry's hand in the process (though he didn't notice). "So that's all seven horcruxes, gone."

"Severus please," Voldemort begged. "Please…"

"I have waited so long for this moment," Snape said. "Let me tell you a story, _my lord_ ," he mockingly added, "about a witch who learned she was pureblood last summer. Who's newly discovered brother asked her to help his friend. The witch who was raised by muggles who outthought and completely manipulated the dark lord who wanted to enslave that friend of her brother's. Hermione _Granger_ put a plan into action. Make _you_ think that Draco was becoming a spy. Sell the story hard. And she did. Sure, you added your own twist by isolating her from Potter to get to him but that didn't matter. Hermione had your number from the beginning. She had Draco and me play to your ego and lead you on a dance. She is the witch who worked out how to destroy the dark mark on my arm and she is the witch who planned this attack on the manor."

Moody was elated to see Voldemort showcasing fear, dread, and horror. It was so satisfying after all the good aurors he'd lost at the bastard's wand. "For all that you rail against muggles," Severus continued, "muggle thinking, logic above all else, and more Slytherin cunning than you've ever displayed in your life have unknowingly brought you to your knees and signed your death warrant." Snape didn't even hesitate, "Enjoy hell you coward; _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Voldemort fell over, dead. Moody drew his wand, " _Fiendfyre!_ " The ex-auror kept the spell up until Voldemort's body was no longer even ash.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Dobby please take the headmaster's body back to Hogwarts and place him in his bed," Kingsley said. "That way it is safe until we can give him a burial."

"Yes sir Mr. Kingsley sir," Dobby said, taking Dumbledore's body and vanishing.

Harry looked at Snape, "Was all that true? Hermione started seeing Malfoy just to save him from Voldemort?"

"Voldemort always hated the truth," Snape said. "Giving it to him before he died seemed poetic."

"Now let's go help the others," Kingsley said, picking up Voldemort's wand and snapping it in two, "This is all the evidence we need. This battle is not yet over."

"Right," Harry nodded. He could think about that stuff later. They had more important things to do right now.

* * *

It was Andromeda who got the last shot at Narcissa Malfoy, who was clearly better at defensive spells than her husband. Hermione felt relief when Narcissa fell. Draco was free. Draco, downstairs having just watched Remus Lupin kill Fenrir Greyback, felt the moment his parents were dead. He felt the wards of the manor shift to him and immediately he had an idea. He grabbed the arm of Greyback and cast a spell he'd seen his father use once. Though he cast it in reverse. Rather than welcome those with the mark to the manor, the wards of the manor would attack anyone bearing Voldemort's mark. Judging from the subsequent screams it was mission accomplished for Draco's quickly thought up idea. "Follow the screams," he yelled to Remus and Ted. "The wards will keep the cowards stationary!"

* * *

Amelia Bones was unsure what exactly had happened to make Bellatrix scream in agony and clutch the mark but it told her that likely Voldemort was dead and/or the Malfoys were dead and Draco had adjusted the wards. She pressed her advantage, "There will be no Azkaban this time Bella. You'll be dead."

"You couldn't kill me then you can't kill me now," Bellatrix taunted.

"I can," Neville said, casting the spell Theo had taught him, " _Deleo!_ " Bellatrix was struck right between the eyes and subsequently burst into millions of pieces which vanished out of existence. "Thank you Nott family archives," he said afterward.

Molly Weasley checked everyone out for any wounds before they heard screams throughout the manor, "I think Draco did something," Blaise said, "this way."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They made their way to the landing leading down to the first and up to the third floors to see Fleur transformed into a Veela and hurling fireballs at a werewolf. "Bloody hell Bill," Fred cursed, "remind me to never piss off your fiancée."

"Remind me never to piss off my fiancée," Bill responded, his jaw dropping as Veela-Fleur incinerated the werewolf only to launch a screech and hurl two fireballs at another one. Molly meanwhile was very impressed with her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Perhaps she'd misjudged her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Judging from the noises above them it sounded like the other two groups were on the move to Draco and Snape's groups, who had merged near the library, "Where now?" Moody asked Draco.

"The dungeons. Leeta said there were prisoners down there. Have you seen Pettigrew?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Can we find him somehow?"

"Maybe," Draco looked at Leeta, "any ideas?"

Leeta shook her head, "He is here. Maybe others is finding him." That seemed reasonable to Draco and Harry and Draco led everyone to the dungeons.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And this is for being a pervert and sleeping in my brothers' beds with them for years!" George yelled, sending a blasting curse at Pettigrew that launched him headfirst into a porcelain toilet.

Theo had to hold it together to not laugh. George Weasley was funny even when he was battling Death Eaters. He focused on Mulciber while his sister was fighting Macnair, "Looking good there sis!"

"Well killing Death Eaters is a family business," Hermione responded before casting a spell that beheaded the executioner with his own axe. "I'm just trying to make Daddy proud!" It was gross how many Death Eaters were living in the manor. She was so glad they'd got Draco out when they did.

Theo sent Mucliber into a painting of one of Draco's more despicable ancestors, "Oops I'll have to apologize to Draco for destroying the painting of that arsehole."

"I'm sure he'll be devastated," Hermione laughed as she sent a blasting curse toward the Carrow twins, a suit of armor knocking Amycus unconscious. "That one's alive Amelia!" She yelled upon seeing the head auror.

"So kind of you dear," Amelia called back before sending Alecto into a wall. The second floor looked quite destroyed between Fleur's Veela abilities and the frequently cast blasting curses from the teens. She had learned from Severus that Draco wanted to destroy the mansion once it was his; she was fairly certain that Theo, Blaise, Hermione, and Neville were happy to start early on Malfoy Manor's destruction for him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Down in the dungeons they didn't find any Death Eaters but they did find several prisoners, including a few nearly nude and very terrified muggles. Kingsley, Arthur, and Ted took care of the prisoners while the others moved back up to the first floor. Draco exited the dungeons to see Hermione send Rookwood into the chandelier over the main entryway, the chandelier crashing to the floor. He smiled, relieved. She was alive. Harry watched the look on Draco's face and realized that even if Hermione and Draco really had started out as a way to keep him from Voldemort, that didn't mean their relationship wasn't real.

They made their way back to the other two groups to join in the fighting and soon the battle was won. Draco called the manor's elves and had them search for any hidden people while Fleur and Molly helped Arthur and Ted with the prisoners who'd been locked up in the dungeons. "We did it," Hermione smiled, tugging Draco into her arms, "Are you okay?"

"No injuries," he said, gazing around at the destruction. He'd reactivated the fireplaces for Amelia and Kingsley to access the Ministry of Magic. "You?"

"I'm safe," she said, "and I feel better. Although there's a portrait of Abraxas that somehow got incinerated. I'm not quite sure how that happened," her tone indicated she knew exactly what happened and wasn't sorry at all for destroying his grandfather's portrait.

Draco grinned, "Well I suppose I'll have to live with never looking at or talking to him again. What a tragedy."

She pressed her head to his shoulder. Casting all that magic was quite exhausting. "Who killed who?" She asked quietly.

"Voldemort killed Dumbledore and Severus killed Voldemort," he answered. "Now he's really free."

"Good," Hermione smiled. Severus deserved that freedom. "Voldemort and Dumbledore can keep each other company in Hell."

"I thought you didn't believe in the muggle concept of God," Draco questioned.

"I do for the bad stuff," she grinned into his shirt. Draco chuckled and squeezed her to him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke again, "You can bring your elves over to Nott Manor while Malfoy Manor is rebuilt."

"Thanks," he said. "I want to alter the plans. Uncle Ted says he knows an architect who's a halfblood and can help."

"Oh?" Hermione looked up at him, curious why he'd need a halfblood architect.

"I want a home theater," he grinned. She laughed.

* * *

Amelia approached everyone, "Kingsley and I will need copies of your memories for now. We can do any necessary questioning later."

"Certainly," Snape said, pulling his memory of the event out and placing it in the vial Kingsley held out. One by one memories were collected and placed in vials which Kingsley placed in a strongbox. "I think we can send the teens off to bed, can't we Amelia?"

Amelia took in the exhausted appearances of the six teens still in Hogwarts and the exhausted forms of Fred and George, "You all go back to the manor, get cleaned up, and get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay," Hermione sat up, having not left Draco's side since the battle ended. "Fred, George, you can stay tonight. We always have extra rooms made up."

"Thanks love," George kissed her cheek, "are you _sure_ you don't want to go for a ginger? I mean, Malfoy's still Malfoy even if he is the wealthiest bastard in England now."

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry George. Gingers don't do it for me."

"I'm willing to change my hair color," he offered.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She's not desperate."

"No if she was desperate she'd go for Ron," George countered.

"Eww," Hermione's nose wrinkled. "too far, George. That went too far."

"Yeah I realized that as I said it," he shuddered in disgust, "my apologies."

"Let's go home," Theo said, "I want a shower."

"You're all welcome to stay at the Manor tonight," Hermione said to the adults gathered.

"Thank you dear but I can't leave Ron and Ginny home alone," Molly said. "Percy was keeping an eye on them for me." Hermione pitied Percy. Ron and Ginny fought horribly with one another.

"I'd be happy to accept that offer," Andromeda smiled.

"Just call for Winky when the manor can be closed up again," Draco said as he moved toward the fireplace.

* * *

Upon arriving in Nott Manor Hermione really started to feel the fatigue set in. It was nearly four in the morning and so much had happened she wasn't entirely sure she'd even begun to process it. Which immediately had her seeking out Draco; if she wasn't really processing it yet she doubted that he was. "Come on," she tugged him upstairs without a backward glance.

Neville looked at Theo, "Are you going to say anything?"

"He just lost his parents," Theo shrugged, "I doubt they're going up there to shag. Frankly I'd be more worried if she didn't want to keep him close after what we just did."

"Who knows what Draco's dreams will feature after tonight," Blaise said, heading upstairs.

Theo closed the floo and grabbed Neville's hand, "Come on then. I had to watch Hermione duel Lucius Malfoy. I need some cuddling time."

"Well if I have to," Neville teased, squeezing Theo's hand. "But I want to shower first so either you have company in your shower or you let me clean up first."

"I like company," Theo smiled.

Harry shook his head as he walked up to his bedroom. Things in Nott Manor were certainly always interesting. He hoped he could stay there that summer too. It was so much better than the Dursley home and he really wanted to get in the pool he'd seen outside. According to Blaise the pool was amazing.

* * *

After a quick shower to clean up Hermione tugged Draco to her bed, "Come on then," she said. "We both need sleep."

Draco crawled into bed and placed his head on her chest and his hand on her stomach, "I love you," he said, his eyes closing as he felt her fingers run through his still slightly damp hair.

"I love you too," she said, already feeling her eyes grow heavy, "good night Draco."

"Good night Hermione," he smiled.

* * *

The eight teenagers slept until noon. By the time they'd made it downstairs, the mail had run and the paper had arrived. A smirking Remus Lupin handed Hermione the newspaper when Draco questioned why Snape looked so put out. Hermione stared at the headline, "Dark Lord Destroyed!" She continued reading, "Late last night and early this morning a rag-tag group of would-be heroes entered Malfoy Manor to take on and destroy the wannabe-Lord Voldemort, whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. This group included Draco Malfoy, Hermione and Theo Nott, Severus Snape, and Blaise Zabini. Also included were Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley," Hermione looked up, "They mention everyone in the group. I'll skip that part."

She took a breath and continued, "Albus Dumbledore was also present, though felled by Voldemort after a wayward spell knocked his wand from his hand." Draco and the rest of the boys all snorted, knowing the truth of what happened. Hermione ignored them as she continued, "Severus Snape stood against Voldemort alone afterward and successfully defeated the dark despot. Also killed in the fight were Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew, who was declared dead by the Ministry of Magic almost twenty years ago but was actually an unregistered animagus who went into hiding after the first fall of Voldemort."

"Who knew the Prophet could tell the truth?" Harry asked.

"Hush," Hermione scolded him before resuming, "Memories of the battles were all collected by head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and her aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks," the snort from Draco at his cousin's first name was understandable. Tonks would be outraged they used her hated first name, "This reporter had the privilege of viewing several memories and Severus Snape was a true hero and deserves the Order of Merlin: First Class." Well that explained Snape's disagreeable demeanor. Hermione handed the newspaper to Draco, "After that it goes on about Dumbledore's death, who will become the new headmaster, and there's some gushing about Draco that is unnecessary given the size of his already inflated ego."

"Hey," Draco whined, eagerly looking for the praise in the article.

"That's pretty fantastic though," Theo said, sitting down at the table. He was starving.

"We're heroes," Blaise smirked, "the girls will be falling all over me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise as she sat down at the table, "Blaise you're ridiculous."

"That's why you love me," he countered.

"No I think I just tolerate you," she teased.

"Draco mate run away from her while you can," Blaise stage-whispered to Draco as the blonde sat down at the table next to Hermione.

"Sorry mate, I love her," Draco said. "And come on, Hermione deserves the best and we both know that I _am_ the best."

Theo rolled his eyes before smiling as lunch appeared. "Brilliant, I'm starving. Let's eat." Everyone sat down to eat, the teens pondering who could become headmaster with Dumbledore's death and just how much Hogwarts would change.

* * *

 **Second A/N- Okay just wanted to say, I liked the visual the movie used when Molly killed Bellatrix, so I decided to use that same unknown spell that Molly used (though it was likely a reducto) and make it a Nott family curse taught by Theo to his boyfriend since the Longbottoms don't seem like the type to pass down curses to use against opponents in duels and the Notts most certainly are. Plus I got to make up a name for the curse shown in the film and I like that. And by make up, I mean use the Latin form of delete.**


	26. Summer Begins

**A/N- Final chapter! The first large chunk of this story started around the pool at Nott Manor so it seemed appropriate to end the story at the pool at Nott Manor. I don't as yet know which of my works I'm going to post next so don't expect anything immediately. And there will be a sequel, but I'm not actually planning on starting it yet. I've got some other works that have grabbed my attention. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following Savior and I'll see you next time!**

* * *

Harry Potter exited the back door of Nott Manor and smiled. It was the first day of summer break and the pool was open for the residents of Nott Manor. He'd been looking forward to the pool since last December and it looked every bit as good as Blaise had said. He walked over to a lounger and dropped his towel before casting the sunblock charm and diving in. The cool water felt so good.

Much had changed since the deaths of Voldemort and Dumbledore. First, the shocking surprise of Amelia Bones quitting the Ministry of Magic. While she was certain she could be Minister of Magic, Severus was going to stay at Hogwarts and being apart from him for so many months out of the year as they worked to build their relationship did not appeal to her. So instead Amelia Bones had been appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts.

While Harry didn't understand how that was even possible initially, it really came down to none of the professors at Hogwarts who could have claimed that post wanting it. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all loved teaching and Snape hated the idea of dealing with Ministry imbeciles rather than just incompetent dunderheads (his words).

Amelia actually changed up the curriculum; while many of the positions were safe and the professors impeccable, that wasn't true of all things. Andromeda Tonks had offered to teach Muggle Studies and Professor Burbage, whose job it was, was given a sabbatical to spend time in the muggle world and learn more about it. She wasn't doing the best job, but she'd had limited opportunities to learn and a summer in the Tonks' home and experiencing things on a list that was created by Hermione, Tonks, and Ted were to help her improve her knowledge and until Burbage was confident in better teaching the course, Andromeda would take over. According to people who took Muggle Studies, Andromeda's presence was a massive improvement.

But what made Harry the happiest was that Remus Lupin had been given the job of history professor. Binns had been fired and sent on to the afterlife, and most of the staff had been irritated at how easy it was to send Binns on. He'd just been waiting to be fired. Lupin had made the course much more interesting and actually taught history, rather than blathering on about goblin wars. For Harry, it was great to see Remus finally have steady employment and Remus seemed really happy being a teacher.

Harry surfaced and was hit with a beach ball in the head, "Ow!" He looked at Blaise, "What was that for?"

"Come on, we have to get Draco's birthday party set up you lazy arse," Blaise frowned.

Harry sighed and exited the water. He'd hoped for a swim first, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Why isn't Hermione doing this?"

"Because she is keeping Draco distracted," Blaise answered. "Now come on. We have work to do before the guests start to arrive. Theo and Neville are working in the house and we are doing out here. Some of Draco's elves will help us." Harry nodded. After learning about the Battle at Malfoy Manor in the papers Ron had been furious with Harry for not inviting him along and their relationship seemed well and truly over. As a result Harry'd been spending more time with Blaise, especially when they had trips to Hogsmeade, and the two had become friends. Harry had been surprised by how much he liked Blaise. The fun-loving Slytherin had very odd opinions about relationships, admittedly, but he was quite amusing to hang around and Harry definitely understood why Theo and Draco had kept him close even when Blaise would grate on their nerves.

And house elves were way different from Dobby, who was the only house elf Harry had previously known. The Nott elves could be quite bossy, actually, which surprised Harry. And the Malfoy elves were no different, though they'd at first been timid when Draco had moved them all into Nott Manor before they returned to Hogwarts for the spring semester.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was the happiest bloke alive. First he'd woken up to Hermione giving him a blowjob, and then they'd had sex. It was good to be him. They had kept their original plan in place when they returned to Hogwarts, still not technically a couple. But Draco had shown a much less possessive and controlling side of himself. When Hermione was paired with Boot in Charms, Draco hadn't batted an eye. And the almost stalker-esque watching of Hermione when she was working in the library with other people also faded. Any jealousy he did feel, Draco was able to quash on his own and he never made Hermione feel that possessive side again.

Although he'd nearly blown it when McLaggen had made an attempt to grab Hermione's arse one day; the idiot had ended up with a black eye. But that had been by Theo's hand, not Draco's. So shortly before Valentine's Day, Hermione had said he was markedly improved and if he wanted to give a real relationship a go again, she was willing. Draco eagerly agreed.

Ever since, they'd been a couple. And the best part was without a doubt getting to return to her bed on a regular basis. Snuggling with Hermione was one of the best things in the world and now that the threat of death was no longer hanging over his head it was even better than before.

Hermione stuck her head back into the bedroom, "Draco, get in here. The bath is ready."

He slipped out of the bed and walked to her bathroom, "This is the best way to start summer break ever." Hermione laughed and climbed into her tub, Draco slipping in in front of her, his head resting on her breasts, "I really like this," he said, closing his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair.

"Well we couldn't celebrate your birthday properly because we were still at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "So this is me making up for that."

"I like it," he smiled. "Can we do this every year for my birthday?"

"If you want to, of course we can," she answered.

"I'm adding a pool to Malfoy Manor," he told her. "Now that I've got all the assets and control of everything the construction crew can break ground on rebuilding the manor." Legally he'd been unable to claim his rightful inheritance until he'd turned seventeen. So while he'd been able to destroy Malfoy Manor about two months after the war through his Uncle Ted, he'd been unable to begin building on the Malfoy lands. When his uncle had sent him pictures of the empty land Draco had felt a weight off his shoulders and sheer exhilaration. It was a new era for the Malfoy name. And it'd be a much better one.

"That's good," she grabbed his shampoo off the side of the tub and poured some into her hand before working it into his hair, "How many last-minute additions have you added?"

"Not that many," he said. Instead of a single muggle room, he'd added an entire muggle wing to the Manor with the standout features being the movie theater, game room, and a two lane bowling alley (Hermione was amazed how much Theo and his friends had taken to bowling; although given how competitive all three were, it wasn't much of surprise in hindsight). "I want the pool to be useful year-round, though, so I'm enclosing it and with some advice from Neville I'll create an arboretum in the area around it for a natural, outdoorsy feel and it'll be something fun for Crookshanks and Hades to play in year round. According to the contractor we can use heating charms to keep the pool itself warm in the winter."

"That sounds really lovely Draco," Hermione admitted.

"I thought you'd like it," Draco smiled. "And in the master bathroom we're going to have a hot tub."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco's libido was absurdly strong. Even for a teenage boy. "You keep saying 'we', you know."

Draco tilted his head back to look up at her, "Well you can't expect me to live in that big empty house all alone, can you?"

"You would probably never leave it," she mused, putting some conditioner into her hand to work into his hair, "Rinse yourself so I can add the conditioner."

"Yes dear," Draco slid down under the water and when he surfaced he ran his hands through his hair, "How's this?"

"Wiseass," she observed as he laid back against her again and her hands worked the conditioner into his hair, "When do you think the house will be rebuilt?"

"At least two years, maybe three or four. Weather is a big part of it and the mansion is quite massive still. I styled it after Nott Manor, actually," he confessed.

Hermione blinked, surprised at that, "Oh? Why?"

"This house was my sanctuary from Voldemort and it's the house in which we fell in love," Draco answered honestly. "For me that makes it very special."

"That's very sweet Draco," Hermione smiled.

"I can be sweet; I gave Tonks and Remus Number 12 Grimmauld Place as a wedding present, after all." He rinsed off the conditioner and turned to face her, "You need help getting clean too."

"I usually do not get clean with you," she responded. "You get distracted by my nudity and then I'm dirty again."

"And then we get clean again," he argued.

"Not happening now turn back around," he obeyed, pouting as he did. "Draco quit pouting," she sighed.

"How did you know I was still pouting?"

"Because you're you," she responded. "Now hurry up. I want to take a quick shower once you're clean."

"So the bath is just for me?"

"Yes," she kissed the back of his neck, "like I said, we couldn't celebrate your birthday properly because we were still at school and we had final exams. I wanted this morning to be special for you."

Draco grinned and stood up, climbing quickly out of the tub to turn on her standalone shower, "Then let's get you clean."

Hermione looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do on my birthday," he answered, moving back to the tub and offering her his hand. She let him help her up and exited the tub. Draco kissed her, "I loved what we did in bed. But we didn't do everything I'd want to do on my birthday."

"And what would you want to do that we didn't?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Instead of breakfast I'd rather have you," he said, pulling the drain on the tub and then joining her in the shower. Hermione smiled. She was right. Showers with Draco never ended with her clean. Although she'd certainly be satisfied.

* * *

Amelia kissed Severus' cheek, "I like seeing you look so happy," she told him.

"I'm getting used to being happy," he admitted, looking in the mirror uncertainly at his appearance. It was weird, not wearing robes. He was of course attending Draco's birthday party, but wearing casual clothing was not something he was used to and it felt odd, not wearing his robes. Severus couldn't recall the last time he'd not worn them.

"You look fine, quit fussing with it," she batted his hands away from the collar of his shirt and adjusted it herself, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several things," he smirked. "But we'd be late for the party."

"Well you always did like to make an entrance," she teased, pulling him to her and kissing him on the lips.

Snape couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Amelia. He wished they could have had this sooner but as his hand cupped her barely visible baby bump he knew that would have been impossible. He was never going to have a family with Dumbledore and Voldemort both alive. It just wasn't possible.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a brief detour in their bed they got redressed, "I'll ask her today," he told Amelia.

"She won't say no, Severus," Amelia kissed him, "I'll get that self-doubt out of you eventually though."

He chuckled as he helped her into her traveling cloak. Amelia had made it her mission to destroy the many demons instilled by the two men who'd run his life for over twenty years. She was very good at it, though Severus was of the opinion Amelia had a Gryffindor cohort whose last name was Nott helping her. She'd certainly done wonders for Draco so he couldn't get upset about it. Picking up Draco's birthday present they walked to the fireplace, "Nott Manor!"

* * *

Theo was stationed in the floo room to greet the guests. As Neville annoyingly pointed out, it was Theo's house so he really should be there. "Hi Fred, George."

"How do you do that thing that Hermione does?" Fred questioned, leaning close to scrutinize Theo's face for any tells.

"I can't say. She swore me to secrecy," Theo said, pulling his head away from Fred. The Weasley twins were not big on personal space, something he learned once they decided to treat him like they treat Hermione.

Fred pouted and George shook his head. They were never going to learn how Hermione could tell them apart. It was annoying. "Is everyone outside?" George asked.

"Almost everyone," Theo said. "Severus and Amelia arrived a little bit ago. Tonks and Remus got here a little after breakfast. And Andromeda is in the kitchen with Blinky."

* * *

Hermione slipped into her bikini bottoms. They'd managed to keep it to one shower but Draco was feeling very handsy that day, apparently. She picked up her top and felt his arms around her waist, "You're so beautiful," he breathed against her ear.

"Draco we are not hiding up here all day," Hermione scolded.

"I know," he sighed. "I just missed being able to be around you without others nearby all the time. I like this privacy."

"I missed the privacy too," she admitted, "but I want to go to the pool."

"I do love seeing you wet," Draco acknowledged, stepping away from her to get his things.

"And you like applying sunblock to me," Hermione waved the new bottle at him. Draco grinned. He did like doing that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione pulled her cover-up on over her swimsuit once she was ready and looked at Draco, who was quite clearly checking out her legs. "You, my handsome boyfriend, have a one track mind," Hermione smiled.

"It's not my fault you're gorgeous," he countered. "Shall we go down to the pool now?"

Hermione nodded and kissed him, "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you," he slid his arm around her waist, "So would you be willing to move into the manor with me in three to four years?"

"I suppose I might be interested in that," Hermione teased him before kissing him again and pulling away, "provided I haven't killed you in your sleep before then."

Draco laughed, "Oh please. After all the work you put into saving my arse there's no way you waste that effort by killing me."

"Prat," she stuck her tongue out at him as she exited her bedroom. He knew her very well. A little too well, if you asked her. She rather enjoyed catching people off-guard and she couldn't do that with her brother or Draco as easily as the previous summer. Oh well. There was still Harry to shock.

* * *

Draco was quite surprised when he realized they'd planned a birthday party for him. He looked at Hermione who gave him a satisfied smirk and he had to admire just how sneaky she was. So Slytherinesque. "This is brilliant," he told her before kissing her.

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled. "Theo did most of the organizing though. I was to distract you so he had to keep everyone on task."

"That must be a family trait," Draco said to his best friend. Theo laughed and kissed his sister's cheek. There was something to that observation.

"Go greet your guests," Theo said, pushing Draco away from Hermione. "I want to talk to my sister."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Theo before walking over to the Weasley twins, "What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to make Draco face people on his own," Theo winked at her, "and to tell you the twins know I know how to tell them apart and it's possibly driving Fred insane."

Hermione laughed, "He'll survive. I like keeping them on edge. The twins are so sneaky it's nice to put them on edge around us. I think it actually spurs their creativity; not that they'd ever admit it."

Theo laughed. He knew the twins well enough after a year to firmly agree with his sister on that front. "If you dislike the decorations out here that is all Blaise and Harry's fault," he informed her.

"I think the elves did a lovely job keeping those two in line," Hermione said, looking around at the decorations. They were well hung and tastefully arranged. She smiled at Astoria Greengrass, who was looking quite comfortable in the more casual environment. Also in attendance were the Carrow sisters, who had become incredibly close with Luna, every Weasley but Ron (who was visiting his girlfriend Lavender that day), Fleur's little sister who had just arrived to help with Fleur's wedding, and Padma Patil who Hermione had become close to that year. Hermione was of the opinion that Padma would get along very well with George, actually. Neville found this matchmaking hilarious but Hermione was confident. She knew George well, and she thought Padma would complement him nicely.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione slipped her arm through her brother's, "So tell me, Mr. Theo Nott, what is it like winning the house quidditch cup at Hogwarts in your debut season?"

"Thrilling," Theo grinned. "I made my sister proud," he answered. "And of course my boyfriend, who is a Gryffindor in the streets but a Slytherin in the sheets."

Hermione leaned into Theo as she laughed. "Theo, I love you."

"I love you too," they arrived at their typical loungers. "Blaise has a camera to record Potter's shock at your outfit for posterity."

"Harry grew up in the muggle world."

"Yeah but does he think that _you_ wear bikinis?"

Well that was a good point. "I don't know," she admitted.

"This is going to be fun," Theo grinned evilly.

"Your obsession with shocking others with my body is weird," Hermione observed.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy shocking Draco, Blaise, and the twins?"

"I did enjoy that," she conceded. "You need to quit having so many good points."

"I'm a Nott. It's what we do," he winked at her.

"But _I_ am not obnoxious."

"Says you," he teased, Hermione shoving him playfully. "Now let's enjoy this summer."

* * *

Harry Potter was shocked. He was vaguely aware of Blaise taking his picture but he couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione in a bikini?! "That's my girlfriend you're drooling over you idiot," Draco smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry," Harry blinked, "I just…I never expected her to wear _that_. Or look like that. Bloody hell Hermione's hot."

"Draco," Hermione called, waving a bottle of sunblock at him. Draco grinned before walking over to her, "You had to hit him?"

"He's not close enough to the pool to push in," Draco responded, taking the bottle from her and removing his shirt before opening the bottle, "So how does it feel to shag the winner of the quidditch cup?"

"I wouldn't know I didn't shag Astoria," Hermione responded.

Draco pouted, "But I'm the seeker and I caught it in every game."

"I'm teasing Draco," she untied her top to give him full access, "you were amazing this year as captain and as seeker."

"I was," he agreed. Hermione would have rolled her eyes but Draco was a bit too good at rubbing in the sunblock. It was almost a massage and it felt so very good. "I'm going to campaign for the head girl and head boy to get their own private rooms," Draco said. "It seems so wrong to not be able to spend loads of time with you when we're made the heads."

"You just want easy access to be able to shag more often," Hermione mumbled into the lounger's headrest, not even bothering to argue they wouldn't necessarily be made the head girl and head boy.

"And to snuggle," he added.

"But mostly to shag me without Theo finding out about it," Hermione argued.

"Well yeah but you know you want me just as much," Draco countered.

"Sadly that's true," Hermione re-tied her bikini top before sitting up, "I would like to have our own common room. No Ron snogging Lavender or being obnoxious to me; just a quiet place to study on our own."

Draco smiled, glad she saw the benefits. "I knew you'd like the idea. It's too good to pass up."

"I hope you're not asking Amelia with your leading argument of, 'I can shag my girlfriend more often.' Because honestly Draco, that won't work."

"Well I figured you could come up with solid reasons beyond shagging my girlfriend," he conceded. "I've got a bit of a one-track mind at the moment."

"A bit?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, just a bit," he kissed her, "now it's your turn to do me."

"I already did that this morning," she teased as she rubbed the sunscreen into his back after he turned to let her.

Hermione was not the only girl in a bikini that day, much to amusement of Draco, Theo, and Neville as the twins, Harry, and Blaise were stunned to see Padma and Fleur in them too. "Boys are so predictable," Hermione said to Padma. "Show them some skin and their brains cease all function."

"It is amusing," Padma agreed. "George is cute," she whispered. "And he seems quite different from Fred."

"Don't tell them that," Hermione responded. "They both are baffled by how I can tell them apart when others can't and it's fun to keep them on their toes."

Padma laughed, "Oh you're a devious one. No wonder Parvati doesn't like you."

"I think being best friends with Lavender has more to do with that," Hermione mused.

"Still I'm glad you invited me. She'll die when she finds out I was at Nott Manor which has a swimming pool," Padma winked. It was nice to one-up her twin. Parvati could be so petty. Turning the tables on her would feel rather satisfactory.

* * *

As the party got underway they played pool volleyball, Slytherins vs Rest of the School, and the boys ran around with the squirt guns Hermione had bought the previous summer too. For Draco it was easily his best birthday party ever. Severus Snape quite enjoyed himself, even if he stayed out of the pool and sat with the other adults. Seeing Draco and his friends free to be immature teenagers for a change was a delight.

Hermione was putting candles in Draco's birthday cake in the kitchen when Severus approached her, "Hermione?"

"Yes? Do you need something Severus?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"I wanted to thank you," he said. "You saved many lives this past year. Not just Draco's or Theo's but Amelia's and mine. I cannot thank you enough for that."

Hermione blushed and smiled, "I didn't do anything special. It was just a favor to Theo."

"That humility is what made you not a Slytherin," Snape observed. "We both know you did much, much more than a simple favor to your brother. You single-handedly changed the tide of the war and you saved my life and my reputation."

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

"I also wanted to tell you something," Severus swallowed. "Amelia is pregnant."

Hermione's hands covered her mouth, shocked and thrilled for Draco's godfather in equal measures. "That's wonderful! Oh congratulations!"

"Yes it is," Severus agreed. "I was delighted to find out. And I was hoping you would consent to being the godmother to our child."

Hermione nodded, "I would be honored, Severus. Thank you."

Severus smiled, something Hermione had noticed him doing much more of since the deaths of Voldemort and Dumbledore. That was nice to see. Hermione turned back to Draco's cake, putting the last few candles in it, "Blinky do you want to deliver your masterpiece to Draco?" Hermione asked. The cake featured icing drawings of Draco on his broom catching the snitch. It was impressive just how good Blinky was at her crafts.

"Blinky would be happy to, Mistress," Blinky nodded, levitating the cake.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco loved the cake. "Blinky that looks brilliant," he smiled. The elf beamed at him.

"Make a wish mate," Theo encouraged him.

Draco was stuck on that. He had everything he could have wanted. The war was over, Lucius couldn't hurt him or Hermione anymore, his godfather was happy, and Draco had a witch who loved him and had done things for him that he'd never expected anyone to do. "I've got everything I want," he said. "I don't know what to wish for."

Hermione leaned close and whispered, "Not even a heads' dorm for us to thoroughly debauch?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned, kissing her. "I forgot all about that." Making his wish that they get the head dorm he so wanted he blew out his candles.

Theo looked at Neville, "I don't want to know what that was about."

"I'll make sure you're well distracted if necessary," Neville chuckled.

"What about me?" Harry asked. "I don't like that grin on Draco's face."

"We can find someone to distract you too," Blaise laughed.

"Or you can just squirm in fear of Hermione like Blaise does," Theo suggested, making the dark-skinned teen stick his tongue out at his friend. "Careful Blaise, a boy might get ideas," Theo fanned himself dramatically and he and Neville burst into laughter at Blaise's subsequent look of horror.

"I can't believe you ever questioned that they're related," Blaise said to Harry.

"Me too," Harry agreed. It was eerie how alike Hermione and Theo were and it only became more obvious as time went on.

"Happy birthday Draco," Andromeda said as she handed him a plate with the first slice of birthday cake. "You'll have many more from now on."

"Thanks Aunt Andi," Draco dug into his cake. He could certainly get used to parties like this. "This is the best birthday ever."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "That's what I was going for."

"Mission accomplished," he grinned at her. Mission accomplished indeed, Hermione mused as she watched her boyfriend and brother both having fun and laughing. Julius Nott had brought her to Nott Manor to protect her. In the end she was the one doing the protecting. But she certainly didn't regret it. All their lives were better with the decisions she'd made the previous summer even with a few hiccups along the way. She was very much looking forward to the future. Especially Severus Snape as a father. That would be something else to witness.


End file.
